


Mamas and papas

by navia_tedeska



Series: Стив и Баки канон [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Kids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывает, жизнь подкидывает задачки, для решения которых одной головы и двух рук (даже если одна из них металлическая) явно недостаточно.<br/>Пост-ЗС</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Редактирование - бессменная Эйк  
> Арты, использованные для оформления, добыты на просторах интернета. Все подписи сохранены, но насчёт авторства и ссылок прошу простить - нет данных. Все претензии принимаются.

Солнечные блики на воде сияют праздничными неоновыми лампочками, слепя глаза. Они играют и искрятся россыпью звёзд, зайчиками проскакивая между уток, отталкиваясь от их волнистых дорожек на глади пруда и выпрыгивая вверх, буквально поджигая собой воздух.

Это место дислоцирования прекрасно со всех сторон - старая, скрюченная то ли возрастом, то ли ветром ива на берегу, длинные тонкие ветви которой свисают до самой земли, кое-где опускаясь и в воду. Шершавый и словно нагретый изнутри массивный ствол прямо за спиной. Здесь он чувствует себя в безопасности и может расслабиться, не полностью, конечно, но достаточно для того, чтобы передохнуть. Словно в военной палатке, думает он. Его убежище посреди Центрального парка на самом деле походит на стратегический командный центр. Сам скрытый в тени ветвей от посторонних глаз и солнца, он постоянно мониторит ситуацию, бессознательно следит за окружением. Громко сказано - следит. Это получается совершенно автоматически, без его контроля. Словно какой-то процент личности Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса под кодовым именем "Зимний солдат" всегда находится в режиме боевой готовности. Уже столько лет подряд... Видит Бог, он устал. Но просто не знает, как отключить эту чёртову функцию. Поэтому пробует успокоиться и просто принять - как свою железную руку, как хаотичность воспоминаний, как фантомные и при этом совершенно живые боли в неживом плече на самом стыке плоти и металла. Это даже удобно, думает он, чтобы подбодрить себя. Удобно всегда быть начеку. Мало ли что? 

Капельки пота собираются в дорожки и медленно скатываются вниз по вискам и шее под горловину худи, надетую поверх обычной домашней майки. Как же жарко. Чёртово Нью-Йоркское лето. 

На скрещенных коленях ворчит и греется маленький нетбук с воткнутым сбоку модемом. Его матово светящийся экран пестрит колонками информации, как правило, совершенно не нужной ему. Но ему нравится проводить время так - шерстя сеть на предмет чего-либо, что может заинтересовать. Каждый имеет право на свой отдых. К примеру, Стив бегает. Он даёт совершенному телу абсолютно ненужную ему нагрузку. И это расслабляет, позволяет отрешиться от всего и просто сосредоточиться на дыхании, на свежести воздуха, на красоте мирного утра вокруг. Они как-то давно проводили эксперимент - ели самую вкусную и бесполезную пищу, только жирное и жареное, забросили тренировки напрочь. И лишь пересматривали, полулёжа на старом скрипучем диване, обсыпанные вывалившимся из миски попкорном, шедевры мирового кинематографа. Огромная новая изогнутая плазма давала потрясающее живое и красочное изображение без искажений по углам. На её покупке настоял Баки. Диван пофиг, но вот картинка должна быть на высоте. Как и звук. В конце концов, в каком веке живём? Тогда он свято полагал, что в их телах - совершенном и искалеченном - что-то должно измениться. Это был чёртов вызов совершенству, науке, сывороткам и прочей дряни, которой их пичкали по всем фронтам. Просто захотелось побыть обычными людьми. Ленивыми, с недостатками, с нежеланием что-либо делать и вообще двигаться в летнюю жару. Миссий почти не было, и они предавались приятному обжиранию (вёдра куриных крылышек от Kat&Nat, мини-гамбургеры, которые Стиву на один укус, рыбные палочки и картофельные чипсы, панкейки со сливками, шоколадные маффины в количестве, ужаснувшем бы любого) и не менее приятному безделью, практически не отвлекаясь. По его прикидкам, они были обязаны поправиться на десяток фунтов и выдать не слишком хорошие анализы по части холестерина и сахара в крови. Ни-че-го. Идеальные анализы. Они месяц провалялись на диване, и это не отразилось на них никак (конечно, кроме положительного влияния нескольких десятков пересмотренных фильмов, расширяющих кругозор). Стив всё так же мастерски швырял свой разрисованный концентрическими кругами фрисби, он сам - стрелял метко и бездумно, уверенный в результате. Все шесть по смертельным точкам, как и в дни серьёзных тренировок. Более того, чёртов Стив похудел на четыре фунта, он сам - на два. Но даже после эксперимента бегать Стив не прекратил, и теперь он понимает, почему. Да, каждый расслабляется по-своему. Лично его успокаивает поиск информации и аккуратные столбики букв и заголовков на небольшом экране нетбука.

Ветви шелестят от порыва тёплого ветра, и в лицо мимолётно пышет жаром. Впереди между лиственной занавесью маячит просвет, сквозь который солнечные блики, отскакивая от водяной ряби, забираются в его убежище и буквально щёлкают по носу. Он морщится и чихает. Почему-то улыбается и поворачивается на отдалённый детский смех. Там, справа, в редкие неспокойные разрывы ветвей видна детская площадка. Огромная, окружённая бастионом и рвом в виде скамеек с бдящими родителями, колясками и брошенными до времени велосипедами. Разноцветная и манящая, как диснеевский замок или разноцветные кремовые розочки на торте (Пеппер ничего не сказала в тот раз, но посмотрела на него так, что он понял - снимать их пальцем с корпоративного десерта было не самой лучшей идеей). Дети носились по этой площадке, что-то кричали - он просто не акцентировал внимание на смысле фраз, хотя мог расслышать каждое слово. Они счастливо улыбались и играли - то ли в ковбоев, то ли в рыцарей. Он не разбирался в возрасте, но многие из них выглядели маленькими. Наверное, не старше шести лет, думал он. Во времена их со Стивом детства не было такого разнообразия качелей, лазательных комплексов, тематических площадок... Серьёзно, будь он чуть смелее в плане социального поведения, он бы жил там, на площадке. Ну, хотя бы какое-то время. Просто чтобы понять принцип работы аттракционов и лазалок, пробежаться по лабиринтам, связкам и верёвочным переходам комплексов... Да, в их время такого не было. В их время он залезал на дерево - старый ветвистый клён за их бараками в Бруклине - держа конец стащенного в доках каната под мышкой, а потом и вовсе обвязав его вокруг пояса. Снизу на него лупился тощий и белокожий, точно слепленный из снега, Стив. "Держись крепче, Бак. Осторожнее, Бак. Вон та ветка выглядит крепче". Его восторженный и почти щенячий взгляд вызывал стремление быть сильнее, лезть выше, совершать глупости. И он лез выше, с силой затягивал специальный свободный узел на канате, и перевязанная автомобильная шина поднималась над землёй, превращаясь в качели. Стив еле забирался в них, раскачивался первым и заливисто смеялся, кашлял до слёз и смеялся снова, а Баки - Боже, сколько им тогда было? - бегал рядом и подталкивал в спину. "Держись крепче, Стив. Не улети до Луны, мелкий, у тебя нет скафандра. Слазь уже, я тоже хочу покачаться". И они менялись почти до темноты, хохотали, говорили о чрезвычайно важных мальчишеских делах и ждали, когда уже позовут на ужин - с утра ничего не ели. В животах тянуло от голода, но в компании друг друга и подвешенной шины время пролетало незаметно. Великая депрессия? Нет, они не знали, что это такое. Через несколько дней качели срезала банда мальчишек постарше. Не со зла, наверное, а словно помечая территорию, которой владеют. Стив тогда негодовал и плакал, разглядывая расплётшийся обрезок каната, болтающийся на ветке. Баки насуплено молчал и с силой сжимал кулаки. Он знал, что подрастёт ещё немного - и всем им надерёт задницы. Чтоб неповадно было. И чтобы Стив больше не плакал. Через пару недель на этом обрывке повесился их сосед, мистер Денжер. Они со Стивом только мельком видели раскачивающееся под деревом тело, пока его не сняли. Миссис Роджерс вздыхала тогда и что-то говорила о азартных играх и долгах. У него осталась жена и десятилетняя дочь. Это было жутко. Они перестали ходить на задний двор.

Да, в их время не было такого разнообразия, но были ли они от этого менее счастливы? Он не знал. Он просто радовался тому, что самые далёкие воспоминания из детства вернулись первыми, едва он поселился у Стива. Словно выплыли из тьмы шторма на проблеск маяка. 

В просвет перед ним попадает стайка уток, плывущая по озеру к берегу. Грациозные на воде, они неуклюже выходят на камни и встряхиваются, дёргают гузками - мать и мелкий совсем выводок из пяти птенцов. Переваливаясь, спешат к ветвям ивы. Он скормил этим проглотам целый батон пару часов назад, и теперь нечем их угостить. Он пожимает плечами, глядя в блестящий чёрный глаз, и показывает пустые ладони:

\- Извини, приятель, больше ничего нет.

Утка смотрит внимательно, наклоняет голову, а потом крякает и уходит куда-то влево, может, там им больше повезёт. Смешные серо-бурые комочки спешат за ней, переваливаясь на оранжевых лапках. Он вздыхает и снова углубляется в чтение. Сегодня это мониторинг всех горячих точек и конфликтов за последние пять лет, где участвовали США. Просто для самообразования. Он читает о миротворческих войсках в Ливане, а потом хмурится и нагибается ближе, щурясь. Перечитывает снова, трёт переносицу и скулы, сползая к подбородку. Откидывается назад, на бугристый ствол. Щетина колется, но это последнее, что его волнует. Подумав немного, вводит в новой вкладке другой поисковой запрос и становится взволнованным ещё больше - надо же, как же так? Почему не додумался до этого раньше? Вот идиот...

Он сидит минут пять, то перечитывая неожиданную информацию, то просто улетая куда-то, смотря перед собой. Затем вытаскивает мобильный из кармана худи - маленький в его широкой ладони и весь потёртый, и набирает Стива.

\- Где ты, дружище? - спрашивает тот громогласно.

\- Всё там же, - губы едва намечают улыбку.

\- Секретный шалаш в Центральном парке?

\- Так точно.

\- Как погодка?

\- Жарко, как в печке.

\- А тут кондиционеры, - Стив явно улыбается, а потом заразительно зевает - на часах начало одиннадцатого. - Утром я не понял, как там. Не проснулся, наверное.

\- Ты ещё долго?

\- Почти свободен. Тебя забрать?

\- Да. Было бы неплохо.

\- Хорошо, Бак. Через десять минут на северном выходе.

\- Замётано.

Он закрывает нетбук и трёт глаза. Сердце до сих пор немного частит - это от неожиданности. Надо было додуматься поискать раньше, но почему-то даже мысли не возникало - вбить свою фамилию в поисковик. А теперь... Смысл дёргаться. Возможно, его вообще не захотят видеть. Или просто не поверят. Такое сплошь и рядом бывает. Он разминает загудевшее плечо, потягивается до хруста в спине и шее, и собирается. Стив точен как часы, а опаздывать - дурной тон. И так опоздал на семьдесят лет, хватит.

\- Что-то случилось? - спрашивает Стив, хлопая по спине и протягивая блестящий чёрный шлем с зеркальным щитком.

Он пожимает плечами, пребывая в задумчивости. Да, нет, не знаю - это можно трактовать как угодно, и Стив только хмыкает, заводя "харлей". Баки упаковывается в шлем и устраивается сзади, прижимаясь спиной и бёдрами, стискивая в хватке бока. Стив законопослушный гражданин и Капитан Америка, но водит лихо - то ли красуясь перед ним, то ли от скуки обычного летнего затишья. Факт в том, что лето тухлый и почти нерабочий сезон. Задания больше касаются шпионажа и добычи информации, а это явно не конёк Стива. Летом он часто работает с Наташей, и она шутит: "Смешно. Словно злодеи и остатки ГИДРы тоже уезжают на побережье, чтобы как следует отдохнуть, посерфить и набраться сил перед новыми злодействами". Она забавная. А он не очень, поэтому только кивает, продолжая прослушивать радиоволну.

В их квартирке на окраине Манхэттена темно из-за задвинутых во всех комнатах штор. Только на кухне сквозь жалюзи ломятся лучи солнца. А ещё едва ощутимо пахнет кофе и жареными ранним утром тостами - и этот по-домашнему уютный запах успокаивает. Стив проносится по квартире, производя яростное "Шурх! Шурх!" Становится светлее. Баки сразу идёт на кухню, достаёт бутылку молока из холодильника. С полупустых полок сиротливо смотрит ополовиненная мясная нарезка и тощая упаковка майонеза. Кажется, пора в магазин. Пока он жадно пьёт, Стив звонит куда-то - явно в доставку еды на дом. Двух здоровых мужиков не так-то просто прокормить. Гора продуктов, едва вмещающихся в тележку, часто исчезает раньше, чем заканчивается неделя.

\- Ну, рассказывай, что там у тебя, - говорит Стив, присасываясь после него к ополовиненной бутылке. Они стараются не марать посуду, когда могут не марать. Даже при том, что Тони помог с обустройством и бытовой техникой, на загрузку посуды в посудомойку требуется время. И желание, конечно. Поэтому они просто стараются не пачкать тарелки и кружки лишний раз. Баки идёт ко входу и достаёт из рюкзака нетбук. Открывает, и тот, поворчав, подсвечивает экран.

\- Читай, - он ставит компьютер на обеденный стол. Стив садится напротив, вчитывается. Глаза застревают на нужном месте, видно, что он перечитывает часть текста несколько раз. 

" ... с прискорбием сообщаем о потере двух бойцов миротворческих войск США в последней стычке с боевиками. Разведчики Ноэль Урдок и Кассиан Чейз, отправленные поздно ночью с опасной миссией, подорвались на вражеской мине. Тела вернутся их вдовам, Кэтрин Чейз и Мелиссе Барнс, грузом 200 в начале мая. Искренне соболезнуем утрате и помним, что бойцы погибли, защищая интересы своей..."

Стив сначала теряется, а потом вдруг улыбается - радостно смотрит в ответ, словно это он неожиданно оброс родственниками, а не Баки.

\- Это моя внучатая племянница. Внучка Ребекки. Я уже узнал. Ей тридцать семь, и у неё двое детей. Мальчик и... девочка. Мальчика зовут Джон, а девочку - Хлоя. Ей три года. Парню шесть. Есть адрес и телефон, они так и живут в Бруклине...

\- Как ты узнал столько всего? - поражается Стив.

\- Сеть. В сети и не такое можно найти, - вздыхает он. - Никакой осторожности.

\- Надо позвонить ей. Поговорить, может, даже встретиться.

\- И как ты это видишь? Здравствуйте, я ваш дедушка, который жил семьдесят лет назад, и я наконец долечил свою амнезию и случайно нашёл ваш номер телефона в интернете, не хотите партию в шахматы? - удивляется он.

Стив вздыхает, снова смотрит в монитор и барабанит пальцами по столешнице.

\- Давай я позвоню? От встречи с Капитаном Америка она не должна отказаться.

\- Я бы послал такого телефонного шутника нахер, - он встряхивает выбившейся из резинки чёлкой и отходит к окну, бездумно разглядывает прокалённую солнцем улицу.

\- Но ведь я не шучу.

\- Она же не видит твою серьёзную мину по телефону.

\- Хорошо, что предлагаешь ты? - Стив как-то неожиданно оказывается сзади и встаёт очень близко, нарушая все приличные границы его личного пространства. - Ничего не делать, я прав? Будешь прятаться тут, шерстить сеть, смотреть на их фотографии, питаться обрывками информации и вздыхать? Может, ты просто боишься?

\- Боюсь, - спокойно отвечает Баки спустя несколько секунд.

\- Чёрт, прости, - Стив вздыхает и сдувается, упирается лбом в плечо и стоит так, чуть покачиваясь. Тёмные волосы в хвосте щекочут его щёку и ухо. Баки продолжает смотреть на улицу через давно не мытое стекло. - Просто это так поразительно - у тебя есть родственники, Бак, ты только представь. Твоя кровь. Это невероятно! У меня, например, никого не осталось, и я...

Баки отпускает подоконник и гладит светловолосую макушку железной ладонью. Он сокрушается, что не чувствует. Не чувствует, жёсткие или мягкие волосы Стива, щекотно или нет. Приятно ли скользят пряди между пальцами. Он просто помнит - мягкие. Помнит - приятно. И знает, что прохладная железная ладонь приносит облегчение в эту жару, когда касается так легко.

\- Я боюсь, что нахрен им не сдался, Стив. Просто подумай, зачем им такой родственничек вообще?

\- А тебе?

\- Что мне? - переспрашивает Баки, незаметно придвигаясь носом к волосам. Пахнет хвоей и немного цитрусом, приятно.

\- Разве тебе не интересно, как они живут? Какие они вообще, твои родственники? У неё муж в горячей точке погиб. Ты не хочешь поговорить с ней?

\- Я... не знаю, - пожимает он плечами, отчего Стив поднимает голову и кладёт вместо неё уже подбородок, перехватывая правой рукой поперёк груди. Он сзади твёрдый и горячий, как каменная скала, пропитанная солнцем. Баки закрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и немного согреться. Прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как эта рука поперёк груди вызывала только одно желание - провести бросок через себя.

\- Знаешь, это потрясающий шанс снова вернуться в семью, Бак, - тихо говорит Стив, сжимая футболку в кулаке слева на его груди. - Если бы у меня... Если бы мне выпал такой, я бы его не профукал. Ты должен попробовать, и будь что будет.

\- Ты моя семья, - говорит Баки и мягко, текуче выпутывается, идёт наливать воду из-под крана в старенький обгоревший по бокам чайник.

\- А ты - моя, - слышит в ответ. Он не оборачивается, но знает, что Стив улыбается ему. - Но мы всё равно встретимся с этой Мелиссой Барнс, хорошо? Если я надену костюм кэпа, она точно не будет против поговорить.

Баки фыркает, чиркает по коробку, и спичка с шипением загорается в его пальцах.

\- Может, обойдёмся без костюмов? А то мой не очень-то располагает к беседе за чашечкой чая.

\- Как скажешь, - Стив легко смеётся и рывком стягивает футболку прямо на ходу. - Я в душ, ладно?

\- Угу.

Он снова возвращается к окну и забирается на широкий подоконник с ногами. И думает о том, что мальчишка на фотографиях - вылитый он сам в детстве. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ещё серо, Стив знает это, потому что заглянул за плотные шторы, подковырнув стык ткани пальцем. И это не странно - восемь утра, суббота, город блаженно спит под свинцовым одеялом облаков. Только бы без дождя, а, думает он, когда натягивает хлопчатобумажные спортивные штаны. От реальности ощущения холодных капель на плечах и макушке он ёжится. Середина июля, жара в Нью-Йорке, и он уже несколько лет не болел ничем страшнее колотых и огнестрельных ранений. Но всё же предпочитает тепло и сухость, чем мелко-противный моросящий сверху дождь. Дверь в комнату Баки приоткрыта, и он заглядывает к нему, проходя мимо. Постель как всегда разворошена, и это удивляет каждый раз, потому что к его возвращению домой она педантично заправлена и закинута сверху покрывалом. Такой смешной. Баки по обычаю спит где-то посередине собственноручно свитого гнезда из одеяла, подушки и сбитой простыни. С одного края поблёскивает железный локоть, с другого - торчит голая ступня. Стив давится улыбкой и уходит на пробежку - и так отстаёт от графика.

Старый дом буквально выплёвывает его, пронесшегося по лестнице бегом, в серость улицы. Стив оборачивается, салютует тёмному провалу подъезда и зашторенным окнам на четвёртом этаже, несколько раз разминочно прыгает на месте и начинает пробежку. Ему чудится одобрительный взгляд в спину. Стив бежит дальше и только хмыкает себе под нос - иногда ему кажется, что этот дом живой. А иначе как объяснить реальные и нереальные совпадения? К примеру, в последнюю их с Баки ссору (это было сто лет назад, на Баки не до конца зажило ранение, и Стив собирался отстранить его от операции в ультимативной форме, и вышло немного грубо, за что он на выходе получил по затылку лежащим рядом с Баки пакетом раствора натрий хлора. Серьёзно, он просто швырнул его со всей дури, а потом приказал закрыть дверь его комнаты с другой стороны) Стив, вылетевший из квартиры освежиться, споткнулся. Он, изучивший эту лестницу вдоль и поперёк, скатывающийся с неё едва ли не гимнастическим колесом - и споткнулся, почти пропахав носом каменный пол площадки между пролётами. Влажный меловой запах, стрельчатые окна подъезда, морёные деревянные перила, даже старые кашпо с цветами на подоконниках - всё это обступало кругом и укоризненно заявляло - ты придурок, Стив Роджерс. Так получай по заслугам.

Стив бежит, ступни в сшитых на заказ кроссовках упруго отталкиваются от асфальта. Он бежит почти на автомате - за столько месяцев ежедневных пробежек тело запомнило все повороты, выступающие углы, выдающиеся на тротуар остановки и одинокие урны, за которые тоже можно зацепиться. Он мог бы бежать с закрытыми глазами, но ему просто нравится смотреть по сторонам. На раскинувшийся внизу, за сеткой-рабицей, незасыпающий город. На людей, на проезжающие красивые машины, на старые невысокие дома. Здесь совсем не так, как в центре Манхэттена. Более камерно и по-домашнему. А главное, недалеко до метро и до башни Старка. Это тоже учитывалось при аренде квартиры. 

Уже несколько дней он испытывал странные, сдвоенные чувства. У Баки нашлись родственники, и даже с детьми. У Стива просто руки чесались познакомиться с ними. Он помнил Ребекку - весёлую, острую на язык девчонку на пару лет старше Баки. Несколько раз от неё прилетало за шалости им обоим, хоть младший и ходил у неё в любимчиках. Она очень рассердилась, когда Баки в четырнадцать разворошил комод с её бельём, вытащив оттуда странную тряпку. "Как думаешь, Стив, что это?" "М-м... похоже на обрезок майки", - пожал тогда плечами Стив. Он никогда не видел мать в чём-то более откровенном, чем плотная ночная рубашка, а сестёр у него не было. "Это бюст-галь-тер!" - благоговейно выдохнул Баки, словно открыл ему сокровенную истину, словно слетал на Луну и вернулся обратно. Стив округлил глаза и тут же залился румянцем. Легенды о том, зачем он нужен девчонкам и как работает, ходили из уст в уста между дворовыми мальчишками, и все остальные разговоры тут же стихали. Считалось невероятной удачей даже просто прикоснуться к ткани, которая облегала девичью грудь, а тут... "Боже, Стиви, ты только посмотри на себя, - тут же поддел его Бак, натягивая бюстгальтер на себя поверх грубой рубашки перед составным зеркалом трюмо. - Тебе четырнадцать, хватит краснеть из-за такой ерунды". Именно в этот момент неожиданно вернулась Бекки, и им влетело - смачно, отцовским ремнём, попавшим ей под руку. Они долго бежали, не оглядываясь - к докам, до единственного известного Баки безопасного места под причалами. А потом так же долго смеялись, задыхаясь, раскрасневшиеся от бега, и хлопали друг друга по плечам, словно выжившие боевые товарищи. Никто из них не обращал внимания на мусор и неприятный запах гниющих водорослей и выловленной лежалой рыбы. Им было весело до тех самых пор, пока у Стива не случился приступ астмы, и Баки пришлось тащить его, хрипящего, почти на себе обратно к баракам и подставляться под недовольные взгляды миссис Роджерс. Но воспоминания об этом всё равно обдавали вяжущим, сладким теплом. Стив не замечает, что давно глупо улыбается из-под козырька бейсболки.

Но с другой стороны - это какая-то непривычная, тупая боль чуть выше солнечного сплетения. Она не яркая, больше хронического характера - уж Стив-то в этом разбирается.

У Баки есть те, в ком живёт его кровь. Хочет он того или нет, но они его родственники, и если Стив хоть немного знает кровь Барнсов, то они окажутся отличными людьми. А у него, капитана Стива Роджерса, так уж вышло, и никто в этом не виноват - никого нет. Его кровь живёт внутри него, привычно бегает по венам и артериям, насыщает капилляры и шумит в ушах. И если вдруг с ним что-то случится - она умрёт вместе с ним без права на продолжение. 

Стив очень любит детей. У него были и другие, более приземлённые потребности. Но заводить семью ради потехи собственного эгоизма не хотелось, не виделось правильным. А чтобы влюбиться по-настоящему, как вечность назад, найти свою женщину - для этого нужно сильно освободить голову от планов операций. И постоянной заботы о том, чтобы Баки не чувствовал себя в новом мире, в новой жизни рядом с ним ущербным после всего произошедшего.

В который раз размышляя об этом, Стив просто смиряется - наверное, так и должно быть. Семью может завести кто угодно, а спасти мир... "Так и живём, - невесело усмехается он, огибая соседний дом. - Наверное, пока предназначенный мне человек не выпрыгнет из-за угла и не провозгласит - вот она я, твоя половинка, - так и буду без семьи маяться".

"Ты - моя семья", - приходят вдруг в голову недавние слова Баки, и Стив чувствует в груди укол стыда. Они работают и живут вместе больше года, и никак не наступает достаточно ловкого момента, чтобы Стив мог спросить - почему. Почему Баки это устраивает.

Он поднимается по лестнице через три ступеньки, и если бы это были обычные кроссовки, от мощных толчков ногами пришли бы в негодность за несколько дней. Стиву не нравится менять полюбившиеся сердцу вещи на что-либо другое. Покупать обувь каждые несколько дней явно не входит в его планы. В этот раз пахнущий благородной старостью и мелом дом впускает его обратно без происшествий. Дверь их соседки по площадке, миссис Лауфиц, приоткрыта, из-за неё доносится шум воды и мелодия с характерным виниловым шипением, кажется, Дюк Эллингтон. Стив настойчиво стучит в деревянный косяк двери, но ответа не дожидается. Старушка всегда была глуховата.

\- Миссис Лауфиц? - спрашивает он в просвет и всё же заходит. Мало ли что могло случиться? - Миссис Лауфиц! - громко говорит он уже внутри квартиры на пути в кухню.

\- И не надо так кричать, молодой человек, я прекрасно слышу, - говорит сухонькая, седая до серебристо-белого пожилая леди. Она выключает воду тонкими птичьими пальцами в узлах суставов, вытирает руки о фартук и поворачивается лицом, обезоруживающе улыбаясь. - Доброе утро, Стив. И если вы помните, я просила называть меня Розой.

\- Прошу прощения, мэм, - чеканит Стив в позе почти военной выправки. - Но дверь была открыта, и я...

\- Конечно, открыта, а то иначе как вас с твоим другом сюда заманить? - улыбается миссис Лауфиц и поправляет грубоватые, но очень модные по нынешним меркам очки в роговой оправе. - Сегодня суббота, а значит, время домашнего овсяного печенья.

"И как только я мог забыть?" - улыбается собственной халатности Стив. - Чем я могу помочь, Роза?

\- Сними, пожалуйста, раскаточную доску сверху. Мне дотуда не дотянуться, - и это совершенная правда. Миссис Лауфиц едва достаёт Стиву до середины груди, и даже на табуретке не дотянется до верха высоких шкафчиков.

Стив послушно достаёт увесистую, почти на весь стол, деревянную доску. Видит, как миссис Лауфиц насыпает на неё крупных овсяных хлопьев и вручает ему скалку - без слов. Вздыхает едва слышно и начинает катать - это еженедельный ритуал, и если у них с Баки нет никакой миссии, они завтракают под разговоры овсяным печеньем с кофе или молоком на соседской кухне. Это уже вошло в привычку. Вот только дни недели часто совершенно перепутаны в светлой голове Стива.

 

\- Спасибо за помощь, мой дорогой, - благодарит миссис Лауфиц. - У вас есть полчаса, пока печётся печенье, и жду вас у себя, будем завтракать.

Стив кивает и выныривает из квартиры, насквозь пропахшей книжной и газетной краской, пыльными бумагами и едва уловимым застоявшимся запахом старости. Как ни странно, Стива этот коктейль успокаивает. Это субботнее поедание свежевыпеченного печенья - некий ритуал, необходимый обеим сторонам. Одинокую старушку, потерявшую внука в Ираке, а мужа всего несколько лет назад из-за инфаркта, было по-человечески жаль, хотя она себя не жалела и другим жалеть не давала. Боевая и бодрая, с ясным взглядом совершенно не старых глаз, она безумно располагала к себе и зазывала их каждую субботу - и они шли, не желая её обидеть. Впрочем, печенье было очень вкусное, а тот факт, что после подобного лёгкого завтрака (да сколько там нужно худенькой пожилой леди?) они ещё заказывали по большой итальянской пицце каждому, должен был оставаться тайной и уйти с ними в могилу.

\- Эй, Баки, подъём, - радостно кричит Стив, захлопывая дверь за собой и стягивая кроссовки. - Нас ждёт миссис Лауфиц! То есть Роза, она снова поймала меня на открытую дверь, когда я возвращался с пробежки, и прочитала длинную...

\- И чего ты так орёшь? - коверкая слова, гнусавит высунувшийся из ванной с щёткой во рту Баки. - Я не глухой. Встал уже.

Стив смотрит на него - ещё заспанного, растрёпанного, волосы наспех стянуты резинкой, а вокруг рта размазана пена, и начинает громогласно хохотать, запрокидывая голову. Баки закатывает глаза и снова скрывается в ванной. Что с этого клоуна возьмёшь?

\- Чем нас порадует миссис Лауфиц? - спрашивает он, чуть позже заходя на кухню и вытирая щетинистый подбородок. Стив стоит у приоткрытого холодильника и методично уничтожает мясную нарезку, свободной рукой почёсывая живот под футболкой. - И хватит жрать до законного завтрака, - говорит он, кидая в Стива полотенцем.

\- Так овсяное печенье, - тянет тот, перехватывая махровый комок на лету.

\- Опять? - наигранно стонет Баки. - Почему не панкейки? Почему не яблочный пирог, почему не блинчики, в конце концов?

\- Так суббота же, - пожимает плечами Стив, аккуратно вешая полотенце на стул и снова запуская руку в разодранную пачку нарезки. - А по субботам миссис Лауфиц печёт овсяное печенье.

\- То есть, если мы будем завтракать у неё в другой день недели, есть шанс попробовать что-то отличное от печенек?

\- Почему бы и нет? - Стив думает, что ага, это мысль, но жевать мясо при этом не перестаёт. Он знает, что Баки просто вредничает. Он любит ходить к миссис Лауфиц побольше его, молчать, сидя в уютном кресле в углу кухни у круглого стола, пить разбавленный молоком напополам кофе из огромной и "специально для Джеймса" керамической кружки, хрустеть печеньем и слушать мерно шелестящий голос старушки. Он любит всё это, но ни за что не признается. У Стива ощущение, что с возвращением памяти Бак становится более вредным, но его всё устраивает. Главное - рядом. Главное, живой. Всё остальное такая ерунда.

\- Ты пойдёшь в душ? - спрашивает Баки, касанием железного плеча отодвигая Стива от холодильника и вытаскивая из его нутра бутыль апельсинового сока.

\- Надо бы. На улице серо, душно и влажно, как перед грозой. Я мокрый весь.

\- Так иди. Иди-иди, не съем я твоё мясо.

Стив улыбается, дожёвывает и уходит в ванную.

Баки всё-таки съедает остатки нарезки под апельсиновый сок, ибо нефиг. Печеньки, конечно, хорошо, но есть их под завывания голодного урчащего желудка не вариант.

********

\- Никогда не могла понять, куда вас, молодёжь, несёт, - говорит миссис Лауфиц, крайне интеллигентно прихлёбывая из изящной кофейной чашечки. - Стремитесь уехать из родного дома к чёрту на рога, вас мотает по городам, странам и континентам, вы так запросто оставляете любимых, меняете близких, родных людей на что-то, что, как вам кажется, ещё впереди. Возьмите ещё печеньку, Джеймс, - внезапно прерывается она и продолжает дальше, как ни в чём не бывало. - Время проходит, вы оказываетесь всё дальше - во всех смыслах, и молодёжью вас назвать можно уже с большой натяжкой. А остановиться, осмотреться всё нет времени - торопитесь не успеть, - Стив кивает, закладывая в рот овсяное топливо. - Мечетесь, и не понимаете, что совершенно не важно, где и как. Всё вокруг одинаково по сути и содержанию, разнятся лишь внешние оболочки. Важно, с кем. От присутствия нужного человека рядом меняется и само восприятие происходящего вокруг. Жизнь может быть чёрно-белым немым кино, а может оказаться этим вашим, как его, Боже, совсем память потеряла, - сокрушается миссис Лауфиц, тарабаня истончёнными пальцами по столешнице. - Вспомнила! Три дэ, - она отпивает ещё глоток, довольная находкой. - Где всё такое цветастое, насыщенное, почти живое.

Баки явно вспоминает их неудавшийся поход в кино. Проигрышная позиция, слишком много целей, отсутствие оружия и невозможность незаметно покинуть зал выводили его из себя, не давая насладиться фильмом. Ещё и очки эти на носу мешали держать ситуацию под контролем. Как бы сильно ладонь Стива не стискивала его собственную, расслабиться у него не вышло. Стив кидает на него быстрый взгляд и мягко пинает по ботинку ногой - эй, парень, всё в порядке, отвлекись, Земля вызывает Марс.

\- Вы ведь понимаете, о чём я, молодые люди? - спрашивает миссис Лауфиц, испытующе глядя поверх очков то на одного, то на второго. Почему-то под этим взглядом они оба чувствуют себя великовозрастными оболтусами, и понимают только одно - что тянет творить глупости. Баки пинает Стива под столом в ответ, и тот растекается в широкой улыбке. - Дети, дети, - смягчается она, улыбается им и встаёт со своего кресла. - Ещё немного кофе?

У миссис Лауфиц внук погиб на контрактной службе в Ираке. У миссис Лауфиц дочь уехала с мужем и единственной внучкой в Сингапур, они иногда созваниваются, но не виделись больше трёх лет. У миссис Лауфиц сын, так и не женившийся в свои сорок три, занимается аэрографией в Германии, но порой его мотает по всему миру в составе разных тусовок. У миссис Лауфиц окна выходят на Эджком-авеню, и по субботам она печёт овсяное печенье. У Миссис Лауфиц сейчас нет никого ближе двух странных парней, сидящих на её кухне, и Стив, поддаваясь порыву, встаёт и обнимает звенящую посудой старушку со спины, - почти невесомо, боясь хоть как-то повредить.

\- Спасибо за печенье, Роза, - говорит он. - Очень вкусное, каждый раз удивляемся.

Той безумно льстит внимание и похвала, сморщенная пергаментная кожа щёк теплеет и даже окрашивается розоватым, когда она поворачивается лицом.

\- Спасибо, мальчики. Может, вы хотите, чтобы я пекла что-нибудь ещё?

\- Яблочный пирог, - тут же выдаёт Баки.

\- Блинчики, - одновременно с ним произносит Стив.

Они переглядываются втроём и смеются. Когда на одном не висит полная амуниция из набора метательных лезвий, тяжёлого армейского ножа пехоты, пары коротких автоматов и сменных магазинов к ним, а в руках второго не маячит разрисованный красно-синим стальной круг, они чувствуют себя прекрасно и непривычно до ужаса, то и дело впадая в мальчишество. Это наверняка полезно - эмоционально разгружаться. Стив помнит что-то такое по давним беседам с психологом. Но его волнует другое. Не наступит ли когда-нибудь момент, когда Баки больше не захочет прикрывать его спину? Когда он сам больше не потянется за щитом - просто потому что устанет до смерти, потому что даже супергероям нужен отпуск, чтобы не рухнуть под грузом навязанной ответственности. Он не знает, но пока силы есть, и собственная рука уверенно несёт щит. А Баки верно стоит за левым плечом - как он привык, как он и видит их в идеале. Пока всё так, можно не заморачиваться философией, у них просто нет на это желания.

********

Когда Наташа подвозит их до дома вечером (днём Баки захотел идти пешком) после планового совещания, уже смеркается. Любое совещание в обществе Старка плавно перетекает в чаепитие, острые разговорчики и, чаще всего, заканчивается чем-нибудь покрепче - а Баки терпеть не может, когда Тони расходится не на шутку, превращая вечер в спектакль одного актёра. Он просто встаёт и тихо говорит Стиву - "Я прогуляюсь". А Стив уже извиняется, улыбается, сглаживает ситуацию как может - и уходит вслед за Баки. Сегодня вместе с ними спускается Наташа, оставляя на растерзание Старку изрядно повеселевших Клинта и Сэма.

Несколькими часами раньше, после безумного спарринга, когда они сидели на матах в окружении зеркал и металла и тяжело, надсадно дышали, Наташа спросила Баки: 

\- Ты правда нашёл свою родню?

\- Случайно.

\- И как, уже связался? Как они восприняли?

\- Ещё не связался, - Баки отвел взгляд от Наташиных обтянутых тканью коленей и уставился в зеркало - на свою небритую физиономию.

\- Почему? Чего ты ждёшь, Барнс?

Он помнил - глухо, словно воспоминания сами собой закутывались в ватное одеяло, как она называла его Зимний. Почему-то это было важно для него. А ей просто нравилась кличка.

\- Lubopytnoi Varvare, - вдруг начал он по-русски, и Наташа перебила его звонким смехом.

\- Ладно, ладно, всё с тобой ясно, мистер шпион и конспиратор. Пусть Стив с тобой сам воюет, я умываю руки, - она встала и направилась к выходу из спортзала. Остановилась у самых дверей и вдруг обернулась:

\- Ты помнишь июнь девяносто первого? Твоё задание под Ленинградом, а я на подхвате?

Он прикрыл веки ненадолго. Выполненная миссия. Безымянная гостиница с балконом на залив. Смятые серые простыни, кое-где треснувшие от ветхости. Скрипучая кровать, которая едва не развалилась. Жар и пот, и переплетённый клубок их тел. Он оружие. У него даже мыслей никогда не было о чём-то подобном, но Наташе удалось невозможное. Он открыл глаза и кивнул - своему отражению.

Наташа прищурилась, а потом вздохнула и мягко сказала:

\- Я не рассказывала Стиву.

Она ушла, а он остался. Так было всегда, и это очень привычно. Он не знал, почему это важно - что она не говорила Стиву. Но это так, и он устало поплелся в душ. Спарринг был хорош, но после боя со Стивом он чувствовал себя более живым: измождённым, почти выпотрошенным и потому обновлённым.

 

Наташа лихо тормозит "феррари" на Эджком-авеню напротив подъезда и машет им рукой из открытого окна, прежде чем дать по газам, задерживая взгляд на Баки чуть дольше нужного.

Дома - неужели, всё-таки дома? - он успевает только разуться и рухнуть на старый диван в гостиной, как за плечом появляется Стив. Он мнётся и начинает не сразу, раздумывая.

\- Может, позвоним твоей Мелиссе сегодня? Ещё не поздно, всего девять, - говорит он бодро, а сам в который раз ждёт холодного "сегодня не будем".

\- Хорошо, - вдруг соглашается Баки, ставя Стива в тупик.

Тот радостно подхватывает трубку и плюхается рядом, задевая плечом плечо.

Длинные гудки не торопятся сменяться ответом, и Баки уже теряет надежду, как вдруг глубокий грудной женский голос отвечает:

\- Алло?

\- Сержант Мелисса Барнс, доброго вечера. Вас беспокоит капитан Стивен Роджерс, вы можете разговаривать сейчас?

\- Так точно, сэр, - отвечает женщина. - Чем обязана?

\- Видите ли, возникла такая ситуация... - ситуация сидит напротив и смотрит с нечитаемым выражением. - Мне неловко обращаться к вам по званию, но я боялся, что иначе вы и слушать не станете.

\- Мне звонит сам Капитан Америка. Или это шутка?

\- Нет, никакой шутки, уверяю вас. Быть может, вы знаете, что Джеймс Барнс всегда был моим верным соратником и другом?

На том конце провода молчат очень долго, и Стив уже думает, что обрыв линии, как...

\- Конечно, я знаю. Газетные вырезки до сих пор хранятся в альбоме со старыми фотографиями в нашей семье.

\- Понимаете, вышло так, что не я один проспал семьдесят лет. Джеймс жив, он сидит сейчас рядом и очень хочет встретиться с вами. Как вы на это смотрите?

\- Господи... - после недолгого молчания, выдыхает женщина на том конце. - Это... это ведь не розыгрыш? - взволнованно спрашивает она.

\- Нет-нет, что вы, конечно, нет, - Стив нервно трёт шею сзади и затылок. - Он готов встретиться с вами в любое удобное для вас время.

Женщина снова недолго молчит. А потом раздаётся невнятное детское лепетание и мальчишеский голос.

\- Он знает, что у меня есть дети?

\- Конечно, миссис Барнс. Так когда вам удобнее?

\- Давайте в среду после шести, - решительно говорит она. - Кофейня напротив моего дома, вы наверняка уже знаете адрес? Я буду ждать там. Столик у окна.

\- Было приятно говорить с вами, Мелисса. Доброй ночи, - выдыхает напряжение Стив и даёт отбой. - Готов к новым приключениям? - интересуется он у Баки и вдруг раскидывает руки по спинке дивана, прижимая к себе снова разлохматившуюся голову.

\- Угу, - мычит Баки в ткань рубашки, - я как pioner, Стив, - шутит он, выпутывается из объятия и выходит из гостиной. Спать хочется до безумия. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ящики с грохотом выдвигаются и задвигаются, выдвигаются и задвигаются, и Стив на кухне, заправляющий тостер ломтями хлеба, даже представления не имел, что у них в ванной столько ящиков. Баки с утра сам не свой - не мудрено, сегодня вечером они идут на встречу с его родственницей, и Стив надеется, что Баки хотя бы поспал перед этим. У всех в жизни разные сложности и ценности. Кто-то никогда не поймёт, что значит - прикрыть спину другу, схлопотав пулю за него. Что значит убивать тех, кто на самом деле не имеет права жить после совершенных зверств, конечно, в этот-то век всеобщей толерантности и завуалированного пофигизма. А у кого-то безумное волнение на грани фола вызывает встреча с внучатой племянницей. И Стив искренне хочет как-то помочь, поддержать, но в определенный момент (если быть честным, уже держась за ручку двери в ванную) понимает, что с этим Баки должен разобраться сам. А иначе очко в игре не будет засчитано, а ему, Стиву Роджерсу, знатно влетит (Хилл предупредила - только посмей посадить себе синяк на лицо в ближайшие две недели, Стив, я тебя самолично закопаю. У тебя несколько официальных встреч и фотосессия с сенатором, нам катастрофически не хватает средств, не сидеть же на шее у Старка вечно?) с ноги или с руки - впрочем, какая разница? Поэтому Стив пальцы разжимает - хорошо, что не успел открыть - и возвращается на кухню. Гора тостов растёт, но это привычно. Обычные утренние заботы - как накормить двух супергероев с ускоренным метаболизмом.

\- Стив! - дверь вдруг распахивается сама, и из ванной высовывается всклокоченный Баки. Стив улыбается и приподнимает брови - мол, чего тебе, я весь внимание. - У нас что, пена для бритья закончилась?!

Упс. Незадача. Кажется, он забыл внести её в последний список нужных покупок, а сегодня размазывал по лицу остатки. Баки бреется изредка, и он как-то не подумал даже...

\- Сбегать в магазин? - как ни в чём не бывало, спрашивает Стив. 

\- Какой нахрен магазин, нам уходить через час! - почти воет в голос Баки. - В кои-то веки позарез нужно побриться, и хрен тебе...

\- Давай по старинке, мылом? - вдруг предлагает Стив и идёт в ванную, отодвигает застывшего на пороге Баки и снова гремит ящиками - когда он сюда заезжал, покупал помазок - точно помнит. Вот только где он теперь? О!

Глубокая стеклянная мыльница холодит пальцы, он наливает немного воды прямо на мыло и начинает взбивать помазком забыто-привычными для художника движениями кисти - словно краску размешивает. 

\- Иди сюда. На ванну сядь. И не смотри ты так на меня, ну забыл я про эту пену, - оправдывается Стив, а Баки почему-то молчит и слушается, садится, весь как туча хмурной, но Стива не проведёшь - он знает, это ненадолго. Первый мазок пены ложится на скулу, затем под глазами, у носа и ниже.

\- Губы, - говорит Стив, и Баки послушно прячет губы внутрь, сжимая их до белой кожи. Мыло, конечно, пахнет вкусно, почти аппетитно - сейчас это норма, сейчас даже откровенное дерьмо порой вкусно пахнет, так что Стив всегда читает состав. Но на вкус оно наверняка не очень, так что умница, Баки.

Щетина у него уже на пол-фаланги, густая и чёрная. Совсем не такая, как у него самого - светло-русая, почти с рыжиной. Да он никогда и не отращивал её неделю. Бородатый Капитан Америка, дикость. Хотя, кому-нибудь наверняка понравилось бы. Он надеется, что мыло достаточно размягчит щетину, как такую вообще брить? Правая кисть двигается плавно, и помазок с новой порцией белой пены проходится по сжатым губам и подбородку, взбивает ещё мыла и сползает с другой скулы до середины шеи. Стив пальцем приподнимает подбородок Баки - тот словно забыл, как нужно, его глаза сверлят насквозь ледяными бурами. Надо же, сколько эмоций из-за какой-то пены. Или не из-за пены? Стив заканчивает делать из Баки Санта-Клауса, улыбается едва заметно, и вручает ему бритву.

\- Дальше сам?

Баки кивает и поднимается с борта ванной, отстраняя от раковины и зеркала железным плечом. Ох. Стив только сейчас задумывается, что, возможно, слишком влез в его личное пространство. Даже не сполоснув мыльную руку, он идёт на кухню. Тосты не ждут, в конце концов.

Когда Баки выходит к нему босой по паркету, гладковыбритый, вымытый, свежий, с неизменным полотенцем в руках - боже, будто сложно вытереться до конца в ванной? - у Стива что-то ёкает внутри. Будто нет и не было никаких льдов, никакого поезда, никаких чёртовых экспериментов. Да что уж там, и войны не было, и они сейчас в своём бараке в Бруклине, и Баки собирается на танцы - а Стив, кто его спрашивает, идёт за компанию. Вспышка памяти так ярка, что он не замечает, как Баки его обезоруживает, лишая ножа, и берёт с доски горсть обрезанных подгоревших корочек. Он смачно отправляет их в рот и с упоением разжевывает.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает зачем-то Стив. Вроде, даже порезов нет на белых - в отличие от загоревшего носа и лба - щеках. Баки пахнет как мыло: чем-то безумно приятным и клубничным взамен привычной резкой свежести, и это до ужаса странно. И заставляет улыбаться снова.

\- Кончай со своей чрезмерно-показательной заботой, - говорит сквозь набитый корочками рот Баки. - Я не Романова, меня не проведёшь. Я-то знаю, что ты тосты пережариваешь и обрезаешь только потому, что сам эту гадость жрать любишь, втихую и единолично. Капитан Америка, - дожевав, хмыкает Баки и открывает холодильник - приходит время сыра, мяса и томатов.

Когда Стив заканчивает хохотать, Баки уже дорезает ломтиками томаты и сыр, укладывает вперемешку с мясом на вымазанные майонезом тосты, и эта гора - по иному не скажешь, обычному человеку час есть - высится на керамическом блюде посередине стола. Кофе пьют сублимированный - некогда варить, да и не из чего, кажется. Едят они молча и неторопливо, как мама учила.

\- Что у нас по плану сегодня? - спрашивает Бак из-за плеча, когда они трусцой спускаются по лестнице старого дома. Стив оборачивается на повороте, просто чтобы взглянуть ещё раз. На Баки строгий костюм. Вместо рубашки, правда, жёлтая футболка с каким-то ярким принтом, но лёгкие тёмно-серые брюки и пиджак - это что-то невероятное. Волосы аккуратно забраны в хвост, а на лбу массивные солнцезащитные очки в тонкой оправе. Стив фыркает - сам в потёртых джинсах, неглаженой футболке и с мотоциклетной курткой под мышкой. Он не знает, почему оделся так неказисто. День-то особенный...

\- У меня тренировка контактного боя с новичками, у тебя - теоретическое и практическое занятие со снайперами на тему новой SIG 50.

\- Это которая на базе McMillan TAC-50? - интересуется Баки на втором этаже. - Разве она новая? - самодовольно удивляется он. Конечно, как элитной боевой единице, ему случалось работать с совершенно уникальным оружием.

\- Не зарывайся, сержант, мы теперь почти целиком на гособеспечении, - улыбается Стив и выходит, наконец, в уличное пекло. 

"Харлей" припаркован у тротуара совсем близко, Баки отдаёт водительский шлем Стиву и крутит свой в руках.

\- Потом ещё Наташа просила консультации. Хочет посоветоваться, как лучше расставить силовые объекты на новой полосе препятствий для новичков. Старую уже наизусть выучили. 

Баки хмыкает. Силовыми объектами обозначают непробиваемых амбалов, которые вдруг выходят из-за угла, когда ты, наивно полагающий, что всё самое страшное уже позади, бойко ломишься вперёд к финишу безо всякой осторожности. Они как никто другой помогают выбить дурь из романтически настроенных особей. Они со Стивом на вечной войне, а на войне нет места романтизму, чёрт побери. Так что он поможет Наташе, безо всяких проблем поможет.

********

\- Тут и тут, - говорит Баки и тычет в схему "Весёлых стартов" пальцем, склонившись над сидящей Наташей. - Как думаешь, Стив, сначала паладина, а потом асассина, или наоборот?

У Стива и для паладина, и для асассина есть чёткие имена и фамилии, звания и послужной список, но он не встревает.

\- Мне кажется, без разницы, - говорит он. - В смысле, что так, что этак это будет, - он долго подбирает слово.

\- Слишком? - спрашивает Наташа.

\- Убойно? - одновременно открывает рот Баки и улыбается, переглядываясь с напарницей.

\- Короче, на вашу совесть, но у меня требование - чтобы никого не калечили. И так сейчас с кадрами не густо. У них цель - припугнуть, вот и пусть припугивают, этого будет достаточно. Зато если кто пройдёт - сразу ко мне на личную беседу.

\- Приватность? - нехорошо щурится Баки.

\- Любимчики? - лукаво улыбается Наташа, и её приподнятая в усмешке щёчка как никогда похожа на яблоко. Спелое такое, бархатное.

\- Так, время, сержант, - вырывается из паутины дружеских подначек Стив, смотрит на часы - пять. Им пора ехать, если они не хотят опоздать.

\- Сегодня встречаетесь? - спрашивает Наташа у Баки, пока Стив идёт к двери из кабинета.

\- Да, - тот распрямляется и передёргивает плечами, словно пиджак может сесть на нём ещё лучше.

\- Хорошо выглядишь. Не дрейфь.

\- Спасибо, - кивает Баки и идёт за Стивом. - Обязательно расскажи, как пройдут старты. А желательно - видео покажи. Я запасусь попкорном.

\- Садист, - ласково улыбается Наташа и откидывается в удобном кожаном кресле. Дверь уже закрывается за обоими, но она всё равно говорит вслух, будто выпрашивая у Вселенной: - Удачи тебе.

********

Дорога от штаб-квартиры на Манхэттене до Бруклина не так уж и длинна, если вы, конечно, несётесь на байке, прижавшись к широкой спине слетевшего с катушек водителя. Нет, со Стивом всё в порядке, в конце концов, их регулярно обследуют психологи, и, тем не менее, водит он как сумасшедший. Баки только улыбается под шлемом и крепче вцепляется пальцами в скрипящую кожу куртки, приникает плотнее, когда Стив закладывает очередной вираж между ровного потока машин. Им пару раз гудят, несколько раз моргают фарами - но это мелочи по сравнению с чистым удовольствием и адреналином от скорости и при этом фундаментальной уверенности в Стиве. Даже если они разобьются, думает Баки, о, это было бы очень весело, но не страшно. Будут лежать, переломанные, на двух соседних койках, соревноваться, у кого что быстрее зарастает, и кидаться друг в друга орешками, - у стариков на самом деле не так много развлечений.

Вообще Баки сейчас всё - не страшно. После такого насыщенного прошлого в одиночестве, сейчас, вместе со Стивом - он улыбается и рад, что под шлемом не видно - вместе с ним ему вообще не страшно. Даже умирать. 

Они несутся по Бруклинскому мосту, и Баки подавляет жгучее желание поднять щиток - подышать. Какое там подышать, на такой скорости он и вдохнуть бы не смог, даже пиджак предусмотрительно застегнул на все пуговицы. Но желание есть, и он рассматривает через затемнённый пластик из-за спины Стива бликующие воды Ист-ривер сбоку, и пилоны моста мелькают невероятно быстро, создавая напополам с солнечными лучами эффект стробоскопа. А внизу уже виден Бруклин Бридж парк, и Баки чувствует, как внутри, за рёбрами, сжимается - то ли сладко, то ли больно - от какой-то сопричастности к этому району города. И он уже не хочет ехать - хочет идти пешком, улыбаться и счастливо спрашивать, то и дело забираясь на любые возвышения или балансируя на бордюре: "Смотри, смотри, Стив! Ты помнишь? А этого совсем не было тут, надо же, каким всё стало, не узнать". А Стив бы улыбался и блестел зубами, и кивал бы, бессознательно протягивая руку - не свалился бы ты со своих возвышений в порыве экстатического восторга. Но они едут, потому что время, и Баки снова вспоминает, что жутко волнуется. Узнай кто - со стыда бы сгорел. И сердце снова частит, но они уже сворачивают на Атлантик-авеню, а значит, приедут совсем скоро. И тут Баки понимает, что едет с пустыми руками.

На красном он стучит в шлем Стива, и тот оборачивается, поднимая щиток.

\- Останови у цветочного магазина, когда будем поближе, - просит Баки. – Я, кажется, совсем забыл, как надо приходить к женщине, даже если она твоя внучатая племянница.

Стив лишь коротко улыбается и кивает, снова выкручивая газ.

Они останавливаются за квартал до дома Мелиссы. Она живёт аккурат между Бруклинским парком и Детским музеем в каменных джунглях из невысоких домов. На углу цветочный магазинчик, и Стив припарковывает "харлей" в зоне видимости замеченной над проезжей частью камеры - мало ли что, это же Бруклин. Баки выходит с огромным букетом каких-то цветов, они великолепны - облако нежных оттенков от белого до лилового, соцветия свисают со стеблей как маленькие фонарики, и это прекрасно.

\- Отличный выбор, - говорит Стив, пока они идут по тротуару, чтобы чем-то раскрасить тишину. Цветы пахнут мягко и сладко, и Баки непривычно и немного деревянно несёт их в полусогнутой руке, боясь испортить.

\- Ага.

\- Хорошо выглядишь сегодня, - говорит он снова через минуту где-то, потому что у Баки прорезалась глубокая поперечная морщина между бровями, а тень в ямочке на подбородке стала отчётливее. 

\- Спасибо, - кивает тот, не глядя.

До двери в кофейню остаются считанные десятки шагов, Баки идёт всё медленнее и медленнее, и пока он не развернулся, бросив в Стива букетом в качестве отвлекающего манёвра, и не скрылся в ближайшем переулке, Стив останавливается и берёт его за предплечье, насильно тормозя.

\- Что? - Баки явно не понимает, и Стив чуть сжимает пальцы на рукаве пиджака, надеясь, что это действует успокаивающе.

\- Выдохни, Бак, - мягко говорит он, цепляясь взглядом намертво.

Баки смотрит напряжённо, а потом делает несколько глубоких и медленных вдохов-выдохов. Складка над бровями разглаживается, и тени почти уходят с подбородка.

\- Волнуешься? - ровно спрашивает Стив, потому что это и ежу понятно. Но ему важно получить ответ. Узнанный враг уже не такой страшный.

\- Да, - выдыхает Баки и смаргивает, будто он не моргал до этого вечность. - Да, чёрт побери.

\- Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю, - Стив разжимает хватку, гладит по плечу и похлопывает по лопатке. - Я рядом, ты же знаешь.

Баки кивает, и они подходят к стеклянной двери. Колокольчик виновато взвякивает, не оставляя возможности появиться незаметно.

********

\- Я думаю, это она, - Стив наклоняется ближе, чтобы сказать, и взглядом показывает на столик с одинокой посетительницей. Она сидит прямо, почти что с армейской выправкой, и напряжённо смотрит в окно, грея руки о большую чашку. Волнистые волосы срезаны неровно, но Стив знает - это такая мода. Сбоку длиннее, сзади короче, и открывается хрупкая белая шея. Стив сразу решает - красивая. И отдалённо напоминает Ребекку, если бы Стиву выпала честь видеть, какой она была в свои сорок. Баки не двигается - и смотрит. Смотрит, прилипая, прикипая намертво. Ему нужно осознать - этот человек прожил свою жизнь в его семье, он знал его сестру, он был на похоронах, он... Он сам - его семья. И это так дико, что снова хочется попятиться в самый тёмный и стратегически верный угол. - Пошли, - неумолимо выносит вердикт Стив и тянет его вперёд за железную ладонь в глухой перчатке. Баки остаётся механически переставлять ноги, чтобы не пропахать носом пол. В воздухе пахнет крепко обжаренным кофе.

\- Миссис Барнс? Добрый вечер, - кивает Стив, когда женщина резко оборачивается на них и встаёт плавным, отточенным движением.

\- Это вам, - Баки выдавливает изо рта слова и растягивает робкую улыбку, выставляя вперед цветы.

\- Господи Иисусе, - шепчет женщина, принимая букет и хватаясь ошарашенным взглядом за лицо Баки, кажется, если бы могла - притянула бы за уши, чтобы рассмотреть получше. - Совсем как на фотографиях, - выдыхает она и стекает в мягкое кресло. 

\- Мы присядем? - уточняет Стив, потому что эти затянувшиеся гляделки надо как-то разруливать, и лучший способ - заказать Баки сладкого и самую большую порцию кофе. Обычно это работает.

Мелисса кивает, приглашающе показывая на кресла свободной от цветов рукой. А потом вдруг приникает носом к букету, вдыхает и жмурится - Стив едва не давится собственной не туда пошедшей слюной, потому что... Просто потому что. Одна кровь.

\- Спасибо. Я люблю колокольчики, - говорит она. - Лучший выбор, если на прилавке сплошные розы, герберы и хризантемы.

Баки кивает и едва кривит уголки губ в улыбке. Невероятно, но он подумал так же, когда вошёл в цветочный.

\- Капитан Америка, - Мелисса смотрит в сторону Стива и улыбается чуть более спокойно.

\- Лучше Стив, и боже, неужели меня заметили? - смеётся он, и Мелиссе ничего не остаётся, как ответить тем же. Она не выглядит на свой возраст. Возможно, дело в красивой широкой улыбке. Или в изящной линии носа, заканчивающейся очаровательным вздёрнутым недоразумением. Или в россыпи крупных неярких веснушек на щеках и по скулам. Вкупе с зеленоватыми глазами и каштановыми волнами волос это почти клинч, как в боксе - и он связан по рукам. Когда она смеётся, в уголках за тёмными ресницами так же щедро расцветают лучики морщин, как и у Баки, и он бы даже влюбился, если бы не... Если бы не что - он предпочитает не додумывать сейчас. Есть дела и поважнее. 

Баки тоже улыбается. К ним подходит приятная девушка, но узнавание и странный блеск в глазах немного портят первоначальную картину. Сейчас она пойдёт за стойку и растрещит всем вокруг, в твиттере, в фэйсбуке и где-нибудь ещё, что "обоже Капитан Америка у меня перед глазами верите нет люди сейчас я его сфотографирую!!!". Поэтому Стив так любит и ненавидит бейсболки. Но сидеть в бейсболке в кофейне напротив такой женщины было бы верхом неприличия. Он вздыхает и заказывает себе капучино - самую большую кружку. И два наполеона - Баки всегда забывает выбрать десерт. Баки заказывает латте и вопросительно смотрит на Мелиссу - над её кружкой ещё дымится.

\- Мне можно повторить. И ещё принесите фисташкового мороженого, - отвечает она на невысказанный вопрос и пытается улыбнуться как можно мягче.

Стив смотрит на Мелиссу, которая смотрит на Баки. Переводит взгляд на Баки, который смотрит на Мелиссу, и внутри разливается такое невыразимое тепло, что его можно брать и гладить с паром или без, или обогревать помещение - сейчас это запросто. Они какие-то невероятные, одно слово - Барнсы. Барнсы, повторяет он про себя, касаясь нёба на согласных, и улыбается.

\- Не сердитесь на неё, - говорит Мелисса, прослеживая взглядом осчастливленную заказом от самого Капитана Америка официантку до стойки. Едва дойдя до закутка, девушка достаёт из кармана форменного фартука смартфон. - Её можно понять, не каждый день в кофейню в Бруклине заглядывают символы нации.

\- Я понимаю, - кивает Стив. - Но привыкнуть не могу всё равно, - он пожимает плечами.

\- Хорошо, что меня не узнают. Или плохо, даже не знаю, - хмыкает Баки.

\- Как мне вас... - начинает Мелисса, но её перебивают:

\- Джеймс. Зовите меня Джеймс.

"Не Баки", - почему-то думает Стив, понимая, что это вынужденная временная мера. Словно он оставляет последнюю заслонку, за которую ещё можно спрятаться в случае чего. Чего? Перед Мелиссой хотелось разливаться соловьём, а не прятаться. Он не к месту вспоминает траурную колонну людей и красивый живой венок, который оставил в куче других подобных у серой гранитной плиты Пегги Картер.

\- Джеймс, - Мелисса улыбается и снова наклоняется к цветам, чтобы понюхать. - Забыла про вазу сказать, - вдруг произносит она, и Баки поднимается неумолимо и идёт к стойке.

\- Мелисса, - Стив нагибается над столом и смотрит на неё, стараясь говорить негромко. - Вы знаете, для него это всё безумно и дико, надеюсь, вы поймёте его неловкость и не посчитаете чудаком. Он замечательный человек, но ему нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть, хорошо?

\- О чём шепчетесь? - раздаётся за спиной, а на стол опускается пузатая прозрачная ваза с водой. - И не будет никаких фанатов, я попросил.

Стив смотрит на Баки нечитаемо, резко переметнув взгляд. Потому что знает, как иногда тот может просить. Оборачивается - девушка хлопочет за стойкой, готовя их заказ. Живая. Он выдыхает, а когда оборачивается, и Баки, и Мелисса смеются.

Под кофе с наполеоном - свежайшим, тающим во рту, украшенным резаной клубникой - они узнают о Мелиссе (пока только о ней) много интересного. Лучшая выпускница курса, пять языков, завербована на службу ВВС США в шифровальный отдел. Прекрасный послужной список, звание сержанта за достижения в штабной работе. Счастливый брак и двое детей. Они оба знали это и без диалога с Мелиссой - по безликим обрывкам из сети. Но вот так, рассказанная вслух, история обретает объём и форму, наполняется эмоциями, запахами, улыбками и слезами, когда Ноэля отправляют в Ирак. Он мог бы отказаться - конечно, так все говорили, но тогда его ждало бы понижение в звании и даже высылка на отдалённую военно-тренировочную базу. Он захотел рискнуть. Что ж, риск - благое дело...

\- Вы знаете, - говорит Мелисса, - каждая жена солдата знает, что неожиданно может превратиться во вдову, это нормально, и к этому осознанию привыкаешь. Ведь семей военных много, а смертей при исполнении мало, и ты всегда думаешь - ну со мной-то это никогда не случится, а потом - раз, и это происходит, тебе присылают невнятный желтый конверт, приглашают на вручение награды посмертно, но тебе не нужны эти побрякушки, нужен муж, и почему его нельзя вот так вернуть - только не в коробочке, Господи Иисусе, а живого, живого, - она шмыгает и неловко вытирается салфеткой, отворачиваясь к окну. - А потом ты словно стоишь на краю, шагаешь и летишь, летишь вниз, будто с тарзанкой, только никакой тарзанки нет, а ты летишь - и не можешь упасть до дна, потому что дна у этой пропасти нет тоже. Если бы не дети - я не знаю... - Мелисса замолкает, снова промакивает глаза и вдруг смотрит на Баки в упор, как стреляет. - Я очень любила его. Очень. И наши дети - это какая-то благодать Господня, уж не знаю, за что мне. Я вас познакомлю в следующий раз.

Баки замечает, что давно держит свою ладонь на сжатом на столе кулаке Мелиссы. И это нормально, он даже не понял, когда взял её за руку. Она прохладная и с острыми костяшками суставов.

\- Мне очень жаль, что я не нашёл вас раньше, - говорит он виновато и, похлопав по пальцам, отпускает ладонь.

\- Почему? Почему только сейчас? - вдруг спрашивает Мелисса, и Стив чётко понимает, что разговор заходит в опасное русло. 

\- Простите нас, мы ненадолго, - Стив встаёт и как можно незаметнее тянет Баки за собой в сторону туалетов. 

Он на самом деле облегчается, а Баки стоит над раковиной и плещет себе в лицо холодной водой.

\- Она замечательная, - говорит Стив отражению Баки, пока моет руки. 

\- Соглашусь, - кивает тот и вытирается. - Думаю, ей можно рассказать.

\- Не стоит.

\- Она военная, с допуском.

\- Разработчик шифров, работник штаба. Не надо, Баки. Сейчас - не надо.

\- Файлы ГИДРы давно слили в сеть, что нового она может узнать? - скептически интересуется Баки, опираясь на раковину бёдрами.

\- В файлах ГИДРы нет ни слова про тебя, - внезапно отвечает Стив.

\- В смысле? - и растерянность Баки - искренней не придумаешь.

\- Думаю, материалы по твоему делу обитают у русских или напрямую хранились у Золы в компьютерах. У нынешней ГИДРы на тебя не было ничего толком, всякие бессвязные обрывки. Иначе тебя вряд ли так быстро реабилитировали, Бак, - нехотя завершает Стив и идёт к выходу. - Не говори ей лишнего, ей и так неслабо досталось.

Бак не двигается пару мгновений, обдумывая услышанное, а потом идёт следом.

\- Простите нас, Мелисса.

\- Может, уже перейдём на ты? Это не слишком?

\- Я только за, - улыбается Баки.

\- Джеймс, сколько тебе лет? - спрашивает она, и на лице уже совсем нет следов слёз, а ямочка на подбородке едва заметная и очень изящная.

\- Прожитых - около двадцати семи. Фактических, - Баки поводит плечами и не договаривает.

\- Младше меня на десяток и старше почти на век, поразительно, - удивляется Мелисса. - Где мои сигареты? Кажется, мне надо покурить.

Они какое-то время улыбаются и говорят о последней статье в Таймс, где Стиву пришлось дать пространное и объёмное интервью ни о чём и обо всём сразу.

\- И всё же, почему именно сейчас, Джеймс? - спрашивает Мелисса, когда кофе у всех заканчивается, а пустые тарелки сложены одна на одну и сдвинуты на край стола в ожидании официантки.

\- Чистой воды случайность, - пожимает плечами Баки. - Случайно наткнулся на статью о миротворческой акции в Ливане, пока шерстил интернет. У меня даже мыслей не было раньше поискать хоть кого-то. Словно чувствуешь себя закатившейся оторванной пуговицей и не знаешь, что может быть иначе. Забываешь напрочь, зачем тебе дырки посередине.

Мелисса улыбается и кивает.

\- Мне пора забирать Джона из секции, а Хлою - из сада. Я буду очень рада увидеться с вами ещё раз, только теперь не в кафе, а там, - она показывает куда-то за стекло витрины, и Баки почему-то сразу вычисляет нужные окна на третьем этаже, на них налеплены яркие аппликации, но отсюда не разобрать, что именно. 

\- Спасибо, что согласилась встретиться, Мелисса, - благодарит Стив, а потом просит телефон - и они трое обмениваются номерами. - Звони в любое время по поводу и без, хорошо?

\- Договорились, - женщина поднимается, благодарно кивая Баки за отодвинутый стул. - Мне было очень приятно познакомиться с легендой семьи Барнс, - говорит она и вдруг естественно обнимает Баки за шею, так, словно знакомы они вечность, и Стив напрягается лишь на секунду. Баки обнимает в ответ мягко, легко-легко прикасаясь к спине под летним платьем левой рукой.

\- Я тоже очень рад, Мелисса, - отвечает он и улыбается, потому что ему приходится наклоняться, а ей - тянуться, и каштановые кудри щекочут нос.

********

\- Ну как ты? - Стив ждёт его у открытой двери в свою комнату, а он выходит из ванной - уставший, сонный, почти пьяный.

\- Нормально, - Баки вытирает лицо и закидывает полотенце на дверь - сохнуть. Привычка, оставшаяся ещё с довоенного Бруклина.

Они снова долго гуляли перед сном, шатаясь в сумерках по Центральному парку в приятном молчании, пока Стив не остановился у безлюдной из-за позднего времени детской площадки в виде трехэтажного замка лазилок и лабиринтов. Отсюда прекрасно просматривалась ива на берегу пруда, и Стив улыбнулся: "Давай заберёмся наверх?" "Сломаем нахрен", - скептически ответил Баки, гася вырывающееся "да я об этом каждый раз мечтаю, чёрт возьми". "Не сломаем, они с усиленным запасом прочности делают, я уверен". "Я уже вижу заголовки завтрашних газет", - хмыкнул Баки, заинтересованно разглядывая канатную паутину наверху, а потом скинул пиджак Стиву на руки и плавно, текуче, невесомо подтянулся наверх и исчез в хитросплетениях переходов за считанные секунды. Вокруг клубилась тишина, и Стив чувствовал себя слегка по-идиотски, стоя ночью с чужим пиджаком посреди пустой площадки. Спустя несколько минут, видимо, нарезвившись, Баки объявился откуда-то справа и зашипел: "Пст, Стив. Иди сюда". Тот обернулся на голос и вздохнул. Неторопливо полез наверх по деревянным перекладинам, бережно закинув пиджак на плечо. Там, где сидел Баки - круглая площадка на высоте пары метров над землёй. Видимо, некая дозорная башня для стратегического кругового обстрела. Баки молча лег и уставился вверх. Стив сел рядом, а потом улегся тоже - до них доносились неявные шумы ночной жизни и снующих вдалеке машин, а доски под спиной были ещё тёплые, и это чувствовалось даже сквозь ткань. Стив накрыл их обоих пиджаком. Они смотрели наверх, в тёмное небо. С тёмного неба им в ответ подмигивали россыпи звёзд.

\- Думаю, я счастлив, - добавляет Баки, и Стив подходит ближе, смотрит на него, берёт за затылок и наклоняет лбом к своему лбу - широкому и гладкому.

\- Тогда и я счастлив, - говорит Стив, отодвигается, ерошит макушку. Они расходятся по комнатам, но двери не закрывает ни один, ни другой.

\- Спокойной ночи, - говорит Баки, устроившись поудобнее на своей кровати.

\- Спокойной, Бак, - отвечает ему Стив из темноты, и Баки улыбается, прежде чем закрыть глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

Он обещал Наташе попкорн - и он держит своё слово. Выбрав самое большое ведёрко в кинотеатре неподалёку, он прячется за козырьком бейсболки и убирает левую руку в карман, но на него всё равно пялятся - он чувствует. Потому что на улице чёртова жара, и кто ходит по такой погоде в глухом чёрном бадлоне? Он идёт очень быстро и нервно - до сих пор как-то неуютно среди гражданских. Это совершенно глупо, говорит Стив, ты не должен пускать свою фантазию так далеко. Но ему всё равно мерещится в каждом мимолётном взгляде - узнавание, осуждение, порицание. Страх. Ему до сих пор чудится, что каждый из этих людей - тот, что пьёт кофе на углу, беззаботная девушка на роликах, пожилая леди у газетного прилавка - все они знают про него всё. Поэтому ему не по душе места, наполненные гражданскими, и любые задачи, которые приходится выполнять без поддержки за плечом в виде Стива. Стив говорит ему - ты мой якорь из прошлого. Он только пожимает плечами в ответ и молчит, но на самом деле это Стив - его якорь в этом странном будущем. Он искренне верит, что когда-нибудь эта паранойя закончится, и он снова сможет находиться среди окружающих людей без потеющей правой ладони и зябких капель, стекающих между лопаток. А может, это просто бадлон виноват. По крайней мере, так думать проще.

Когда он проходит разъезжающиеся двери, кивает камерам и минует пост охраны, всё так же обнимая ведёрко с попкорном, ему ощутимо легчает. В небольшом здании штаба все или бывшие военные, или военнообязанные, поэтому им не нужно объяснять, что к чему. Возможно, кто-то назвал бы его размазнёй и трусом, но не этому "кому-то", чёрт возьми, судить. Никто вообще не в праве судить, но если при мыслях о гражданских его с головой накрывает чувство какой-то гадливости и вины от самого себя, то при мыслях о военнообязанных, перешёптывающихся за его спиной, поднимается ярость. Чистая беспримесная ярость ослепительно белого цвета. Никто из них даже приблизительно представить не может, через что он проходил тогда, в течение шестидесяти лет. Через что он прошёл сейчас, всего полтора года назад, согласившись на восстановительную терапию.

Если кто-то считает, что возвращать свою память, себя самого - это не больно, он глубоко, глубже некуда ошибается. Ему всё ещё сложно решить, какое из воспоминаний больнее. Голова резким простреливающим спазмом отзывается на любые приходящие из глубины образы. Он вообще не понимает, почему всё же решился на медицинские и психологические освидетельствования. На бесконечные, слишком доброжелательно проводимые тесты. На неохотно возвращаемые допуски и звания. Почему решился принять предложение Хилл и поддался щенячье-обречённому взгляду голубых глаз человека из соседнего кресла. Он снова в деле, он почти адекватен, вот только на зашифрованной папке с его личным делом слишком много грифов. И один из них красного предупреждающего цвета.

Двери лифта открываются, он вызывает секретную панель нажатием комбинации цифр и спускается на третий подвальный этаж - в вотчину Наташи. Пока лифт едет, его отпускает. В этой хромированной жестянке в одиночестве он чувствует себя в тысячу, в миллион раз лучше, чем на оживлённой улице в центре Манхэттена. Боже упаси ходить пешком. И почему Сэм не даёт ему свои крылья? Подумаешь, когда-то он сломал один комплект, но ведь это было давно и не правда. Разве это повод до сих пор злиться? Было бы очень круто летать от дома до штаба, минуя любопытные взгляды и толпы гражданских.

Лифт мягко подпрыгивает, и створки разъезжаются. В кабинет Наташи дверь открыта, и на широком удобном диванчике уютно развалились Сэм и Стив, а за ними стоит Наташа с пультом от плазмы.

\- Эй, Барнс, мы думали, ты там по пути решил уединиться с попкорном, чтобы нам его не нести, - белозубо шутит Сэм, на что он только пожимает плечами и кидает в него увесистой попкорниной. Метко, между третьим и четвёртым ребром.

\- Убит, - комментирует Наташа, пока Стив добродушно хлопает по дивану рядом с собой и двигается в сторону. Он должен сесть между ними? Серьёзно?

\- Я ничего не обещал тебе, Сэм. Я обещал Наташе - и я сделал.

\- Ладно, мы будем смотреть новые "Весёлые старты", или вы пойдёте погрызётесь в коридор? Могу сказать, вы многое потеряете.

\- Ну уж нет, - пожимает плечами Сэм и поворачивается к тёмному ещё экрану. Приходится подойти ближе и все же сесть посередине - между Сэмом и Стивом. Попкорнодержцу - почётное место, как сказала когда-то Наташа. Тогда он только постигал правила общения в этом странном коллективе эгоцентриков и побитых посттравматическим синдромом асов своего дела. Всем досталось в той или иной мере, кто же виноват, что ему - больше всех? - Мне по коридору от него не смыться, узкие у нас коридоры, Нат.

\- Я передам Хилл, возможно, она войдёт в положение?

\- Наташа, включай, иначе это на весь вечер, - смеётся Стив, почти невесомо толкаясь в бок локтем.

\- Ставки? - прижимисто предлагает Наташа.

\- На записи есть предстартовая планёрка? - удивляется Стив.

\- Обижаешь, - хмыкает Наташа. - Конечно есть.

\- У меня с собой только двадцатка, - хмурится Сэм.

\- Этого хватит, - вдруг говорит он. - У меня небольшие запросы. Всё равно я выиграю. Нат, включай.

Сэм смотрит с вдохновенным возмущением, Стив тихо хихикает в кулак, Наташа смеётся открыто и щёлкает пультом. Экран плазмы оживает, показывая шеренгу молодых людей в военно-тренировочной форме. Перед ними расхаживает Наташа и проводит крайний инструктаж. Шеренга бойко ревёт: "Так точно, мэм!" и с перерывом в несколько минут по одному исчезает за дверью с табличкой "Начало".

\- Двадцатка на вон того парня, второго слева, - тычет пальцем Сэм.

\- Ты серьёзно? По рельефу мускулатуры выбирал?- он удивляется и качает головой. - Ставлю на девушку с короткой стрижкой посередине.

\- Это называется каре, Бак, - поправляет Наташа.

\- Ты выбрал самую мелкую девушку и поставил на неё? - ухмыляется Сэм. - Стратег!

Чем дольше они смотрят, тем острее и эмоциональнее комментарии и быстрее уходит попкорн, который таскают с колен Баки в четыре руки. Наташа и Стив уже в курсе результатов, поэтому они помалкивают и просто упиваются зрелищем подпрыгивающего и орущего на монитор Сэма и Баки, пытающегося сделать вид, что ему до фени происходящее. Вот только глаза его бегают увлечённо, металлические пальцы подёргиваются, а губы то и дело шепчут: "Слева, идиот. Вот так. Молодец. Ниже пригнись. Периметр проверять не учили? Прыгай!" Странно, но он болеет за "лошадку" Сэма.

********

\- Ты ему сказала, - Сэм делает вид, что до безумия обижен из-за проигранной двадцатки.

\- Ни слова, - мотает головой Наташа, и идёт к своей "феррари". - Тебя подвезти?

\- Да. Сегодня я пешком.

Они прощаются до завтра, Сэм садится к Наташе - он живёт в паре кварталов от штаба, и Наташе просто по пути, а Баки улыбается, вспоминая ошарашенное Сэмово "вот с-с-стерва!" когда его мелкая протеже запутывает второй силовой объект выпадами (победить в прямой схватке шанс менее трёх процентов, анализирует он), в прыжке неожиданно ударяет раскрытой ладонью в лоб, а потом гладко проскальзывает между широко расставленных ног и сломя голову несётся дальше, пока амбал (штатный агент Тау, прекрасный послужной список, военная база в Техасе, несколько операций в качестве штурмового десанта и служба на секретном правительственном объекте, вспоминает Стив) промаргивается и бьёт в пустоту вслепую.

\- Хорошая девочка, - говорит Стив и крутит в своих руках шлем. Они стоят посреди безлюдной подземной парковки возле чёрного Стивова "харлея" и почему-то не торопятся уезжать. Он на самом деле думает так же, но из уст Стива определение звучит неоднозначно. - Я разговаривал с ней после стартов. Высокие показатели выносливости, колледж с отличием, здорова и в неплохой физической форме.

\- Что она тут делает? - вдруг спрашивает он тихо. - Сбежала от замужества? Доказывает что-то сама себе? Поссорилась с родителями?

\- Она из интерната, - отвечает Стив, разглядывая его с тенью непонимания. - Хочет послужить на благо общества в организации, которую уважает.

\- Плечом к плечу с Капитаном Америка? - хмыкает он и надевает шлем на голову. Он почти ненавидит свой болтливый язык, но остановиться не может. - Ты показывал ей сводки смертности среди своих сотрудников за этот год? Или за прошлый, когда небожители привели за собой через портал целую орду гигантской всеядной саранчи?

\- Да что с тобой, Бак? - не выдерживает Стив. И ему стыдно, стыдно, стыдно, но сказанного не засунуть обратно в глотку. Идиот.

\- Поехали домой, - бесцветно говорит он и закрывает щиток шлема, словно отгораживаясь от Стива, внешнего мира и неприятно зудящего разговора.

Стив ещё какое-то время смотрит в зеркальную гладь щитка, со вздохом надевает свой шлем и заводит "харлей". У Баки иногда бывает, и Стив почти привык к этому. Но всё равно каждый раз - как в первый, и ноет под солнечным сплетением от непонимания и бессилия.

Сообщение от Мелиссы застаёт их уже почти дома, у подъезда. Пока Стив возится с мотоциклом, он читает короткие строки на поцарапанном дисплее: "Жду вечером пятницы на ужин. С вас красное сухое". Поворачивается к Стиву - тот тоже что-то читает в телефоне, сначала улыбается, а потом хмурится.

\- Что не так? - интересуется он.

\- Пятница, - с досадой отвечает Стив. - Я занят вечером в пятницу. Фотосессия с сенатором, - угрюмо вздыхает он.

Баки присвистывает. На самом деле Стиву приходится отдуваться за них всех. Не очень хорошо, когда лица агентов секретной организации мелькают на каждом углу, но Капитан Америка - совсем другое дело. Фотографии Стива смотрят с рекламных баннеров, маячат вдохновенными призывами с боков рейсовых автобусов, да что уж там, даже подмигивают с пачек "Дорито"! Стив никогда не отказывался поработать внеурочно в свободное от миссий время и даже снялся для календаря. На месяцах июнь и июль Стив позирует голый по пояс. Это было год назад, и Стиву совсем не надо знать, что он случайно купил в газетном на углу этот календарь - на память. Конечно, он видел Стива не раз и в более срамном виде, но это - другое. Это красиво. Как говорит Стив? Это искусство. Средства от продаж поделили фонды борьбы с болезнью Паркинсона и борьбы с детскими раковыми заболеваниями. Огромный тираж разошелся быстрее горячих пирожков, но Стив до сих пор стесняется об этом говорить.

А потом он понимает, что это означает отказ от пятничного ужина, а он так хотел снова увидеть Мелиссу и даже, возможно, познакомиться со своими... внуками? Правнуками? Осознание удручает.

\- Ну не хмурься, Бак, я сам до безумия не люблю эти застойные летние недели, когда никакого движения кроме совещаний, интервью и фотосессий, но, чёрт, я работаю и делаю всё, что могу, я просто не в состоянии отказаться, Хилл меня...

\- Вообще-то, я грущу на тему того, что не знаю, как добраться к Мелиссе без твоей болтливой задницы, кэп, - он пожимает плечами и смотрит на ошарашенного друга, еле сдерживая улыбку. Стива так легко развести на много слов в плане оправданий, но что бы он ни говорил про Хилл - брехня. Если бы он не хотел чего-то делать, она бы его никогда не заставила.

\- Ну ты и...

\- Засранец? - ухмыляется он в широко распахнутые голубые глаза.

\- Не то слово, - вздыхает Стив и всё же улыбается. - Я рад, что ты хочешь поехать к ней даже без меня. Просто возьми мотоцикл.

\- А ты? - удивляется он. Что-то определённо происходит, это ведь любимый Стивов мотоцикл, и он вообще предпочитал не лезть в то, что там у него с этой жестянкой за отношения.

\- А я воспользуюсь положенной мне услугой личного водителя, - пожимает плечами Стив и идёт к увесистой деревянной двери подъезда.

\- Какого чёрта тогда ты не давал водить мне раньше? - ошарашенно спрашивает он, разглядывая удаляющуюся спину в полосатой тенниске.

\- Ждал, пока сам попросишь, - Стив оборачивается и едва сдерживает широченную улыбку. - Проявишь инициативу, так сказать.

\- Ну ты и...

\- Засранец? - Стив всё таки улыбается во все белые зубы и открывает дверь подъезда. - Знаю, и ничего не могу с этим поделать. И с тебя пицца сегодня, раз ты разжился лишней двадцаткой, - говорит он и исчезает в темном проёме.

Он хмыкает и идёт следом. Никогда не перестанет удивляться вещам, которые Стив иногда выкидывает. Вот как с бритьём недавно, или сегодня с мотоциклом... Наверное, это здорово, каждый раз узнавать в нём старое и находить что-то новое. Это не даёт заскучать. Он заходит внутрь, легко улыбаясь.

За его спиной, через дорогу, за кустами отцветшего шиповника и натянутой вдоль всей улицы сеткой-рабицей на раскинувшийся внизу Манхэттен опускается бордово-огненное закатное солнце.

********

Он давно не водил мотоцикл, поэтому едет неторопливо и осторожно в правом ряду, вызывая улюлюканье обгоняющих его байкеров. Ему плевать. Он пообещал, что будет "беречь себя".

Стив купил красного вина и шоколадных конфет заранее - в этот раз решено обойтись без цветов. А ещё за спиной в рюкзаке странные детские игрушки: страшноватый медведь с добрыми глазами под чёрной маской - для Хлои и радиоуправляемая машина "Бьюик Электра" для Джона. Медведя выбрал он, машину - Стив. Они просто вообще не знали, что сейчас дарят детям.

Возле дома Мелиссы много мест для парковки. Он с каким-то благоговением и затаённой меланхолией снимает шлем и вдыхает тёплый вечерний воздух. Чёрт, старина Бруклин, ты так изменился, думает он. Кто бы сказал мне, что я пройдусь по твоим улицам в другом веке - ни за что бы не поверил. Да и кто поверил бы?

Он забирает с собой шлем и рюкзак, осматривает периметр. Остаётся доволен наличием нескольких путей отхода и идёт к подъезду. Квартира на третьем этаже, лестница широкая, светлая и практически чистая. На стене в паре мест странные четверостишия ломаными буквами. Кажется, это называется граффити. Звонок расположен низко, на уровне его живота. Над ним белая пластиковая табличка с выведенными цветными маркерами буквами: "Здесь живут Мелисса, Хлоя и Джон. Пожалуйста, не шумите после десяти вечера".

Он перечитывает три раза, смотрит на часы и решается нажать на звонок. За дверью мелодично переливается соловьиная трель.

\- О. Джеймс, как хорошо, что это уже ты, - Мелисса улыбается и затягивает его внутрь квартиры, едва открыв. Даже не посмотрев в глазок. "Провести инструктаж", - отмечает он, позволяя забрать из рук шлем, звякнувший рюкзак, снимая мотоциклетную куртку и ботинки. - Поможешь мне накрыть на стол. Детей пока нет, их завезёт попозже Мария. Это соседка сверху, её дочь занимается с Джоном в одной секции, а сад Хлои по пути. Я сегодня задержалась с переводом, который уже пора сдавать, и не смогла заехать сама. Ах чёрт, кажется, мясо подгорает. Располагайся, осматривайся и чувствуй себя как дома. Боже, ты и так дома, Джеймс, я сейчас.

Она тараторит и блестит зубами, на ней красивое тёмно-зелёное платье привычного старого кроя - он подмечает такие вещи, и это словно реверанс в его сторону, невозможно не оценить. Он практически очарован, потому что плохо помнит, как оказывается в просторной гостиной со столом посередине. У противоположной окнам стены массивный камин. На нем вязаная крючком белая салфетка и разной величины рамки с фотографиями - цветными и монохромными. Он подходит к окнам и пробует раму. Та двигается хорошо - беззвучно и гладко, словно недавно смазанная. Рама не закрыта на крючок - никуда не годится. Он высовывает голову на улицу, снова вдыхает полной грудью. За окнами пожарная лестница - рабочая и без хлама, это плюс. Дополнительный путь отхода в случае... Он трясёт головой и понимает, что снова занят чем-то не тем.

Тот факт, что детей пока нет, его успокаивает на самом деле. Попасть сразу в незнакомую обстановку и в компанию малолетних гражданских - то ещё испытание. Он тенью проходит по квартире, мельком осматривает туалет и ванную, включив и выключив свет, на секунду заглядывает в спальню Мелиссы, идёт дальше и немного подвисает в детской. У него никогда не было детской. Комнатка, что они делили с Ребеккой, была такая же, как и у родителей за хлипкой перегородкой. Никакого особенного ремонта, скрипучие кровати, провисающие едва не до пола. Один на двоих шкаф и стол - чтобы хоть как-то делать уроки. Детская Хлои и Джона пропитана теплом и любовью. Оно в тех самых аппликациях на окнах - какой-то медведь, поросёнок, кролик, осёл и почему-то тигр. Оно в выборе пастельных тонов для стен одного оттенка, но на половине Джона на обоях нарисованы машины, кажется, они не ошиблись с подарком, а на стороне Хлои - куклы. У них разные кровати, разные столы, разные шкафы. И они на самом деле выглядят индивидуально, что никто на свете не ошибётся - тут живёт мальчик и его сестра. И их очень-очень любят.

\- Вот ты где, - Мелисса подходит сзади так доверчиво, что он вздрагивает от опасных мыслей. Надо же - задуматься так, что не услышать. Он слишком расслабляется тут. - Я тебя потеряла.

\- Знакомился с территорией, - говорит он, и Мелисса фыркает. - Я странно себя чувствую здесь. Не могу сконцентрироваться. Тут приятно и знакомо пахнет, но я не пойму, чем.

\- Рецепт запечённого мяса от бабушки Ребекки. Вероятно, его готовила ещё твоя мама, - отвечает Мелисса и тянет обратно в гостиную за длинный рукав рубашки. - Пойдём, поможешь накрыть на стол.

Они расправляют скатерть - белоснежную с полосами по краю. Будет очень стыдно капнуть на такую соусом. Мелисса улыбается и говорит - тефлон. Если запачкаешь - не страшно, просто протру губкой. Это будущее такое странное и непредсказуемое. Но очень удобное, надо признать.

\- Ты нормально относишься к острому? Я, кажется, переборщила с чили сегодня, - Мелисса расставляет широкие кремовые тарелки, а он раскладывает рядом вилки и ножи, как мама учила в детстве. Они никогда не сервировали так ужины, а когда что-то нужно было порезать - резали одним ножом на всех. "Ты должен знать, как вести себя в приличном обществе", - говорила мама и брала нож в правую, а вилку - в левую руку. Он запоминал.

\- Я люблю есть. Особенно когда вкусно. Год назад ещё были проблемы, но сейчас уже всё хорошо.

\- А что было год назад?

\- Учился жить заново.

Мелисса смотрит ровно и кивает. Он ловит взгляд и кивает в ответ. Ему нравится, что она не лезет в душу с расспросами.

\- Ты всегда носишь перчатку? - спрашивает она снова, когда передаёт протёртые до блеска стаканы.

\- Глухую - не всегда. Это чтобы не напугать. Тебя и детей. Обычно удобнее с обрезанными пальцами - более чувствительно и при этом не скользит.

\- Знаешь, моих детей сложно чем-то напугать, - хмыкает она. - А меня - тем более. Мне только больше любопытно, чувствую себя малолетней дурочкой...

\- Хочешь посмотреть?

\- Шутишь? Конечно хочу.

Он без вопросов расстёгивает манжету рубашки и стягивает кожаную перчатку. Разжимает и сжимает кулак, шевелит пальцами.

\- Очуметь, - выдыхает Мелисса и подаётся ближе, едва ли не касается носом. Сейчас она меньше всего походит на тридцатисемилетнюю женщину.

\- Подключается напрямую к нервным окончаниям. Работает от сигналов мозга. Сейчас я единственный, кто обладает протезом подобной технологии.

\- Никогда не видела ничего похожего...

\- Я тоже, - он пожимает плечами и надевает перчатку обратно - надо закончить со стаканами. - Вот только тяжёлая очень, тяжелее родной. На погоду ноет спина и болят шрамы на стыке.

\- Тебе просто нужен регулярный курс массажа. И всё будет в порядке, - подмигивает Мелисса. - Я сейчас принесу мясо и гарнир, не теряйся больше, ладно?

Он улыбается - совсем немного, но видит отражение этой улыбки в глазах своей родственницы. Она и правда чем-то совершенно неуловимым напоминает лёгкую на подъём смешливую Ребекку.

Пока Мелисса хлопочет, звенит и едва слышно ругается на кухне, он решается - и подходит к камину. Проводит пальцами по краю свисающего кружева, скользит дальше - по холодному камню плиты. Рамочек много, больше десятка. Он различает Мелиссу, у неё на руках Джон. Рядом мужчина, которого он видел на картинках в интернете - муж Ноэль. Он светловолосый и широкоплечий, на его руках бесформенный спелёнутый свёрток, видимо, малышка Хлоя. Они счастливы и очень красивы. Он различает другие лица, которые неуловимо говорят об их родственном отношении к семье Барнс. Он даже видит фотокарточку, на которой пожилая женщина с глазами Ребекки. Он берёт её в руки и долго, пристально смотрит в постаревшее, но всё же знакомое и родное лицо. Будет ли он таким же старым? Немощным? Сколько ему будет? Кто будет рядом?

\- Это Ребекка, - Мелисса снова появляется за спиной, но он даже не вздрагивает. Его тут невероятно расслабляет, но об этом пока не хочется думать. - Вот это - её муж и мой дед Карло. Он был итальянцем. Знаешь, после войны всё перемешалось... Он воевал и вернулся без ноги. Они прожили замечательную жизнь вместе. Я их почти не помню, была очень маленькой. Это мой отец Джеймс и мой дядя Рон, когда были ещё детьми. Отец воевал во Вьетнаме, вернулся с неизвестной тропической болезнью. Она долго прогрессировала и в итоге съела его, мне было семь. Дядя Рон всё так же занимается виндсёрфингом, он живёт со своим другом на Гавайях. Не смотри на меня так, они замечательные, просто геи. Так что, вероятно, Хлоя и Джон единственные из юного поколения, кому выпала честь продолжать род Барнсов. Это мама. Элизабет. Она очень трепетно относилась к истории нашей семьи, хоть фактически и не принадлежала ей по крови. Она была бы очень рада тебя увидеть. Её не стало три года назад - кровоизлияние в мозг. А это - ты, - Мелисса вытаскивает крупную овальную рамку, и под её стеклянной гладью на него с залихватской ухмылкой смотрит Джеймс Барнс. Хотя какой он Джеймс. Баки. В военной, с иголочки новой форменной одежде. С лихим вихром под фуражкой. Совсем молодой тут, и даже кажется, что он помнит этот день - Ребекка настояла его зайти в фотоателье - сфотографироваться на память. Или это был Стив? Он помнит слова: "Ты такой красивый в кителе. Ты просто не имеешь права оставить меня прозябать здесь без фотографии".

\- Можно? - спрашивает он и переворачивает рамку. Мелисса кивает. Он подковыривает подложку, отгибает упрямый картон и читает свой неровный - очень нервничал тогда - почерк: "Стиву и Ребекке. Не делайте глупостей без меня". Даты нет. Но это определённо было вечность назад. Он вздыхает и возвращает рамку Мелиссе.

\- Ты почти не изменился.

\- Ты мне льстишь, - ухмыляется он.

\- На самом деле даже думать не хочу, как это - когда... Просто не хочу думать, - обрывает она сама себя. - И я теперь не отцеплюсь от тебя, Джеймс. Раз объявился - будешь принимать самое непосредственное участие в жизни нашей семьи. Твоей семьи.

\- Я оперативник, - замечает он.

\- Ну, в свободное от игр больших мальчиков время, - соглашается Мелисса. А потом говорит: - Давай начнём без детей? Ты обещал красное сухое, а я жутко проголодалась. Мария будет с минуты на минуту, я уверена.

Он только кивает и идёт открывать вино. Мелисса нарезает ароматное - так что пустой желудок сводит - мясо огромными ломтями и раскладывает по тарелкам овощной гарнир. У неё принято молиться перед едой, и она берёт огромные руки сидящего напротив Баки - тёплую правую и левую в перчатке - в свои, тонкие и изящные. Закрывает глаза ненадолго и что-то шепчет, шепчет, а потом улыбается и начинает ловко орудовать ножом и вилкой. Мама была бы довольна. Ощущение, что первый кусочек жаркого рассасывается, пока идёт по пищеводу, даже не достигнув желудка - вот насколько он голоден.

\- Это очень, очень вкусно, - говорит он, покончив с первой порцией. Мелисса не спрашивает и накладывает снова.

\- Ты живёшь со Стивом?

\- Так проще, - кивает он. - Нам обоим.

\- Понимаю. Вы хоть готовите там?

\- Иногда. Когда есть время и желание. Чаще заказываем домой.

\- Гадость какая! Чтобы ужинали у нас так часто, как только сможете! - священно негодует Мелисса, потряхивая вилкой. Он улыбается в ответ. - Почему сегодня один? В смысле, я совершенно не против, но была уверена, что придёте вместе.

\- У Стива дела. У него больше работы, чем у меня, - пожимает плечами он.

\- Джон с ума сойдёт, когда познакомится с тобой. Было время, когда он просто бредил комиксами о Капитане Америка. Спать с ними ложился.

\- Это просто выдумка.

\- Выдумка, но вы-то реальнее некуда! Знаешь, я немного рассказывала о тебе предварительно, чтобы встреча не была такой неожиданностью - они ещё маленькие. Но увидеть тебя в живую несравнимо ни с каким рассказом.

\- Я не умею общаться с детьми, - вдруг говорит он и виновато поднимает глаза. - Я боюсь, что мы не подружимся.

\- Перестань, - отвечает Мелисса. - Знаешь, им сейчас очень сложно, особенно Джону. Уход Ноэля был какой-то катастрофой, мы до сих пор отойти не можем. Джон переживает очень сильно и иногда выдаёт странные пируэты. С Хлоей в каком-то смысле проще, она милая маленькая девочка, очень непоседливая и бойкая. За ней, конечно, нужен глаз да глаз. А Джон бывает себе на уме и слишком серьёзен порой после всего случившегося. Его нужно заинтересовать, ну, или побороть его упрямый норов. Я думаю, вы найдёте общий язык, - улыбается она. - Ты ведь тоже был ребёнком когда-то. Просто помни об этом.

Он кивает, и в этот момент в дверь звонят. Мелисса радостно срывается открывать, а он подтягивает поближе рюкзак с подарками и не может сдвинуться с места. Непрерывно следит за входом в гостиную, и всё равно момент появления Мелиссы за руку с Джоном оглушает сильнее отдачи базуки. Хлоя у неё на руках, и она белокурая и невероятная, как маленький ангелочек. У неё розовые щёки и чуть курносый нос, а глаза - зеленовато-голубые. Она смотрит на него растерянно с материнских рук, но всё же с интересом. Джон идёт рядом и держит маму за руку. Его интерес намного проще - он пытается спрятать его за сдвинутыми бровями и серьёзным выражением лица. Темноволосый, вихрастый и сероглазый, с едва заметной ямочкой на подбородке. Его детская вылитая копия. Он не удерживается и издаёт странный звук, улыбаясь им.

\- Знакомьтесь, это ваш дядя Джеймс. Он долго-долго спал, а когда проснулся, узнал что на свете есть ваша мама и вы. И очень захотел познакомиться. Поздоровайтесь с дядей Джеймсом.

\- Привет, дядя Дзеймс, - лепечет Хлоя и машет пухлой ручонкой. Она заменяет все "ж" в своей речи на "з", и так его еще никто не называл. А Джон по-мужски подходит ближе и серьёзно протягивает ладонь. Трусит, но показывать не собирается. Он улыбается и мягко пожимает мальчишечьи пальцы.

\- Джон, - говорит мальчик.

\- Джеймс, - отвечает он. - Будем дружить.

\- Будем, - соглашается Джон и садится к столу справа от матери. Хлоя так и остаётся у неё на руках, Мелисса помогает ей есть овощи и нарезанное мелкими кубиками жаркое.

\- А почему ты спал так долго? - интересуется Хлоя в перерывах между жеванием, отчаянно коверкая слова. - Ты съел отлавленное яблоко?

Мелисса хихикает, и он в кои-то веки осознает, что его совершенно не задевает искренний детский интерес. Прошлое осталось за поворотом, и хоть постоянно маячит за плечом, напоминая о себе вспышками головной боли, сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.

\- Кажется, это было что-то похуже. Лучше посмотри-ка, что у меня есть, - он наклоняется и вытаскивает из рюкзака медведя в маске. Восторг в глазах Хлои можно черпать ладонями.

\- Мишка! - вопит она, почти пропуская шипящую, и тянет руки через стол.

\- Но-но, маленькая леди, кто берёт подарки грязными руками? - бдит Мелисса.

\- Я схожу с ней, помою, - вызывается Джон. - Я уже всё доел.

\- Они у меня молодцы, - Мелисса счастливо улыбается и составляет грязные тарелки в одну стопку. Он съел уже три порции и практически не голоден. Вино пьёт только для вида - зачем переводить вкуснятину? Оно терпко горчит на языке и лениво стекает по стенкам бокала, когда он двигает кистью. Зато Мелисса выпила достаточно, и щёки её пылают, а глаза - лукаво блестят.

\- Ты больше не работаешь на военных? - спрашивает он, пока нет детей.

\- Когда погиб Ноэль, - она останавливается на мгновение, словно вспоминая, а потом продолжает: - Когда я получила его правительственную медаль, мне предложили возможность уйти в отставку с сохранением звания и более чем хорошей ежемесячной пенсией. Я не занималась ничем особо секретным - мультилингва и дешифровщик первой категории. Нам давали вырванные из контекста части шифра, по ним не уловить общую суть. Так что когда встал выбор - работать или проводить больше времени с детьми, я выбрала второе. А чтобы не заскучать - балуюсь частными переводами.

В этот момент возвращаются Джон с Хлоей, брат подводит девочку ближе, и она смотрит на медведя в маске, зажатого у него под мышкой. Девочка смотрит вопросительно, а потом тянет его за рукав. Это настолько странно, что он просто не понимает, что делать. Что она хочет от него? Он теряет ощущения спокойствия, и ладонь начинает потеть.

\- Джеймс, просто расслабься и наклонись, - доносится сквозь вату паники успокаивающий голос Мелиссы.

Он слушается. И через мгновения его щеки касаются носом и губами. Контрольный в голову.

\- Спасибо за мишку, - говорит Хлоя и настойчиво тянет медведя на себя. Ему остаётся только расслабить руку и сдать боевого товарища, а перед глазами плывёт и в ушах звенит. Детский поцелуй - это что-то невероятное. С ума сойти. Почему она его не боится? Наташа как-то сказала, что от него за милю несёт смертью, железом и порохом. Они что, слепые?

Джон стоит рядом и смотрит на него насуплено. Он не понимает сначала, а потом в голове что-то перещёлкивается.

\- Для тебя у меня тоже есть подарок, Джон. Мама сказала, что тебе такое понравится, - и вытаскивает из рюкзака коробку с радиоуправляемой машиной.

\- Да это же "Бьюик" Электра! - мальчишка выхватывает её из рук и преображается. - Спасибо, дядя Джеймс!

\- Да, теперь раньше десяти я их точно не уложу, - притворно сокрушается Мелисса.

\- Ничего, я помогу.

А потом он приходит в себя уже на ковре перед камином. Он вчитывается в инструкцию, пока Джон уверенно распаковывает автомобиль. Хлоя неподалеку укладывает спать медведя на диване, трогательно сняв ему маску и уложив её рядом. Она укрывает его носовым платком в цветочек, и от этого в горле ком такой величины, что проглотить невозможно, да и нужно ли? Ощущения, словно если он сглотнёт - из глаз польётся. А это уже ни в какие ворота.

\- Давай сюда, зачем нам вообще инструкции, - бубнит Джон, вытягивая из его пальцев бумаги и пульт управления, в который ловко вщёлкивает батарейки. - Смотри, как она умеет!

Мелисса серьёзно наблюдает за ними из-за стола, а потом вздыхает, вытирает глаза и уносит на кухню запачканную посуду и поддон от мяса.

Следующие час или больше он сидит на полу в позе лотоса и смотрит, как реактивная "Электра" гоняет по гостиной и коридору, стукается в стены под восторженные улюлюканья Джона и робкое невнятное Хлоино "потише, Дзонни, ты разбудишь мишку!" Он словно в трансе, его тут нет, только физическое тело, потому что сам он чувствует себя улетевшим в астрал: вокруг него превышена допустимая концентрация едва знакомых ему малолетних гражданских на квадратные десять футов. Гражданских, которые его совершенно не боятся. Это словно вышибает мозги. Он приходит в себя, когда Джон трясёт его за плечо и суёт в пальцы пульт управления "бьюиком", призывая попробовать. "Это круто, давай же!" Он смотрит на вдохновленного мальчика, на пульт, снова на мальчика. До него доходит. Он двигает рычажками, и машина со свистом врезается в диван рядом со спящим медведем. Хлоя укоризненно качает головой:

\- Дядя Дзеймс!..

\- А почему ты в перчатке? - интересуется Джон.

\- У меня железный протез. Страшный. Потерял руку на войне.

\- Ух ты! - восторгу и маниакальному интересу Джона нет конца и края, и он с удивлением осознаёт, что начинает побаиваться такого накала. - Покажи!

Он думает недолго, смотрит на Мелиссу, уютно устроившуюся в кресле с бокалом вина. Та кивает. Он стягивает перчатку и снова показывает бионический протез. От движения пальцев внутри руки тихо гудит.

\- Как живая! - кричит Джон и прыгает вокруг на одной ноге. Трогает, ковыряет, и это даже как-то чересчур. - Что-нибудь чувствуешь?

\- Всё, - подтверждает он. - И если не перестанешь щипать - я тебя тоже ущипну. Тебе не понравится.

Джон отступает подальше и смеётся.

\- Всё равно круто!

\- Спасибо. Я тоже так считаю. Лучше, чем совсем без руки.

\- Тебе было больно? - вдруг спрашивает Хлоя, прижимая к себе проснувшегося медведя. - Наверное, ты плакал, - говорит она и подходит ближе, чтобы - боже! - погладить его по голове. От туго стянутого хвоста почти ничего не осталось, но это вообще не волнует, маленькие пальчики невесомо скользят по волосам, и он даже жмурится - как побитый дворовой кот, вдруг напоровшийся на ласку. Его, конечно, снова пнут, сегодня или через неделю, но сейчас это просто что-то невозможное. - Бедненький, - говорит Хлоя и вдруг ласково обнимает за шею. Он боится, что сегодня схлопочет инфаркт. Стив не одобрит. Мелисса улыбается с кресла, пряча губы за стеклом бокала - нежно и очень-очень грустно.

\- Спасибо, Хлоя, - выдавливает он из себя, когда его отпускают. - На самом деле я не помню.

\- Это холошо или плохо? - картаво спрашивает девочка и чуть наклоняет белокурую - вся в отца - голову набок. Она совсем ещё малышка, и четырёх нет, но взгляд очень проникновенный и взрослый.

\- Иногда это очень хорошо, - соглашается он.

Он помогает Мелиссе донести детей из ванной в спальню, и пока она читает им сказку, пьёт чай и набивает сообщение Стиву - в его входящих семь непрочитанных и три пропущенных вызова от него. Улыбка сама собой садится на губы.

"Допиваю чай с пирогом и еду домой".

"БАКИ КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЛ? Всё в порядке?"

"Всё отлично", - пишет он и снова глупо улыбается. Отпивает из чашки и откусывает от огромного куска, присыпанного корицей и сахарной пудрой. Вишнёвый, вкуснотища!

"Привези мне пирога, идиот. Жду дома".

"Сам такой", - отвечает он, ставит смайл с высунутым языком и убирает пошарпанный телефон в карман джинс.

\- Давно они не были настолько взвинченными, - устало говорит Мелисса и оседает на стул напротив. Берёт кусок пирога и с упоением вгрызается в него.

\- Извини.

\- Ты шутишь? - пережёвывая, спрашивает она. - Счастливые и смеющиеся дети - лучшее, чего может желать мать. Джон до сегодняшнего дня неделю ходил отмороженным. С кем-то в секции подружиться не может, даже занятия бросить собирался. Ты его знатно встряхнул, спасибо. А Хлоя от медведя не отлипает. Даже спать с ним пошла, такая смешная.

\- У тебя замечательные дети, - говорит он, намечая улыбку. Доедает последний кусочек пирога и уверенно поднимается. - Спасибо за вечер, Мелисса, мне пора.

\- Это тебе спасибо, - искренне кивает она. - Приходи почаще, один или со Стивом, мы будем очень рады.

Она нежно и тепло обнимает его, деревянного, у двери. В самом конце он вдруг вспоминает, что можно обнимать в ответ - и слышит тихий смешок.

\- Доброй ночи, Джеймс.

\- Доброй ночи, Мелисса.

 

Он спускается по ступеням, и спину греют завёрнутые в бумагу для выпекания куски пирога для Стива. На улице уже темно и намного свежее, чем было днём. Воздух ощутимо сладкий и ласковый, и никак им не надышаться. Когда постоянно воюешь и видишь мир в основном в прицел снайперской винтовки, очень быстро забываешь, как важны обычные житейские мелочи. Как ярко ощущается простое человеческое тепло и прикосновения детских ладоней. Как приятно, когда тебя ждут дома.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Я должен предупредить вас, сэр...

\- Джарвис? Что? Который час?

\- Половина десятого, сэр, и...

\- Я просил не беспокоить раньше одиннадцати, - Старк хмурится и едва заметно отодвигается от теплоты родного тела, закутанного в одеяло.

\- Я помню, сэр, но дело в том, что к вам направляется гость...

\- Гость? И почему ты его пустил? - Старк лежит и смотрит в потолок, моргая медленно и неторопливо. Кажется, даже это движение век отдаётся болью в голове. Он работал полночи в лаборатории. Он бы с удовольствием проспал и до двенадцати. Или вообще весь день.

\- Думаю, этому гостю вообще сложно отказать, особенно при сноске, - и ДЖАРВИС включает чужую голосовую запись: - Это важно. Это очень-очень важно.

Старк не стонет - нет. Он просто обречённо вздыхает и медленно выбирается из-под бока Пеппер.

\- Где он?

\- По моим данным...

В дверь стучат. Тихо, но очень ритмично. Голос негромко шелестит за дверью после каждого стука.

Тук-тук-тук.

\- Тони.

Тук-тук-тук.

Тук-тук-тук.

Старк поднимается, накидывает длинный махровый халат - с утра его часто знобит. Затягивает потуже, чтоб не было видно света реактора. Идёт к двери и открывает едва ли не рывком. И пока гость не начал говорить что-либо, выставляет вперёд руку в предупреждающем жесте.

Баки смотрит на ладонь перед глазами. Смотрит на помятого заспанного Старка. Смотрит на огромную кровать в глубине спальни и белеющий в одеялах изгиб спины. Красиво. Старк мягко, но неумолимо сдвигает его с места, теснит грудью и наконец закрывает за спиной дверь. Шумоизоляция такая, что теперь можно устраивать танцевальный карнавал с песнями и плясками на столах - Пеппер это вряд ли будет мешать.

\- Сериалов пересмотрел? Какого чёрта, хотел бы я знать, ты поднимаешь меня в субботу до десяти? - тем не менее шипит он Баки. - И каким образом ты вообще уломал Джарвиса пропустить тебя на личный этаж?

Они стоят в мягко подсвеченном коридоре друг против друга, как настороженные кобели - у обоих нет особой надобности контактировать больше, чем по работе или для техосмотра и калибровки протеза, и оба этим вполне довольствуются. Хотя Старк, если начистоту, всё же засчитывает себе очко проигрыша - он честно надеялся очаровать друга Капитана Америка и как минимум не чувствовать в каждом его встречном жесте этого незримого желания отгородиться, уйти в тень, скинуть его, Старковы, потуги наладить контакт, как надоевшую непрофессиональную слежку. Ударяло ли это по самолюбию? О, конечно. Переживал ли Старк на самом деле? Нет. Ну, почти нет. Только в редкие случаи демонстрации истинного к себе отношения. В остальное время, особенно на виду у всех, Баки был довольно мил и обходителен. Пока сосуд его терпения не переполнялся и он, как мог галантно, "уходил прогуляться". Старк фыркал каждый раз на эту кособокую галантность. Баки выводил его из себя. Немного. И при этом был до безумия любопытным экспонатом, особенно с этой своей смертоносной конечностью. На самом деле это была долгая история, очень долгая история, в которой Старк совершенно точно не лидировал, получая отказ за отказом. Но он знал - вода камень точит, и, кажется, настал его час. Суббота, утро, Баки буквально врывается к нему и даже без Стива, и в глазах - упрямая решимость. Что-то интересное вырисовывается...

\- Если вы позволите, сэр, я просил подождать до вашего пробуждения, - начинает ДЖАРВИС, надеясь реабилитироваться. Баки хмыкает. - Но мистер Барнс пообещал, что его предложение будет вам настолько же интересно, насколько важно для него.

Старк присвистывает. Баки упрямо поджимает губы.

\- Так и будем стоять в коридоре? - спрашивает он.

\- Нет, - тянет Старк, а его эксцентрично-гениальная голова уже начинает, начинает работать, и пока не понять - то ли это приятно, то ли всё же придётся пить лекарства. - Но раз всё выходит так, - Старк делает неопределённый жест кистью, - я не откажусь от сваренного тобой кофе. Ты ведь умеешь варить кофе?

На секунду в глазах Баки мелькает что-то холодное, стальное и смертельное, как лезвие армейского ножа. Мелькает и тухнет. Старк даже думает, а не перегибает ли он палку, но... Какого чёрта, вообще? Он просто хочет, чтобы ему сварили кофе. Пеппер спит, а сам он совершенно не в настроении этим заниматься. 

\- Умею, - Баки кивает. Молчит. Словно ждёт дальнейших указаний.

Старк отчего-то чувствует себя последним... нет, не из могикан, хотя так было бы лучше. Вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

\- Джарвис, проводи его на кухню. Ассистируй. Мне нужно привести себя в порядок, у вас будет время подружиться.

Он разворачивается и уходит вперёд по коридору, в то время как ДЖАРВИС приглашает Баки пройти в другую сторону.

\- Мистер Барнс, прошу вас, следуйте за указателями, - говорит он, подсвечивая панели направления движения вдоль стен. - Не принимайте близко к сердцу. Мистер Старк крайне асоциален с утра, и к тому же, он правда любит свежесваренный домашний кофе.

\- Если честно, - вдруг смущается Баки, следуя индикации - вперёд, направо, вперёд, пока не выходит в просторный холл с барной стойкой и кухонным уголком, напичканным всевозможной современной техникой, - я не подумал, что Тони будет спать. Это моя ошибка. Стив сегодня поднялся в семь, и в восемь мы уже вышли из дома, он - бегать, а я - сюда, к вам... к Старку. Я не подумал, что другие люди могут ещё спать в это время.

\- Было важно, чтобы мистер Роджерс не присутствовал при встрече? - понимающе спрашивает ДЖАРВИС. - Джезвы на выбор в крайнем нижнем ящике справа. Кофе - все сорта в верхнем ящике слева от вытяжки. Там же специи, если нужно.

Баки кивает, открывая нижний ящик. Зависает. Джезвы, они же турки, разных размеров, разных материалов и цветов аккуратно стоят на трёх полках. Их штук двадцать, серьёзно, и это что, какой-то тест, который надо пройти, чтобы вернуть Старку относительную сносность характера?

\- Стив здесь ни при чём, - пожимает плечами Баки и выбирает третью турку в верхнем ряду. На глаз - на четыре чашечки, медная, достаточно мало использовалась, чтобы сварить в ней что-то не совсем обычное и не испоганить старым въевшимся ароматом. - Это только между мной и Старком.

\- Вас понял, - покладисто сообщает ДЖАРВИС. - Тогда, думаю, вам и правда стоит выпить вместе кофе, прежде чем говорить. 

\- Наверное, это не самая плохая идея, - соглашается Баки и вертит турку так и эдак в железной руке. На боках красивая гравировка и арабская вязь - он бы прочитал, да лениво. Какая, в общем-то, разница. Он только надеется, что это не что-то вроде "чтоб тебе подавиться этим кофе", засыпает в турку пять ложек понравившихся запашистых молотых зёрен и ставит на раскалившуюся конфорку - немного нагреть и после залить водой.

\- У вас интересная методика, мистер Барнс, - с учтивым любопытством отмечает ДЖАРВИС.

То ли ещё будет, хмыкает Баки про себя и насыпает в турку по щепотке - корицы, перца и соли. Должно выйти забористо - самое то для сегодняшнего утра.

Когда в холл заходит Старк - изрядно посвежевший, в одежде вместо халата, не всклокоченный и почти не помятый, в воздухе витает дурманящий запах чего-то убойно-кофейного. Он даже жмурится на подходе, со вкусом втягивая аромат внутрь лёгких. Словно и так уже бодрит. Хотя, почему словно? Бодрит. Баки стоит спиной к плите рядом с дымящейся туркой и читает что-то на вытащенной из недр запасников упаковке. Говорит негромко и удивлённо:

\- Но ведь это дерьмо, Джарвис. Тут так и написано - дерь-мо.

\- Элитный сорт кофе, сэр, - парирует ДЖАРВИС. - Просто не каждый может оценить его...

\- Развлекаетесь? - усмехается Старк, подходя ближе. Забирает из рук Баки пачку "Копи Лувак" и не глядя заталкивает в ящик рядом с его головой. - Наливай, Барнс, пора проснуться. Пахнет вкусно, я оценил. 

Баки разливает молча и стойко переносит присоседившуюся к кофе початую бутылку коньяка. Он в гостях, а в гости со своим уставом, как известно, не ходят. Тем более, в его ситуации.

\- Итак, - Старк отпивает и замирает, распробывая на языке - даже глаза прикрывает на мгновение. Немного остро, немного пряно. Крепко до горечи. Вкусно. - Недурно, - подводит он итог и прихлёбывает снова. - Итак, суббота, десять утра, Баки Барнс в одиночестве у моей спальни с упрямой решительностью в глазах, - Баки едва не давится, но всё же глотает и отставляет чашку на стол - от греха подальше. Он и так уже давно проснулся. - Чем обязан?

Баки подбирает слова, хотя речь давно отрепетирована. Не то чтобы он слишком горд для просьбы - просто в их устоявшихся взаимоотношениях сейчас, на кухне Старка, распивающим с ним кофе, он чувствует себя немного по-дурацки.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, Тони, - говорит он наконец. - В связи с некоторыми новыми обстоятельствами, я хочу попросить усилить охранный мониторинг определённого квадрата, добавить анализ ситуации на уровень опасности, установить контроль камер - всех, до которых возможно дотянуться незаметно, в графике двадцать четыре на семь. С увеличенным сроком хранения материала до одной недели.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это терабайты ненужной мне информации? - ровно спрашивает Старк после очередного глотка. - И что это за навязчивый интерес?

\- Я понимаю, - кивает Баки. - Но безопасность моей семьи важнее. Я уверен, ты найдёшь место под эти ненужные терабайты.

\- Вот оно что, - тихо тянет Старк. - Ты выглядишь так, словно знаешь и без намёков - всё дело в правильной мотивации, - уголок его губ изгибается, и он почти ненавидит себя за это автоматическое шоу на лице.

\- Я понимаю, Тони. Я готов к сотрудничеству.

Старк хочет слышать взрывы петард и салюты, громогласные поздравления как минимум от Джарвиса, но вокруг тихо. И в голове тихо. Победа выходит с каким-то душком, и он не привык так - но трепыхаться поздно. В конце концов, цель оправдывает средства, а цель у него как обычно - великая и грандиозная. Иных не держит.

\- Что ж...

\- Я хочу узнавать о малейших странностях первым, - серьёзно продолжает Баки. - Любые отклонения от обычного течения дел, чужие машины, люди, нестандартные ситуации - всё. Я хочу быть в курсе.

Старк слышит: "Я хочу успеть, если это понадобится". Он слышит: "Порву голыми руками", что в случае с Барнсом совсем не метафора. Он кивает - хорошо, как скажешь, любой каприз за ваши...

\- Я могу устроить привязку к твоему телефону, - Баки с готовностью достаёт из кармана своё доисторическое ископаемое, и Старк морщится. - Не к этому. Тебе нужен современный аппарат. И тогда ты сам сможешь быть в курсе происходящего в реальном времени. На пока, очерти квадрат для наблюдения, - он кидает на колени Баки взявшийся почти из воздуха планшет с открытой картой, и уходит куда-то. Баки задумывается ненадолго и уверенно размечает зону усиленного контроля. Выходит немало, но в этом деле лучше перебдеть. - Держи, - Старк возвращается и отдаёт ему что-то, что всего в половину меньше предложенного планшета. Похоже на кусок чёрного плексигласа. Лёгкое, даже упругое на первый взгляд. - Моя разработка, тестовая. Никакого отслеживания спутниками, совершенно шпионская модель, - хмыкает он, наблюдая настороженную, почти нежную хватку ладони. - Но Стиву и с него позвонить можно. Просто коснись по центру.

Баки хмурится, неуверенно ведёт пальцем, и кусок плексигласа оживает.

\- Разберёшься?

\- Думаю, да. Если что - спрошу, - заинтересованно кивает Баки и убирает оба телефона в карман.

\- Что насчёт нашего, - Старк всё же наливает пару ложечек коньяка во вторую чашку с кофе, - сотрудничества?

\- В любое удобное тебе и свободное у меня время, - бесцветно отвечает Баки и поднимается с кресла. Неловко задевает коленями стекло журнального столика с чашечками на нём. Они мелодично звякают.

\- Тогда в следующую пятницу после обеда. Созвонимся для уточнения, - говорит Старк.

\- Спасибо, - искренне благодарит Баки и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. - Прости, что разбудил.

"Ни за что", - хочет улыбнуться Старк. "Обращайся", - хочет сказать Старк, но его хватает только на: - Увидимся, Барнс. Установлю периметр через полчаса, можешь проверить.

Баки выходит из холла, из Башни, оставляя после себя только аромат странного, но очень вкусного кофе. А Старк одним махом допивает свою кружку и наливает туда коньяка. С ним тоже расправляется одним махом, как обычно старается не делать.

\- Позвольте заметить, сэр,- оживает голос ДЖАРВИСа. Старк зарывается рукой в приглаженные было волосы и теребит себя за вихор. - Вы не сказали, что мистер Роджерс уже обращался к вам с подобной просьбой, и вы ему пообещали без какого-либо бартера. Мы ведём усиленное наблюдение за квадратом "Мелисса" уже неделю.

\- Бартер был, - хмыкает Старк. - Не говорить Баки.

А потом он как-то сползает вниз, скрещивает руки на груди, весь словно сдувается.

\- Как думаешь, я с ним слишком?..

\- Если вы хотите услышать субъективно мнение, сэр, я его озвучу. Но объективно мне кажется, что при иных условиях мистер Барнс не согласился бы сотрудничать. 

\- Словно конфету у ребёнка отбираю... - бормочет Старк недовольно.

\- Позвольте заметить, отобрать что-либо у мистера Барнса не такая простая задача, если он сам не хочет отдать.

\- Он бы ни в жизнь не согласился, - вспыхивает Старк, - если бы не его новообъявившиеся родственники и паническая боязнь подвергать их опасности. Солдат не должен думать о таких вещах, у него не должно быть слабостей.

\- Позволю себе не согласиться, сэр. Во-первых, у мистера Барнса давно есть слабое место. С самого начала, я бы сказал. А во-вторых, как показывает практика, именно личная заинтересованность солдата действует как лучший мотиватор быть максимально эффективным и при этом осторожным, не пускать себя в расход и при этом достигать цели. Процитирую найденную фразу: "Помни, тебя ждут дома", - распевно говорит ДЖАРВИС, и Старк хмыкает.

\- Ладно, что сделано, то сделано, - вздыхает он и наливает себе остатки почти совсем остывшего кофе из турки. - Я не привык долго мучиться чувством вины.

\- Не самая плохая ваша черта, сэр. Позвольте предположить, что на самом деле мистер Барнс вам глубоко симпатичен. Он не согласился бы на безвозмездную помощь, а вы просто предложили вариант, который устроил вас обоих. Точнее, он сам предложил. Не вижу повода для...

\- Симпатичен, симпатичен, - бубнит Старк себе под нос под монолог ДЖАРВИСа, допивая кофе. Может, и симпатичен, только кого это волнует? Возможно, они просто слишком мало работали вместе. Возможно, он и правда изначально выбрал не самую удачную линию поведения для общения с Баки. Сделав последний глоток, Старк вздыхает и отставляет пустую кружку. Только время покажет, насколько плохи или же хороши их поступки. Значит, сейчас стоит расслабиться и получать удовольствие - за неимением иных вариантов. Он наконец добрался до его протеза, Баки - прикоснётся к его шпионским разработкам. Всё не так плохо. Старк мысленно добавляет к уже охваченному периметру квадрат с детским садом и плавательной секцией, делает пометку отслеживать привычные маршруты передвижения - на всякий случай. Быть родственниками секретного агента не самая простая задача для одинокой матери с двумя детьми. - Думаю, пришло время поработать, - бодро говорит Старк в потолок. - На чём мы остановились вчера? Выдай мне информацию по последнему успешному эксперименту в лабораторию. Я сейчас спущусь.

********

Мелисса уверенно ведёт огромный старый "кадиллак" в сторону Вашингтона. Они решили съездить туда одним днём - выехали ранним утром, чтобы вернуться засветло и забрать по пути Хлою и Джона из сада. Трасса почти пуста, серо-серебристая полоса гладко ложится под шуршащие шины. Дорога умиротворяет, и Баки почти засыпает от этого белого шума и ленивого спокойствия. На заднем сидении лежат несколько пышных букетов цветов - как Мелисса ни убеждала его, что в Вашингтоне продаются такие же, ему было важно привезти цветы именно с собой. Поняв, что долбится головой в кирпичную стену, Мелисса просто прекратила это неблагодарное занятие. Она слишком легко приняла Джеймса, почувствовала его, потянулась на каком-то неосязаемом уровне. Но это совсем не значило, что для Джеймса всё так же просто. Ей нужно быть терпеливее.

\- Стив не смог? - спрашивает она засыпающего Баки. Тот мотает головой в бейсболке, устраивается на сидении немного повыше. Трёт глаза.

\- Снова нашли работу в каком-то параллельном проекте, - отвечает он и широко, расслабленно зевает. Мелисса улыбается и зевает следом. - Он очень хотел поехать.

\- Не последний раз, - Мелисса кивает - желание Капитана Америка вполне понятно. На Арлингтонском кладбище могилы Пегги Картер, Воющих коммандос, Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса и других Барнсов, с которыми Джеймс ещё не был знаком. Это было важно. Это было правильно - съездить туда.

На подъезде к Вашингтону машин ощутимо прибавляется, но им удаётся проехать до часа пик, иначе они потеряли бы намного больше времени. На стоянке Арлингтонского кладбища куча свободных парковочных мест - вторник, время к полудню. Мелисса паркует "кадиллак" поближе ко входу и отвоёвывает право нести хотя бы один букет, когда Баки намеревается нести их все. Они проходят сквозь массивные колонны входа, идут вперёд и вбок - Мелисса знает дорогу получше него, она уже не раз тут бывала. Первой они навещают Пегги.

\- Вот я и нашёлся, мэм, - тихо говорит Баки и со странным ощущением внутри кладёт железные пальцы на выбеленный гранит надгробного камня. - Никогда не знаешь, где найдёшь, где потеряешь. Жаль, что со Стивом у вас не сложилось. Вы были отличной парой, - говорит он очень тихо, почти не двигая губами. - Но с другой стороны, всё к лучшему. Иначе сейчас мне пришлось бы выживать одному, а я не уверен, что у меня бы вышло. И пускай это звучит очень эгоистично, я не готов уступить вам Роджерса, мэм. Мне сейчас он нужнее, чем был вам тогда. Я ему, буду верить, тоже. Спите спокойно, агент Картер, - говорит он и отнимает железную ладонь от ощутимо тёплого камня. Мелисса стоит поодаль - он кивает ей, и она подходит ближе, передаёт в руки один из красивых бело-розовых букетов. Баки наклоняется и устраивает его под камнем. Внутри не ёкает - пусто. Он был хорошим солдатом в отряде Капитана Америка, Пегги - хорошим агентом. Стив рассказывал - она прожила долгую и насыщенную жизнь. Её внуки до сих пор сидят в разных секретных организациях, в том же ЩИТе работает племянница. Отсутствие Стива в её жизни никак ей не навредило. Представлять же нынешнее время без Капитана Америка невозможно тошно, до того, что хочется лечь ничком на траву и подумать о вечном, вдыхая запах сырой земли. "Всё происходит правильно, - любит говорить Мелисса. - Мы либо можем это принять, либо нет. Но наше отношение к действительности не меняет сути вещей". Он незаметно перенимает у неё то, что ему бессознательно нравится. У Мелиссы очаровательная улыбка.

Дальше они идут по дорожке между чужих надгробий к последним почившим родственникам Барнса. Отец Мелиссы. Дед. Бабушка... сестра Ребекка. Он останавливается надолго у этого камня. Перечитывает несколько раз строки - Ребекка Барнс. Ребекка Барнс... В какой точке земного шара его, беспамятного, мотало, когда она умерла? Он не сможет вычислить. Слишком их много было, этих точек. С их последней встречи в живую прошло много лет. Он помнит её бойкой девушкой, подначивающей Стива на глупости, а его самого, младшего брата, на геройства. Он помнит, как она плакала в его рабочую рубашку и била кулаком в грудь, когда он показал повестку. Как оправляла лацканы новенькой, с иголочки, формы. Как заставила - на пару со Стивом, конечно, - сделать фотографию. Он даже помнит первые письма, когда война вокруг была более размеренной, и было время хотя бы писать по паре строк. Когда роту переквартировали в Европу, стало не до писем. Но она всё так же писала - не забывала. Интересно, сохранились ли эти письма? Баки помнит, как она была счастлива, когда он написал ей после плена. Он успел получить ответ, а потом... Потом - конец, вата, пропасть. Другая жизнь, другой он. Но он всё равно помнил её. Неосознанно, сквозь боль, сквозь кошмары, сквозь желание умереть: солнечным пятном света в каштановых волосах. Линией вздёрнутого носа. Россыпью рыжеватых веснушек. Теплом щеки на плече. Он очень любил сестру. Может, эти обрывки вкупе с некоторыми другими и спасли его от окончательной, бесповоротной потери личности.

Он стоит и ничего не говорит - в горле сухо и пусто. Просто сжимает в ладони букет, просто держит живую руку на камне. Тепло. Кожа нагревается от этого тепла. Словно это ответ оттуда - "Очень рада тебя видеть, Джимми. Ты так вырос и возмужал. Я горжусь тобой". Мелисса подходит сзади и легко обнимает его за плечи.

На своей могиле он не оставляет цветов, да и не собирался - это было бы странно. Но его трогает, что на ней и так лежат несколько достаточно свежих букетов.

\- Многие помнят про верного друга Капитана Америка, - улыбаясь, говорит ему Мелисса. А потом добавляет: - Ты не становишься хорошим или плохим только от точки взгляда, с которой на тебя смотрят. Ты - это ты, Джеймс. Невозможно обрести себя, старательно закапывая одно поглубже, а другое, напротив, поднимая повыше на свет Божий. Нужно просто принять - и то, и другое, и жить дальше. 

Он кивает и молчит упрямо. Если бы было так просто - взять и всё принять, соединить, перемолоть в муку и выпечь нового Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Баки. Дядю Джеймса... Но он старается. Честное слово, он старается.

Они ещё какое-то время смотрят на тёмно-серый гранит над пустой могилой - камень стоит тут уже давно, - и поворачивают обратно, к выходу с аллеи. Пора возвращаться.

********

\- Постирай в моей машинке? Ты серьёзно? - в который раз повторяет Баки, поднимаясь по лестнице за спиной Стива, и его губы перекашиваются в широченной улыбке. - Это ещё круче, чем фондю, Стив. Ты просто мастер нелепейших намёков...

\- Боже, - горестно вздыхает Стив и останавливается между пролётами. Баки едва не налетает на него сзади. - Это не было никаким намёком! Я серьёзно предлагал ей постирать у меня - зачем спускаться с третьего этажа и платить деньги, когда у меня есть машинка? И вообще, я думал, что эта шутка уже потеряла актуальность, - оправдывается Стив и продолжает подниматься дальше.

"Потеряла актуальность? - про себя Баки буквально валяется по полу и надрывается от хохота. - Да весь аналитический отдел до сих пор на ушах стоит, когда это вспоминают". Но вслух говорит другое:

\- А трубы прочистить ты ей не предлагал? - и тут же получает тычок под рёбра от Стива. Смеётся в ответ. - Нет, ну а что, она девушка одинокая, мало ли, трубы...

\- Просто заткнись, Бак, - предостерегающе рычит пошедший красноватыми пятнами Стив и проворачивает ключи в замочной скважине их двери.

На ужин они жарят стэйки. Грубовато, на скорую руку, из готовых полуфабрикатов из гипермаркета. Аппетитный аромат жареного со специями мяса заполняет всю квартиру до самого дальнего уголка, заставляя скорее накрывать на стол и нарезать овощи.

\- Мелисса попросила сходить в четверг с детьми в зоопарк. У неё какие-то таинственные "свои дела". Составишь нам компанию? Я не знаю, решусь ли один, - говорит Баки, утолив первый голод.

Стив даже жевать перестаёт на какое-то время и смотрит так: "Спрашиваешь? Конечно! Да к чёрту все фотосессии. Боже, неужели? Свершилось!" В общем, в его взгляде и лице с набитым ртом столько намешано, что Баки не удерживается от смешка.

\- Я вроде свободен, - как можно спокойнее отвечает Стив, хотя внутри него всё подхватывается и прыгает - неужели пускает? Неужели наконец получится познакомиться с маленькими Барнсами? Если честно, последнее время он раздумывал над тем, не намеренно ли Баки выстраивает свои с ними встречи согласно его, Стива, расписанию дел. Никак не получалось вырваться.

\- Я знаю, - кивает Баки и подцепляет на тарелку ещё одну отбивную. - Поэтому и приглашаю.

\- Тогда в пятницу идём вместе на "Янкиз"? - интересуется Стив. - Лето скоро закончится, и начнётся обычная свистопляска. Будет не до бейсбола. 

\- Я не то чтобы любитель, - мнётся Баки, вспоминая про обещанную пятницу.

\- Эй, мы же вместе вписывали этот пункт в список дел? - удивляется Стив.

\- Я занят в пятницу, - решает прямо сказать Баки и вгрызается в слишком большой кусок стейка. - Пригласи Сэма или Нат, они были не заняты, - говорит он неразборчиво через жевание. Мясной сок течёт сбоку по губам до самого подбородка, и Стив ненадолго зависает.

\- В смысле, ты занят? - отмораживается он, когда Баки начинает вытираться бумажной салфеткой. - Какое-то задание, о котором я не в курсе?

\- То есть то, что я, к примеру, могу просто пойти с кем-то пропустить по стаканчику или на свидание, ты не рассматриваешь? - усмехается Баки.

\- Ну почему, - теряется Стив. Тянет озадаченно: - Рассматриваю. И всё же, если серьёзно?

\- То есть всё же не рассматриваешь? - недобро щурится Баки.

\- Ладно, ладно, - сдаётся Стив. - Я всё понял. Это твоё личное дело, в которое я не суюсь.

Баки вздыхает, откладывает скомканную бумагу в жирных пятнах.

\- Я иду к Старку. Согласился посотрудничать с ним по поводу руки. Если она имеет хоть какую-то научную ценность...

\- Оу, - Стив совсем ошарашен. - Неожиданно.

\- Да уж. Для меня тоже. Просто я подумал, что уже готов. По крайней мере, надо попробовать.

\- Я могу пойти с тобой, - запросто предлагает Стив. Баки в ответ морщится, как от разжёванной горошины перца.

\- Меня устроит, что пока Старк будет лазить в моей руке, я буду представлять твой глупый вид, как ты вместе с Сэмом и Наташей болеешь за "Янкиз". Попрошу Нат снять видео. Хоть какое-то развлечение, - Баки откидывается на спинку стула и улыбается.

Стив смотрит серьёзно, словно сканирует, а потом расслабляется и соглашается:

\- Хорошо. Только никаких ставок и попкорна.

\- Замётано.

********

В зоопарк они едут в четверг на "кадиллаке-эскалэйд" Мелиссы. Огромная, неповоротливая тачка родом из начала двухтысячных. Но у неё определённо есть свои преимущества перед мотоциклом - безопасность и вместительность.

Стив паркует мотоцикл у дома Барнсов и ждёт на улице перед машиной, пока Баки сходит наверх за ключами. На связке его ключей давно поселился ещё один - от этой квартиры, и это проявление доверия выглядит достаточно интимным, чтобы не подниматься вместе с ним. Особенно, учитывая то, что Мелисса так ни разу и не побывала у них в гостях. Хотя, если задуматься, Баки вероятно не приглашал. Может, снова "ещё не готов", а может, на самом деле считает их со Стивом квартиру чем-то вроде оборонительного укрепления. Да в одной ванной комнате арсенала по нычкам попрятано столько, что можно сутки успешно отстреливаться от отряда спецназа, сидя в чугунной ванне с толстыми стенками. В такой квартире нечего делать женщине, думает Стив. И от этого немного грустно и почему-то очень тепло внутри.

Баки поднимается на третий этаж и вставляет ключ в замок чужой - всё ещё чужой - квартиры. Он испытывает смесь странных чувств при этом - волнение и предвкушение с какой-то нотой удовольствия от предстоящего вуайеризма. Он несколько раз замечал за собой, что вообще склонен испытывать удовольствие от подглядывания.

Квартира выглядит оставленной впопыхах и спящей, как Хлоя, отправившаяся прибирать игрушки в комнату, да так и сморенная сном посреди неразобранной кучи. На паре стульев висит не подошедшая или случайно запачканная в сборах одежда, на зеркале - разворошенная косметичка Мелиссы. Неаккуратно размётанные по полу туфельки Хлои - наверняка, снова капризничала при выборе обуви. У неё это бывает. Маленькая, а уже женщина до мозга костей. Ему нет смысла проходить дальше - ключи от "кадиллака" лежат тут же на зеркале в прихожей, рядом с косметичкой и вывалившейся колбочкой косметики. Но ему мучительно хочется пройтись по квартире в отсутствие хозяев, прикоснуться к разбросанным вещам. Чужая мирная жизнь завораживает. Впрочем, он не позволяет себе ничего особенного - только берёт серебристую колбу и раскручивает её, стоя перед зеркалом. Кажется, это называется тушь. Вытягивает щёточку - медленно. За палочкой тянутся тёмно-коричневые потёки. Не чёрная, отвлечённо думает Баки. Он с видом гурмана нюхает пушистую щёточку и осторожно возвращает её на место. Закручивает. Кладёт колбу в точности туда, где она лежала до этого. Сгребает ключи от "кадиллака" и неслышно выходит из квартиры.

\- Ты долго, - замечает Стив, поднимаясь с капота огромного "эскалэйда".

\- Ключи не мог найти, - поводит плечом Баки и кидает ему связку с брелоком. Сегодня Стив за рулём - он водил машину не так давно, проблем не будет. 

Сначала они забирают по пути Хлою. Видимо, Мелисса предупредила и достаточно хорошо описала его, чтобы не было проблем. Да и реакция визжащей Хлои, с разбега запрыгивающей к нему на руки под извечное "дядя Дзеймс!" говорит сама за себя. Его до сих пор ведёт от такого огромного количества тепла, которое источает это маленькое существо. Во многих встреченных им людях нет даже и четверти от Хлоиного.

Хлоя болтает без умолку, пока он несёт её к машине и пытается правильно закрепить ремни безопасности в детском кресле. Железные пальцы не помогают.

\- А там правда будет живой мишка? Ты покажешь мне? А он меня не укусит? - тараторит Хлоя, и Стив, наблюдающий за сосредоточенным Баки и его вескими "Да. Да. Нет." буквально растекается в широкой и ослепляющей улыбке.

\- Тебе помочь? - спрашивает он Баки, и девочка, наконец, замечает его.

\- А ты кто? - с удивительной детской непосредственностью и интересом спрашивает она.

\- Это дядя Стив, - отвечает Баки, совладав, наконец, с совмещением застёжки ремней и всунув их в держатель с победным щелчком. - Он мой хороший друг.

Пока Баки усаживается на переднее сидение, Стив перегибается назад, тянет руку к Хлое и невесомо пожимает хрупкие детские пальчики. "Мисс Хлоя, очень приятно. Наслышан. Баки много рассказывал..." - доносится до Баки.

\- Баки? - спрашивает Хлоя с любопытством.

\- Ну... - Стив мнётся и снова улыбается - как тысяча солнц. Даже Хлою пробирает - она смотрит на него почти так же, как совсем недавно на прозрачный огромный леденец на палочке. - Это его секретное кодовое имя, - шепчет он заговорщицки. - Высший уровень доступа. 

\- А-а, - понимающе тянет Хлоя. - Вы как дядя Рон и дядя Гил?

Баки давится и закашливается от неожиданности. Вспоминает про дядю Мелиссы и его друга, счастливо живущих на Гаваях.

\- Нет, детка, - спешит уточнить он. - Мы воевали вместе. Поехали уже, Стив. Опоздаем.

Стив выглядит так, что ему требуются разъяснения, но всё же заводит и выруливает с парковки перед садом. Баки не поддаётся - увлечённо рассматривает улицу за пассажирским окном и что-то насвистывает. Хлоя без умолку рассказывает, как интересно прошёл её день в саду.

До школы плаванья совсем недалеко, но чтобы заехать на парковку, приходится изрядно покружить по узким улочкам. Наконец, Стив паркуется, и Баки пулей вылетает из машины, оставляя Стива на попечение болтушки Хлои. Он почему-то совершенно уверен, что Стив в восторге. Он уже выглядит так, что готов наблюдать за девочкой вечность.

Баки идёт к школе, как вдруг видит мельтешение за углом здания. Инстинкты работают безотказно - он тихо перетекает к стене, скользящим шагом подбирается к краю.

\- Ну что, Барнс, так и будешь стоять? - раздаётся насмешливый мальчишеский голос. Ему вторят еще несколько определённо издевающихся. - В следующий раз будешь собирать свои вещи по всему бассейну. Пошли, ребята. Что с него взять. Он у нас сирота, - последнее слово произносится так исковеркано, что Баки не сразу разбирает. А когда разбирает - кулаки сжимаются сами собой. Он слышит шаги и текуче ныряет в ближайшие кусты сирени. Компания из пяти мальчишек проходит мимо, не заметив его.

Он сидит в кустах ещё около минуты и глубоко дышит на счёт. Картинки из далёкого - дальше не придумаешь - прошлого встают перед глазами до того ярко, что в голове что-то щёлкает. Времена меняются, люди - нет. Он ещё тогда знал, что дети могут быть намного злее и страшнее взрослых в этой своей непосредственной манере не сдерживаться. Успокоившись, он выбирается из укрытия и идёт за угол. Там Джон методично складывает разбросанные вокруг него вещи в свою спортивную сумку. Увидев его, мальчик хмурится и произносит "Чёрт..." Начинает собирать быстрее.

\- Не выражайся, - строго говорит Баки и присаживается на корточки рядом - в четыре руки дело идёт быстрее.

Они идут в сторону парковки медленно и молча. Джону надо собраться с мыслями, а Баки просто не привык кого-то торопить. Но в какой-то момент он всё же спрашивает:

\- Может, расскажешь, парень? Я не собираюсь вмешиваться.

Джон упрямо поджимает губы и ускоряет шаг. Баки хмыкает - слишком знакомый жест. Захочет - сам расскажет.

В машине у Джона буквально округляются глаза и открывается рот.

\- Это... Это же...

Хлоя смотрит на брата с интересом, Стив снова сияет улыбкой - и как ему не надоедает?

\- Капитан Америка! - выпаливает, наконец, Джон и пожимает - видно, что старается покрепче - протянутую Стивову ладонь. Баки хмыкает и защёлкивает свой ремень безопасности. Джон со своим справляется сам.

\- Просто Стив, хорошо, парень?

Тот кивает и кивает в ответ, а потом представляется тоже:

\- Джон. Джон Урдок Барнс.

\- Мне очень приятно, Джон. У вас замечательная семья, - говорит он с искренней улыбкой, и Баки понимает - это не просто красивый оборот. В голове разрастается тепло и медленно стекает виз по позвоночнику. - Ну что, пристегнулись? Тогда вперёд! Навстречу приключениям!

Баки отворачивается к окну и едва не хрюкает от смеха. Хлоя сзади спрашивает брата шёпотом:

\- А кто такой Капитан Америка?

\- Подрастёшь - узнаешь, - многозначительно отвечает Джон.

Баки зажимает рот рукой.

********

В зоопарке Центрального Парка людно и интересно. Они, два суперсолдата, едва успевают оттаскивать Хлою от многочисленных точек продаж всякой сопутствующей лабуды. К её запястью уже привязан наполненный гелием мишка, а на рюкзачке висит другой - в виде брелка. Стив готов скупить ей целый зоопарк, но Баки упрямо качает головой - не балуй моих племянников чрез меры. Джон деловито держится рядом со Стивом и поедает розовое облако сахарной ваты. Баки готов ревновать, но потом как-то чётко осознаёт себя и похожее желание - стоит Стиву появиться в зоне видимости. От него хочется греться, за ним хочется идти. Это безотчётно и покрыто мраком первобытных инстинктов, и Баки просто перестаёт об этом думать. Смеётся сам с себя - давай, Барнс, начни соперничать с ребёнком. Улыбается - настолько нелепо это выглядит в его голове.

В какой-то момент Хлоя утягивает Стива (именно так, намертво вцепившись своей малюсенькой ладошкой в огромного Капитана Америка и заставив его согнуться едва ли не напополам) к вольеру с белыми медведями. Баки понимает, что это надолго, и устало опускается на стоящую неподалёку пустую лавочку. Открытая местность. Слишком много гражданских. Слишком много эмоций. Ему начинает нравиться, пожалуй. Но ещё непривычно и выматывает похлеще многочасовой слежки. Джон неожиданно присаживается рядом. Неуверенно теребит край шорт.

\- Я хотел секцию бросить из-за них, - говорит он вдруг и отворачивается. Сжимает кулаки на коленях. - Дэн Малкольм и его лизоблюды. Достали.

Он так и говорит - лизоблюды. Явно подслушанное в разговоре взрослых или по телевизору слово. Баки мимолётно улыбается и снова становится серьёзным.

\- Маме рассказывал? - зачем-то спрашивает он, на что Джон испуганно мотает головой.

\- Маме нельзя. Ей нельзя волноваться.

\- Ты чем-то нарвался на них?

Джон зло хмыкает.

\- Его результат на стометровке второй после меня. Мой - первый, - без тени стеснения говорит Джон. - Если только этим.

\- Ясно, - понимающе кивает Баки. - Что они делают?

\- Я новенький в этой школе. Мама перевела поближе к саду, да и тренера тут лучше. Сначала просто гадости говорили. Теперь раскидывают вещи, пока я моюсь или после - отбирают сумку и просто выворачивают всё на землю.

Баки сжимает и разжимает железный кулак.

\- Я могу показать несколько приёмов. Простых, но эффективных. Потренируемся - раскатаешь даже пятерых, - предлагает он кардинальное решение проблемы.

\- Я и так могу их раскатать, - огрызается вдруг Джон. Смотрит глаза в глаза, уверенно и даже дерзко. Знакомый, знакомый взгляд. Словно зеркало в прошлое. - У меня папа солдат... был, - Джон вдруг сутулится. - И раскатаю. После соревнований. У нас в конце сентября командная эстафета. За драку дисквалифицируют - так нам тренер сказал, когда я полез к ним первый раз. Они про папу... плохое говорили, - дрожащим голосом заканчивает Джон. 

Баки смотрит на скрючившегося мальчишку и совершенно естественным - и диким для себя - жестом притягивает его поближе к левому боку. Джон сначала сжимается весь, а потом просто утыкается носом в ткань и замирает.

\- Папа вообще говорил, что то, что человек тебе не нравится, ещё не повод дать ему по морде, - глухо говорит Джон ему в бок.

\- Твой папа определённо был прав. Мне очень жаль, что я не успел с ним познакомиться, - вздыхает Баки и гладит Джона по спине. Пускай успокаивается. Скоро уже вернётся Стив с Хлоей. Вряд ли Джон хочет, чтобы они заметили его минуту слабости. - Значит, - подводит он итог, - тебе остаётся только одно, - Джон с интересом поднимает лицо, его глаза припухли, но это дело поправимое. - Держаться, тренироваться и победить. Раскатаешь его по результатам, и он отстанет. Любому надоест долбиться в монолитную стену. А мы придём поболеть за тебя.

\- С Капитаном Америка? - неверяще спрашивает Джон.

\- Со Стивом, - улыбается Баки.

\- Слушай, - вдруг спрашивает Джон. Баки с любопытством поднимает бровь. - А тебе не жарко в худи?

Баки смотрит на Джона, на свою железную руку в длинном рукаве на его плече и смеётся. Джон улыбается тоже - этот дядя Джеймс странный порой. Но он ему определённо нравится.

********

\- Мистер Барнс, - Баки отвечает на входящий вызов по Старковскому телефону прямо посередине пристрелочной тренировки. Голос Джарвиса звучит ровно, но у Баки всё подбирается внутри, как перед прыжком. - Я не хотел бы вас волновать, но несколько минут назад к дому миссис Барнс подъехала машина скорой помощи. По всем данным выходит, что вызов поступил из квартиры тридцать четыре. Видимо, кому-то из Барнсов стало плохо.

Баки чувствует, что сердце останавливается. Ледяной холод простреливает по телу, как в первые секунды заморозки в криокамере, когда ещё понимаешь и осознаёшь себя и происходящее. Но изменить уже не в силах. 

\- Отслеживай машину, - голос не свой, какой-то глухой и бесцветный. - Куда их повезли?

\- Если моя аналитика не ошибается, то в "Кариббеан Хелс Фэмили центр". У миссис Барнс с ними долговременный договор на оказание медицинской помощи.

\- Ясно. Держи в курсе, Джарвис. Я попробую дозвониться.

Он не обращает никакого внимания на удивлённые взгляды отстрелявшихся ребят - мол, что это с сержантом Барнсом? У него мимика есть? Он набирает и набирает Мелиссу, но безрезультатно.

\- Тренировка окончена. Встретимся в следующий раз согласно расписанию, - кидает он ошарашенным новобранцам, хватает свою мотоциклетную куртку и вылетает из тира.

Стив обращает внимание, когда Баки - всклокоченный, нервный и взвинченный, проходит за стеклом в третий раз. Стив проводит инструктаж вместе с Наташей, и за столом сидят человек двадцать - не меньше - новичков и уже проходивших испытание боем. Но он увидел Баки, и остальное как-то затирается вокруг его силуэта.

\- Закончишь тут сама, Нат? - спрашивает он на ухо и поднимается. Наташа переводит взгляд со Стива на стекло, за которым мечется Баки, и говорит сама себе:

\- Ну уж нет. И пропустить всё веселье?

Наташа закрывает папку, ставит её на нижнее ребро и несколько раз стучит по столу. Лучезарно улыбаясь, обводит взглядом присутствующих.

\- Простите, друзья. На сегодня это всё. Срочное задание, - мурлычет она и поднимается с кожаного кресла. Люди за столом поднимаются следом как по команде и провожают недоуменными взглядами - инструктаж планировался еще на два часа.

\- Ну, что у вас тут? - спрашивает она у спины Стива, едва завернув за угол. Присвистывает, когда обходит его и видит степень нервности Баки. Пожалуй, впервые за всё время их знакомства.

\- Возьми себя в руки, - твёрдо и размеренно говорит Стив. - И говори уже.

Ладонь Стива уверенно сжимает живое предплечье через натянутую наспех кожаную куртку. Баки смотрит в его глаза и медленно дышит, и на секунду Наташа чувствует себя немного лишней тут.

\- Мелиссу с детьми увезли в больницу. На скорой. Она не берёт трубку, и я не знаю, что делать, - говорит, наконец, Баки.

\- Пошли, - кивает Стив в ответ после нескольких секунд молчания.

\- Я с вами, мальчики, - предупреждает Наташа.

\- В смысле, Нат, а инструктаж? - хмурится Стив.

\- У нас каждый день инструктаж и разборы прошедших миссий. Сколько можно? - возвращает гримасу Наташа.

\- Заскочи к Хилл, пожалуйста, - просит Баки уже в лифте. - Я пристрелочную тренировку сорвал.

\- И наш инструктаж, - тут же находит виновного Наташа и следом - обезоруживающе улыбается, когда Баки почти готов ощетиниться. - Расслабься, сержант. Конечно, заскочу. Какой адрес у больницы?

\- Я не смотрел ещё, - глухо отвечает Баки. - Кариббеан что-то там в Бруклине.

\- А, знаю такую, - говорит Наташа. - Хорошая больница. И не из дешёвых. Врачи высокой категории.

Наташа выходит этажом раньше - "рапортовать", как она выражается. Баки со Стивом один раз пересаживаются на другой лифт и едут до парковки. Баки не знал, что Стив может вести мотоцикл ещё быстрее и безумнее.

********

Когда все вместе - Наташа опаздывает на своём "феррари" всего на пять минут и ловит их ещё у стойки регистрации - они поднимаются на нужный этаж, Баки почти спокоен. Для чужих - спокоен совершенно, но Стив давно научился читать его по неявным, но очень характерным мелочам. В длинном коридоре пусто, и только на мягком диване напротив автомата со сладостями и кофе сидят мальчик и девочка.

\- Дядя Джеймс! Дядя Стив! - они вскакивают сразу, как только замечают их.

\- Я сейчас расплачусь, - обалдело бурчит себе под нос Наташа, потому что двое детей на шеях суперсолдат - и правда слишком ошеломительное зрелище.

\- Что случилось? - тут же спрашивает Баки у Джона.

\- Я не знаю точно, - взволнованно отвечает он, трёт руками штанины. - У мамы сильно заболел живот, она упала. Я набрал девять-один-один.

\- Какой умный малыш, - умиляется Наташа.

\- Мне, вообще-то, уже шесть, - Джон смотрит на неё скептически, и Стив не может не улыбнуться.

\- А ты кто? - озвучивает один на двоих с братом вопрос Хлоя.

\- Это Наташа, - отвечает Баки. - Мы работаем вместе. 

\- Привет, детки, - Наташа ищет самую искреннюю из своих улыбок и машет рукой. - Ну же, поздоровайтесь, неприлично хмуриться на незнакомую тётю.

\- Привет, - бурчат оба, и Стив всё-таки смеётся.

\- Соблюдайте тишину, - доносится из-за высокой стойки сестринского поста, и Баки идёт туда - узнавать подробности.

\- Мелисса Барнс, - спрашивает он с лёту у медсестры за стойкой. - Поступила совсем недавно.

\- А вы кто ей будете?

\- Брат, - уверенно говорит Баки.

\- Хорошо, сейчас посмотрим, - она утыкается взглядом в экран, щёлкает мышкой. - Сейчас её готовят к операции. Острое воспаление аппендикса, - говорит медсестра, и Баки всего словно отпускает - Господи Боже, аппендицит, а уж он себе напридумывал. - Подождите в коридоре. А лучше - приходите завтра с утра. Время уже позднее, операция несложная. Всё будет хорошо.

Он кивает и отходит от стойки.

Ситуация в холле совершенно переменилась за время его отсутствия. Джон что-то увлечённо ковыряет в Наташином телефоне, а Наташа поит Хлою горячим шоколадом из маленького бумажного стаканчика, то и дело дуя на содержимое вместе с малышкой. Выглядят они при этом одинаково уморительно.

\- Что тут происходит? - интересуется Баки у Стива.

\- Наташа угостила меня шоколадом! - довольно выдаёт Хлоя.

\- Она взяла их в оборот, - улыбается Стив в ответ. - Умеет же...

\- Умеет, - подтверждает Баки и кидает благодарный взгляд на Наташу. А про себя думает - поэтому везде и призывают - не оставляйте детей без присмотра. Такие вот Наташи окрутят и уведут - глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Он смотрит на детей - оба уставшие, даже несмотря на шоколад Хлоя клюёт носом и моргает через раз. Надо что-то решать.

\- Стив, - Баки кивает ему головой, - на пару слов. Нат, посидишь с ними?

\- Конечно, - не глядя, улыбается Наташа.

Они отходят за угол, толкают дверь "Запасного выхода" и оказываются на террасе. Тёплый вечерний ветерок приятно согревает кожу после кондиционированного воздуха в больнице. На улице совсем стемнело.

\- Дети спят почти, - произносит Баки. Он сам не знает, что хочет сказать или сделать. Ему нужна уверенность Стива.

\- Я заметил, - кивает Стив. - Их пора везти домой.

\- Куда - домой? - уточняет Баки.

\- К нам, - ровно говорит Стив. - Переночуют, ничего страшного.

\- Ты уверен? - отчего-то удивляется Баки. До этого они не принимали гостей, тем более таких маленьких. Разве что Сэм забегал или Наташа. Ненадолго. Это странно и волнительно.

\- Они твои родственники. Я буду только рад. 

\- Да ты будешь счастлив! - неожиданно проницательно фыркает Баки, наблюдая, как Стив снова включает что-то внутри себя - и оно буквально ослепляет, обжигает за секунды. Стив пожимает плечами и позволяет улыбке расползтись по губам.

\- Конечно, я буду счастлив, Бак. Они мне нравятся.

\- Думаю, ты им тоже, Кэп.

********

Баки улаживает формальности с медсестрой - позволяет снять копию с документов и даже пишет расписку с адресом, куда собирается забрать детей Мелиссы. Сосредоточенный взгляд старшей медсестры заставляет понервничать, но Стив стоит за правым плечом, дышит ровно, и его присутствие действует умиротворяюще. Закончив с бумагами, они оба идут к облюбовавшим диван детям и Наташе.

\- Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы сегодня поехать к нам в гости? Переночевать? А завтра вернёмся сюда, к маме. Навестим её, - предлагает он Хлое и Джону. Баки до последнего думает, что тех придётся уговаривать, но дети и правда устали.

\- Я только за, - зевает Джон.

\- А как мамочка тут? С ней всё будет хорошо? - волнуется сонная Хлоя.

\- С ней всё будет хорошо, - уверенно отвечает Наташа. - Дядя Джеймс прав, пора ехать домой и укладываться спать. Я подвезу вас.

\- Спасибо, Нат, - одними губами говорит Баки. Стив подхватывает Хлою на руки, и она, пригреваясь у него на груди, сразу прикладывает голову поудобнее и закрывает глаза. Джон - кто бы мог подумать - уверенно держит Наташу за руку, пока они идут к лифтам. 

Наташа останавливается на мгновение, когда выходит из отделения. Оглядывается и смотрит куда-то повыше их со Стивом голов. Сосредоточенно сдвигает брови.

\- Что с Мелиссой, ты говоришь? - спрашивает она, когда Баки и неторопливо, мягко шагающий Стив равняются с ней. Хлоя крепко спит в его руках, а Джон давно ждёт у лифтов, призывно жестикулируя.

\- Сказали, что готовят к удалению воспалившегося аппендикса, - отвечает Баки. - А что?

\- Ты уверен, что ничего не пропустил? - спрашивает Наташа, кивая за их плечи, а потом разворачивается и идёт к Джону и ожидающему их всех лифту.

Баки со Стивом недоуменно оборачиваются, читают. Надпись над створками дверей гласит: "Отделение онкологии".


	6. Chapter 6

У Наташиного "феррари" он осторожно - как никогда раньше - перехватывает спящую Хлою из рук Стива. Сегодня он едет с детьми на заднем сидении, и Наташа ведёт машину как законопослушная американская мамочка - плавно, без рывков, едва набирая рекомендуемую для движения скорость. Нью-Йорк не спит, улицы Бруклина гудят вывалившим прогуляться на поиски приключений в пятничный вечер народом. Фонари, мелькание неона, серебристые и разноцветные буквы - всё это напоминает обитель Безумного Шляпника, если бы тот выбирал себе место, где жить, в двадцать первом веке. Он то и дело поглядывает на Хлою, которая смешно расползлась щекой у него по груди и едва не пускает слюни на ещё чистую с утра рубашку. Ему кажется, что край ткани неудобно загнулся, и пуговица давит на нежную детскую кожу, но поправить не решается - да он ни за какие богатства мира не рискнул бы сейчас расслабить хоть одну из своих рук. Джон сидит рядом, его локоть мирно покоится на его бедре - совсем ещё детский, защитный жест, словно он, Баки, может куда-то деться из движущейся по ночным улицам машины. Он то и дело ловит удивлённо-заинтересованный взгляд Наташи в зеркало заднего вида, и в какой-то момент не выдерживает, шепча ей:

\- Что?

Наташа хмыкает в ответ. Отводит взгляд и снова делает вид, что увлечена дорогой и ведением машины на черепашьей скорости. Он думает, что на подобной скорости Наташа могла бы вести машину с закрытыми глазами, ориентируясь на слух.

\- Ничего, Джеймс. Просто, ты выглядишь сейчас так...

\- Как? - ощеривается он, сам того не замечая. Руки норовят прижать Хлою ближе, сильнее, он думает, как бы обхватить и Джона тоже, чтобы малышка не проснулась. Этот желание - пусть он и не сделал ничего, лишь мысленно обозначил - не укрывается от Наташи. Она улыбается - печально и лишь на секунду, а затем становится нечитаемо-серьёзной.

\- Мирно, - ровно произносит Наташа такое простое и такое далёкое от него слово. - И слишком по-человечески. Ты прости, Джеймс, - вдруг добавляет она тихо. - Я никогда не задавалась целью обидеть тебя после... всего. Хотя наверняка не раз делала это в итоге. Тебе сложно, я понимаю. Думаю, что понимаю. Но... В этой машине нет врагов, просто выдохни, ладно?

Он кивает чётко, едва заметно, и больше они не говорят до самого дома. По салону машины то и дело мелькают, проносятся полосы света фонарей, яркие пятна от неоновых вывесок, этот калейдоскоп завораживает и усыпляет. Но от больницы до Эджком-авеню ехать не так уж и долго, хоть Наташа и не торопится (за что он беззвучно говорит ей отдельное спасибо), и когда они подъезжают к подъезду их старого дома, Стив уже ждёт у дороги - его массивная фигура в коже мотоциклетной куртки сразу привлекает взгляд. И он успокаивается - дома. Всё-таки дома. Всё будет хорошо.

\- Долго вы, - улыбается Стив, и эта улыбка теплом физически ощутима на коже. Стив нагибается к прижимистой машинке, становится коленом на сидение и аккуратно забирает у него Хлою - та так и не просыпается, но начинает возиться, устраиваясь поудобнее между расстёгнутыми полами жёсткой кожи на мягкой ткани футболки.

\- Это была самая скучная поездка в моей жизни, - улыбается Наташа. - Вам ещё нужна моя помощь, или я могу ехать? - спрашивает она, и до Баки наконец - неожиданно, как вспышка внезапной молнии - доходит: Наташа играет. Играет безразличие, играет чёрствость. Она сама не знает совершенно, как себя вести в свалившейся на их головы ситуации, и помочь хочет до безумия, и боится показаться лезущей не в своё дело бабой. А ещё ей больно - отчего, почему, он не знает, но чувствует эту боль физически, на вдохе: словно острую спицу, застрявшую где-то между рёбрами.

\- Может, поднимешься ненадолго? - спрашивает её Баки, пока осторожно вытаскивает полусонного Джона из машины. - Ты всё-таки женщина, глянешь намётанным взглядом - что нам нужно прикупить, из еды, может, или вещей, учитывая новые обстоятельства? А то мы можем и не догадаться, - улыбается он ей как можно мягче. Наташа на секунду - всего на секунду - теряет контроль за мимикой, и маска сваливается с неё, ослабшая атласными лентами. Непонимание, смятение, волнение. Желание - обязательно пойти. Но она тут же возвращает маску на место, улыбается лениво, очень медленно отстёгивает ремень безопасности - словно делает одолжение. Мурлычет.

\- Эх вы, суперсолдаты. А толку, ничего без женщины не можете, - Наташа скалит крупные жемчужные зубы, морщит нос и ставит "феррари" на сигнализацию, прежде чем взять свободную руку Джона в свою ладонь. - Давайте домой уже, вечером зябко.

По лестнице Наташа с Джоном поднимаются первыми, за ними - Стив с Хлоей на руках. Баки замыкает, вглядываясь в тени на лестничных пролётах. Он вяло усмехается от странных аналогий в голове - тайное шествие, мистерия, для пущей таинственности не хватает длинных массивных свечей каждому в руки - до того мягко, бесшумно ступают они по замершим лестницам уснувшего дома.

\- Куда мы их положим? - негромко спрашивает он Стива. - У тебя или у меня?

Это важный вопрос, потому что из этой комнаты нужно будет за рекордные сроки выгрузить из всех доступных детскому любопытству мест запрятанный по нычкам военно-оборонительный арсенал. И если комната Стива в этом плане почти девственно чиста, его комната - это завуалированный склад холодного и огнестрельного оружия, обойм, пары ящичков гранат и даже дистанционных радиоуправляемых мин - ну а мало ли что? Он знает, что Стива коробит от всего этого за стенкой, но он никогда и слова ему не сказал по этому поводу - терпит мужественно и молча. А Баки так спокойнее. Всегда спокойнее понимать, что ни одна ёбаная сволочь не застанет тебя врасплох в случае чего.

\- Положим у тебя, - говорит он, а потом тихо ругается: - Чёрт, сначала надо всё выгрести из твоей норы.

\- Выгребем, - отвечает Баки мрачно. - Хорошо, что Наташа поднялась. Отвлечёт их пока.

\- Да этим двоим только бы до кровати добраться.

\- Может, тогда в гостиной их уложить?

\- Нет, - отрубает Стив. - Там диван жуткий, просиженный весь и скрипит. И наконец-то предоставился отличный повод, чтобы его поменять. Завтра же.

\- Ого, - изумляется Баки. - Это же твой любимый диван. Просиженный лично твоей задницей.

Стив хмыкает и приостанавливается, чтобы наклониться ближе:

\- Не волнуйся, моей заднице любой диван по зубам. Было бы время - просиживать.

Баки почему-то становится неловко, он замолкает, а потом спохватывается:

\- А...

\- Поспишь у меня, как раньше... Как в прошлой жизни, - обрывает его Стив - глухо, словно голос прорывается сквозь слои ваты, напиханные в глотку. - У меня кровать шире. 

До четвёртого они поднимаются молча, и Наташа уже ушла вперёд, и теперь ждёт их у двери. До Баки вдруг доходит окончательный смысл, и в груди отчего-то огнём горят лёгкие, а сердце стучит неровно - то быстро, то медленно, и никак не может успокоиться. Спину между лопатками опаляет прохлада мурашек - те носятся туда-сюда, словно не определятся, где же им удобнее его мучить. Баки не может никак понять, какого лешего у него такая реакция на вполне себе логичное решение, и в итоге просто перестаёт думать. Когда Стив открывает дверь одной рукой, другой поддерживая Хлою, малышка вдруг просыпается.

\- А где мама? Дядя Дзеймс? - и Баки не успевает даже подойти, как эта сладко спящая секунду назад мелочь начинает ныть: - Мама... Маму хочу... Ма-амочка...

\- Она ещё никогда не ночевала не дома, - пожимает плечами Джон, когда Баки смотрит на него, ища хоть какого-нибудь ответа - что делать? Хлоя не успокаивается, не реагирует ни на Наташины мягкие уговоры, ни на скачущие у неё перед носом пальцы Стива, который показывает животных. Баки улыбается и охает - воспоминание о том, как они вместе, детьми, лежали на одной кровати рядом с тусклым ночником, и показывали друг другу тени животных на потолке, старательно переплетая пальцы, отдаётся тупой болью в затылке. Но какая же тёплая, нужная эта боль.

\- А ты? Ночевал? - уточняет Баки.

\- Мне шесть, вообще-то. Я уже всё понимаю. И потерпеть могу, я же мужчина, - Джон зевает, а Баки улыбается кончиком рта. Эти фразочки в исполнении Джона, выхваченные из назидательной речи взрослых, всегда действуют на него слишком расслабляюще. Умиляют. - Думаю, можно попробовать ванную набрать, тёплую, с пеной, и мы с Хлоей искупаемся. Обычно после ванны она всегда тут же отрубается.

\- Наташа, - оглядывается Баки, а за его спиной Наташа прижимает к себе хныкающую без остановки девочку, и видно, что её запасы терпения на исходе. - Поможешь им с ванной? Джон сказал, это может сработать.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Наташа, а Стив тут же летит чистить, мыть и набирать воду. Баки в который раз отмечает, какой он молодец, что не поддался уговорам Стива заменить огромную несуразную чугунную ванну на блок душевой кабины. - А пена у вас есть? - иронично изгибает она бровь, и Баки просто поражается её выдержке - Хлоя на её плече без остановки требует маму.

\- Нет, пены нет.

\- Ладно, тогда мыла налью. Мыло-то есть у вас? - ещё саркастичнее хмыкает она.

Баки закатывает глаза и помогает Джону разуться - у того уже пальцы едва двигаются, да и сам он похож на подтаявшее желе. Благостно быть ребёнком, думает Баки. Устаёшь до той степени, что можешь уснуть в любом положении, в любой ситуации. Не то, что взрослый с промытыми мозгами. Умаешься до состояния нестояния, ждёшь сна с замиранием сердца - а сна ни в одном глазу, бывало. Голова пустая, высохшая изнутри, как азиатская пустыня, и ни мыслей, ни гула - только пустота и тишина. И сон не идёт. Это было ужасно, и чудо, что вообще прошло. Он боялся сдохнуть от того, что не мог спать. Но как-то постепенно научился заново.

В ванной, из которой хлопьями вываливается на пол пена, Хлоя и правда успокаивается. Наташа - ни Стив, ни он сам не ожидали от неё таких подвигов - потрясающе справляется, играя с ними плавающей мыльницей и просто сбросив в воду разные пузырьки - игрушек-то в квартире ни одной. Только для взрослых дядь.

Никогда они со Стивом не превращали комнату-арсенал в комнату, где смогут спать дети, так быстро. Из-за прикрытой двери ванной то и дело доносится плеск, приглушённые визги, гомон голосов - и детских, и Наташиного. И пока Стив, не напрягаясь, перетаскивает в соседнюю спальню ящики с винтовками, обоймами, гранатами (в этот момент он так смотрит на Баки, что на какое-то время даже становится стыдно), Баки убирает повыше колюще-режущие и меняет постельное бельё, выбрав самое милое, что у него есть - тёмно-синее, с изображением скопления галактик. Джон должен оценить.

\- Кажется, всё, - устало выдыхает Баки, озираясь на дело их рук - комнату не узнать.

\- Ножи? - серьёзно спрашивает Стив.

\- Убрал повыше. Все. Не достанут.

\- Кажется, быть родителями не так уж и просто, - вздыхает Стив и вдруг улыбается, сползая на пол по косяку. Баки улыбается тоже и присаживается рядом - почти касаясь.

\- Уж посложнее, чем некоторые наши операции, - хмыкает Баки, наблюдая с замиранием сердца за тем, как ладонь Стива вдруг находит его, живую, и крепко, ободряюще сжимает.

\- Ты бы, - вдруг начинает и осекается Стив. - Если бы не вся эта кутерьма, если бы не служба, - говорит он и его голос резко садится, Стив откашливается нервно. Баки замирает. - Ты бы хотел иметь детей? Найти женщину?

Баки неторопливо, но настойчиво вытаскивает свою ладонь из обжигающих пальцев. Смыкает в отрезвляющий замок вместе другими своими - холодными, железными, и к этому никогда не привыкнуть, хоть сто жизней проживи.

\- Я не могу иметь детей, Стив, - говорит он спокойно, разглядывая туманности галактик на свесившемся до пола одеяле. Его кровать удобная, с жёстким матрасом и до одури мягким, нежным пуховым одеялом - он даже летом не может согреться, пока не совьёт из него гнездо посередине. Он знает - детям понравится. Они сидят бок о бок, и молчание душит.

\- В смысле? Что ты хочешь этим...

\- Только то, что у меня не будет детей. Сыворотка, - едва заметно двигает плечами Баки, и словно Стив всё должен понять по последнему слову. И Стив даже понимает - ещё неосознанно, шестым чувством, и делает какое-то неловкое, незаконченное движение, но Баки продолжает - почему бы и не приоткрыть часть карт? Было бы что прятать... - Когда я был с русскими, (Стив мысленно отмечает, что "не работал на русских", а "был с ними") они проводили множество опытов и анализов, просто чтобы понять, что я такое. Тогда и сказали мне. Скорее всего - побочное действие сыворотки. Она все резервные и потенциально ненужные силы организма пускает на усиление боевых качеств. А способность к воспроизведению себя - это огромный резерв, Стив. Лишний резерв и совершенно не нужное качество в моём случае. И нет, меня это не беспокоит, - говорит Баки и поворачивает голову - встречаясь со взглядом небесно-голубых глаз Стива. Видно, что тот ошарашен, но пытается сохранить лицо неподвижным. Получается неважно, и Баки улыбается - мягко и печально, как чувствует себя сейчас. На самом деле его давно не трогают истории про самого себя. Сколько можно переливать из пустого в порожнее?

\- Мальчики, полотенца! Самые большие, что у вас есть! - командует голос Наташи из ванной, и они оба благодарно подрываются - она в который раз спасает обстановку, сама не зная об этом, и Баки даже думает, что пора перестать делить отношение к ней на процентное соотношение разных противоречивых чувств. Наташа ему нравится.

Спустя час (когда дети уснули, едва переодевшись в самые тесные после стирки футболки Баки и устроившись под невесомым одеялом, а Наташа, напоенная чаем, была отпущена домой с кучей выраженных и не выраженных благодарностей) они вдвоём сидят над остывшими кружками и листом-списком, что оставила Наташа: купить быстрозавариваемых каш, купить яиц, молока, купить хлопьев, купить сока, шоколадной пасты, сладостей, печенья, - и почти засыпают, сталкиваясь лбами.

\- Ты пойдёшь в душ? - зевая, интересуется Баки. Он устал, но всё же собирается вымыться, потому что слишком много переживал сегодня, и это липкое ощущение нервозности хочется смыть с кожи.

\- Нет, я утром, - Стив зевает, широко, заразительно, и Баки зевает следом. Улыбается.

\- В магазин тоже утром? - Баки кивает на список.

\- Кто первый проснётся, тот и в магазин, - кривит Стив губы в улыбке и встаёт. - Пойду укладываться. 

\- А я всё же в душ, - Баки поднимается и идёт в ванную, словно пытаясь сбежать от странного, брошенного напоследок, тёплого взгляда Стива.

Он моется, и моется, и моется до тех пор, пока едва сам не засыпает под обжигающими, долбящими в затылок, струями. В голове пугающая пустота, сменяющаяся шквалом мыслей, и снова - пустотой. Он надевает бельё и майку, тщательно, почти досуха вытирает волосы и, вздыхая, выходит в темноту коридора. Из-за приоткрытой двери спальни Стива на пол ложится мягкий свет. Его собственная спальня, оккупированная малышами, темна, и Баки думает о том, что нужно перенести в комнату ночник - мало ли что, проснутся, испугаются? Он заглядывает в комнату и замирает на мгновение. Вид сладко сопящих, обнимающих его одеяло детей на его же кровати, словно нож, вонзается куда-то в грудину и вспарывает давно нарывавший волдырь. И чувства - непривычные, болезненные, странные - начинают сочиться вязким гноем. И надо бы выдернуть рукоятку - но он не собирается, от этого будет только хуже, он захлебнётся в том, что так долго, старательно, за ненадобностью прятал внутри себя. Баки вдруг понимает, что сейчас он намного больше человек, чем был ещё вчера. И... как это, вообще? Почему? Он прикрывает дверь - не совсем, до половины, и тихо идёт в спальню Стива, искренне надеясь, что тот спит. 

Стив и правда похрапывает - на животе, обнимая смятую подушку, с голой спиной, развалившись на сбившемся одеяле, и от него пышет жаром за метр. Баки всегда так не хватает этого тепла. Но он не может позволить даже и думать об этом - Стив и так слишком, непростительно много делает для него. Баки сглатывает и улыбается - Стив такой, что даже если бы Баки решился, лечь здесь совершенно некуда - Стив заполняет собой не только огромную кровать, но и всю комнату, всю квартиру, выплёскивается из открытых окон на улицу... Баки неслышно забирает вторую подушку с кровати и идёт к ночнику - перенести его в соседнюю комнату.

\- Куда ты собрался? - вдруг хрипит Стив, и Баки не может понять, говорит он во сне или же правда проснулся. Обычно его и гонгом не разбудишь, если он вымотался накануне.

\- На диване лягу, - отмахивается Баки. - Там пледы есть, я помню. И ночник хочу детям унести.

\- Ночник унеси и возвращайся, - отвечает Стив, невозможно потягиваясь всем телом, отчего мышцы вдоль позвоночника и над лопатками лениво перекатываются под белой кожей - несколько едва заметных шрамов кляксами и росчерками застыли на ней. - Мы сто лет не спали, как раньше... как тогда, в детстве. Я скучаю по тем временам, - бубнит он, пряча половину лица в подушку. - Я пододвинусь, не переживай. Я, вообще-то, для некоторых неблагодарных кровать грел.

Баки замирает перед ночником, словно его огрели тяжёлым и пыльным, и судорожно сминает подушку перед собой обеими руками. Внутри звенит так, что вот-вот порвётся, и глаза сухие жжёт, как будто песка мелкого насыпали, и отчего-то нестерпимо хочется плакать. Баки чуть трясёт головой, чтобы прогнать подступившее внутрь, обратно, и ещё не высохшие волосы холодом скользят по шее. Подушка трещит, и Стив тут же подрывается - слишком большой, слишком настойчивый. Идиот.

\- Эй, ну чего ты? Бак? Что с тобой? - шепчет Стив и тянет его, хватает за металл пластин, за подушку, за майку, за бока. И это невыносимо до того, что Баки просто отпускает себя - и ухает спиной на кровать между разведённых колен. Горбится, складывается вперёд, пряча лицо. Стив неторопливо вытирает ему волосы полотенцем - Баки по привычке притащил его из ванной на плечах, - и не перестаёт нести ерунду, такую ерунду, от которой зудит всё, везде, каждый шрам, каждый орган, весь он, целиком. Баки дрожит. - Ну что с тобой, Бак? Ну, тяжёлый день был? Так, считай, закончился уже, - переживает Стив, откидывает полотенце и тянет его ещё дальше, за собой, кожа к коже, на кровать, и заставляет улечься едва ли не на себя, и ухватывает руками поперёк груди, и не даёт холодной, тянущей книзу руке делать ничего. Поворачивается набок, утыкается в шею и шепчет, шепчет, и от этого Баки трясёт всё сильнее, и он не хочет осознавать, что щёки давно уже мокрые, а тело реагирует совсем не как на друга, ноет сладко, и это не столько стыдно, сколько неожиданно, это выносит мозг, и Баки всхлипывает, а Стив не понимает - куда ему? - прижимает ещё крепче и гладит по волосам, тёплому, одеревеневшему плечу, руке, и шепчет: - Всё будет хорошо. И с Мелиссой, и с тобой, и с ребятами, вот увидишь. Всё образуется, всё наладится - ты ведь знаешь, как это бывает? Когда и верить уже не во что, оно вдруг раз - и меняется всё, а тут есть во что верить, мы же и не знаем толком ничего. Ты поспи просто, расслабься. Холодно тебе? - Баки обессилено мотает головой. Пытается. Он, смертоносное оружие, отмороженный убийца, хочет сейчас только одного - чтобы его не отпускали. Не выпускали. Сжали до хруста. Не двигали никак. Только грели. Грели, пока кости не обуглятся, пока он не сгорит в этом тепле нахрен. Пока не отойдёт. Пока не начнёт жить снова, как имеет право - всегда имел, несмотря на чужие мнения. - Сейчас, полежим так, и согреешься, - дышит жаром в шею Стив. - Я горячий, мне теперь всегда жарко, видишь, как бывает, - хмыкает он, и от этого волосы на загривке Баки, те, что ещё не встали, встают дыбом. - Засыпай, Бак. Засыпай, а я просто побуду рядом, хорошо? Я всегда буду рядом. Пока не сдохну.

Баки уже не слышит последних слов - его вдруг отпускает, тело перестаёт трястись, и он, укачиваясь в тёплых, жарких даже волнах, уплывает куда-то внутрь своего сознания. И становится не страшно. Совсем. И спокойно. И всё чувствуется правильным, ничего не вызывает вопросов. Всё будет хорошо. Будет. Иначе никак. Последнее, что запоминает его тело, прежде чем погрузиться в сон с головой, это обжигающе-горячая властная ладонь над пупком, под собранной майкой, под сердцем, кожей по коже. Баки спит, вздыхает и улыбается во сне.

********

Жарко. Душно. Дышать почти нечем. Как же жарко.

Он открывает глаза и приходит в себя - выясняет, что дома, что всё в порядке, медленно вспоминает прошлую ночь и параллельно с воспоминаниями просыпается тревога. Он поворачивает голову - рядом лицом в подушку лежит Стив. Его голая спина ровно ходит вверх-вниз от глубокого дыхания. Спит. Стивова правая рука, вытянутая вбок, прижимает его поперёк груди и жжётся даже через майку. В распахнутые окна - Стиву всегда жарко - уже проникает утренний мягкий свет и приглушённый шум просыпающегося после пятничной ночи города. Баки прислушивается к себе - часов восемь, не больше. Кажется, пробежки сегодня не будет. Он улыбается, когда скашивает глаза вниз и замечает светловолосую макушку между их со Стивом телами. Хлоя в позе оловянного солдатика сопит в ложбинке между ними, и она тоже неимоверно горячая: он лежит без одеяла - подумать только! - и ему не холодно. В кои-то веки. Баки смотрит налево, и видит кое-как притулившегося на краю кровати Джона, прилипшего спиной к его боку. Господи. Так вот почему так жарко. Они буквально взяли его "в тиски". Баки улыбается и начинает гимнастику - мягко вдавливается в матрас, уходит вниз из-под руки Стива, так легко и незаметно, как только может, чтобы не потревожить Хлою и Джона. Когда он сползает с кровати, Джон перекладывается на спину на его нагретое место и разваливается вольно. Во сне его рот открыт, а щёки под пушистыми угольными ресницами - мягкие и розовые, как у него самого когда-то. Баки просто смотрит на это всё с пола и понимает с трудом, что улыбается - широко, светло. Он поднимает скинутое лёгкое, не то что у него, одеяло и накрывает детей. Стиву оно точно не нужно.

Квартира чувствуется иначе - словно она тоже ошалела от внезапного нашествия мелочи. Шкаф-купе в гостиной ломится от напиханных в него боеприпасов, и Баки поправляет не закрытую до конца дверь. И сама гостиная выглядит застывше-переваривающей, словно ещё не поняла, что происходит. Баки осторожно отодвигает дверцу с другой стороны и шарит рукой в кармане своего старого военного кителя - выдали экспонат из музея ещё тогда, когда он только закончил реабилитацию после долгих судебных разбирательств и оправдательного приговора. Не нужная, но отчего-то милая сердцу тряпка, ещё и на несколько размеров малая ему. Зато в скрытом нагрудном кармане стратегические запасы курева и металлическая зажигалка - он почти не курит сейчас, но этим утром до зуда в лёгких хочется затянуться. Возможно, это прочистит мозги. Натянув домашние штаны, брошенные вчера на подлокотнике дивана, он выбирается на балкон. Утренняя свежесть - бодрящая, почти сладкая, обласкивает обнажённые руки и лицо, вламывается в лёгкие, норовит залезть под майку. Баки ухмыляется - всего через пару-тройку часов снова будет жара. И как же хорошо сейчас на улице. Мир-рно, прокатывает он про себя красивое и пока что непривычное слово. Балкон выходит на небольшой переулок между Эджком-авеню и соседней улицей, смотрится в здание с кирпичными стенами напротив. В стриженых деревцах на той стороне вдоль тротуара возятся и щебечут вездесущие воробьи. Чуть дальше у подъезда почтальон наперевес с сумкой, набитой газетами, разносит утреннюю корреспонденцию. Просто идиллия. Баки щёлкает крышкой, и огонёк лижет сигарету в железных пальцах - железо не будет так впитывать запах, как кожа. Медленно, душевно затягивается, глядя в белёсое голубое утреннее небо.

\- Доброе утро, Джеймс, - доносится слева, и Баки, совершенно не ожидая подвоха, закашливается. - Простите, я не хотела быть внезапной, так получилось, - тон голоса миссис Лауфиц улыбающийся и ещё по-утреннему низкий.

\- Доброе утро, Роза, - отвечает он, когда справляется с першащей глоткой. Он думает - то ли прятать сигарету, то ли уже нет, и сам не понимает, почему вообще появляется мысль - что-то прятать от миссис Лауфиц. Он смотрит на сигарету в пальцах, на старушку, снова на сигарету и вдруг смеётся. Миссис Лауфиц, как есть - в глухой ночной рубашке с рюшами и ночном же чепце, с замершей лейкой в руке - на её балконе несколько ящиков с разноцветными цветами-граммофончиками - смеётся тоже. Искренне, по-доброму. Да уж, ну и встреча.

\- Не видела, чтобы вы курили раньше, - говорит она, продолжая поливать цветы. Баки запоздало понимает, что в майке, и светит своим металлическим протезом, чего раньше старался не делать. Но эта мысль вялая, и он шлёт её куда подальше. Какая теперь разница.

\- Я хорошо конспирируюсь, - пожимает Баки плечами и снова затягивается, улыбаясь. - Да и курю очень редко.

\- Понимаю, понимаю, - говорит миссис Лауфиц. Смотрит на него с интересом: их со Стивом балкон - воплощение мужского минимализма. Серая плитка пола. Складной табурет в углу и железные перила с витыми прутьями под ними. Баки стоит в майке и босиком, и весь как на ладони. - Мне показалось, или вчера вечером я слышала у вас детские голоса?

Баки курит, затягивается ещё пару раз, прежде чем ответить.

\- Непредвиденные обстоятельства, - говорит он после. - Моя сестра попала в больницу с аппендицитом. Она вдова, и у неё двое ребят. Не с кем оставить, - продолжает он и вдруг понимает, что эта небольшая "ложь" - на самом деле очень большая правда, и насчёт "переночевать" они со Стивом сильно погорячились. Точнее, не погорячились, а не охватили суть проблемы сразу. Чёрт.

\- Ох, очень жаль вашу сестру, сочувствую. Но аппендицит не так страшно, всё-таки, - говорит миссис Лауфиц, и Баки сжимает зубы, едва не раскусывая фильтр напополам. - Неужели теперь у вас гостят племянники? - с совершенно искренним восторгом интересуется старушка. - Это же чудесно! Тогда я испеку не только печенье, но и блинчиков сегодня к завтраку. Вы ведь помните, что сегодня суббота? - подмигивает она сквозь стёкла очков.

\- О, - Баки отвлекается от внезапных волнительных мыслей, - это было бы здорово. Мы, если честно, понятия не имеем, чем их кормить. Холодильник пустой, вот, в магазин собирался. Может, вам тоже прикупить что-нибудь?

\- Отличная идея, Джеймс. Загляни ко мне, как соберёшься, я дам тебе список. Вы придёте ко мне, или...

\- Может, сегодня вы к нам в гости, Роза? - вдруг ни с того, ни с сего предлагает Джеймс. Это первый раз за полтора года, когда он приглашает добрую соседку к ним домой, но почему-то это не вызывает никакого протеста внутри. Наоборот. Он не думает, что тащить детей по гостям с утра пораньше - хорошая идея. И он отчего-то уверен, что миссис Лауфиц точно им понравится.

\- Спасибо за приглашение, Джеймс, - с благодарностью говорит миссис Лауфиц. Она уже убрала лейку, и теперь просто стоит у ближайших перил над облаком цветов в ящике, и говорит с ним. - Я уж думала, не дождусь, - журит она незло, и Баки улыбается. Пожимает плечами, затягивается последний раз и тушит кончик сигареты железными пальцами. Сжимает окурок в ладони. 

\- Я зайду к вам, как умоюсь и оденусь, - говорит он, направляясь внутрь квартиры.

\- У вас очень красивая рука, Джеймс, - произносит вдруг миссис Лауфиц с тёплой улыбкой, и Баки замирает, уже занеся ногу через порог. - Понятия не имею, почему ты её постоянно прячешь. Ты выглядишь гармонично с ней. Совсем немного странно, но в целом - очень красиво.

\- Спасибо, - кивает Баки и уходит с балкона. Сердце почему-то снова бьётся как загнанное. Наверное, это последствия слишком быстро в последние недели снимаемых с его чувств блоков и заслонов - он не успевает, не может угнаться за ними, расставить всё по должным местам, полочкам, как-то осознать. И поэтому бултыхается в нахлынувшем потоке, словно и плавать не умеет вовсе. 

В его планах умыться, побриться, зайти за списком к миссис Лауфиц и сбегать до магазина, и всё это так тихо и быстро, как только можно - чтобы вернуться к моменту, когда все остальные проснутся. Предвкушение чудесного дня, несмотря на все страхи, перевешивает. Он ещё не понимает до конца, но уже безумно счастлив от происходящего вокруг. Он чувствует, как оживает.

********

Утро проходит совершенно потрясающе. Миссис Лауфиц появляется на пороге с двумя блюдами, прикрытыми полотенцами, в своих сухоньких руках - и они со Стивом тут же перехватывают подношение. Овсяно-шоколадное печенье и блины - что ещё нужно для счастья? Стив под шумок нажаривает огромную сковороду яичницы с беконом, потому что знает - даже этим количеством блинов и печенья им с Баки не наесться. Баки делает тосты, пока Джон с Хлоей носятся по кухне и остальной квартире, охватывая не охваченное вчера и знакомясь со всем, до чего могут дотянуться, в новом помещении. Миссис Лауфиц вливается в их компанию так, словно всегда была там - Хлоя называет старушку "тётя Лоза" и норовит забраться на колени и обнять - кажется, у Хлои такой стиль поведения - обниматься с малознакомыми людьми, если они ей нравятся. Джон присматривается, не торопится открываться, но овсяное печенье с шоколадом не оставляет равнодушным и его, и он сдаётся, с интересом и едва ли не заглядывая в рот слушая полу-выдуманные, полу-правдивые истории, сидя на ковре в гостиной. Баки заканчивает с тостами к яичнице и варит кофе. Кульминация утра случается прямо перед завтраком - Хлоя непонятно откуда (Баки смотрит на Стива с высоко поднятой бровью) - достаёт его щит Капитана Америка и, устраиваясь в его углублении, как в Дюймовочка в скорлупе грецкого ореха, кружится вокруг своей оси прямо у них под ногами, отталкиваясь руками от ящиков и заливисто хохоча.

Стив смотрит на это невозможным взглядом - он ошарашен - прятал щит очень тщательно, в глубине шкафа, завешивал вещами. Но одновременно с этим он готов растаять от детского смеха. Он едва удерживается (в прямом смысле, вцепившись пальцами в столешницу у плиты) от того, чтобы не стечь на пол от сбивающей с ног Хлоиной энергии. И даже ругаться у него не получается - он просто открывает и закрывает рот.

\- Дурдом, - очень тихо и с широкой улыбкой резюмирует Баки, подхватывает Хлою под живот живой рукой, поднимает повыше и прижимает к себе. Та смеётся и брыкается - но куда там. Ногой бьёт по краю щита, и тот взлетает наверх, ложась чётко под металлические пальцы. Он кидает щит Стиву, и тот, наконец, приходит в себя. В этот момент в кухне появляется Джон и миссис Лауфиц.

\- Ух ты! Это же щит Капитана Америка! А можно, я тоже подержу? Дядя Стив, ну пожалуйста! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, - неожиданно Джон становится очень настойчивым, хоть и не позволяет ничего, больше слов и умоляющего взгляда.

Стив улыбается и протягивает вогнутый диск. Джон берёт его осторожно, боясь не поднять, но вибраниум на самом деле очень лёгкий, если даже Хлоя дотащила его из спальни до кухни, и Джон с удовольствием просовывает худенькую мальчишескую руку в держатели, принимая воинственную и гордую позу. Щит скрывает его едва ли не целиком. 

\- Дурдом, - снова говорит Баки, и все смеются. Даже Хлоя перестаёт брыкаться, а просто обвисает в его руке и подрагивает от хохота.

\- Дзонни такой смесной, - вставляет она между всхлипами.

\- Так, мне кажется, пора завтракать, - берёт ситуацию в свои руки миссис Лауфиц. Если бы не она, Баки и не знает, справились бы они со Стивом с детьми. Он не думал, что это так непросто. Бедная Мелисса.

После завтрака Стив находит новый отвлекающий манёвр - телевизор, огромная новая плазма, которую они почти не включают. Оказывается, есть множество каналов, транслирующих детские телепередачи и мультфильмы - это их просвещает Джон. Баки подозревает, что Мелисса не часто балует их мультиками, но сейчас соглашается - им нужна передышка и совещание. Стив прикрывает дверь в гостиную и идёт за Баки на кухню - там миссис Лауфиц допивает кофе. Они надеются на это же и на хотя бы десять минут тишины.

\- Итак, какие планы на сегодня? - интересуется Стив у Баки.

\- Нам нужно съездить в больницу к Мелиссе. И это либо на такси, что очень плохая идея, - он говорит и смотрит прямо в голубые глаза Стива, и тот кивает понимающе. - Либо нам надо как-то забрать "эскалэйд" Мелиссы, чтобы передвигаться с детьми. 

\- Я с удовольствием посижу с ребятами, пока вы съездите за машиной, - вдруг говорит миссис Лауфиц, очень аккуратно сжимая в худых пальцах свёрнутый блинчик и обмакивая его в мёд. Баки настолько не ожидал подобных предложений, что замирает и не знает, что сказать.

\- Миссис... Роза, - вовремя поправляется Стив, и его щёки становятся розоватыми от шутливо-укоряющего взгляда старушки, - нам неловко просить вас. Это как-то совсем уж...

\- Ничего неловкого, глупости какие. Ваши ребята просто замечательные, давно я не проводила время так весело. Подумайте сами, я пожилая женщина из соседней квартиры, которая постоянно сидит дома. И у меня уйма свободного времени и нерастраченной энергии, которая просто не может полностью воплотиться в вязании крючком. Если честно, я готова выручать вас каждый раз, когда вас выдернут по работе - я знаю, мальчики, у военных такое бывает. И уж как думаете, лучше я, чем незнакомая няня?

\- Я даже... не знаю, что сказать, - поражённо выдыхает Баки.

Стив думает, что ни за что бы не доверил детей обычной соседке, если бы Тони ещё в самом начале их жизни в этом доме не постарался и не прошерстил биографии и послужные списки всех соседей. Им просто повезло, и миссис Лауфиц жила в этой квартире с того самого момента, как дом сдали в эксплуатацию. Им просто повезло, Роза на самом деле являлась ангелом во плоти. Стив думает, что без раздумий доверил бы ей и собственных детей. При условии постоянного наблюдения за квадратом со стороны Тони, конечно. Перестраховка никогда не повредит. Время сейчас слишком неспокойное.

\- Меня можно просто обнять, - миссис Лауфиц кусает блинчик, прежде чем он капнет на её аккуратное домашнее платье мёдом, прожёвывает его и заканчивает с улыбкой: - и сказать: "Спасибо, Роза".

Баки не медля нагибается поближе, приобнимает старушку живой, тёплой ладонью и очень искренне благодарит. Он на самом деле растроган. Неужели он всё-таки заслужил если не оправдание, то хотя бы прощение?

Дверь гостиной распахивается, и Хлоя, до сих пор щеголяющая в севшей после стирки футболке Баки, словно в платье, заявляет:

\- Писать хочу!

Стив и Баки переглядываются. Об этом они тоже совсем не подумали.

\- Пойдём-ка, милая, - миссис Лауфиц встаёт и берёт Хлою за руку, ведёт в сторону ванной. - Ты знаешь, что маленькие леди не должны так говорить в обществе? Нужно говорить: "Я хочу в туалет".

\- Но дома я всегда говорю, что хочу писать, - настойчиво заявляет Хлоя. Окончание перепалки теряется за закрытой дверью в ванную.

\- Нам обязательно надо забрать машину. И их самые нужные вещи, - подводит итог Стив. Баки только кивает в ответ.

********

В больнице "Кариббеан Хелс Фэмили центр" их принимают довольно радушно - видно, что все предупреждены. Мелисса в своей палате выглядит хорошо даже с чуть более заострившимися скулами, может, только виноватый взгляд выдаёт её настоящий настрой. Она, ни о чём не спрашивая, счастливо приветствует всю их компанию. Дети с визгами и счастливыми улыбками обнимают её за шею, и она лишь немного кривится, когда Хлоя случайно задевает собой шов. Баки наливает воды и ставит в прозрачную вазу букет цветов - облако нежных колокольчиков всех пастельных тонов - от неявно фиолетового до кремового. Сегодня он искал их намеренно.

\- Посекретничаете немного без нас? Сейчас мы вернёмся, - говорит Баки и тянет Стива из палаты. Мелисса беззвучно говорит одними губами "спасибо", когда Баки оглядывается на выходе.

\- Нам нужно найти её лечащего врача. Я хочу выяснить, что к чему, до того, как поговорю с Мелиссой, - поясняет он Стиву в коридоре. 

\- Не веришь ей? - Стив с лёгким удивлением смотрит на свою ладонь в руке Баки, но не вырывается. Баки морщится и сам расцепляет пальцы. 

\- Доверяй, но проверяй, - говорит Баки по-русски и идёт к ординаторской. Стив пожимает плечами. Он понимает язык. Но из-за того, что обычно из уст Баки выходят сплошные идиомы, понятные лишь тому, кто на самом деле пожил среди русских, это ему ничего не даёт. Он вздыхает и просто идёт следом. Баки стучит в ординаторскую и заглядывает внутрь. К нему оборачиваются несколько людей в форме высшего медицинского персонала.

\- Извините за вторжение. Мне очень нужно поговорить с лечащим врачом Мелиссы Барнс, - говорит он вежливо. Навстречу поднимается грузный невысокий мужчина, до этого сидевший с чьей-то картой в руках, кивает и приглашает выйти.

\- Джеймс Барнс, - представляется Баки и протягивает руку для приветствия. - Брат.

\- Очень приятно, - кивает мужчина и уверенно пожимает ладонь. - Пол Локарт, хирург и лечащий врач. А это? - спрашивает он, кидая заинтересованный взгляд на Стива. Тот прячется за бейсболкой.

\- Друг семьи, - чётко, с военной выправкой произносит Баки.

\- Отойдём? - кивает Локарт в сторону запасного выхода.

Пока они идут по коридору к балкону, Локарт достаёт из нагрудного кармана тощую пачку сигарет.

\- Вы знаете, что у неё запланирована операция на начало сентября? - начинает врач на улице, прикуривает сам себе и быстро - видимо, влияет специфика профессии - затягивается. Предлагает угоститься, но они отказываются. Там и угощаться нечем - две последние сигареты сиротливо перекатываются в картоне.

\- Какая операция? - не понимает Баки.

\- Удаление почки, она не говорила? - хмурится Локарт.

Баки молчит.

\- Поэтому она лежит в онкологии? - тихо спрашивает он, кладя обе руки - открытую и в перчатке - на железные перила. Смотрит на улицу, вид с седьмого этажа на соседний с больницей сквер не так уж и плох. Решается: - У неё рак?

\- Значит, не говорила, - выдыхает дым из лёгких Локарт. Морщится. - Вообще, это врачебная тайна, и мы должны блюсти интересы пациентов. Но я немного знаю Мелиссу - она училась вместе с моей женой в школе языков. Очень достойная женщина. И я не помню, чтобы у неё были братья, - говорит он и щурится, обращаясь своим полным круглым лицом к Баки. - Но вы с ней так похожи, что у меня не возникает лишних вопросов, Джеймс. Вы должны знать, как обстоят дела, даже если Мелисса считает по-другому. Она вдова, и у неё дети. Вы вправе знать, - заканчивает он мысль и снова затягивается - уже расслабленнее. Словно каждая затяжка возвращает этому цепкому толстяку самообладание.

Баки не торопит - он уже успел понервничать и успокоиться. Ему скажут правду - он видит по глазам. А насколько правда ему понравится - это уже совсем не дело доктора. Это его личное дело.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли. Если бы у неё был рак, я бы уже сказал об этом. Мы не в театре, а я не примадонна, чтобы шутить с такими вещами, - продолжает Локарт. - У неё опухоль на почке. Но доступ к ней затруднён - мы никак не можем взять достоверную пункцию для анализа на онко-маркеры. Долгое время опухоль её не беспокоила, но за последний год произошло много всего в их семье... Опухоль стала увеличиваться, и теперь грозит передавить артерию, питающую саму почку. Если это произойдёт, неизбежен некроз тканей, а с этим шутки плохи. Соль в том, что определить, рак ли это, или опухоль доброкачественная, мы сможем только после операции. А вчера острый аппендицит - словно очередной звоночек. Я не намерен тянуть с операцией до сентября. Я хочу сделать её сразу, как только она поправится от удаления аппендицита. Но Мелисса почему-то против. Говорит, что ей нужно дождаться сентября. Я не знаю причин, Джеймс, но пожалуйста, уговорите её не тянуть. Эта тягомотина может плохо кончиться. А я не вижу хоть сколько-нибудь объективных причин, почему она сопротивляется. Поговорите с ней, - кивает Локарт и берётся за ручку двери. - А мне нужно на обход. Был рад познакомиться, и буду надеяться вместе с вами на положительный вариант развития событий.

Они со Стивом остаются одни на балконе. Баки не видит - Стив где-то за спиной, но всё равно всем телом ощущает молчаливое присутствие. А потом тёплая, тяжёлая ладонь ложится на его плечо в глухо, не по-летнему застёгнутой тёмной рубашке.

\- Что думаешь делать? - тихо спрашивает Стив.

\- Поговорю с ней, что мне остаётся, - пожимает плечами Баки. Хочется потереться об эту тёплую ладонь справа щекой. Хочется, чтобы его снова стиснули сейчас в кольце рук, как ночью - чтобы не продохнуть, чтобы просто горячо и надёжно. Иррациональные, ни к чему хорошему не ведущие желания. Стив чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы, и Баки ведёт - он склоняется к руке на своём плече, и дёргает за вожжи за миг до того, как ткнуться в костяшки подбородком и губами. Громко, отчётливо матерится про себя и снова смотрит вперёд - на дома, на сквер, на снующие по улицам машины.

\- Знаешь, просто хотел сказать, что это обнадёживает. То, что они не знают точно. Это, конечно, та ещё лотерея. Но ведь возможен и положительный исход. И значит, нам есть, на что надеяться.

\- Нам, нам, - тихо и обидно передразнивает Баки. На самом деле он злится на себя, а не на Стива. Но сдержаться не выходит. - Что ты всё "намкаешь"?

Пальцы на плече сжимаются снова, но на этот раз это больно. Отрезвляет.

\- Лучше замолчи сразу, Бак, - шипит за спиной Стив. Он стоит уже почти вплотную и душит своим жаром. - Мы проехали эту станцию давным-давно, перестань постоянно возвращаться туда. Всё, что касается, тебя, касается и меня тоже. И наоборот. Разве мы не всё уже выяснили по этому поводу?

\- Всё, всё... - Баки сникает и кладёт свою ладонь поверх ладони Стива на плече. - Прости, - пальцы немного расслабляются. А потом Стив берёт его за предплечье и поворачивает лицом к себе. Обнимает - просто, крепко, так, как делал это всегда ещё со времён спасения из застенков ГИДРы. Ну что за невозможный человек. И Баки вздыхает и тоже обнимает его - руки автоматически ложатся по известной и удобной траектории. Под ладонями твёрдо и тепло - как всегда. Баки думает, что они на самом деле выглядят сейчас, как "дядя Рон и дядя Гил", вот только ему совершенно, абсолютно плевать на это. Никто не в силах понять, через что они прошли. Никто не в состоянии оценить всю крепость этой чёртовой связи.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - отчётливо шепчет Стив в ухо и отстраняется, заглядывает в глаза. Улыбается - совсем легко. - Пойдём. А то как бы нас не потеряли.

********

В палате Хлоя увлечённо раскрашивает цветными восковыми мелками зверушек, которых под руководством мамы рисует Джон в небольшом блокноте. Да уж, уметь направить детскую энергию в мирное русло - это великое родительское умение, и Баки искренне считает, что оно не менее сложно, чем точно целиться и стрелять из винтовки, учитывая направление и скорость ветра.

\- Ну как вы тут? - улыбается Стив. - Как самочувствие, Мелисса?

\- Вроде всё хорошо. Лучше скажите, как вы там? Я уж думала, вы сбежали после одной ночёвки этих маленьких монстров в вашей квартире, - улыбается Мелисса, и в её глазах пляшут зелёные смешинки.

\- Они замечательные, не наговаривай, - Баки подходит ближе и ерошит жестковатый вихор Джона. Если бы не миссис Лауфиц, они вряд ли бы справились с одеждой и причёской для Хлои. В обществе двух суперсолдат девочка на самом деле начинает чувствовать себя капризной маленькой леди, и слушаться отчего-то желает только миссис Лауфиц. Это невыносимо. И мило. И всё же немного утомительно.

\- Стив, прости меня за наглость,- начинает Мелисса и принимается теребить край простыни. - Может, ты прогуляешься с детьми в сквере при больнице? Там есть небольшая детская площадка и качели, я узнавала. Мне очень нужно поговорить с Джеймсом.

Стив кивает - почему бы и нет? Он смотрит на Хлою, а та в ответ хитро смотрит на него из-под пушистых пшеничных ресниц. Это похоже на негласный договор, и Стиву кажется, что он немножечко влюблён - и ему жутко интересно, какая Хлоя станет, когда вырастет. Какими они с Баки будут к этому моменту.

Дети целуют Мелиссу и прощаются - до завтра. Стив прощается тоже и, ухваченный за обе руки ладошками, выходит из палаты.

\- Джеймс, - говорит Мелисса тихо, когда Баки осторожно присаживается на край больничной кровати. - Я скучала. Прости за всю эту внезапность.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - отвечает Баки. - Как ты, Мелисса?

\- Обычный аппендицит, - просто говорит она и отводит взгляд. - Скоро выпишут.

\- Не ври, - строго щурится Баки. - Я говорил с твоим врачом.

\- Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? - удивляется вмиг посерьёзневшая Мелисса.

\- Хотел услышать от тебя, - устало вздыхает Баки.

\- У меня больная почка. Нужно удалять.

\- Почему не сказала раньше?

\- Не хотела беспокоить, - отвечает Мелисса и смотрит при этом в окно. - У тебя и так проблем хватает, без меня и моих детей.

\- Ты шутишь?

\- Никак нет, сержант.

\- Не паясничай.

\- Джеймс, - вдруг говорит она бесконечно устало. - Это всё не важно. Проблема в другом. Этот аппендицит крайне не вовремя. Я собиралась отправить детей на Гавайи в сентябре, пока разбиралась бы со всем этим. Не смотри так, я бы рассказала обо всём ближе к дате. Но сейчас за ними некому присмотреть. Дядя Рон вернётся домой с Кубы только к сентябрю. И я не знаю, что делать, - она поворачивает голову от окна и сцепляется взглядом с Баки.

\- Твой лечащий врач настаивает на срочной операции сразу, как только ты оправишься от удаления аппендикса. То есть, на днях. Ты не соглашаешься потому, что некому присмотреть за Джоном и Хлоей? То есть ты готова рискнуть жизнью из-за этого - так мне не доверяешь?

Мелисса вдруг распахивает глаза удивлённо.

\- Боже, ты... Вы... Вы хотите присмотреть за ними? Но Джеймс...

\- У тебя есть иные варианты? Хоть один?

\- Интернат временного содержания... Говорят, там терпимо. Но уж лучше Гавайи, ты понимаешь...

\- Это не вариант, - отрезает Баки. - Знаешь, Мел, представить не могу, как я вообще на это подписался. Ещё вчера, если бы мой мозг был приучен думать в обычной жизни хоть на шаг вперёд, я бы запаниковал. Но Стив сказал - пускай переночуют, куда им деваться - и я был согласен на все сто, ведь и правда, некуда. Всего одна ночь. Но сегодня до меня дошли масштабы проблемы. До сентября полторы недели, и операцию нужно делать срочно, это не обсуждается. И знаешь, сначала я испугался. Очень. Но сейчас я понимаю - никуда я их не отдам, пока ты не поправишься. Даже если Стив будет против...

\- А он не будет, - задумчиво рассматривая его, отвечает Мелисса. - Они потрясающие, правда? Только благодаря их улыбкам и шалостям я пережила этот год, Джеймс.

Баки кивает безмолвно, а потом хмуро сдвигает брови:

\- Есть ещё одна проблема, Мел. Мы солдаты. Сейчас лето, и срочных миссий нет. Но это не значит, что они не появятся внезапно. Нас могут выдернуть в любое время дня и ночи, и я тоже не знаю, что делать в такой ситуации, - честно говорит Баки. - У меня не будет времени везти их куда-то через полгорода или ждать, пока приедет кто-то с ними посидеть. И это меня нервирует.

Мелисса смотрит серьёзно, молчит, словно ожидая завершения его монолога. И Баки продолжает.

\- Если ты не против, в такой ситуации я могу взять их в штаб. Там есть люди, которым я могу по старшинству звания приказать не спускать с них глаз до окончания моей операции. Или же могу оставить их на попечение добрейшей соседке - пожилой еврейке, с которой они уже познакомились сегодня утром. Оба варианта потенциально опасны, как и тот, где с ними сидим мы. Ты это понимаешь?

Мелисса молчит и чуть погодя кивает.

\- Я доверяю тебе, Джеймс. Может, я не знаю тебя слишком долго или очень хорошо, но доверяю. Мне очень страшно тоже, но я на самом деле в безвыходном положении. Чтобы ты знал. Если бы я могла отправить их на Гавайи - я сделала бы это без обсуждений. Не обижайся.

\- Какие обиды, - пожимает плечами Баки. - Это логичное и верное решение. Тем более, если они уже гостили там.

\- Но раз это невозможно - я бы никогда не попросила, но хочу довериться тебе. Доверить своих детей. Я не сомневаюсь, ты справишься. Вы справитесь. А я... постараюсь поскорее поправиться.

\- Не оставляй меня, Мел, - вдруг растерянно говорит Баки и наклоняется поближе. - Я только начал привыкать к тому, что у меня есть семья.

Мелисса тянет руки и обнимает его. Мягко, по-женски нежно и тепло. Шепчет, почти сразу начиная плакать:

\- Я очень боюсь, что у меня рак.

\- У тебя нет рака, - твёрдо говорит Баки в ответ. Отстраняется, вытирает под её глазами влагу большими пальцами. - Даже думать о таком не смей. А с одной почкой можно спокойно жить до старости. Только с шоколадно-вишнёвыми пирогами и жирным запечённым мясом придётся завязать.

\- Боже, как же я без мяса и пирогов? - хмыкает Мелисса, пытаясь совладать со слезами.

\- Я буду есть их за тебя и рассказывать в красках, как вкусно, - улыбается Баки.

\- Садист, - вздыхает Мелисса и понимает, что успокоилась. Что на самом деле тучи, обложившие её жизнь со всех сторон после смерти мужа, медленно растягивает. Что она не одна на один борется с невидимым и от того ещё более страшным противником, нет. И что на самом деле всё ещё может быть хорошо. Ведь чудеса случаются?

\- Накидаешь мне примерный список вещей, который нужно забрать у тебя из дома для детей? Чтобы мы не забыли чего по незнанию.

Мелисса кивает и принимается строчить в блокноте, то и дело отвлекаясь на задумчивый взгляд в окно или на короткий, с лёгкой улыбкой, в его сторону. Баки не мешает и отходит к окну, расправляет пальцами жалюзи. Жаль, что отсюда не видно сквера и детской площадки. Мелисса отдаёт ему полностью исписанный с обеих сторон листочек и объясняет дислокацию некоторых вещей. Говорит, что Джон может помочь в любом вопросе, и что нужно ограничивать их в сладком по вечерам - иначе не угомонятся. И что Хлоя очень любит принимать ванную перед сном - это её успокаивает. Баки кивает, а потом, когда Мелисса, кажется, говорит некоторые вещи по второму кругу, успокаивающе гладит её по голове.

\- Мы справимся, не беспокойся. Будем заезжать к тебе каждый день. Я взял твой "эскалэйд", ты не против?

\- Надеюсь, у тебя права не просрочены на семьдесят лет? - шутит Мелисса.

\- Если честно, всего на месяц, - откровенно отвечает Баки. - Но я исправлюсь, обещаю. Просто не было нужды следить за ними - Стив возил.

\- Он очень хороший, - улыбается Мелисса. - Береги его.

\- Я ему передам, - неловко усмехается Баки и поднимается. - До завтра, Мел.

\- До завтра, Джеймс.

Он идёт к выходу из палаты - напряжённая спина, широкий размах плеч, левая рука, извечно спрятанная в кармане.

\- Джеймс, - окликает она у самого выхода. Он оборачивается, когда уже кладёт руку на ручку двери. - Спасибо за всё.

Баки смотрит тепло, улыбается и кивает. А после выходит из палаты.

********

Он встречает Стива с детьми в сквере на улице. Несёт в руке зажатый в перчатке стаканчик с латте.

\- Кофе будешь? Я уже выпил.

\- Буду, - соглашается Стив.

Дети играют поодаль на площадке с другими такими же, Джон раскачивает на качелях Хлою и ещё одну девочку чуть постарше. Ухаживает, и это вызывает улыбку на губах - снова и снова.

\- Ей не с кем оставить детей, пока она будет лежать в больнице, - говорит Баки прямо.

Стив молчит и смотрит на него. Отпивает кофе, довольно жмурится. Баки чувствует себя странно - словно принёс взятку за утвердительное решение. Смеётся сам с себя.

\- Вкусно?

\- Очень.

\- А мне американо не понравился. Жаль.

\- Как долго её продержат? - спрашивает Стив.

\- Неделю или около того, - пожимает плечами Баки. Отводит взгляд.

\- Сейчас спокойно, - размышляет Стив вслух. - Мы могли бы присмотреть за ними.

\- Ты когда-нибудь за кем-нибудь присматривал? - скептически хмыкает Баки.

\- Я - нет, но ты за мной - всегда, - мягко отвечает Стив.

\- Это опасно.

\- Всё опасно. Или есть варианты?

\- Не особо.

\- Значит, решено, - говорит Стив и снова отпивает из бумажного стаканчика. За его плечом Хлоя отбирает у другой девочки лопатку и бегает от неё по площадке с криками: "Ура! Догонялки!"

\- То есть, ты не против?

\- Я не против, если ты этого хочешь. Я даже перепрячу твои стратегические запасы пушек и гранат подальше и ни слова не скажу про их количество. Чувствуешь степень моего доверия?

\- Ты настоящий друг, - с облегчением вздыхает Баки и улыбается. Стив смотрит на него своими небесно-голубыми глазами - то ли прямолинейный Капитан Америка, то ли хитрый доходяга из Бруклина, Баки уже устал их путать. - Но мне кажется, это какая-то чёртова авантюра.

Стив хмыкает и хлопает его по плечу, как перед очередной "выживай как хочешь" операцией.

\- Поверь мне, Бак. Тебе не кажется.


	7. Chapter 7

От очередного движения инструмента между пластинами Баки стискивает зубы и кривится. На лбу проступает противная липкая испарина. Его руки закреплены на подлокотниках манипулятивного кресла в особых держателях - стоит просто развести кисти в стороны, и он выберется, но от случайных спазматических и рефлекторных реакций они всё же уберегают. Это неприятно. Ощущение, когда в тебе копаются практически на живую - это очень неприятно, но он терпит: сам согласился, во-первых. А во-вторых, получает за эти неудобства он намного, намного больше. Спокойствие. Как бы он ни показывал всем своим видом, что не горит желанием общаться со Старком больше положенного, на самом деле он верит ему. Его слову, как минимум. И его бестелесному Джарвису тоже. Да и подоплёка его отношения намного глубже. Это не банальная неприязнь, как могло бы показаться со стороны. Хотя Старк, конечно, довольно экспрессивен и невыносим почти во всех своих проявлениях. 

С его стороны это не неприязнь. Это доля неуверенности в себе нынешнем, помноженная на долю чувства вины за прошлое, прибавленное к доле непонимания, как себя с ним вести сейчас. Он помнит, как видел его мальчиком. Растерянным, одиноким, совершенно забытым. Он помнит, как видел его родителей в прицел снайперской винтовки. Он читал, как тот практически спас Нью-Йорк от инопланетного вторжения пару лет назад. Он помнит цепкий и пробирающий до костей взгляд, когда был впервые представлен в этой Башне как Джеймс Барнс. И каждый из этих аспектов топорщится подобно гнутым, повреждённым пластинам на его руке, и никак не хочет сходиться во что-то цельное. Ему просто неуютно в обществе Старка, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Хоть и признавался себе не раз, что уважает его как учёного и изобретателя. Тони истинный сын своего отца.

\- Не могу понять, должно же быть... Где-то тут... Вот, к примеру, - бубнит Старк, обряженный в электронно-увеличительные окуляры. Он что-то делает с плечом, и несколько пластин отведены в стороны, чтобы дать ему возможность пробраться внутрь, к суставному сервоприводу и усилителю, к кому сплетённых бионических вен и сухожилий. - А так? - произносит он задумчиво, и плечо вдруг простреливает острая боль. 

\- Чёрт! - громко выругивается Баки, едва не выдёргивая руку из держателя вместе с креплением.

\- Упс. Прости. Что, так больно? Может, всё же добавим обезболивающего? Мне сразу не понравилась идея работать без анестетиков, это может привести к болевому...

\- Нет, - твёрдо прерывает поток совершенно не сочувствующего бормотания Баки. - Не люблю, когда в голове мутно. От лекарств всегда мутно, поэтому нет, - говорит он как можно чётче, но выходит всё равно сквозь зубы - больно. Это было чертовски больно.

\- Я должен найти способ отсоединить её, - говорит Старк, разгибаясь и потягиваясь. Он сидел в неудобной позе почти не двигаясь больше часа. - Тебе ведь снимали протез, Барнс? Не могли не снимать, это ведь оружие, даже отдельно от твоего тела. Эти ублюдки должны были продумать возможность отсоединения в случае потери носителя, - запросто выговаривает он, а потом вдруг спохватывается, кашляет, пожимает плечами: - Прости, я просто мыслю, как учёный.

\- Я понимаю, - медленно цедит Баки, пытаясь загасить поднимающееся изнутри белое пламя гнева. - И да, они отсоединяли её. Кажется, под наркозом.

\- Я предлагал...

\- Нет.

\- То есть, ты не дашь мне отсоединить протез, чтобы спокойно поработать с ним, пока ты, скажем, в расслабляющей обстановке посмотришь "Титаник" или "Властелина Колец"?

\- Я уже смотрел "Титаник" и "Властелина Колец" вместе со Стивом, - бурчит Баки, на пробу поводя плечом. Кажется, отпустило.

\- У меня доступ к едва ли не полному собранию всего, что когда-либо выпускалось в прокат в мире, даже ограниченным и малым тиражом. Даже запрещённое и снятое с проката есть, - прищуривается Старк. - Я уверен, ты бы нашёл что-нибудь по своему вкусу.

\- Я могу просто посидеть здесь. Я потерплю, - упрямо заверяет Баки. Старк хмыкает и кривится, впрочем, довольно быстро грустнеет после этого.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - вздыхает он. - Мне не нужна твоя рука, Барнс. Снять её - и есть цель. Мне важно понять, как она отсоединяется и каким образом это сделать максимально комфортно для тебя. Это важно для... особого проекта. Всё бесполезно, если я не разберусь в том, как эта железка завязана на твои нервные окончания и при этом мобильна. Серьёзно, Джеймс. Это важно, - он устало потирает переносицу и глаза, подняв окуляры наверх, на лоб. Вид у Старка при этом наиглупейший. Он слишком похож на человека. Баки даже давит ползущую в уголке губ усмешку.

Неожиданно в лабораторию вплывает Пеппер. Про себя Баки называет её не иначе, как "мисс Поттс", и хотя она морщит носик от такого обращения, называть её "Пеппер" отчего-то тяжело. Она именно вплывает, и никакая супер-узкая юбка до колен и высоченные, такими убить можно, каблуки ей в этом не помеха. Невероятная женщина.

\- Пеп? - удивляется Старк. - Разве у тебя не совещание?

\- Мальчики, пора прерваться, - говорит она серьёзно, при этом подходит всё ближе и крайне нежно проводит по щеке Старка ладонью. Баки отворачивается. - Моё совещание закончилось час назад, я уже давно разгребла документы и прочую макулатуру. Теперь нужно немного расслабиться, Вирджиния испекла малиновый пирог. Как вы на это смотрите?

Старк - Баки видел периферийным зрением - нежился от тепла ладони всего секунду назад, но вот уже морщится и недоволен.

\- Нам надо работать...

\- Вам надо отдохнуть. Джимми человек, а не машина, чтобы сидеть столько времени неподвижно. Впрочем, ты тоже всего-навсего человек, если ты вдруг забыл, - она трогает Старка своим миниатюрным пальчиком за кончик носа, и этот целомудренный жест отчего-то кажется Баки слишком интимным. - А ещё ты должен сварить кофе, Тони. Я хочу твой кофе. Который с кардамоном и гвоздикой, да-да, не морщись. Он отлично подойдёт к малиновому пирогу.

\- Но...

\- Не спорь, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, я не уйду отсюда, пока ты не пойдёшь на кухню, и мы уже проверяли - я упёртее тебя. Это пустая трата времени, - руки Пеппер складываются на груди, глаза прищуриваются, и Баки по себе знает - это последний жест. И теперь в такой позе эта маленькая, но несомненно очень смелая женщина может стоять над душой долго. До тех пор, пока льды Старка не дадут трещину и не обрушатся вниз, в бушующее море. 

Тони вздыхает. Снимает окуляры и небрежно откидывает их на стоящий рядом стол, заваленный поднятыми из архивов чертежами полувековой давности. Потягивается увереннее, вскидывая руки вверх.

\- Ладно, твоя взяла, - говорит он. Неторопливо поднимается с рабочего кресла, отсоединяет от руки проводки замеряющей аппаратуры. Почти нежно смещает обездвиженные пластины пальцами, - оставим так, если ты не против? Это не должно помешать пить кофе с пирогом, - говорит он и идёт мимо торжествующей Пеппер через лабораторию в сторону отъезжающей двери. Ворчит: - И почему я с тобой живу? Как я вообще с тобой живу? Невыносимая женщина...

\- Потому что без меня не можешь, не умеешь и не хочешь, - тихо шепчет Пеппер, подмигивает Баки и никуда не уходит - присаживается на ближайший стол, отодвинув подальше от края кипы бумаг. - Ну как ты, милый? Совсем тебя Тони замучил? Бледный ты какой-то, - она тянет руку ко лбу, но Баки неявно, и всё же уверенно уходит от контакта. Пеппер только улыбается озорно. - Это больно?

\- Немного, - кривит душой Баки. - Терпимо.

\- Я очень удивилась, когда узнала, что ты согласился, знаешь, это огромное дело, но я знаю кое-что - о, совсем не многое, милый, не переживай, - о твоей нелюбви к этому ковырянию в твоей руке, поэтому, конечно, была удивлена. И обрадована. Знаешь, это ведь может стать прорывом в гражданском протезировании, в детском протезировании. Впрочем, мой фонд ориентирован именно на детей, и я уже разработала несколько вариантов бизнес-планов, чтобы ежегодно мы могли непредвзято выбирать счастливчиков и вручать им совершенный технологичный протез. Я, знаешь, очень хороша по части составления планов и увеличения продаж, но я понятия не имею, как у тебя там, - она осторожно кладёт руку на холодные пластины повыше вскрытых на плече, - всё устроено. Это для меня тёмный лес, Джимми. И если ты на самом деле не хочешь во всём этом участвовать, тебе не стоит просто сидеть и терпеть ради Тони. Ради какого-то обещания, о котором я не знаю. Я могу всё уладить без подобных жертв, понимаешь?

Она смотрит сверху вниз, но ощущение, словно заглядывает в глаза, словно упрашивает. Невероятное ощущение. Баки не помнит, делали ли так девушки во время его юности. Почему-то он не может припомнить ничего подобного. 

\- Я в порядке, - говорит Баки. - Я потерплю. И я понятия не имею, о каком фонде вы... ты говоришь.

\- О! - удивляется Пеппер, - Тони не рассказал? Это так на него похоже... Полгода назад мы учредили фонд имени Говарда Старка. Он ориентирован на детей-инвалидов, по причине потери конечности переставших заниматься своим делом - будь то спортивные достижения или искусство. Я рассчитала всё: базу, финансирование, состав научной группы, возможности производства... Всё готово, милый, но вот с самим креплением протеза у Тони что-то не клеится. Поэтому он так рассчитывал на тебя. Но просить не решался. О, я знаю, звучит дико, Тони - и не решался, да уж, не смотри так. По нему не скажешь. Но на самом деле Железный человек и эпатаж - всего лишь панцирь. Как у черепахи. Знаешь, черепаха тоже, возможно, хотела бы жить без этого неудобного неповоротливого нароста, так мешающего передвижению и прочим радостям жизни. Но парадокс в том, что без панциря её сожрут. Очень уж вкусное мясо - поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Тони ранимый. И на самом деле довольно деликатный, что совершенно грубо прячет за своими эксцентричными выходками. Он даже почти привык к себе такому. Думаю, настолько, что порой принимает за данность, и ему приходится напоминать, какой он там, под панцирем. Не часто, но всё же... О чём это я? Ах, да. Он рассчитывал, что сможет поработать с тобой, но Стив запретил любые манипуляции и вмешательства изначально. Тони не стал идти против Капитана Америка, и проект заглох. Но если сейчас ему удастся докопаться до сути с твоей помощью - о! Просто поверь, милый, это великое дело, и оно стоит, чтобы немного потерпеть. А теперь пойдём. Совсем я тебя заболтала.

\- Могу я спросить? - открывает рот Баки, обдумывая сбивчивый монолог Пеппер, который она вылила на него как таз с холодной водой.

\- Конечно, - Пеппер смотрит на него с интересом, едва заметно изогнув бровь.

\- Ты постоянно говоришь мне "милый", и я хотел бы уточнить...

\- Всё, что угодно, - широко улыбается она, закидывая ногу на ногу.

\- Это просто речевой оборот, или он несёт какую-то смысловую нагрузку? - решается Баки, нервно закусывая краешек губы и тут же приказывая себе расслабиться.

\- Хм, дай-ка подумать, - Пеппер изображает тяжёлый мыслительный процесс, постукивая себя по подбородку пальчиком. - Первое имеет место быть, но всё же, правда - второе. Ты милый, Джимми, - она поднимается со стола, подходит близко и проводит подушечкой большого пальца посередине подбородка. В иной момент и с кем-то другим Баки бы уже применил болевой захват - мышцы звенят от бездействия. Но это Пеппер, и он ошарашен. Пеппер просто улыбается, а потом отступает на шаг и идёт в сторону выхода. - Идём, Джимми. Тони не любит ждать так же, как и отрываться от работы надолго. - Баки поднимается, накидывает на плечи висящую рядом на спинке стула рубаху. Ловко, но не быстро застёгивает шершавые пуговицы одной правой. Пальцы левой слушаются плохо - управление частично деактивировано. - И скажу тебе по секрету, ты и в правду самый милый из всех Мстителей, - улыбается вдруг Пеппер, оборачиваясь у входа. - Так что выше нос, пора этим пользоваться.

Баки думает, что за последний месяц уже добрал свой лимит по возможности искренне удивляться, но Тони Старк в фартуке с кружевными воланами прямо поверх рабочей одежды, колдующий над чем-то на плите, добивает его. Одуряюще пахнет кофе и резковатыми пряными специями. Баки кивает смутно знакомой темнокожей Вирджинии - она обычно помогает Пеппер с домашними делами, он помнит; садится за стол, втягивает носом запахи свежей дурманящей сдобы и горячего малинового джема, пока они ещё не перемешались с кофейными нотами намертво, и старается не отсвечивать. Желудок противно урчит, и огромный румяный пирог на блюде посередине стола не добавляет Баки выдержки. Хочется отломить вон тот кусочек неровно запёкшегося теста сбоку, в надежде, что никто не придаст значения. Чтобы как в детстве, как дома с мамой и Ребеккой... Но он - не дома. И не в детстве... Это заставляет его вспомнить о той истории с розочками на корпоративном торте, и как Пеппер подловила его в самый провокационный момент - с кремом на пальце. Удержаться было слишком тяжело. А ещё он волнуется о детях, которые сейчас на попечении Стива и Наташи. Кажется, они собирались привлечь для компании и Сэма, чтобы сходить всем вместе в Луна-парк. Ох, детям бы пришёлся по вкусу этот пирог. А ему было бы очень любопытно сходить в Луна-парк. Он буквально подпрыгивал на месте от желания позвонить Стиву. От желания звонить ему каждые пять минут, чтобы слышать через динамик - и шум ветра, и грохот аттракционов и музыки, и счастливый детский смех, исковерканные фразы Хлои... Добродушно-радостный голос Стива, который будет изо всех сил держать захлёстывающие эмоции на коротком поводке. Он такой. А ведь как любит всю эту навязчивую праздничную атмосферу! Одному Баки известно. Он хочет быть сейчас с ними больше всего на свете. Но он обещал Старку - и он выполнит обещание. Тем более, раз это не праздный интерес. Если он может быть полезен, возможно, есть смысл согласиться на препараты? Возможно, даже наркоз, но... Только в присутствии Стива. А значит, в другой раз. Не сегодня. Он не хочет ничем омрачать праздник.

\- О чём задумался? - ровно спрашивает Старк, ставя перед ним чашечку с кофе. - Я слышал, у вас гостят твои племянники? И как это? Весь дом вверх дном? - хмыкает он. Баки смотрит на блики в чёрной глади, исходящей ароматным парком. Очень вкусно и отчего-то печально пахнет этот кофе. Перед глазами мелькают картинки: склад оружия и боеприпасов в их со Стивом шкафу. Семейство жёлтых уточек от мала до велика, прочно обосновавшееся на бортике их ванной. Розовый пластмассовый горшок с ангелочком, стоящий под их раковиной. Разбросанные детские вещи - Хлоя совершенно не любит убирать ни одежду, ни игрушки, и они с помощью Джона упорно с этим сражаются. Мелькает даже плюшевый мишка-"Баки", с которым малышка не расстаётся. А имя он подслушал случайно - когда Хлоя уже засыпала и бормотала его едва разборчиво. Круговерть ярких упаковок хлопьев, печенья, сладостей и быстрозавариваемых каш, от которых теперь ломятся их кухонные ящики... Непередаваемые ощущения от тёплых рук и невозможно мягких щек Хлои, когда она обнимает за шею и целует "на ночь" и "с добрым утром, дядя Дзеймс", совершенно реально чувствуются на коже. И цепкий взгляд рано повзрослевшего и старающегося быть полезным больше, чем это требуется от ребёнка, Джона сверлит его не менее правдоподобно даже сейчас. Их будни наполнены детским смехом, прыжками на кровати и догонялками, с которых очень часто теперь начинается день... И Стив теперь сбегает на пробежку совсем не каждое утро, а возвращается всегда с полными бумажными пакетами какой-нибудь вкусной выпечки в руках. На дне его прохладных голубых глаз непонятно откуда проросла нежность, и она настолько сладкая и тёплая, что в ней можно утонуть, завязнуть, как в васильковой патоке. Это проносится в сознании вихрем за считанные мгновения, и в голову приходит странная мысль.

\- Мы можем взять их как-нибудь в Башню, познакомитесь, - предлагает он, получая от Вирджинии тарелку с огромным, истекающим кровавой джемовой начинкой, куском пирога. Старк хмыкает.

\- Не думаю, что это...

\- Отличная идея! - выдаёт вдруг Пеппер. Тони рядом закатывает глаза. - Джимми, почему ты раньше не предложил? Это ведь так здорово - Джону наверняка будет интересно посмотреть на лабораторию, на костюмы, а с Хлоей мы совершенно точно найдём, чем заняться по-женски, - подмигивает она и улыбается лучисто. Тони рядом с ней вздыхает, его рот открывается и закрывается. Он просто смиряется и вгрызается в пирог - сам не рад, что спросил. Баки совершенно доволен.

\- Думаю, это можно устроить. Пока я буду под наркозом в присутствии Стива, кто-то должен занять детей. Так что ты сможешь отсоединить руку, не слишком переживая о моих болевых реакциях, - отчего-то Баки решает подсластить пилюлю Старку. У того глаза загораются, впрочем, он почти сразу прячет это за тёмными ресницами и ехидным тоном:

\- Ну конечно, без Капитана Америка мы разобраться не в состоянии...

\- Я не торгуюсь, Тони, - ровно говорит Баки и запивает кисло-сладкий, именно как он любит, пирог терпким кофе. Он видит по выражению глаз, что Старк понял: или со Стивом, или никак. Без руки, под воздействием сильных лекарств (иные его просто не возьмут), когда он будет совершенно беспомощным и не вполне адекватным... ему наверняка будет очень, очень плохо. В одиночку он терпеть это не намерен. Разве не натерпелся ещё? Он думает мимолётно, что если бы миссис Поттс не заикнулась о фонде, он вряд ли бы решил согласиться. И почему он вообще идёт на это? Словно кто-то внутри навязчиво подталкивает, нудит - давай, выбирайся из своей раковины, всё не так плохо, не так страшно, всё будет терпимо. Зато сколько пользы для науки. Может, уже хватит пользоваться секретными технологиями, только идя по тропе войны? Тропы мира тоже очень важны. И если кому-то это на самом деле поможет вернуть руку... Баки вздыхает и снова кусает сдобный пирог. Часть джема, судя по ощущениям, изрядно пачкает уголки губ. На самом деле враньё это всё. Притянутое за уши лицемерие. Главный круг того, что его сейчас волнует, за что он готов в глотку вцепиться, крайне мал и до смешного предсказуем: Стив. Мелисса. Её дети. И нет никакого логичного объяснения тому, почему он согласился на это неприятное взаимодействие со Старком. И на детей чужих, если быть честным с собой до конца, ему плевать совершенно. Без руки или ноги их хотя бы не призовут воевать - уже хлеб. Баки жуёт медленно, вдумчиво, пока не понимает, что можно уже и проглотить. Он не может определиться, то ли его с себя тошнит, то ли уже всё равно. Пора бы просто принять себя таким, какой есть на данный момент. Другого взять всё равно неоткуда. Он делает глоток кофе, заталкивает в рот последний кусочек и по привычке облизывает замаранный джемом палец. Наверное, думает он, это просто желание в очередной раз устроить себе проверку. Посмотреть, справится ли с застаревшими своими страхами. Насколько хорошо или плохо? Да, пожалуй. Нет смысла врать самому себе, пусть уж лучше приземлённая цель, чем чужая и притянутая за уши. Он чувствует чем-то глубоко запрятанным в груди - никогда не был лицемером. Врал, бывало - это да. Смалчивал о том, о чём не находил сил рассказать. Глаза прятал - потому что обычно хватало одного взгляда, чтобы раскусить его, если ты, конечно, не такой безглазый олух, как Стив сто лет назад. Но не лицемерил. Не стоит и впредь.

Спустя полчаса Пеппер снова упархивает по одним ей известным делам, а он опять усаживается в довольно удобное, но от этого не менее ненавистное кресло в главной лаборатории. Тони устраивается на крутящемся стуле рядом и надевает электронно-увеличительные окуляры. Склоняется над плечом с зажатым в руке хитрым инструментом, напоминающим ощетинившегося железного дикобраза.

\- Это долго продлится? - спрашивает вдруг Баки. - Я без руки...

\- Не думаю, что очень, - до Старка доходит сразу, и он отвечает как ни в чём не бывало, словно последние полчаса они только об этом и говорили. - Скажем, пару-тройку часов на работу с разъёмом на теле, и столько же - на побаловаться с твоей рукой. Боже, Барнс, да не смотри ты на меня так, что за человек, совсем шуток не понимаешь...

\- Шутки у тебя... - медленно цедит Баки, но потом даже хмыкает и расслабленно опускает голову обратно на мягкие валики подголовника. И тут же морщится, получая ощутимую простреливающую боль от плеча до самого запястья.

\- Упс, - невозмутимо извиняется Старк. - Прости, никак не могу попасть в нужный узел. Тут так хитро всё накручено, ты бы видел. Потрясающее исполнение, если честно. Слушай, а эти твои дети, они как? - делает он неожиданный переход.

\- Они как - это ты про что? - уточняет Баки.

\- Ну... - Старк хмурится, почёсывает оттопыренным мизинцем залёгшую между бровей глубокую складку. - Они не сильно...

\- Дикие? - догадливо подхватывает Баки и снова улыбается половиной лица. Про себя он искренне надеется, что Хлоя тут всё в пух и прах разнесёт, как недавно вечером их спальню (не их, чёрт побери, а спальню Стива! - мысленно закатывает он глаза) во время подушечных боёв. Но вслух этого не озвучивает почему-то: - Да не то чтобы. Хлоя более неуправляемая, она совсем малышка ещё, только четыре года будет скоро. Но ведь ей займётся Пеппер, я правильно понял? Так что останется Джон, и ты вполне можешь доверить его Джарвису или Брюсу, к примеру. Он достаточно спокойный и рассудительный ребёнок.

Старк вздыхает - то ли с облегчением, то ли с иным чувством, странно напоминающим тщательно скрываемое волнение, Баки не разобрать - и распрямляет спину.

\- Что с тобой, Барнс? Ты сегодня слишком мил, бьёшь все мыслимые и немыслимые рекорды. Ты ведь не всегда таким будешь, а? Иначе придётся тебя делать лицом ЩИТа, Мстителей и посылать на фотосессии и интервью вместо кэпа. Дамы будут в восторге. От тебя просто фонит чем-то... Чем-то этаким, - Старк выдаёт кульбит кистью и снимает окуляры, пока Баки глядит на него ошарашенно. - Ладно, закончим на сегодня. Раз ты согласился, не вижу смысла тебя мучить дальше без обезболивающих.

Не понимая до конца, чем вызвал такой прочувствованный монолог, Баки решает просто встать, одеться и сбежать домой от неприятных ковыряний - оказывается, Старк сейчас не делал ничего нового, а всего-навсего возвращал на место пластины и активировал их своими приборами. Он сгибает руку, сжимает и разжимает кулак - сервоприводы откликаются тихим, ровным гулом. Едва слышно соприкасаются, перестроившись, металлические пластины на локте. Слушается, как и до сегодняшнего вечера. Странное ощущение вызывает эта смертоносная железка, привыкнуть невозможно. Но и на том спасибо. 

Как бы ни были виновны по статье "Жестокое обращение с людьми" те, кто с ним это сделал, как бы много физической и душевной боли он ни перенёс, факт остаётся фактом - он всё ещё жив. В отличие от многих и многих других. В отличие от них он до сих пор дышит, чувствует, мыслит, задаётся вопросами. Ощущает запахи и вкусы, прикосновения, тепло и доброту. Он в этот самый миг стоит в лифте, везущим его вниз, к выходу. И хром облицовки под пальцами прохладный и до скрипа гладкий, и на нём остаются матовые запотевшие пятна от его тёплого дыхания... Возможно, ему пора уже перестать возвращаться в прошлое. Отпустить его и пойти, наконец, вперёд: для начала - домой. Ведь его ждут дома. По-настоящему искренне ждут.

Когда он выходит из Башни, попрощавшись у порога с Джарвисом и охраной, на его новейшем шпионском смартфоне четыре сообщения от Стива и два - от Мелиссы. Он улыбается, проглядывая их, направляясь к припаркованному неподалёку мотоциклу, мысленно делает заметку - позвонить Мелиссе из дома. У неё послезавтра плановая операция. Последний текст от Стива гласит: "Боже, Бак, купи мармеладных мишек. Я не знаю, что это, но Хлоя сказала, что она болеет и вылечат её только мишки. Джон говорит, они продаются в любом супермаркете. Ждём тебя. Приготовил курицу. То есть, две курицы, как всегда."

Сегодня вечером Баки совсем не думает о незнакомых гражданских и их "косых" взглядах, и даже искренне улыбается девушке на кассе минимаркета за углом, которая пробивает ему три упаковки жевательных "мишек" - он очень торопится домой. Подумать только, запечённая курица. Стив не слишком хорош в готовке, но фирменный рецепт его покойной матушки с участием чеснока и томатного маринада просто выше всяких похвал. От реалистичности фантомного запаха, врывающегося в носоглотку, Баки едва не захлёбывается слюной. Как же он проголодался. Сегодня будет хороший вечер.

********

Их кидают со скоропалительно спланированной операцией под Вашингтон следующим днём: туда, согласно перехваченным данным, на тщательно засекреченную базу ГИДРы прибывает непонятный груз на трёх бронированных грузовиках. Информация просочилась внезапно - то ли ГИДРовцы что-то напутали с шифровкой, то ли очередная их ловушка. Нужно было готовиться к обоим вариантам.

Стив едва успевает собраться с мыслями и первым делом бежит к миссис Лауфиц, чтобы попросить её приглядеть за детьми. Баки в это время кратко и строго - он уже почти переключился, стал холодным, очень сосредоточенным и отрешённым, как всегда бывает во время боевой операции - инструктирует заметно нервничающих Хлою и Джона. Впрочем, стоит только Розе появиться на пороге с большой плетёной корзиной сдобных маковых булочек, они быстро оттаивают и, кивая, убегают на кухню за кружками и молоком. Хотя Джон ещё долго искоса следит за быстрыми перемещениями по квартире обоих суперсолдат. В его взгляде читается гордость и совсем немного - по-детски наивная мальчишеская зависть. Баки помечает для себя, что надо бы поговорить с ним - нечему тут завидовать, Господи. Сам он давно перерос то время, когда Стив, в клетчатой рубашке и старых широких отцовских штанах, в которые можно было трёх таких Стивов затолкать, едва ли не с пеной у рта говорил ему про долг, честь, доблесть и мужество, про то, что Америка обязана поддержать союзников по Антигитлеровской Коалиции в борьбе на фронтах не только словами и заверениями. Тогда Баки только что в рот ему не смотрел - так слаженно, красиво и романтично вещал Стив. Его щёки горели, глаза блестели шало, словно его мучил жар, а мягкий рот говорил, говорил, говорил, мелькая белизной крупных зубов. В какой-то момент губы пересыхали, и тогда по ним проходился влажный розовый язык. Стив облизывал губы, а во рту пересыхало почему-то у Баки. А ещё пот холодный по спине пробивал. Вкупе со сведённым низом живота. Но это всё лирика, у Стива язык от рождения отлично подвешен, и слушать его можно было вечно. Это сейчас он многое пересмотрел, видимо, раз не толкает подобных речей на публику. Они оба сильно изменились. Повзрослели, хлебнули реальности и войны каждый по-своему, но так, что до сих пор в глотке першит от тины и вязкого, илистого, солоновато-железного её послевкусия. Это пришло не с теорией - нет, куда там. Голая практика, росчерки и кляксы шрамов, и хорошо бы только по коже. Эти зарастают, а позже и вообще истончаются - благодаря бурлящей в крови сыворотке. Их же беспокоят шрамы другие, их никто чужой не заметит, не обратит внимания. Только Баки уловит это в понуром силуэте в светлеющей окантовке кухонного окна, когда Стив медленно пьёт чёрный, без сахара кофе, который терпеть не может, и смотрит на просыпающиеся улицы Манхэттена. Когда думает, что слишком рано и все ещё спят, что никто не увидит. А потом вздрагивает, оборачивается на прикосновение руки - и улыбается коротко: виновато и очень печально. Нет в войне никакой романтики. И не было никогда. Это всегда означало лишь столкновение интересов, взглядов, мнений, идеологий. Это всегда было алое, заливающее глаза, марево, ужас и смерти, непрерывная вереница смертей тех, кто чаще всего не имел к первоначальной идее никакого отношения. Это просто то, что его, их натаскали делать лучше всего, и нечем тут гордиться. Нечему завидовать. Надо обязательно поговорить с Джоном, он уже достаточно большой, возможно, поймёт. А то ещё напридумывает себе ненужных идеалов. Если еще не...

\- Удачи, мальчики, - говорит им миссис Лауфиц, вырывая Баки из нахлынувшей задумчивости. Они нежно прощаются с Хлоей и Джоном, Баки задерживается на несколько секунд дольше и о чём-то шепчется с девочкой. Та кивает в ответ и расцветает улыбкой. Они хватают дежурные сумки и выходят из квартиры. - И не думайте ни о чём, у нас всё будет отлично. Главное, делайте свою работу хорошо и поскорее возвращайтесь - не заставляйте нас переживать, - Баки не выдерживает и к огромному удивлению Стива наклоняется и обнимает старушку - очень бережно, почти невесомо. Миссис Лауфиц улыбается широко, хлопает его по спине маленькой ручкой, больше похожей на высохшую птичью лапку, и уверенно отстраняет - откуда только силы? - Будет, Джеймс, бегите. А то я начну волноваться раньше времени.

\- Спасибо, Роза, и до скорой встречи, - улыбается Баки и слетает по ступеням вниз вслед за Стивом. Он предпочитает не думать о печальном взгляде за бликующими стёклами очков. Такой даже за самой широкой в мире улыбкой не спрячешь.

\- Что ты сказал Хлое? Она выглядела жутко загадочной и довольной, - лукаво щурясь из-под козырька бейсболки на полуденное солнце, спрашивает Стив. Они выходят из подъезда - тёмного, прохладного, пропахшего насквозь меловой побелкой, на залитую ярким светом улицу. У обочины, загораживая половину проезжей части, ждёт чёрный "шевроле" Тахо. Его заднее тонированное стекло медленно опускается до половины, и из салона им улыбается и игриво козыряет Наташа. Ясно, значит, инструктаж будет по пути до аэродрома джетов и во время перелёта, как всегда и бывает в подобных ситуациях, словно жареный петух в задницу клюнул...

\- Сек-рет, - раздельно говорит Баки, лихо опускает на глаза солнцезащитные очки и, помахивая полупустой сумкой, идёт к "феррарри". Он прокручивает в голове сымпровизированную на ходу и рассказанную совершенно серьёзно историю о том, что они едут убивать дракона и спасать принцессу. Ну или принца, кто их знает, этих драконов. Он пообещал Хлое, что если принц там всё же окажется, он его привезёт - показать. Принцы ведь обычно красивые. Ну или зуб дракона, на худой конец. Кажется, последний вариант воодушевил девочку даже больше. Баки хмыкает, сладко перекашивая губы. Он совсем даже не уплывает мыслями во вчерашний вечер, когда Стив самозабвенно и по обычаю достаточно уныло читал для детей перед сном. Собственно, поэтому и читает именно Стив, что засыпают они под его монотонный бубнёж уже через пять минут. Вчера Баки незаметно, до того как уйти в ванную, постоял на пороге своей бывшей спальни, теперь уже детской. Меньше чем неделя пребывания в их доме Хлои и Джона, и комнату было не узнать. Да что уж там комнату, вся квартира ничем теперь не походила на прежнее жильё двух прожорливых холостяков. Теперь везде царил тихий и перманентный бардак, который начинал разбредаться из Хлоиной коробки с игрушками по всем помещениям спустя ровно пять минут с последней уборки. И это не было преувеличением. Как Мелисса справлялась с этим в одиночку - Баки ума не мог приложить. Стив сидел на краю кровати рядом с Хлоей. В его руках совершенно гармонично смотрелась толстенная энциклопедия сказок мира: с цветастыми, живыми иллюстрациями, с крупными буквами и читаемым шрифтом, и каждая первая заглавная на странице была вся увита закорючками. Джон занимал другую половину кровати, но всегда ложился поближе к середине, на бок, чтобы подглядывать картинки. Стив сидел расслабленно, подставив книгу под свет бра, спиной к нему. Его плечи немного опускались вперёд, а шея выглядела слишком беззащитной. Баки говорил себе каждый раз, когда замирал вот так, у косяка: нехорошо подглядывать тогда, когда тебя не видят. Не знают о твоём присутствии. Хотя, не знал ли Стив? Ведь нынешние его возможности намного превосходили прошлые. Баки приходил бесшумно, стоял недолго, любовался жадно, словно черкал набросок в блокноте для рисования. Слушал ровный, монотонный, успокаивающий голос, сам едва не засыпал у косяка. И так же бесшумно успевал исчезнуть в ванной или на кухне за абзац до того, как Джон начинал сопеть рядом с Хлоей, а Стив закрывал книгу. Эти вечера, когда они, уставшие после насыщенного дня (каждый из них планировали так, словно завтра может никогда не наступить), купали, укладывали детей и, наконец, оставались наедине друг с другом, были сравни лакомому, желанному деликатесу. На кухне ли за чашкой какао или чая, или в гостиной - просто благостно развалившись на новом широком диване, беззастенчиво улегшись головой на колени Стива, или напротив - умостить на него ноги, это тоже было приятно, пока Стив беспощадно щёлкал пультом от плазмы - Баки бы многое отдал, чтобы эти вечера не заканчивались никогда.

И это потрясающее чувство, как отпускает. Отпускает тревога, волнение, и не то, чтобы он слишком уж напрягался, но это дети, и хотелось соответствовать, хотелось быть максимально внимательным и полезным. И вот теперь они сладко спали, а тревога и усталость, накопившиеся за день, стекали, словно мутная вода - начиная с затылка, по позвоночнику, до поясницы и ниже, чтобы ручейками убежать между пальцев ног. Баки чувствовал освобождение каждым дюймом кожи. Невероятно, но это лечило его, учило избавляться от других своих, во много раз глубже запрятанных тревог и страхов. Они просто отступали, блекли, вытирались под воздействием положительных эмоций, как застиранный рисунок на пижаме Хлои. Вроде, есть, а вроде и не угадать точно, что же это было.

Баки открывает дверцу и здоровается с Наташей и Сэмом. Стив задумчиво идёт сзади, выжидает, пока они усядутся внутри. Баки хочет только одного - поскорее разобраться с заворочавшимися ГИДРовцами, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуться домой. Он и сам до конца понять не может, что это за сладко скребущий зуд крепнет внутри груди.

********

Роза просыпается от хлопка двери, мгновение не может сориентироваться в пространстве, но потом всё встаёт на свои места. Она задремала в огромном мягком кресле в гостиной её соседей, совсем ещё мальчишек, но уже таких поломанных, что порой смотреть больно. Хотя она, как истинная леди, ни разу не дала возможности пролиться своей жалости наружу. Кому, как не ей, одинокой старухе, знать весь мерзостный вкус жалости - только оскомину вызывает. Роза нашаривает в темноте под рукой шокер - простая безделица, но всё же со знакомой пластмассовой рукояткой под пальцами не так тревожно. Прислушивается - в прихожей приглушённые шорохи и стуки. Тяжёлое дыхание.

\- Ну как они? - спрашивают шёпотом.

\- Спят, всё нормально. Ч-чёрт...

\- Болит?

\- Я с тобой вообще не разговариваю. Камикадзе херов.

\- Баки...

Роза расслабляется, такое приятное чувство - перестать напряженно вглядываться в темноту и снова опустить спину в мягкое ложе спинки кресла. Пол гостиной ненадолго расчерчивается светлым пятном и чёрными тенями от включенного в ванной комнате света. Дверь с щелчком закрывается, из-за неё доносятся едва слышные шорохи, сдавленный стон, ругательство. Звенят склянки. В какой-то момент до Розы долетают запахи, пришедшие вместе с вернувшимися хозяевами квартиры, и её передёргивает. Гарь, едкая, чёрная, даже когда вдыхаешь её носом. Металлический привкус железа оседает на языке. И ещё что-то, что-то смешанное, но это однозначно напоминает жжёный волос и... кровь? Роза хочет встать, вежливо постучаться и предложить свою помощь - по молодости она проходила курсы медсестры. Тогда Америка как раз вела затяжную войну во Вьетнаме, и это было хорошим тоном - поработать несколько лет в госпитале. Обычно, после такой стажировки были открыты все дороги в любом направлении, чем Роза и воспользовалась в своё время. Впрочем, никто бы не мог упрекнуть её, что она была плохой медсестрой. Но она не поднимается - за дверью звучат голоса. Было бы некрасиво мешать им сейчас.

\- Какого чёрта, Бак? Почему ты молчал? У тебя серьёзная рана, глубоко порвало, нужно шить. Тебе бы в медблок...

\- Мне бы лучше, чтобы у тебя голова появилась на плечах. Ты хотел сдохнуть в том взрыве? - раздаётся чуть громче, чем следовало.

\- Я бы не...

\- Сколько, ты думаешь, там было противников? Сколько, Стив? Или ты вообще не думал?

\- Я насчитал двух, и я бы успел. Я не мог уйти раньше - иначе Нат не слила бы информацию до конца.

\- Да к чёрту вашу информацию, дери вас надвое! Ауч...

\- Прости, сейчас я...

\- Пятеро! Четверо боевиков и снайпер, стоеросовая ты дубина, они бы задержали вас достаточно, чтобы вы поджарились там вместе с Романовой и её грёбаной флэшкой. И тащил бы ты не меня, Стив, а я - ваши подранные обгоревшие останки. Стив!

\- Ты утриру...

\- Это ты недостаточно серьёзно воспринимаешь, Стив, будь ты хоть десять раз Капитан Америка, боевого опыта у меня больше, и то, что ты иногда вытворяешь на миссиях, Господи. Хватит.

\- Что хватит?

\- Хватит лить мне в рану хлоргексидин, уже достаточно!

\- Её нужно шить...

\- Значит шей.

\- Баки...

\- Я уже скоро век как Баки, и что?! - вскрикивают из-за двери. Как бы дети не проснулись. - Ты думаешь, что бессмертный? Что будешь жить, как ни в чём не бывало, даже если тебе башку оторвёт?

\- Я поклялся разобраться с ГИДРой ценой своей жизни на твоей могиле.

\- И разве не сдержал обещание? Или по разу на каждого тебе мало? Я жив, Стив, и ты жив, понимаешь ты или нет? Мы тут, мы живы, береги себя хоть немного, если уж не можешь совсем от этого всего уйти, - горько вздыхают из-за двери. - Я плохой боец, Стив. Я тебя компрометирую. Я ослушиваюсь приказов и буду поступать так и дальше, кажется, тебе пора это принять. Ты правильно отчитал меня при всех в джете. Я виноват, можешь отстранить меня от команды. Но если бы я не пошёл к вам с Нат, вы бы сдохли там.

\- Не факт, но... объяснись, Бак. О чём ты?

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь сам, о чём я, - за дверью устанавливается тишина, и Роза, даже не отдавая себе отчёта в происходящем, напрягается и чуть подаётся вперёд. - Для меня выполнение любой миссии вторичная задача. Точнее, для меня вообще нет хоть сколько-нибудь важной задачи помимо одной. Я прикрываю твою задницу. Твою чёртову неусидчивую задницу, Стив, и это очень непростое занятие, поверь мне. Не смотри так на меня. Впредь, если в мою клипсу одновременно заголосят Сэм, Наташа, Клинт и Старк, даже сам Господь Бог, я с места не сдвинусь. Мне плевать, понимаешь ты? Потому что у меня ощущение, что стоит мне отвернуться, как ты вляпаешься в самое дерьмовое дерьмо из всех возможных. Как сегодня, например.

\- Ты прикрыл Сэма, - раздаётся тихо и как-то удручённо.

\- Сэм не ты!!!

После эмоционального вскрика тишина в квартире звенит перетянутой на колках струной. Ощущение такое, что слышно даже шуршание пылинок, оседающих из воздуха на горизонтальные поверхности.

\- Я понял, Бак.

\- Ничерта ты не понял, придурок. Шей давай.

\- Будет больно. Я не шил ничего со времён, как сам штопал свои носки.

Из-за двери раздаётся всхлип, очень слабо напоминающий смешок.

\- Значит, представь, что это - носки. Разорванный кровавый носок. Давай, Стив. Лучше ты дома, чем медблок, ты же знаешь. Это будет твоё наказание. Ауч!

\- Я предупреждал, что будет больно.

\- Заткнись уже... шей...

Какое-то время не слышно ничего, кроме ровного напряжённого сопения. А потом вдруг совершенно спокойный голос продолжает:

\- Стив... Стив. Даже если ты умрёшь, если тебя не станет, только теперь уже всерьёз, насовсем... эта чёртова война всё равно продолжится, не эта, так какая-нибудь другая, ты знаешь это лучше меня. На твоё, на моё место придут другие, на место Пирса, на место Черепа - ты и это знаешь получше многих. Но делаешь вид, что в силах изменить. Ты не в силах, Стив, нет. Никто не в силах. Это в природе человека, заложено в генетическом коде - убивать. Так или иначе. С идеей или без. Не выйдет по-другому, и твоя священная война не нужна никому...

\- Я сказал, что покончу с ГИДРой первый раз, когда... думал, что ты погиб. Я поклялся, Бак, - это больше похоже на шёпот, но звенит сталью, вспарывает зашитые в тайниках души страхи. - Во второй раз я поклялся над твоей пустой могилой, когда меня нашли в этом веке и вернули к жизни. В третий раз я уже знал, что ты жив. Я держал в руках и читал... твоё дело. Я поклялся - и ты оказался жив. Как мне теперь остановиться? Я плачу по своим счетам, Бак. Ты видел клетки в подвале сегодня? Пустые, но Наташа сказала, они не для животных. Словно если бы там сидели шимпанзе, это что-то бы изменило. Понимаешь? Эксперименты продолжаются. Скольких надо замучить до смерти, изувечить, выпотрошить, чтобы вывести свою идеальную бойцовскую породу? И для чего? Я должен довести это дело до конца. Иначе вообще не вижу смысла в том, что я подписался на это в самом начале.

\- Ты не мог знать.

\- Но я предполагал. Я чувствовал, что это дурно пахнет. И теперь вижу своими глазами, а не только осязаю. И я могу покончить со всем этим. Ты как никто другой в курсе.

\- Если ты умрёшь, Стив... Если ты в очередной раз сунешься в пекло, очертя голову, просто знай - ты убьёшь меня. Но я и не подумаю кидаться вслед за тобой. И мстить тоже не буду - хватит. Слишком много чести такому безмозглому придурку, - по словам цедят из-за двери.

\- И чем ты займёшься? - с ехидным любопытством звучит второй голос.

\- Машину куплю. Старый пикап, чтобы сзади мотоцикл влезал. А ты думал, я его гнить оставлю? Нет уж. Проедусь по штатам. В Канаду заскочу, в Мексику, посмотрю, что да как. Чем люди живут, и как прекрасно там, где людей нет вообще.

\- Хороший план. А потом?

\- Потом? Продам пикап и мотоцикл твой продам. Подороже, упомяну про задницу почившего Капитана Америка. Переберусь на другой континент и снова куплю что-нибудь надёжное. Хочу всё посмотреть. Всё, докуда сил и желания хватит добраться. И каждый раз буду говорить в небо - а ты-то этого и не увидел, дохляк. Столько всего пропустил...

\- Иди сюда.

\- Придурок, - произносят на выдохе.

\- Заткнись уже. Я всё понял.

Роза замирает, за дверью шуршит и стихает законченное движение. В груди и на щеках почему-то теплеет, она прикасается костлявыми пальцами к тонкой пергаментной коже на скулах и улыбается. Роза прикрывает веки и успокаивает дыхание - самое время для того, чтобы снова поспать. Она и так достаточно личного услышала. Вот только не жалеет ни на секунду, да и совестью терзаться в её возрасте уже смешно и не в её правилах. Радостей в последние годы перепадало немного, и на долю этих двоих приходится чуть ли не больше половины доставленных счастливых мгновений. Пора и честь знать. Стоит только перебраться на диван - новенький, два дня как собирает пыль в квартире мальчишек. Достаточно широкий и мягкий, а ещё там старый плед висит на подлокотнике, и её еле гнущаяся после сна в кресле спина явно скажет спасибо. Засыпая, она слышит, как в ванной включается душ. Шум воды обволакивает сознание, убаюкивая и унося в сладкий и тёплый сон, ощутимо пахнущий новой кожей обивки.

********

Так приятно лежать лицом в мягком и вдыхать запах. Его запах, родной до боли под рёбрами, успокаивает. Кажется, он снова отобрал у Стива подушку. И даже неприятная тупая боль в забинтованном живом предплечье чувствуется отвлечённо, словно не сама боль, а её эхо. Хорошо быть суперсолдатом. Баки ворочается, и слева на руке что-то шуршит. Сквозь лениво приоткрытый глаз видно плохо, хочется потянуться всем телом, забыв про наготу и рану, потом снова завернуться в простынь Стива и спать дальше. До обеда. Или весь день. Как хорошо, когда на кровати можно развалиться хоть поперёк... Стоп.

Баки рывком приводит себя в сидячее положение, на его бионическом бицепсе на весёлый магнит с улыбающейся рожицей прикреплена лимонно-жёлтая бумажка. Вот придурок. _"Убежал по срочному делу к Старку. Буду к завтраку или чуть позже, если что - начинайте без меня. С."_ И пририсованный человечек с вилкой и ложкой вместо щита в ужасно героической позе. Баки не может ничего поделать - его пересохшие губы сами собой разъезжаются в улыбке.

А потом раздаётся визг. Экзальтированный, долгий, на высокой ноте. Топот ног, смех, и снова визг:

\- Не надо, Дзонни, я боюсь!

Баки плавно сползает с кровати и ищет взглядом домашние штаны - было бы верхом идиотизма вылететь к детям нагишом. Сердце заходится всё сильнее, визги не прекращаются. Штаны находятся в кучке запинанной под стул одежды, и щёки почему-то теплеют, пока он выуживает из неё необходимое. Баки рывком надевает майку и штаны, выходит из спальни, чтобы замереть на пороге гостиной. Он хочет пройти дальше, хочет крикнуть, но мышцы отказывают, его тело сковывает нервный паралич. По гостиной, прячась за креслом и спинкой дивана, бегает Джон. В его руках короткий автомат, ещё вчера, возможно, пресекший несколько жизней и покалечивший десятки людей. Через плечо перекинут широкий форменный ремень с ножами и кобурой для запасного ствола. Пушка там же, на месте, а ещё на ремне в зацепах висят три лимонки и сменный магазин с патронами. Джон держит короткий автомат перед собой на манер штурмовой винтовки и бегает за визжащей сестрой, скандируя "тра-та-та-та-та" и потрясая руками. Баки чувствует, как его сердце леденеет, вываливается из груди и разбивается о паркет, изрезая осколочными босые ступни.

\- С-стоп, - шепчет он, потому что губы и язык не слушаются. Он жмурится, пытаясь прийти в чувство, скручивает себя в бараний рог и напрягается изо всех сил: - Стоп, Джон!

Выходит хрипло и едва слышно, но мальчик останавливается и оборачивается. Широкая улыбка стекает с его лица, в серых глазах зарождается ужас, делая их совсем прозрачными.

\- Медленно... положи автомат. На пол. И сними. Мой. Пояс, - говорить получается только короткими построениями, роняя их, как ртутные капли. Во рту мгновенно пересыхает. Джон кивает и нагибается, осторожно укладывая оружие на паркет. Стягивает пояс через голову и кладёт его туда же рядом, под ноги. Разгибается и смотрит на него во все глаза, побелевший. Хлоя всё это время стоит не двигаясь за диваном. Ноги подводят - Баки сползает на пол по косяку, обхватывает руками затылок и трясётся в нервной дрожи, спрятав лицо за волосами, то и дело ссаживая живое плечо об острый деревянный угол.

\- Дядя Дзеймс! Дядя Дзеймс! Что с тобой? - подбегает к нему Хлоя и пытается обнять за шею тёплыми, мягкими ручками, но его продолжает трясти, и он ничего не может поделать с этим. Внутри груди до самого верха глотки - ледяная пустота, пропасть, наполненная ожившими страхами, и ему так холодно и дурно впервые за последний год.

\- Прости, - раздаётся над ухом дрожащий голос Джона. - Дядя Джеймс, прости, я больше никогда не буду... Я знал, что нельзя, но было так интересно. Оружие такое крутое... Прости меня, пожалуйста, - всхлипывает он, и Баки понимает - ревёт. И правильно делает, пусть поревёт, щенок. Додумался же. И они со Стивом хороши, оставить неразобранные сумки прямо в коридоре, сами виноваты, сами, Господи, как им вообще детей доверили?

Он сгребает мальчишку в охапку железной рукой, живой - мягко обхватывает Хлою. Они плачут все вместе, и его ещё трясёт, но тепло двух детских тел немного отвлекает, усмиряет нервную дрожь.

\- Никогда, - сипит он, заставляя закостеневший язык двигаться. - Никогда не прикасайся к оружию. Тем более чужому. Джон. Это баловство могло стоить жизни. Никогда, слышишь меня? Чёрт...

Джон всхлипывает сильнее, истово кивая и крепче обнимая его за шею. По щеке текут чужие обжигающие слёзы, путаются в отрастающей щетине.

\- Ты меня так напугал, дядя Дзеймс, - вставляет между нытьём Хлоя, - совсем-совсем белый стал, и глаза так выпучил, я боюсь так!

\- Тише, малышка, тише. Это вы меня напугали. Никогда больше не играйте в такие игры. Не то ваша мама меня на американский флаг пустит. На звёздочки, - с каждым словом говорить получается всё лучше, и зубы почти не лязгают друг о дружку из-за дрожи. 

\- А почему на звёздочки? - неожиданно любопытничает Хлоя.

\- Потому что их много, - строго отвечает Баки отстранившейся девочке и едва заметно улыбается.

\- Что тут проис... Джеймс, всё в порядке? - на пороге квартиры показывается миссис Лауфиц с большой миской в руках. Из-за её края виднеются верхушки бумажных пакетов. - Я вышла к себе буквально на пять минут, у вас нет муки и дрожжей. Хотела испечь пирог. Что у вас случилось? Джон? - строго спрашивает она.

Мальчик отпускает Баки, всхлипывает последний раз и вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладоней. Смотрит на Баки с мольбой, переводит взгляд на миссис Лауфиц, и его щёки горят.

\- Всё в порядке, Роза, у меня случился приступ. Последнее время они не часто, но всё же бывают, сами понимаете - не угадаешь. Детей вот напугал, - говорит Баки и пытается подняться. Его ведёт, но он опирается рукой о косяк и выравнивается. Потряхивает всё реже и почти незаметно. Джон благодарно впивается в металл пальцев, и это ощущается, как лёгкая щекотка.

\- Как ты сейчас? Очень уж бледный. Может, воды принести? - охает миссис Лауфиц.

\- Всё в порядке, - кивает Баки, едва ощутимо сжимая ладонь Джона и не переставая гладить Хлою по светлым и таким мягким вихрам. - Но от воды я не откажусь. Хлоя, поможешь тёте Розе?

Баки обессилено падает в кресло, когда миссис Лауфиц уводит малышку на кухню, и оттуда доносится звон и хлопанье дверок шкафчиков. Он смотрит на Джона, а тот стоит по стойке смирно и разглядывает паркет под ногами.

\- Джон, - вздыхает он. - Хочешь, я расскажу тебе настоящую историю про войну и про героев? Не такую, которую пишут в книжках с яркими глянцевыми обложками. О которой все думают, когда смотрят салют, когда видят нарядные мундиры нашей армии во время парада, когда щурятся от блеска медалек и бликов золотых нашивок? Тебе она совершенно точно не понравится, Джон, но если ты хочешь...

\- Я хочу, - смело отвечает мальчишка, тут же поднимая взгляд. - Я не испугаюсь.

Баки хмыкает печально. Этот упёртый дерзкий взгляд он знает, как свои пять пальцев. Проходили.

\- Только с условием, что ты никогда не притронешься к оружию без разрешения. И проштудируешь историю вклада Америки во Вторую Мировую войну. Ты почитаешь официальную версию - ты ведь умеешь читать, Джонни? И интернетом пользоваться умеешь - я видел.

Мальчик кивает заинтересованно. Ждёт, что ещё скажет Баки. В гостиную входит Хлоя, крайне сосредоточенно неся в вытянутой руке стакан с водой. Баки улыбается.

\- Спасибо, детка, - кивает он Хлое и забирает влажный стакан. Выпивает залпом. - Так вот, Джон. Ты выполняешь свою часть сделки, я в ответ расскажу тебе, что обещал. И если обойдётся без подобных инцидентов впредь - возьму тебя в штаб, в настоящий тренировочный тир. Постреляешь из боевого оружия по мишеням. Хочешь?

Кажется, счастливым светом глаз Джона можно осветить комнату, дом и половину Манхэттена.

\- Я тоже хочу пострелять, дядя Дзеймс! - вскрикивает Хлоя и забирается ему на колени. Баки закатывает глаза, притягивая девочку поближе, чтобы не свалилась.

\- Посмотрим. Но в следующий раз, когда твой брат захочет сделать глупость, дай ему подзатыльник, хорошо?

\- А ты меня научишь? - с готовностью соглашается Хлоя. - Давать подзатыльник?

\- Научу. Я вас всему научу. Вот мама обрадуется.

********

Стив стучится в квартиру Беннера в Башне Старка, когда ещё нет девяти, и ему на самом деле стыдно, но он, кажется, переоценил пределы своего терпения. Он хочет знать ответ, и никто, кроме Брюса Беннера, ему не поможет. Тем более, в такое время.

\- Стив? - удивляется Беннер, приоткрыв дверь. Он стягивает полы наскоро накинутого халата, встрёпанные тёмные вихры торчат во все стороны. Беннер широко, заразительно зевает. Ну конечно. Они же с Тони на пару могли и всю ночь просидеть. "А ещё он может быть не один", - вякает кто-то внутри, и бравый Капитан Америка уже не знает, куда себя девать от нахлынувшего осознания собственной бестактности. - Что-то случилось?

\- Доброе утро, Брюс, и прости, если разбудил. Я войду? Не помешаю? - тут же спохватывается Стив, краснея ещё больше.

\- Заходи, конечно. Ты меня пугаешь, Стив, - хмыкает он и закрывает за ним дверь. - Кофе? - спрашивает Беннер, проходя вглубь огромной светлой студии. А ведь Старк и ему... Им с Баки предлагал перебраться сюда. Вот только Бак наотрез отказался. Впрочем, Стиву тоже нравилась их квартира и район.

\- Не откажусь, - кивает он, с интересом осматриваясь по сторонам. На светлых, однотонно выкрашенных стенах висят замысловатые яркие картины.

\- Модерн арт, - говорит Беннер, отмечая заинтересованный взгляд. - Мне нравится. Свежо как-то.

\- Да, неплохо.

\- Ты какой кофе пьёшь?

\- Американо, если можно.

Беннер улыбается и лениво колдует над кофеваркой, засыпая в отверстие ароматную стружку.

\- Я в ванную ненадолго, с твоего позволения, - говорит он, проходя мимо и снова зевая. - Чувствуй себя как дома.

Стив улыбается и присаживается на высокий стул у стойки в кухонной зоне. У Беннера так чисто и аккуратно, что он лишний раз боится что-нибудь тронуть. Стив за последнюю неделю вообще забыл, что значит порядок. Ещё через пять минут посвежевший Беннер с зачёсанными назад мокрыми волосами и не в халате, а в длинных клетчатых шортах и футболке, ставит перед ним кружку с чёрным дымящимся напитком. Пахнет вкусно. Бодрит.

\- Итак? - начинает Беннер, отпивая глоток и отставляя свою чашку.

\- Я по личному вопросу, Брюс. И надеюсь оставить это между нами.

\- Конечно, - заверяет заинтригованный Беннер.

\- Я думал, что смогу вообще не интересоваться, но это оказалось выше меня. Я хочу знать правду.

\- О чём ты, Стив?

Стив тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя аромат кофе, к которому даже не притронулся, и решается:

\- Я слышал, что сыворотка суперсолдата делает человека бесплодным. Я хочу удостовериться, - негромко говорит он. Беннер замирает, не донеся чашечку с кофе до рта.

\- Зачем тебе это, Стив? Ты хочешь завести ребёнка? - удивляется Беннер.

\- Я хочу знать правду, - упрямо отвечает Стив, - Когда я подписывал бумаги при приёме в армию, я не помню, чтобы там было хоть слово об этом. Так ты... поможешь?

\- Почему нет, - пожимает плечами Беннер. - Только нужен материал для анализа. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь?

\- Да, вполне. 

Брюс встаёт и начинает очень шумно рыться в выдвижных ящиках кухонного гарнитура. Успокаивается и возвращается к своему кофе, только когда кидает Стиву небольшую пластмассовую баночку. 

\- Прошу.

\- Для получения результата потребуется много времени?

\- Совсем нет. Минут пять-десять от силы.

\- Отлично. Тогда я подожду, если ты не против.

\- О чём речь. Ванная направо по коридору.

Через семнадцать минут и несколько нервных глотков из кружки, Стив встречается взглядом с вернувшимся из мини-лаборатории Брюсом, и тот смотрит печально и мотает головой.

\- Мне очень жаль, кэп.

Стив сжимает кулаки, упрямо смотрит на оставшуюся на дне чёрную гладь. Он предчувствовал этот ответ. Но услышать его окончательно - совсем другая и почему-то грустная история.

\- Если позволишь, я бы предположил, что это не побочный эффект сыворотки. Под микроскопом это выглядит как планово использованный энергоресурс. Отключенная функция, если быть точным. Видимо, репродукцию посчитали ненужным пунктом для суперсолдата... И не обессудь, кэп, но это недалеко от правды.

\- Наверное, - безрадостно кивает Стив, остекленело глядя в почти пустую кружку.

\- Послушай, кэп, - Беннер вздыхает. - Лично я считаю, что ты бьёшь все рекорды живучести. Ведь сыворотка эта явно не планировалась как долгосрочный проект. Разовая акция, вспышка, фейерверк, победа научной мысли Америки. От неё и тебя ожидали, что вы как следует послужите своей стране, а потом трагично сгинете в какой-нибудь особо жестокой заварушке. С последующими почестями и дифирамбами, куда без этого? Ты ведь даже военным-то не был. Но ты выбирался из передряг снова и снова, утёр нос всем. Никто из тех умников не рассчитывал, что ты выживешь. Что дотянешь до этого времени и прекрасно вольёшься в него. Но жизнь всё расставляет по своим местам, Стив, - заканчивает Беннер и смачно хлопает его по плечу. Стив вздыхает и откусывает изрядный кусок овсяного печенья, запивая всё последним горчащим глотком крепкого кофе.

Жизнь продолжается, только вот как к этому привыкнуть? К яркому, неоновому, блестящему, быстрому. Как привыкнуть к собственной ущербности и неформату, даже если это облечено в шуршащий фантик из суперспособностей? Как бы они с Баки ни пытались, не выходит до конца. Всегда чувствуется эта лёгкая неловкость, словно они - два чужих кусочка паззла в общей коробке. Деталей слишком много, чтобы уличить их на глаз. Но если начать собирать - тайна неминуемо раскроется рано или поздно. Как ни крути, лишние. Радует только одно. Между собой они подходят идеально.

Он допивает кофе, рассыпается в извинениях и благодарностях, и никак не может решить, что ему делать с новым знанием? Зачем оно ему было нужно? Он ведь постоянно возвращался к тому разговору с Баки мыслями, даже спал плохо. И что теперь? Хочется поскорее оказаться дома, чтобы посмотреть в знакомые до последней крапинки глаза, чтобы выдохнуть, чтобы обнять детей. Просто хочется оказаться дома. 


	8. Chapter 8

Сегодня важное утро. Очень важное для маленьких Барнсов и Мелиссы. Баки волнуется не меньше: в десять операция, а потом почку отдадут на анализ и, наконец, выяснят, что с ней не так. 

Стив, вернувшийся с ранней пробежки, недолго стоит на пороге собственной спальни, глядя на Баки, обёрнутого с одной стороны Джоном, а с другой - Хлоей. Потрясающий бутерброд, и очень трогательный. Баки спит на спине с приоткрытым ртом, иногда выводя рулады. Стив улыбается и мысленно даёт им всем ещё десять минут, пока сам будет мыться в душе. Сегодня он милосерден.

Они встают в восемь утра по побудке Стива, сонные, разморенные теплом друг друга, зевающие в три рта. Забиваются в ванную, и пока Хлоя сидит на горшке, едва не засыпая снова, Баки с Джоном чистят зубы над одной раковиной. Очень жаль, что Стив не сможет поехать в больницу с ними вместе. Мария позвонила вчера вечером и в срочном порядке вызвала на какое-то важное организационное совещание на полдня. Она поклялась, что после этого не упомянет слов "финансирование" и "фотосессия" в ближайшие полгода. Что ж, как обычно говорит Баки? Доверяй, но проверяй.

Ближе к девяти в дверь интеллигентно стучат. Стив открывает - на пороге Роза с неизменным блюдом выпечки к завтраку в руках. Квартира неуловимо наполняется сдобным вкусным запахом. Сегодня это обычные блины, но зато в другой руке у соседки баночка варенья из киви, и, чёрт, Стив и представить себе не мог, что такой странный продукт на самом деле божественная вкуснятина. В меру сладкое, в меру кислое, оно странной лёгкой горечью обжигает нёбо. Он млеет, прикрывая глаза. Баки смотрит на него странно, но в конце концов тоже улыбается. Они с помощью детей уминают пол-литровую банку за десять минут, Роза только с радостью потакает творящемуся непотребству и качает головой: "Ешьте, у меня ещё есть пара штук, остались с прошлого года". Это её стратегическая ошибка - Стив успевает заметить, как хищно прищуриваются глаза Баки в этот момент, пуская лучи морщинок от век и в стороны. Видимо, замечательность варенья не укрылась от него тоже.

Чуть позже подъезжает Наташа, и это неожиданно для Стива. Пока она мило щебечет в гостиной с детьми, он наскоро одевается в более деловой вариант Стивена Роджерса. Баки рядом лениво стягивает волосы в хвост, осторожно придерживая резинку левой. Если он сделает что-то не так, та попадёт меж пластин на пальцах, и тогда Стиву придётся долго и муторно помогать вытаскивать её из заклинивших железок.

\- Зачем Наташа? - не удерживается он, когда Баки заканчивает с волосами. - Что ты задумал?

Баки хмурится мимолётно, потом широко улыбается. Хлопает по плечу, проходя мимо.

\- Ничего особенного, Стив. Просто познакомлю с Мелиссой. Нат давно просила.

\- Не темни, - Стив успевает взять его за запястье до того, как Баки отойдёт дальше. Прикосновение пальцев обжигает кожу, пробирает до позвоночника. Ещё полгода назад это действие повлекло бы за собой рефлекторный силовой приём, и они оба уже лежали бы на полу.

\- Боже, ну почему ты такой приставучий? - вздыхает Баки и смотрит в глаза. Серо-стальное и ясно-голубое сталкиваются, смешиваются. - Наташа давно хотела сводить Хлою по магазинам в своём любимом "Манхэттен-молле". Выдохни, ладно?

\- И почему ты сразу не сказал? - подозрительно вглядывается Стив, но руку всё же отпускает.

\- Потому что это ты, Стив. Ты ведь теперь только и будешь думать о том, чтобы всё было в порядке. Я хотел, чтобы твоя голова думала о совещании, а не о Наташе с Хлоей и не о нас с Мелиссой. Сегодня будет непростой день у всех, пускай девочки развлекутся.

\- Ты ей...

\- Я ей доверяю, - спокойно прерывает его Баки уже у порога. - И давай закончим на этом, ладно?

Стив стоит ещё какое-то время один посреди комнаты. Он почти одет, осталось только рубашку застегнуть и накинуть тёмно-серый пиджак. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало с неприязнью и удивляется этому неявному скребущему чувству внутри. Да что с ним такое? Это же Наташа.

Когда они вместе с детьми выходят из квартиры, он всё же успевает ненадолго задержать её на несколько слов. Та, конечно, пытается быстро свернуть странный разговор к шутке, но Стив всё равно произносит своё: "Будь внимательна с Хлоей, Нат. Смотри во все глаза". Взгляд Наташи настолько многогранен в этот миг, что Стиву даже становится неловко. Но потом что-то на дне глаз мягчеет, Наташа отвечает: "Всё будет хорошо, Стив. Отвечаю головой. Не переживай, пожалуйста". А потом, когда они уже спускаются по лестнице, и Баки снизу кричит: "Где вы там потерялись, мы опоздаем!", добавляет негромко, горько: "Не лишай меня такой редкой возможности пообщаться с детьми. Пускай чужими. Пускай, Стив, но... Будь милосерднее, ладно?" Она продолжает спускаться, а он на несколько секунд замирает на ступеньке. Идиот. Идиотский идиот. Ему всё же становится очень-очень стыдно - он прячет горящее лицо в ладони, проводит по нему вниз, цепляясь за гладко выбритый подбородок. Он обязательно попросит у Наташи прощения. Возможно, не словами, а своим способом, но он сделает это.

Баки усаживает детей в "Эскалейд", когда Стив подходит и целует их до вечера.

\- Удачи вам, - говорит он и смотрит на Баки чуть дольше, чем то нужно на самом деле. - Хорошего дня.

\- И тебе, - улыбается тот в ответ.

Стив оседлывает "харлей" и, накидывая поверх пиджака кожаную куртку, поворачивает ключ в замке. Бьёт ногой по рычагу, мотор оживает и басовито урчит. Наташа моргает фарами из припаркованного у обочины "феррари". Он машет ей в ответ и отъезжает. Пережить бы сегодняшний день, а дальше будет легче. Наверное.

********

В больнице уже привычно. Седьмой этаж. Вывеска онкологического отделения больше не пугает. Баки едва ли обращает на неё внимание.

\- Мелисса Барнс? - спрашивает он у симпатичной тоненькой дежурной медсестрички за стойкой в отделении. Он уже видел её пару раз на дежурстве, когда приезжал к Мелиссе. Наташа за его спиной держит за руки вертящую головой Хлою и серьёзного Джона. Девушка в белом форменном халате улыбается, стреляет глазами и опускает взгляд к монитору. Что-то уточняет по телефону, затем кивает ему:

\- Операция прошла успешно, она недавно пришла в себя, сейчас в своей палате.

\- Насчёт анализов есть какие-нибудь новости? - интересуется он.

\- Лучше спросите у её лечащего врача. Но если вы про обследование почки, это длится несколько часов.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - говорит Баки и кивком головы зовёт Наташу за собой вперёд по коридору, к палате Мелиссы.

За дверью небольшая комната: с бесцветным больничным воздухом, но очень светлая. Мелисса лежит на кровати, подголовник которой приподнят кверху, и на белизне подушек её волосы кажутся огненно-медными. Она открывает глаза сразу, едва шуршит дверь, и Баки заглядывает внутрь.

\- Джеймс! - говорит она негромко, но очень радостно. - Я так ждала вас. Соскучилась сильно!

Баки улыбается, открывает дверь побольше, и в неё влетают дети, которых он едва успевает поймать за руки.

\- Так, стоп. Мама после операции, ей больно. По кровати не прыгать, по маме тоже. Будьте поспокойнее, ладно? - строго выговаривает он, поглядывая в основном на Хлою.

\- Холосо, дядя Дзеймс, - соглашается она и смотрит на маму во все глаза.

Они подходят к больничной койке по разные стороны, тянут свои ручки к Мелиссе, и та, совсем немного меняясь в лице от неудачного движения, приобнимает их, улыбаясь и прикрывая веки. Баки улыбается тоже - одними краешками губ. Он счастлив доставить радость. Доставлять радость вообще оказывается на редкость приятным занятием. Он тоже подходит ближе, наклоняется и целует Мелиссу в лоб.

\- Здравствуй. Ну как ты?

\- Уже полчаса как проснулась после наркоза. Но ещё под обезболивающими. Так что пока всё отлично, - шутит она. - Ох, а это... - она смотрит на дверь, и Баки мысленно хлопает себя по лбу.

\- Мел, это Наташа. Мы работаем вместе.

Наташа, до этого топтавшаяся на пороге, проходит и протягивает руку, пожимает тонкие бледные пальцы и улыбается.

\- Очень-очень приятно, я так много слышала о вас, простите, если помешала.

\- Совершенно не помешали, - Мелисса разглядывает Наташу с интересом совершенно прямым, и Баки даже становится немного неловко. Наташа, впрочем, отвечает тем же. Сегодня она выглядит вполне обычно и по-женски привлекательно на каблуках, в легких брюках на манер шаровар из воздушной ткани и светлой свободной блузке. Однако он уверен, что минимальный арсенал все же при ней. Где именно - это уже другой вопрос. - Вы тоже помогаете присматривать за моими оболтусами? Спасибо огромное, мне так неловко. Столько людей напрягла, - смущается Мелисса, и на её щеках проступает легкий румянец.

\- У вас прекрасные дети, поэтому никакого напряжения, - белозубо улыбается Наташа и отпускает ладонь, отходит к окну.

\- Прости, я сегодня без цветов, - говорит Баки. Хлоя уже начинает нарезать круги по небольшой комнате, она совершенно не умеет сидеть на месте. - Сказали, что после операции нельзя.

\- Не страшно, - кивает Мелисса.

\- Вы тогда пообщайтесь пока, Мел, мы выйдем ненадолго. А потом решим, как нам быть дальше.

\- Ты останешься? До результата? - очень тихо спрашивает Мелисса. В её голосе почти не слышно дрожи. Она прикрыта бесконечной надеждой и немного приправлена страхом.

\- Хоть до вечера. Столько, сколько нужно будет. Не переживай, - отвечает он, подкрепляя слова ободряющей улыбкой. Он сжимает её пальцы, прохладные и хрупкие, и выходит из палаты вместе с Наташей. Дети тут же подбираются поближе к матери, заглядывают в глаза, Джон начинает рассказывать о вчерашних приключениях в Луна-парке, а Хлоя - поддакивать и размахивать руками, изображая одной ей видимые аттракционы.

Баки тихо прикрывает за собой дверь и доходит до уже знакомого диванчика перед автоматами со сладостями и напитками.

\- Будешь что-нибудь?

\- Пожалуй, горячий шоколад, - отвечает Наташа, присаживаясь на скрипнувшую обивку. - Не будем изменять традиции.

Баки кивает и после шоколада заказывает американо себе. Не будем так не будем.

\- Стив что-то сказал тебе? - спрашивает он чуть позже, сидя рядом на диване. Наташа хмыкает.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- У тебя было странное лицо, когда ты вышла из подъезда. Впрочем, у Стива тоже.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, - начинает Наташа.

\- Знаю, - подтверждает Баки.

\- Стив наседка.

\- Двухметровая тренированная наседка с комплексом папочки, а это не шутки.

Наташа всё же хихикает. Баки вздыхает, придавливает пальцами глаза под закрытыми веками и с наслаждением их трёт. Стив всю ночь спал, тесно прижавшись к нему. Было жарко. Слишком жарко. Он не выспался. А стоило Стиву уйти на пробежку, как его с обеих сторон взяли в тиски Джон с Хлоей.

\- Хорошо, что он не слышит.

\- Даже если бы и слышал. Он и сам это знает, - Баки хлюпает своим кофе. Как ни странно, на этом этаже он намного лучше, чем был в прошлый раз из автомата на входе.

\- Как ты с ним живёшь? Не представляю. Я бы, наверное, с ума сошла, - скалится Наташа, мелькая жемчугом крупных зубов. От этой фразы у Баки что-то противоестественно выстраивается в защитный порядок внутри груди. Хочется сказать много чего в ответ на это. Он лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Годы тренировок.

Наташа снова смеётся, легонько толкает его в бок и одним глотком допивает свой шоколад.

********

\- Она симпатичная, - говорит Мелисса, когда дочь, помахав ручкой, уходит вместе с Наташей из палаты, чтобы устроить себе "сугубо женские развлечения". - Очень симпатичная, - продолжает она таким тоном, что Джон тонко хихикает, а Баки закатывает глаза.

\- Не могу не согласиться, - отвечает он. - У нас в штабе вообще все красавчики, хочу заметить. Разве что Фьюри немного подкачал. Но он сейчас почти не объявляется.

\- Ты ей нравишься.

\- Боже, Мел.

\- Почему нет?

\- На её теле как минимум два шрама от моих пуль, - немного подумав, отвечает Баки. - Я несколько раз едва не убил её. Намеренно. Такое не обернёшь в симпатию и не скажешь - забыли, проехали.

\- Аргумент, - вздыхает Мелисса. А потом спрашивает с лёгкой тревогой: - У них всё будет хорошо?

\- Ты сейчас беспокоишься о безопасности Хлои или о компетентности Наташи в общении с детьми? - уточняет Баки. Джон стоит у окна и с интересом разглядывает что-то внизу через раздвинутые пальцами жалюзи.

\- Не знаю, - хмыкает Мелисса. - Просто беспокоюсь.

\- Тогда расслабься. Я уверен, всё у них будет отлично. Наташа находчивая, а это, как я понял, порой важнее опыта или компетентности.

\- Ты прав, - улыбается Мелисса. А потом вздыхает и темнеет лицом. - Мне сказали, ждать минимум три часа. Боже, три часа, что там можно изучать столько времени?

\- Они врачи, им виднее, - отвечает Баки. - Тебе надо отвлечься.

\- Расскажешь мне что-нибудь? - вдруг спрашивает Мелисса, и Баки вглядывается в глубину серо-зеленоватых глаз. Больше зеленоватых, всё же.

\- Почему у меня чувство, словно это спланированная акция?

Мелисса только намечает смех, ей нельзя смеяться сейчас. 

\- Не совсем. Но я бы хотела это провернуть.

\- Ладно. И что ты хочешь услышать?

\- Только то, что ты захочешь мне рассказать, Джимми. Всё, что захочешь.

\- Со мной случались на редкость мерзкие и неинтересные истории, уверяю, - отвечает он, прислоняясь к спинке жёсткого стула. Всё происходит странно. Он и сам давно думал над своим навязчивым желанием вывалить Мелиссе историю своей жизни. Жизни человека, которого Стив, а вслед за ним и все остальные, зовут Баки Барнсом. И вот теперь Мелисса говорит, что хочет услышать это. Чертовщина какая-то.

\- И всё же. Ты выглядишь как человек, которому нужно рассказать это. От начала до конца. Знаешь, вывалить, отодвинуть и выдохнуть уже. Джимми, я, конечно, не великий психолог, но так уж вышло - почему-то чувствую тебя. И чувствую, словно ты ушёл в нырок, задержав воздух в расправленных лёгких. Ты уходишь все глубже и глубже под воду, учишь сердце биться медленно, не расходовать лишнего, но воздуха всё равно становится меньше. Пора вынырнуть, Джим. Иначе кислород закончится, а ты так и останешься под толщей воды. Я видела таких парней среди знакомых мужа ещё давно. Очень печальное зрелище.

Баки сидит молча, разглядывая белые квадраты ламп на потолке. Джон проходит мимо него и скрывается за дверью в санузел.

\- Почему? - спрашивает он с недоумением. - Почему я хочу рассказать тебе? Я никогда не хотел рассказывать что-либо раньше. Никому.

Мелисса кладёт свою белую ладонь на его руку, легко поглаживает выпирающие на кисти вены. Улыбается тепло и печально.

\- Это называется родственные узы, Джим. Они так работают.

Баки только хмыкает. Думает недолго.

\- Тогда хорошо, что Джон тут. Я хотел, чтобы он услышал это тоже. После недавнего... инцидента. 

\- Что он вытворил? - с тревогой спрашивает Мелисса. Джон в это время выходит из туалета, сразу попадая под горячую руку: - Что ты натворил недавно, молодой человек?

Джон загнанно смотрит на Баки, его щёки горят алым маковым цветом. Баки кривит уголок рта.

\- На самом деле, ничего особенного. Пускай это останется между нами, ладно? Мы уже разобрались с этим, - спасает он своего внучатого племянника. - Ты не устала? Спать не хочется?

\- Даже не мечтай уйти от темы, - глаза Мелиссы мечут матовые молнии. Баки смеётся.

\- Что ж. Ладно, если у меня сегодня целых два благодарных слушателя, - вздыхает он. - Только имейте в виду, что почти всё из того, что я расскажу, информация с грифом "секретно". А это значит - никому и никогда, иначе - конец света. Ясно? - спрашивает он серьёзно и смотрит на Джона. Тот явно впечатляется ещё до начала истории, кивает самозабвенно. Мелисса тянет его к себе поближе - кровать у неё очень широкая - и Джон осторожно забирается поверх одеяла, устраивается у матери под боком. Смотрит выжидающе.

\- Хм... С чего начать, - по-настоящему теряется Баки. - Попробую с начала, - говорит он и снова замолкает, подбирая слова. - Баки Барнс. Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс дружили с самого детства, как только наша семья переехала в Бруклин. Мне было шесть, Ребекке - девять, Великая Депрессия набирала обороты, но я помню - мы были счастливы тогда. Я был - так точно.

\- Дядя Джеймс, - вдруг прерывает его Джон, и Баки смотрит на него, на округлённые от неверия глаза. - Дядя Джеймс, но ведь этого не может быть? Ты - Баки Барнс? Тот самый, друг Капитана Америка? - вспыхивает он осознанием, и всё его лицо одухотворяется. - Баки Барнс... Он ведь... умер до конца Второй Мировой, я читал, - шепчет он, и кажется, если Баки не скажет сейчас хоть что-нибудь, тот рванёт к нему и начнёт ощупывать на предмет - не призрак ли сидит на стуле рядом.

\- Если ты помнишь, Джонни, то Капитана Америка тоже долго считали умершим, - отвечает вместо него Мелисса. - А ещё очень невежливо вклиниваться с вопросами в самом начале истории. Так ты можешь никогда не узнать её конца. Просто сиди и слушай, ладно? Все вопросы задашь потом, если они ещё останутся.

Джон упрямо сжимает губы, кивает и садится спокойно - всем своим видом выражая готовность слушать дальше. Но глаза блестят, а щёки покрываются неявными розовыми пятнами. Баки ухмыляется и продолжает:

\- Я помню, что мы дружили со Стивом с самого детства. Он был хилым и болезненным, я - довольно крепким и иногда драчливым. Стив всегда был хитрецом, и благодаря его изворотливости мы порой срывали банк в детских уличных играх. Деньги, конечно, были смешные, но порой и пара лишних пирожков, побывавших у нас в животах, делали своё дело. Стиву нужна была защита и поддержка. Я давал её. Мне же не хватало его естественной находчивости. В общем, мы нашли друг друга. А потом выросли бок о бок. Он начал рисовать. Хорошо рисовать, красиво. Я плохо понимал, но даже у меня дух захватывало. Я поступил на инженера, сам не знаю, как прошёл. Словно непреодолимая цепь случайностей. Нам было немного за двадцать, когда началась Вторая Мировая, и тут Стива прорвало. Он всегда был склонен романтизировать понятия чести, доблести, долга Родине, он сразу решил, что обязан попасть на фронт. Я только посмеялся над ним. По-доброму, по-дружески. "Серьёзно, Стив? Ты до сих пор кашляешь, долечи сначала свой бронхит". Для меня всё это было так далеко, так странно. Америка - другой континент, мы молоды, вокруг ключом бьёт жизнь и мелькают огни, звучат джазовые оркестры, хохочут девушки с утянутыми в яркие платья талиями, танцы по ночам до гудения ног и унылая сонная учёба с утра, и эти попытки Стива пройти добровольцем... меня откровенно забавляли и ставили в тупик. Зачем? Я не понимал его, ровно до тех пор, пока мне не пришла повестка. Не поверите, - Баки остановился, сглотнул загустевшую слюну. - Когда я рассказал ему, он посмотрел на меня, словно я его предал. Боже, - усмехнулся он, рассматривая какое-то тёмное пятнышко на кафельной плитке пола. - Меня уже оплакали родные и ободряюще хлопнули по плечу люди, которых друзьями я мог назвать с большой натяжкой. Стиву я рассказал последним, потому что... Не помню, почему. И этот взгляд. Кажется, он мне даже снился. Наверное, я и выжил только благодаря ему. Назло, точнее.

Я уходил на фронт, надеясь, что Стив успокоится. Я уходил, патриотично и гордо неся на плечах форменный китель, а на голове - фуражку, думая о том, что иду защищать свою семью, ну и Стива - что уж там, дело привычное. Мы, желторотые новобранцы, знать не знали, что нас ждёт. Боевые действия - всего лишь отвлечённое словосочетание. Во всех окрестных кинотеатрах крутили вдохновляющие ролики на военную тематику, и мы, впитывая этот блеф, преисполнялись веры в свои безграничные силы, доблесть и отвагу. За нами Америка - думали мы. Я так думал ровно до того момента, как мы оказались в Англии, в настоящем военном лагере, примкнувшие к сто седьмому пехотному. Вокруг - грязные, уставшие парни с тоской в глубине глаз. Свою винтовку они обнимали охотнее, чем протягивали руку для приветствия. Мы смотрелись свежими, сочными кусками мяса на их заветренном фоне. Вот тогда я понял, во что мы вляпались.

\- Ты испугался? - негромко спрашивает Мелисса. Баки поводит плечами.

\- Просто включил голову. До первого боя тебе никто не в силах объяснить, как это будет. Что это будет. Почти все в первом бою мочили штаны, - серьёзно отвечает он. - И это не было темой для шуток.

\- Прости, что перебила, - извиняется Мелисса, легонько гладит Джона по голове. - Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Баки встаёт, набирает в стакан с тумбы воды из-под крана. Горло с непривычки першит. Он выпивает залпом полстакана и возвращается к стулу.

\- Я писал домой. Сначала - каждую неделю. Потом всё реже и реже. Я писал в одном конверте, вкладывая два листка. Для семьи и для Стива. Он жил совсем рядом, и я знал, что мама или Ребекка с радостью передадут ему моё послание. Домой писал, что не болею, нормально питаюсь и одет-обут. Стиву расписывал, какое большое дело все мы тут делаем. Интересовался его здоровьем, и не вляпался ли он там в какую-нибудь историю без меня. Почти ни слова про войну. Про первый бой. Про первого убитого. Клянусь, даже сейчас, восстановив практически чужую память, я помню это чувство, отдачу приклада и звук выпущенной пули, вспарывающей чужую кость и плоть. Заваливающееся навзничь тело, кровавое месиво вместо лица. Это не забывается. Я никогда не писал об этом. А постепенно вообще перестал писать. Иногда черкал несколько строк домой. В конце приписывал - передайте Стиву, что со мной всё в порядке.

\- Почему ты перестал писать ему?

\- Хм... - Баки задумывается ненадолго. - Это было тяжело. Поддерживать легенду. Я слишком устал к тому времени. Мне очень сильно хотелось вывалить на него всё. Всю эту грязь, боль, подтереться его романтическими разглагольствованиями. Я хотел выплеснуть то, что кислотой ело изнутри, наорать - что ты творишь, идиот, сиди дома и не рыпайся. Рисуй картины. Живи, дери тебя черти. А потом мама написала, что его призвали в какое-то особое подразделение. И письма прекратились. Я тоже перестал упоминать его в письмах домой. Я был шокирован и очень зол. Это было... самое тяжёлое время, наверное. Я не знал, что с ним. Мы углублялись в Европу, я был целиком занят тем, чтобы не промахиваться. И чтобы не пускать происходящий вокруг ад в свои сны. Это было страшно. Очень страшно. Когда идёт бой, ты не видишь в перекрестье прицела людей. Ты видишь стволы, вспышки очередей. Смутные тени касок, пониже которых и надо стрелять, чтоб наверняка. Ты нажимаешь на курок, задерживая дыхание. Получаешь отдачу, передёргиваешь, прицеливаешься снова. Это как отлаженный механизм. Ты не думаешь, просто делаешь. По ночам из-за бессонницы я иногда размышлял, что война - это просто огромные деньги и глобальное столкновение интересов. Клял Америку, Германию, Японию, Россию - всех, кто был и не был виноват. Чем бы ни была война, умирали на ней совершенно реальные, простые ребята. Утром ты делился куском хлеба с соседом, перекидывался шуткой, а вечером его место по левую сторону от тебя уже пустовало. Навсегда. И ты невольно начинал задумываться о том, когда же опустеет твоё место в биваке. Так же внезапно, так же бессмысленно. К такому нельзя привыкнуть, - он переводит дыхание, замолкает на какое-то время. Джон смотрит на него, а потом отводит серьёзный взгляд и мнёт пальцами край простыни. - А потом весь сто седьмой, точнее, что от него осталось, попал в плен под Аззано. Это я помню не очень хорошо, до сих пор срабатывают какие-то блоки подсознания. Помню отчётливо только два момента. Первый - это удивление, когда меня увели из основной тюрьмы в застенки для опытов. Я был по горло сыт предположениями, что там происходило, и честно, очень струхнул. Оттуда не возвращались. Кажется, даже попытался драться с конвоирами. Куда там. Меня скрутили и привязали к столу ремнями. Мне вводили какие-то препараты, и я бредил. Меня тошнило и выкручивало суставы, это было совершенно мерзко. Второе - это явление Стива. Точнее, бравого Капитана Америка. Да, такое было бы сложно забыть, - усмехается Баки и ненадолго замолкает, не стирая улыбки с губ. Словно заглядывает внутрь себя. - Он припёрся туда за мной, а освободил всех, кто был в плену на ГИДРовском заводе. Огромный, незнакомый. Сильный. Немного пугающий. Только что смотрел с той же хитринкой и пах привычно - собой. Другим собой, которого я знал в Бруклине. И то я ещё сутки думал, что мне чудится, что так ядрёно пробрало от очередной химической гадости в крови. Но потом мы вернулись в лагерь базирования, это было так эпично, видели бы вы. Все эти взгляды, эти люди, благодарные ему. Девушка, опять же. Девушка, которая смотрит _так_ , дорогого стоит. Он добился того, о чём мечтал с детства. Добился своего. А я глядел на него, скаля улыбку, и у меня руки чесались придушить его на месте. Я бы не смог, конечно. Он стал выше на полголовы, в полтора раза превзошёл в обхвате тела. А моих сил еле хватало, чтобы стоять на ногах. Но то, что он натворил с собой, плохо укладывалось в слова в моей голове.

\- И всё-таки, он рискнул всем и спас тебя. Спас всех, кого смог.

\- И всё-таки он спас меня, - кивает Баки и снова замолкает. - Именно поэтому я сейчас здесь, - говорит он, поднимая взгляд от пола. - Не из-за долга. Не моё дело отдавать чужие долги. Но из-за этого сумасшедшего. Иначе язык не поворачивается его назвать.

Мелисса улыбается.

\- Когда встал вопрос о создании элитного подразделения под командованием Капитана Америка, он пришёл ко мне. Ко мне первому. Сказал: "Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо всём этом. Давай не будем сейчас обсуждать ничего? Выиграем войну для начала. Пожалуйста, - попросил он, - прикрывай мою задницу и дальше, Бак. Без тебя я не хочу браться за это". Я спросил его, что будет, если я откажусь. Это, конечно, был блеф чистой воды, и он знал это. Он улыбнулся - я помню эту хитрую, тёплую улыбку, хотя эпизод был две жизни назад. Ответил: "Ты не откажешься, Бак". Так появились Воющие Коммандос. Дум-Дум, Гейб, Жак, Морита, Фэлсворт... Мы были дерзкими и живучими, словно эта фатальная везучесть кэпа как-то передавалась нам. Навели шороху по всей Европе. А потом моя везучесть кончилась. Наверное, я просто израсходовал свой лимит. Ещё утром того дня я предчувствовал - и блеф, когда говорят - вы не знаете, когда умрёте. Я знал. Это было странное ощущение. Взгляда в спину. Словно _она_ уже присматривалась ко мне, раздумывала, как обстряпать всё красиво. Не спорю, вышло очень зрелищно. В поезде Золы я дрался как сумасшедший всеми подручными способами, чужим оружием, даже щитом Стива. Думал, вдруг - нет? Вдруг дадут ещё немного? Знал бы, о чём просил. Когда взрыв откинул меня наружу, и я успел уцепиться за ручку на двери, а поезд нёсся над пропастью, у меня уже не было сомнений. Конец. Стив что-то орал и смотрел так, что душу выворачивал. А я так не хотел умирать. Потом мне показалось, что Стив сейчас выберется из поезда и повиснет на двери, чтобы попытаться вытащить меня. Дверь сама держалась на соплях. Наверное, я мог бы провисеть подольше, я был сильным. Но я разжал пальцы. Сам. И всё равно испугался. Лететь вниз, на скалы, когда поезд уносится вперёд, и ты ждёшь, ждёшь уже удара, хруста позвоночника или чтобы сразу голову всмятку, а его всё нет. И когда он всё же настигает - ты оказываешься не готов. Я очень плохо помню, что было дальше, - глухо говорит Баки, резковато встаёт, отходит к окну. - Это самый мутный период памяти. До сих пор. Помню уже экспериментальные лаборатории, стальные столы, которые так просто мыть от крови. Почти постоянно - жгучую, разрывающую боль в плече и голове. Странные приспособления, от одного взгляда на которые мутит и выворачивает. Пятна чужой крови на полу. Предвкушение боли и разрядов электричества, от которых хочется свернуться ничком, укрыть живот и обхватить голову руками. Но ноги и руки накрепко обездвиживают ремнями, всегда. Я редко приходил в сознание, и в эти моменты хотел умереть, - Баки хмыкает, рассматривая высотные здания между тонких пластин жалюзи. - Человек непостоянное создание. Сначала он хочет жить, потом он хочет умереть. Потом снова жить. Кто его разберёт?

\- Джимми, - выдыхает Мелисса тихо.

\- Всё нормально, Мел. Сейчас я... передохну немного. Я обычно не говорю столько. Выстави меня на улицу сейчас, или в незнакомую компанию - и пары слов не свяжу. Это с тобой я могу говорить. Почему-то, - он оборачивается и снова идёт за стаканом и к раковине. И успевает заметить, что глаза Мелиссы широко раскрытые и влажные. А Джон спит, осторожно притулившись к её боку. Он рано встал, поэтому уснуть от его нудного рассказа вполне естественно. Это даже хорошо.

Мелисса вздыхает.

\- Ты не устала?

\- Я хочу услышать историю до конца, - серьёзно отвечает она.

Баки кивает и, напившись, возвращается на стул.

\- Они почти выели мою память. Впрочем, я и не вспоминал ничего, какие-то бессвязные обрывки. Мне было слишком плохо, чтобы что-то вспоминать. Я себя-то еле осознавал. Медленно привыкал к вживлённой руке. Восстанавливался. Меня начали тренировать. С бионикой всё чувствовалось по-другому - баланс, выносливость, сила. Тело вело себя странно. Внутри жгло, словно по жилам бегала не кровь, а жидкое олово. Холодный металл руки уравновешивал это ощущение. Они впервые попробовали применять калибровку сознания. Фактически, тогда и родился человек с позывным "Зимний солдат". Уж не знаю, кому это имя пришло в голову. Зимний - не личность. Зимний - это программа, установленная мне в голову, если пользоваться современными понятиями. Это набор поведенческих функций, строго регламентированный и очень чёткий. И секретные коды, которые заставляли эти функции работать. Безусловное подчинение и субординация. Никаких личных, не присущих Агенту качеств. Я могу сказать, что в итоге у них неплохо получилось, если не учитывать все те начальные зверства, когда получалось плохо - видимо, я сопротивлялся. Сейчас я могу говорить о Зимнем и о том времени отвлечённо. Это приятно, когда уверен - программа с корнем изъята из головы, она больше не сработает. По крайней мере, меня в этом убедили, а я очень хотел поверить. Но поначалу меня трясло от любого воспоминания, наполненного ощущениями того времени. Это... было страшно. Даже для меня. Даже для Стива. Он бы не справился в одиночку. Мне была нужна специализированная квалифицированная помощь, медицинская и психическая. И как бы я не сопротивлялся ей, нужно отдать ему должное. Он умудрился достучаться до меня в то время. Убедил. И помог. Спас в который раз, - горько усмехается Баки.

\- Что было после войны? Ты просто не менялся все эти годы? - интересуется Мелисса. И правда, он увлёкся и резко перескочил на окончание. 

\- Не совсем. До окончания войны оставался год. На мне были испробованы несколько новых разработок, когда ГИДРа ушла в подполье. Вот это, - он вытягивает руку, щёлкнув пластинами на пальцах. - И криокамера. Да. Они создали технологию мгновенного глубокого криогенного сна. И испытали её на мне, дорабатывая несовершенства. Сначала заморозили ненадолго. Потом усыпили меня на месяц. А после этого - ещё на пару. Не знаю, как я не свихнулся тогда. Просыпаясь после разморозки, каждый раз собирал себя по кусочкам. И каждый раз меня оставалось всё меньше. Дело даже не в памяти - на месте воспоминаний уже тогда зияла белёсая прореха. А во внутреннем ощущении себя. Я не помню, после какой разморозки и рекалибровки этого ощущения не осталось вовсе. Только директивы. Установки. Поведенческие связки на каждый код. Я должен был выполнять функцию - быть быстрым, бесшумным, смертоносным. Не оставлять следов. Я не планировал своих миссий - для этого мне уже не хватало мозгов. В прямом смысле, - хмурится, сутулится Баки. - Мне давалась информация по цели и уровню её сложности и опасности. Постоянные маршруты, адреса, удобные и незаметные огневые точки. Я мог выбирать, пробовать каждую, сравнивать влияние погодных условий. Фактически, моё дело было устранить и исчезнуть, - он замолкает ненадолго, смотрит в пол перед собой. - До сих пор не верится, что в моей голове осталось хоть что-то. Друзья Стива на самом деле сотворили чудо для меня. За просто так. Возможно, если бы я перенёс ещё несколько циклов криогенного сна, разморозки и обнуления, в моей голове уже нечего было бы восстанавливать.

\- Господи Боже, - выдыхает Мелисса и всё же начинает плакать. Беззвучно, но Баки замечает пару влажных дорожек под глазами. Может, она заплакала раньше, он смотрел в окно и пол, пока говорил.

\- Думаю, на сегодня достаточно? - неловко улыбается он. - Прекращай, отставить слёзы. Придумала - плакать. Это было сто лет назад. И уже давно не имеет никакого значения.

Мелисса мотает головой. Вытирает щёки руками и просит:

\- Пожалуйста, Джеймс, расскажи до счастливого конца. Он ведь где-то там есть? Я иначе спать не смогу ночью.

Баки усмехается.

\- Где-то наверняка есть. Ладно. Дальше - по сокращённому варианту. После последней заморозки я проснулся у русских. Война была закончена, а последнюю базу ГИДРы накрыли русские войска. Они и нашли меня, перевезли в Москву с сохранением всяческой секретности. Они были главными победителями в этой войне. А я - что-то наподобие небольшого трофея для их служб разведки и госбезопасности. Впрочем, я не могу сказать ничего плохого о русских. Они обращались со мной очень бережно, и больше исследовали, чем использовали.

Помню, я много сдавал кровь - словно они пытались делать с ней что-то, но у них не выходило. В детали меня, естественно, не посвящали. Вообще, учёные у них совершенно не от мира сего. Там был один дед. Старый, седой как лунь. Но таких умных и живых глаз я за всю жизнь больше не встречал. Специалист по гипнозу, мастер от Бога. То, что он делал с программой Зимнего и как, я мог сравнить лишь со смазыванием барахлящих деталей маслом. Он забирался ко мне в голову совершенно безболезненно, без принуждения и страха с моей стороны. Он не работал с воспоминаниями, просто не рушил то, что уже было, и приводил царивший внутри хаос к упорядоченности. После первого раза я сам шёл к нему, без принуждения. Сам садился в кресло и вставлял кисти в пазы держателей. Он усмехался в седые усы и приводил мой мозг в порядок после несовершенства технологий криокамеры, после совершенно зверских экспериментов с первыми обнулениями. ГИДРовцы не знали, как бороться с последствиями разморозок, накапливающихся, подобно сбоям в системе. Путались коды, путались поведенческие связки. Они нашли выход - стирать и вкладывать в подсознание заново, каждый раз. Русские не обнуляли меня ни разу. Пару раз отправляли в криосон, но после доставляли в кабинет к тому деду, и он за пару часов приводил меня в рабочее состояние. Наверное, это единственный человек, которого я запомнил из того времени. Он заслуживал благодарности. К сожалению, не дожил до окончания Холодной войны. У русских я занимался несколькими секретными операциями и тренировкой новых Агентов в Красной комнате. В то время я чувствовал себя довольно цельной личностью, некоторым симбиозом своей нормальной личности и программы "Зимнего". Меня это более чем устраивало. Примерно в то же время я начал видеть сны. В них был Стив, но я этого, конечно, не знал. Сны были тёплыми и спокойными. Я лучше отдыхал, когда они снились. Памятью об СССР осталась красная звезда на плече. Забавно, они метили этим знаком свои танки. Самолёты. Боевую технику. Звезда была на рукавах военной формы. Только форму можно было снять. А моя звезда до сих пор не сошла до конца. Я не особенно задумывался над тем, что этот символ значил для русских. Но мне нравилось быть причастным, не безликим. По сути, я стал оживленным оружием. И при этом они ко мне относились намного человечнее, чем на Родине. Впрочем, это мои нынешние размышления. Тогда я помнил всё очень и очень смутно. Когда закончилась Холодная война, финансирование стали сокращать. Я видел, как закрывались целые лаборатории. Как учёных буквально прогоняли с их рабочих мест, потому что они были согласны работать просто ради идеи. Я поражался тому, что видел. В итоге сверху спустили приказ, и меня отправили в криосон. Я чувствовал, что это всё неспроста. Проснулся уже в Америке. Сейчас думаю, что кто-то под шумок избавился от опасной и уже ненужной разработки, получив серьёзную сумму компенсации от американцев, когда упал железный занавес и появилась возможность. После этого не происходило ничего особо интересного. Новое руководство ГИДРы взяло в свои руки управление. Новые люди в белых халатах не слишком отличались от старых, ещё военных, разве что техника за несколько десятилетий заметно шагнула вперёд. Менее болезненными процедуры от этого не стали. После первого обнуления я с трепетом благодарности вспоминал русского деда, мастера гипноза. После ещё нескольких забыл и его. На счету "Зимнего Солдата" появились новые убийства, цели государственной важности. Я не буду озвучивать этот список, он не имеет значения. Потом появился Стив. Новое, приоритетное задание. Цель высшего уровня сложности, код задания - красный. Это означало "устранить даже ценой собственной жизни". До этого он иногда снился мне. Даже тогда. А наяву Стив что-то нарушил в моей голове, в выверенных чётких построениях рамок сознания. От этого убить его хотелось только больше. Я едва привык к своему новому ритму жизни. К единству с программой. Стив разрушал это, будоражил незнакомые чувства. Я искренне хотел устранить его. Но не смог.

Баки замолкает, уставившись в окно. Мелисса не сразу задаёт свой вопрос, ей тоже есть о чём подумать.

\- Что было дальше? 

\- Я вытащил его из Потомака и оставил на берегу. Сам ушёл. Мне нужно было время прийти в себя. Хотя бы немного. Он был без сознания. Если бы я не вытащил его, думаю, он бы захлебнулся. Супергерои тоже могут умереть, - пожимает плечами Баки.

\- Как вы встретились после? Он нашёл тебя?

\- Искал, - он улыбается краешком рта. - Но не нашёл. Я сам пришёл к нему, когда понял, что больше некуда. Что больше нет сил. Он поверил мне. Поверил в меня. И помог мне. Очень сильно помог. А ведь я уже не был тем Баки Барнсом, которого он помнил. Наверное, я не был уже и Зимним Солдатом в полной мере, но всё же. Его это мало волновало. Он помогал мне всё равно, и я имею в виду не только в реабилитации для жизни и здоровья. Дело ещё в реабилитации для общества. Когда информацию предали огласке в определённых кругах, его вызвали на закрытое слушание по моему делу. Собственно, вызывали и меня, но никто не знал, где именно я нахожусь. А он меня, естественно, не взял. Обвинения зачитывали минут десять, а вот слушание было коротким, - хмыкнул Баки. - Он пришёл и сказал, что я невиновен. И если у кого-то есть претензии ко мне, он готов их выслушать. И передать. Он сказал, что они должны мне медаль ещё со времён войны. Впрочем, она была - посмертная, в музее. А ещё сказал, что я должен проходить здесь как жертва, а не убийца. Не знаю, что он ещё там говорил - он не рассказывал. Это Наташа мне нашла засекреченную информацию, поделилась. Кажется, ещё сказал, что берёт на себя ответственность за моё нынешнее состояние и поведение. По сути, послал их на хер, предъявил ультиматум. Или Капитан Америка, и они оставляют меня в покое, или не увидят ни меня, ни Капитана Америка, - улыбнулся он. - И всё это в таком завуалированном виде, что комар носа не подточит к корректности формулировок.

\- Сильно, - выдыхает Мелисса. Её щёки тепло румянятся. Джон на краю кровати поворачивается на спину и продолжает сладко сопеть. - Надо же.

\- Я сам удивился. Серьёзно. Он сделал для меня слишком много. Я не знаю, чем это заслужил.

\- Просто тем, что ты есть.

\- Ну конечно, - Баки закатывает глаза. - Как я сам не догадался?

Мелисса улыбается ему, а затем говорит с интересом:

\- Ты сказал, что Стиву было всё равно, кем ты стал. Но всё же он называет тебя Баки.

\- Да хоть Одиссеем, - ухмыляется он. - Стив пытался называть меня Джеймсом, но постоянно сбивался на "Баки". В какой-то момент мне просто надоело. Ему так было привычнее, и я мог его понять. Мне же было совершенно всё равно.

\- Почему? - удивляется Мелисса.

Баки вздыхает.

\- Когда меня принялись приводить в порядок, - начинает он, - я пропил несколько курсов серьёзных лекарственных препаратов. Получал психологическую помощь и тот же глубокий гипноз, оказавшийся довольно эффективным в моём случае. И уже тогда мне стало ясно, что я не ощущаю себя тем Баки Барнсом из сороковых. Ровно настолько же, как не идентифицирую с Зимним Солдатом. Даже когда вернулись воспоминания и того, и другого. Я не испытывал угрызений совести или сожалений из-за дел Зимнего. Просто печальная биография человека, которому не повезло. Я так же не чувствовал приливов ностальгии от воспоминаний Баки. Но в них было очень много света и тепла, особенно в самых детских. Я не мог оставаться равнодушным к ним. Постепенно я собирал себя, по клочкам ощущений. По запахам. По желаниям. Это самое честное и верное, что остаётся у человека, даже если отобрать всё остальное. Сейчас мне нравится, как Стив называет меня Баки. Мне так же нравится, как звучит "дядя Дзеймс" или "Джимми" в твоём исполнении. Я - это я, как ни назови, - улыбается он. Мелисса всхлипывает и возвращает тёплую улыбку. Ей искренне жаль, что она не может подняться и обнять его крепко-крепко. Но она обязательно сделает это позже, когда будет в состоянии. Джон начинает сонно ворочаться, потирая кулачками глаза. Просыпается, смотрит на маму и Баки и вдруг заявляет с непосредственной детской обидой в голосе:

\- Я заснул! Почему вы меня не разбудили? Я всё пропустил...

\- На самом деле, ничего важного ты не пропустил, - мягко отвечает Мелисса, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы сына.

\- Это так, - соглашается Баки. - Иначе бы я тебя обязательно разбудил. Хочешь горячего шоколада?

\- Да, - с готовностью отзывается Джон.

Баки вытаскивает из кармана джинсов мелочь и отдаёт несколько квотеров Джону.

\- Сбегаешь до автомата? Не заблудишься?

\- Мне, вообще-то, шесть, - бубнит он в ответ и спрыгивает с кровати.

Когда дверь за Джоном закрывается, в палате повисает уютное молчание. Его нарушает Мелисса.

\- А Стив?

\- Что Стив? - не понимает Баки.

\- Почему он рядом? Почему ты с ним? Я поняла, что ваша прежняя дружба перестала значить что-то особенное для тебя, когда память вернулась.

Баки наклоняется, потирает уставшую шею под собранным хвостом прохладными железными пальцами. Приятно.

\- Так, да не так. Если бы он говорил мне - будь как Баки Барнс, душил бы меня общими воспоминаниями, я бы вряд ли смог остаться. Но Стив не идиот. Он тоже прекрасно понимал, что после всего случившегося даже нормальный, здоровый человек не останется прежним. А в моём случае имелось психическое кодирование, эксперименты с памятью, и как итог - посттравматический синдром таких размеров, что некоторые специалисты просто разводили руками. "Только время покажет", - говорили одни. "Возможно, он никогда не будет в порядке", - добавляли другие. "Мы делаем, что можем", - пожимали плечами третьи. Стив кивал и всё равно был рядом. Я медленно вспоминал его - сначала с недоумением. С опаской. С удивлением. Мне было странно то, что он делает для меня, ничего не прося взамен. Зачем? С какой целью? Я не находил ответов. Но потом всё словно встало на свои места. "Просто будь собой и живи", - говорил он мне часто. И я пытался. Мне было спокойно - я чувствовал, что он не предаст. Меня тянуло к нему.

\- Ты влюблён в Стива, - тихо ахает Мелисса, тут же прикрывая рот рукой. - Прости, если я лезу не в своё дело. Боже, мне так стыдно.

Баки хмыкает, растягивая губы в улыбке. Отводит взгляд и опускает голову. Он редко чувствует это, но сейчас его скулы и уши заметно потеплели. Хочется распустить волосы, укрыться за прядями. Он рассматривает сбитые носки своих кед и бормочет:

\- Думаю, всегда был влюблён. Так или иначе.

\- Тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Рассказать... - с волнением начинает Мелисса.

\- О чём? - вздыхает Баки. - Стив, возможно, создаёт иногда впечатление наивного добродушного простака. Но он не дурак, Мел. То, что ему нужно, он и так знает.

\- То есть, ты рассказывал ему всё, как мне сегодня?

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он взваливал на себя ещё и это. Его хлебом не корми - дай на себя что-нибудь взвалить. Это моя ноша, и если честно, теперь мне стало намного легче.

\- Я разделила её с тобой, - улыбается Мелисса. - Чему очень рада. Не волнуйся, мне не тяжело. Женщины по-другому чувствуют всё, - она снова тянет к нему руку, слабо обхватывая пальцы. Дверь открывается, и в комнату входит Джон.

\- Здесь вкусный шоколад в автомате, - говорит он. - У нас в холле бассейна совсем не такой. Как будто разбавленный сильно.

Баки смотрит на него, на настенные часы и тихо присвистывает.

\- Ничего себе я хорош поговорить. Вы только не рассказывайте Стиву, что я такой болтун, иначе он меня замучает.

\- Не расскажем, - заверяют его Джон с Мелиссой в один голос.

\- Мам, я уже кушать хочу, - грустно говорит Джон. И Баки мгновенно понимает, что он сам тоже ого-го как хочет есть. Слона бы съел.

\- Давай, я схожу, поищу твоего врача? Возможно, результаты уже пришли?

Он успевает встать и сделать пару шагов, как дверь в палату открывается.

\- Добрый день, - говорит Пол Локарт, выискивая в памяти его имя. - Джеймс?

\- Так точно. Здравствуйте, Пол.

Врач кивает, подходит к кровати и тяжело вздыхает.

\- Ну и заставила же ты всех поволноваться, Мелисса, - говорит он и улыбается. В этот момент внутри Баки явственно грохочет, и камень, давивший последние две недели его внутренности, срывается вниз со свистом. - Доброкачественная, - заканчивает Локарт. - Три дня тебе, чтобы встать на ноги, и чтобы духу твоего тут не было больше, - шутит он. На глазах Мелиссы слёзы. Она закрывает лицо руками, Джон осторожно обнимает её, прижимаясь к плечу. Спасибо, Боженька. Ты ведь точно есть где-то там, - думает Баки и подходит ближе, гладит всхлипывающую Мелиссу по волосам. – Мы, конечно, продолжим выяснять причины, и, возможно, тебе придётся пройти курс превентивного лечения. Но это уже в спокойном и размеренном ритме, хорошо?

\- Спасибо, Пол, - кивает Мелисса, размазывая влагу по щекам. Её нос и глаза немного припухли и покраснели, и она выглядит очень живой, очень обычной сейчас. Это так здорово. Словно человека сняли с вынужденной паузы, и он может продолжать жить и радоваться изо всех сил. - Спасибо за всё.

\- Не за что. Ладно, я зайду попозже, обговорим детали. До свидания, Джон. Джеймс, - Баки пожимает протянутую ладонь с чувством огромной благодарности. Локарт разворачивается на пятках и выходит из палаты, салютуя им картой пациента.

\- Мне обязательно надо напиться, - тихо говорит Мелисса. - И наесться свежевыпеченного пирога.

\- А потом снова загреметь в больницу, потому что одна твоя почка не справится с обрушившимся на неё потоком твоей радости, - строго замечает Баки. Мелисса горько вздыхает.

\- Ты прав. Вот ведь незадача...

\- Не кисни, Мел. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Потерпи ещё три дня, и устроим грандиозную вечеринку в твою честь.

\- Через неделю у Хлои день рождения. Тогда и отметим. Всё вместе, - подмигивает она.

********

Они сидят в самой обычной забегаловке за столиком в окружении завалов своего заказа. Джон уплетает свою детскую порцию - неторопливо жуёт чикен-бургер, картошку фри макает в сырный соус. Запивает всё тёплым латте. Вокруг Баки четыре полноценных обеда. Впрочем, они никуда не торопятся. Он взял бургеры и роллы с разными начинками, и теперь смакует. Иногда есть особое удовольствие в том, чтобы от пуза наесться чем-то не особо полезным, но довольно вкусным. Ох уж эти соусы, думает он и облизывает губы.

\- Ты говорил маме, что мы поедем есть домой, - замечает Джон между жеванием.

\- А что я должен был сказать? - удивляется Баки. - Что мы остановимся у ближайшего фаст-фуда и наедимся всяких неполезных вкусностей? Маме, которая теперь вообще многие вкусности есть не должна? Это было бы бесчеловечно, - говорит он и вгрызается зубами в ролл-биф.

\- Согласен, - кивает Джон.

\- Но это не значит, что я учу тебя врать маме, - строго замечает Баки. Джон улыбается искристо, показывает ровные зубы.

\- Я знаю. Врать - это нехорошо. Но иногда от правды одни расстройства.

\- А ты смышлёный парень, - подмигивает Баки.

\- Дядя Джеймс, - говорит вдруг Джон странным голосом. - Мне так неловко, что я не понял сразу. Я ведь слышал краем уха, что Капитан Америка...

\- Дядя Стив, - поправляет Баки.

\- Что дядя Стив называет тебя Баки, - подхватывает Джон снова, - но не придал значения. Я даже представить не мог, что ты и есть тот самый Баки Барнс. Мама рассказывала мне про нашего прадеда, воевавшего во Вторую мировую. Но она никогда не называла тебя Баки. И не упоминала, что ты был другом Капитана Америка. Наверное, не хотела, чтобы я хвастался...

\- Резонно, - отмечает Баки.

\- Меня даже рука не смутила. Я думал, такие протезы сейчас не редкость среди военных. Комиксов перечитал... Я такой глупый, - вздыхает он.

\- Я не в обиде, - улыбается Баки.

\- Ты мой кумир, - говорит Джон тихо, но очень гордо.

\- Спасибо. Я постараюсь не подвести твоих ожиданий, парень. Но не забывай - это военная тайна. Так что никому, даже лучшему другу, - подмигивает Баки.

Джон вдохновлённо кивает и улыбается. Этот не расскажет. Барнсы всегда умели хранить чужие секреты.

********

В Наташином феррари впервые сзади пристёгнуто детское кресло. Оно смотрится настолько дико в чёрно-красном кожаном салоне спортивного автомобиля, что Наташа хихикает, пока заводит авто кнопкой. Подмигивает серьёзной Хлое в зеркало заднего вида. Та улыбается немного смущённо, видимо, ещё не знает, как себя вести с ней наедине. Ничего, скоро оттает. Они отъезжают от больницы и сразу вливаются в поток ползущих в пробке машин. Сегодня в планах Наташи - пройтись по её любимому торгово-развлекательному центру. Ей не особо нравится тратить на покупки лишнее время, но иногда сама атмосфера праздника и неминуемых денежных трат изрядно поднимают настроение.

\- А твоя машинка умеет быстро ездить? - спрашивает Хлоя на светофоре.

\- Она умеет ездить очень-очень быстро, - улыбается Наташа.

\- А покажешь?

\- Нет.

\- Почему? - расстраивается Хлоя.

\- Потому что в городе нельзя ездить быстро. Это опасно.

\- Мама тоже всегда так говорит. А я люблю быстро. Карусели всякие. Здорово.

\- Обязательно прокатимся сегодня на карусели, милая. Раз ты любишь, - Наташа помнит точно, что на пятом этаже торгового центра есть целый детский городок, и Луна-парк там тоже был, между игровой зоной и зоной Лего. Она по привычке помнит хоть раз виденные карты лучше цвета белья, что надевала сегодня утром.

\- Правда-правда? - Хлоя выглядит такой обрадованной, словно всего вчера не они вместе с Джоном, Стивом и Сэмом ездили в Парк Развлечений. Дети такие забавные.

\- Обязательно. А ещё мы зайдём в магазин игрушек. И в бутик для маленьких принцесс. И купим всё-всё, что тебе понравится, - подмигивает Наташа снова, наблюдая, как глаза девочки расширяются от восторга.

\- И пони?

\- Да.

\- И платье? И книжку с котятами? И мелки, а то мне Джон свои не даёт? И...

Наташа улыбается. У Хлои грандиозные планы, но её это вряд ли напугает. Ей доверили ребёнка, и она намерена побаловать девочку так, как только сможет. Пускай. Пускай у неё будет всё, что захочет. Пускай смеётся, набирает книжек, игрушек, чего угодно. Родители стараются не баловать своих детей, но ей-то можно. В этом есть своя прелесть - быть человеком со стороны, допущенным до святого. Она не подведёт. Она совершенно не помнит своего детства. Чистый, словно протёртый в некоторых местах стирательной резинкой, смятый и снова расправленный белый лист. Наверное, не было там ничего такого, что стоило бы вспоминать. Ай, и что она в меланхолию ударяется?

\- А у тебя есть детские песенки? - вдруг спрашивает Хлоя, вырывая из раздумий.

\- Нет, что это за песенки?

\- Из Улицы Сезам. И ещё разные другие. У мамы в машине всегда были.

\- Прости, детка.

\- А мультики? Мне скучно, - начинает вредничать Хлоя.

Наташа задумывается на мгновение. На светофоре достаёт свой смартфон и быстро набирает, клацая по стеклу ноготками, в строке поиска в браузере. Как удобно, когда интернет всегда под рукой. Оборачивается и отдаёт телефон Хлое.

\- Только держи крепче, чтобы не упал. А то я расстроюсь, если он сломается, - говорит Наташа. Хлоя кивает радостно и вцепляется в кусок пластмассы обеими ручками.

Ну вот, деактивирована на какое-то время, думает Наташа с улыбкой. Несмотря на капризы, девочка её совершенно не напрягает. Ребёнок это ребёнок, странно ожидать от него взрослого и разумного поведения. По крайней мере, если бы она была маленькой девочкой, она бы вела себя намного хуже. Иногда так хочется покапризничать - жуть как. Но нельзя. Возраст и профессия не позволяют.

Сегодня она впервые видела Мелиссу. Женщина была ещё не вполне бодра после перенесённой операции и наркоза, но когда Джеймс сел рядом на кровать - она даже мысленно охнула. Поразительно. Мелисса была скуластее, и её каштановые волосы сильнее отдавали рыжиной. Веснушки на бледном лице смотрелись пятнышками разбрызганного морковного сока. Но эта женщина определённо носила фамилию Барнс по праву - настолько велико было их сходство. Какая-то неуловимая общность черт, которая сейчас просто бросалась в глаза. Джон очень походил на мать и Джеймса. А вот Хлоя показалась Наташе совсем другой. Наверное, в отца пошла - нежная, белобрысая до платинового оттенка, с чрезвычайно мягкими волосами и округлым личиком, - она напоминала ангелочка. Ясно-голубые глаза и ямочки на щеках могли бы примирить с её капризами кого угодно - Наташа была уверена в этом. Именно поэтому девочка совершенно безнаказанно вертела двумя здоровяками все пару недель без зазрения совести. Умничка, это хорошее умение. Ей, к примеру, подобный трюк никак не удавался.

Мелисса ей понравилась, хотя они и перекинулись всего-то парой слов. В её глазах было необъятное облако материнской нежности и обволакивающего тепла для всех, кто встречался с этим взглядом. То, чего были лишены глаза Джеймса, и что лишь изредка мелькало в них, то ли тщательно запрятываемое, то ли бывший Зимний Солдат сам не знал о существовании этой своей составляющей. Мелисса располагала к себе одной лишь улыбкой - широкой и открытой. Наверняка, она хорошая мать. Самая лучшая для своих детей. Наташа надеется, что с ней всё будет хорошо. Такие люди должны жить.

Мысли принимают странный, оставляющий во рту ощущение оскомины, оборот. Наташа поглядывает в зеркало на улыбающуюся Хлою, смотрящую в экран телефона. Мультики ей явно нравятся.

Всего полчаса спустя Наташа узнает, что:

Маленькие девочки не только много лопочут, но и быстро бегают.

Поседеть за мгновение - это совсем не фигуральное выражение. Ощущения очень острые, повторять не хочется.

Навыки шпионажа и слежки значительно сокращают время отлова сбежавшего из-под надзора нарушителя, но никак не помогают уговорить не ловить рыбок в фонтане руками.

Зато этому помогает подошедший офицер охраны, который вежливо просит Хлою не делать так. Хлою впечатляет форма с жестяной бляхой и рацией, и шикарные усы. Впрочем, Наташу тоже. Она подавлена и счастлива так сильно одновременно впервые за много лет. Офицер охраны уделал Чёрную вдову. Счёт 2:0 в пользу Хлои.

Никаких больше светлых невнятных платьишек пастельных тонов. Ребёнок должен быть ярким - красным. Фиолетовым. Оранжевым. Так он скорее вычленяется из толпы себе подобных и берётся в оборот.

Во время походов по бутикам Хлою нужно держать за руку. Она настолько отвлекается на яркие картинки-витрины и мелькание блестяшек, что уже несколько раз пыталась присоседиться к незнакомым женщинам вместо Наташи. Осознав ошибку, жутко смущалась и пугалась одновременно.

Хлое нравятся футболки для мальчиков. Те самые, которые с красочными машинами-ракетами и роботами. Они покупают пару. Хлоя утаскивает Наташу от отдела "Всё для маленьких принцесс" в сторону магазина "Мир комиксов". Там Наташа оставляет самую большую сумму по чеку. Теперь сзади Хлои красуется круглый рюкзачок в виде щита Капитана Америка. Идентифицируемость в толпе резко подскакивает, Наташа довольна и даже позволяет себе выпить мокко, пока Хлоя носится по детской игровой площадке и съезжает с горки бессчётное количество раз. В пакете из "Мира комиксов" у Наташи в руках лежит такой же рюкзачок, только побольше, для Джона. А ещё Баки-мишка и мишка-Кэп, кажется, у Хлои на этом пунктик.

Каруселей мало не бывает. Их бывает много для Наташи, но не для Хлои. И тогда Наташа с улыбкой задумывается, что у Хлои совершенно точно должна быть где-то спрятана "та самая красная кнопка", которая нажалась совершенно случайно. Иначе объяснить, откуда в ребёнке столько энергии, невозможно.

"Хочу писать" Хлоя говорит на ухо, но потом сообщает об этом едва ли не каждому встречному человеку с самым благопристойным видом. И даже девушке на кассе, которая начинает пробивать штрих-коды быстрее. Что ж, хоть какая-то польза.

Хлоя засыпает сразу, едва Наташа пристёгивает её в кресле, садится на водительское место и отъезжает с парковки. Вот и кнопка, с улыбкой думает Наташа, поглядывая на румяное расслабленной лицо спящей девочки. Или это работает как завод у механической куклы? Наташа не может вспомнить, купила ли она сегодня себе хоть что-то, но это её не особо волнует. Чувство внутренней тревоги и ответственности постепенно отпускает. Она даже выдыхает расслабленно, словно всё время до этого дышала как-то по-другому. Это было не то чтобы сильно сложно, но определённо не так уж просто. И всё-таки весело. Наташа думает, что будет правильно стребовать свежесваренный кофе с Барнса, когда она довезёт их до дома. В дутом бумажном пакете на сидении справа лежат свежайшие заварные пирожные из любимой кондитерской. 

Это был очень хороший день.


	9. Chapter 9

Будильник на тумбе за Стивом звенит и звенит, ввинчиваясь в сон, и никто не думает его выключать. Это начинает бесить, ведь обычно Баки даже понять не успевает, что Стив встаёт на пробежку. Как правило, происходит это очень тихо, но сегодня Стив, кажется, не слышит будильника вообще. Лязгающий механический звон ввинчивается в сонный мозг, тревожа головную боль на дне черепной коробки. Баки морщится, поворачивает голову и упирается носом в нос Стива.

\- Стив, - стонет он сквозь занавесь волос. Ночь у всех была дерьмовой, бессонной и долгой, потому что у Хлои неожиданно разболелся живот, а подходящие лекарства нашлись только у миссис Лауфиц. Вечером они переборщили со сладким, сами виноваты. Мало какой ребёнок способен побороть своё желание наесться конфет от пуза, если его не контролируют взрослые.

\- Мхм? - выдыхает Стив, но на лице не движется ни единый мускул. Ощущение такое, что он глубоко спит. Очень глубоко. И этот трезвон вообще не доходит до его сознания.

\- Будильник, - сонно мямлит Баки. - На пробежку.

\- Угу, - соглашается Стив и блаженно вдыхает поглубже, чтобы неторопливо выдохнуть. И на этом всё. Никаких больше движений, только мерное дыхание, щекочущее нос.

Чёртов Роджерс, начинает кипятиться Баки. Стив, бывает, спит так крепко, особенно, если сильно вымотается накануне, что хрен чем добудишься. Как правило, Баки в такие моменты просто стряхивает его на пол, если нужно срочно вставать.

\- Роджерс, - шипит Баки, и ему самому так чертовски хочется спать, что просто тишина и покой кажутся самыми непревзойдёнными благами на свете. Единственно желанными благами. Когда он прикрывает веки на секунду, кажется, что падает в сладкое чёрное небытие. Но потом снова звенит будильник, и глаза сами собой открываются, вглядываются в знакомые до последней родинки, морщинки, веснушки черты.

Баки делает единственное усилие, на которое способен сейчас, сонный и не до конца скоординированный. Он выталкивает себя наверх, балансируя на локте. Переваливается через Стива и просто ударяет кулаком по кнопке будильника. Железным кулаком. Слышится треск, и звон прекращается. Чёрт. Переборщил, кажется. Стив не реагирует никак. Стиву его будильник нравился...

Баки вырубает нещадно. После тяжёлого дня и бессонной ночи единственное, чего хочется с утра - это блаженно спать под горячим прикрытием дружеской спины. Желательно до обеда. И чтобы никто не трогал. Он опускается сверху на бок Стива, устраивается поудобнее и понять не успевает, как засыпает снова. Надо где-то найти такой же будильник, думает он за мгновение перед тем, как нырнуть в мягкую, тёплую темноту.

Спустя пару часов за прозрачными занавесками уже довольно светло, и из открытых окон ясно слышны утренние шумы с улицы. Баки просыпается, но не открывает глаз и не двигается. Слушает. Осознаёт. За окном проезжают редкие машины. Эджком-авеню не такая уж популярная улица. Слышно далёкое монотонное дыхание большого города, тысячи слившихся в один спутанный ком звуков. Но это фоном. Баки слышит тихие шаги и шорох бумажных листов. Это почтальон с утренними газетами обходит дом напротив, разносит корреспонденцию по ящикам. Через несколько минут он закончит там и перейдёт к их дому.

Он слышит ещё кое-что. Размеренный глухой стук. Тяжёлый, объёмный. Словно доносящийся из недостижимой глубины. Бух... бух... бух... Так стучит сердце Стива за его кожей, мышцами, рёбрами. А он почему-то лежит щекой на его голой груди и слушает. Поднимается вместе с дыханием: вверх-вниз. И снова. И никак не встать, никак не сдвинуться с места. Хотя сегодня у них дела в штабе до полудня, и ещё он собирался в душ, а Стив проспал пробежку, хотя обычно он будит их всех. И детей нет в их кровати - наверняка отсыпаются у себя после весёлой ночки и беготни с тазиком от ванной к кровати и обратно. Стив перевернулся еще во сне, стянул простынь до пояса, хорошо, что не ниже. И хочется встать и уйти, и так уже слишком жарко от кожи, от большого, горячего тела. И его собственное тело просыпается от неоднозначности их позы слишком быстро. Ему определённо нужно в душ, и поскорее.

Баки всё же открывает глаза и долго смотрит на поднимающиеся и опускающиеся в такт дыханию грудные мышцы. На кадык и подбородок. На торчащий кончик носа, на приоткрытые губы. Не замечает, как дрожь - сладкая, незнакомая - проходится по внутренностям. Он чуть сдвигает голову, так, что почти касается кожи над солнечным сплетением носом и губами. Закрывает глаза. И вдыхает. Просто медленно втягивает в себя запах кожи. Немытый Стив привычно пахнет собой. Тепло. Терпко. Неуловимо-знакомо и всё же чуть иначе. Немного не так, как... Как когда? Когда Стив не был Капитаном Америка? Пожалуй. Тогда почти весь его собственный запах забивался неистребимым горько-сладким ароматом лекарств. И Баки обманывался. Обманывался, думая, что это и есть запах Стива. А он - гляди - совсем не такой.

Хотя, если подумать, для того Стива запах лекарств и правда был естественным и родным. Стив Роджерс из тридцатых никогда не пах по-другому. Вот только нет больше того Стива. Впрочем, и Баки того тоже нет. И кому какая разница теперь, как именно они пахли? 

Баки вдыхает ещё раз, заполняет лёгкие и даже задерживает дыхание ненадолго, словно надеется, что часть запаха осядет у него внутри. А потом медленно встаёт и отправляется в душ. Щека горит огнём, всё тело зудит и тянет, и вряд ли существует что-то, способное утихомирить этот зуд.

Потому что того, кто на самом деле способен, будить точно не стоит.

\- Слушай, Бак, - говорит Стив за завтраком негромко, пока и Джон, и Хлоя заняты перетягиванием последнего оладушка на блюде. Он убирает свой телефон в карман домашних штанов. - Я уточнил. У меня сегодня спарринги с первой ударной группой до полудня. Контактные тренировки, и я бы рад присмотреть за Хлоей, но не думаю, что это реально. Справишься сам? - он виновато заглядывает в глаза, и его лицо очень-очень близко. Слишком. Сам. Ага. О чём он. Баки хмурится, раздумывает. Стив напряжённо сопит рядом.

\- Посмотрим, - говорит Баки неоднозначно. Отворачивается и смотрит в тарелку, по которой возит остатки омлета. - Придумаем что-нибудь.

\- Джеймс, кофе вот-вот закипит, - замечает миссис Лауфиц, и Баки подскакивает, чертыхаясь, тут же хлопает себя по лбу и хватает большую турку прямо с огня железной рукой. Не успел закипеть. Это хорошо.

\- Спасибо, Роза, - улыбается он и разливает кофе по чашкам. Достаёт молоко. Так вышло само собой, миссис Лауфиц не задавала ни единого вопроса. Но теперь их завтраки очень-очень обильные. Это гора выпечки помимо огромной сковороды омлета или яичницы, или кастрюли каши, если Стива совсем повернёт на здоровом питании. Печенье миссис Лауфиц больше не предлагает, и - парадокс - Баки начинает скучать по их субботним посиделкам у неё в гостиной за хрустящим овсяным печевом с шоколадной крошкой. Человек непостоянен. И предсказуем в своём непостоянстве, думает Баки.

\- Ну что, Джон, едешь с нами в штаб? - спрашивает он, пока наскоро споласкивает чашки из-под крана, а Стив составляет посуду в посудомойку. - Я обещал тебе тир.

\- И я! Я тоже поеду! - тут же подрывается со своего стула Хлоя и начинает прыгать вокруг них со Стивом, повисая то на футболке одного, то на железной руке другого. - Можно? Можно?

У Баки складывается ощущение, что чем дольше малышка живёт с ними, тем убойнее действует и проще вертит всем, что только есть в её досягаемости. К примеру, двумя здоровыми мужиками. Он на самом деле теряется, когда в Хлое просыпается весь этот оптимизм и неуёмная двигательная активность. Её нужно тоже обязательно отдать в спортивную секцию, надо спросить у Мелиссы, со скольки лет принимают, к примеру, в акробатику. И ведь не скользит, думает он, приподнимая руку вместе с Хлоей. Улыбаясь ей и даже не осознавая этого. Хлоя висит, как обезьяна, и хоть бы что ей.

А потом он случайно встречается взглядом с миссис Лауфиц, и это такой особенный молчаливо-говорящий взгляд, когда два человека смотрят друг на друга и всё понимают. Без слов.

"Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, - говорит глазами Баки, практически умоляя. - Я глаз с неё спускать не хочу, но если есть место получше, чем военный штаб... С ними двумя в тире будет проще самому застрелиться. Сразу".

"Джеймс, дорогуша, о чём речь? Я и сама не отпущу девочку в ваше логово. Нечего ей там делать".

Баки легко-легко улыбается и кивает. Хлоя визжит, качаясь на его руке. Джон хихикает за столом и прячет лицо в ладонях. Стив просто закрывает посудомойку, выбирает программу и отворачивается. Кончики его ушей красные.

\- А я хотела заняться марципановыми букашками, - вдруг вздыхает миссис Лауфиц. - Какая жалость, мне совсем некому помочь, останусь тут одна, а марципановые букашки терпеть не могут, когда я их откладываю до вечера... Как же быть? - печально говорит она и вздыхает ещё тяжелее. Баки закусывает губу, чтобы не разулыбаться.

\- Я! - с ожидаемой готовностью выпаливает Хлоя и отпускает руку, приземляется на пол. - Я помогу! Хочу делать букашек с тётей Лози!

\- Точно? - честно радуется миссис Лауфиц. - И никуда не поедешь?

\- В следующий лаз поеду, - с серьёзным видом заявляет Хлоя. - Когда ты не будешь делать букашек. А ты меня научишь? Я не умею...

И пока Хлоя продолжает болтать, Стив всё-таки смеётся. Беззвучно. Баки знает это, потому что его широкие плечи, обтянутые футболкой, мелко подрагивают, пока сам Стив стоит и смотрит в окно.

Они собираются быстро, и Баки очень забавляет то, как Джон сначала надевает шорты и цветастую футболку с принтом трансформеров, потом снимает всё, и надевает синие джинсы и спокойную рубашку-поло оливкового цвета, а потом всё-таки снимает её и надевает обратно футболку с трансформерами. Он заметно нервничает - конечно, взрослые берут его с собой в Очень Важное Место работы Больших Страшных Дядь, и ещё там будут стрелять из Пистолетов и Винтовок, а он - в шортах и футболке... Впрочем, ничто не может переломить его любовь к этой "счастливой" цветастой футболке. Джон рассказал о ней Баки по секрету после откровений в больнице, что всегда надевает её перед соревнованиями по плаванию. И всегда выигрывает. Надо же.

Уже на выходе, обутых и готовых, их останавливает миссис Лауфиц и вручает Баки увесистый бумажный пакет.

\- Бутерброды с ветчиной, - говорит она, предвосхищая вопрос. - Не отказывайтесь. Проголодаетесь, я ведь знаю, - улыбается, и глаза её светятся за стёклами очков в массивной оправе.

\- Я тоже! - вдруг вскрикивает Хлоя. - Я тоже сейчас принесу! - она, припрыгивая, уносится на кухню, слышно, как открывает холодильник, звенит чем-то... и возвращается с недопитой бутылкой водки, которую Наташа оставила у них ещё с месяц назад. Совершенно счастливая, настойчиво тянет её Стиву.

Стив кашляет, смотрит на Баки. Баки ошарашенно смотрит в ответ. Переводит взгляд на миссис Лауфиц. Почему-то становится неловко. Джон начинает хихикать.

\- Какая же ты дурочка, Хлоя, - выдавливает он из себя. - Такое нельзя на работу.

\- Почему? - хмурится Хлоя и начинает пристально разглядывать блестящую этикетку. - Это зе водичка. На улице залко. Белите, - тянет снова.

\- Детка, - вдруг мягко говорит миссис Лауфиц. У Стива, как и у Баки, языки намертво прилипли к нёбу. - Стеклянную бутылку неудобно брать с собой. Она может разбиться. Давай-ка лучше нальём воды в пластиковую.

И пока миссис Лауфиц и Хлоя, взятая в оборот находчивой старушкой, наливают им воды с собой, Баки ощутимо выдыхает.

\- Я думал, мы её допили, - тихо говорит Стив, усмехается и глядит уже с улыбкой.

\- Всё как-то повода не было, - хмыкает Баки в ответ. - Да и чего там пить? Так, Наташе на несколько стопочек. Пусть сама и допивает свой русский сувенир.

Уже потом, спускаясь по лестнице, снабжённый запасами воды и пищи, Баки спрашивает Джона - Стив давно унёсся вперёд на пару пролётов:

\- Откуда ты сам знаешь про водку? - произносит он ровно. Пока мальчик раздумывает над ответом, добавляет догадку: - Отец?

Джон тут же останавливается, щетинится весь с ног до головы, и глядит так, что Баки уже вообще не рад, что спросил.

\- Папа не пил! - говорит он с вызовом, сквозь зубы.

Баки смотрит на него, а потом продолжает спускаться. Говорит негромко, даже не оборачиваясь:

\- Все военные пьют. Так или иначе. Я не обвиняю твоего отца ни в чём, Джон. Это был просто отвлечённый вопрос.

Постояв ещё немного, Джон спускается следом. Каждый шаг отдаётся тяжелее и глуше, словно мальчик намеренно вдавливает подошвы в каменную лестницу.

\- Я видел несколько раз, случайно, - решается он, наконец. - Несколько раз, когда папа возвращался после контрактов из горячих точек. Он просто сидел на кухне один поздно вечером. Смотрел в стену и... И ещё раз, когда собирался с сослуживцами... Они вспоминали тех, кто уезжал с ними и не вернулся.

Баки кивает на ходу. Говорит: 

\- Ясно. Не обижайся. Твой отец был замечательным человеком, я уверен. А выпить после некоторых заданий хочется даже мне и Капитану Америка, поверь. Толку только, - вздыхает он. - Но ты лучше сделай вид, что не слышал этого.

\- А ты сделай вид, что не слышал про папу, - серьёзно говорит Джон. И Баки смотрит на него, и соглашается молча. Потому что да. Взгляд. Его взгляд, знакомый по всем зеркальным поверхностям, в которые ему самому доводилось разглядывать своё отражение. И это на самом деле странно - почему гены вдруг складываются так спустя почти целый век? Так, что его самого до дрожи пробирает. Только не становись военным, Джонни, думает он, перешагивая через ступеньку. Разорви замкнутый круг Барнсов, уходящих на бесконечную войну и не возвращающихся с неё, или возвращающихся переломанными вдоль и поперёк. Неужели мало мирных интересных дел? Он дожидается отставшего Джона и берёт его ладонь - крепко, доверительно. И тот не пытается убрать руку, словно принимая поддержку. Они спускаются дальше уже вместе, и Баки концентрируется на ощущении прохладных маленьких пальцев Джона в своих.

********

\- Вольно, - говорит Баки, и Джон стоит совсем рядом с ним и немного позади в своих джинсах и в футболке с трансформерами, и невольно повторяет его позу и позу каждого из шеренги перед ними: чуть расставленные ноги, выпрямленная спина и развёрнутые плечи, руки согнуты в локтях и сцеплены за спиной. Баки улыбается уголком рта. Четырнадцать ребят в шеренге смотрят перед собой, словно мимо, но он их всех как облупленных знает. Им сейчас так любопытно, хоть на месте прыгай. Сам сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс привёл в тир мальчишку. Мальчишку, неуловимо похожего на себя. Ох и перетрут ему кости, как выдастся минутка. - Я сегодня не один, как вы видите, - продолжает Баки. - Со мной мой племянник Джон. Поэтому я объявляю вольную тренировку с оружием на выбор, пять заходов, пять видов оружия. Результаты докладывать мне лично во время перерывов между сериями. Работаете парами, я начну курировать, как только освобожусь. Вопросы?

\- Сэр? - спрашивает та самая новенькая с полосы препятствий, Зой. Миниатюрная, шустрая, с волнами тёмно-каштановых волос пониже скул. Стив свалил девушку на него, апеллируя к тому, что пускай сначала меткость подтянет, руку набьёт. Баки морщится, вспоминая тот разговор. Бережёт? Оттягивает момент спаррингов, после которых новички сутками отлёживаются в медблоках? Хотя, какая ему разница. У них обоих есть своя работа помимо миссий и борьбы с мировым злом. И если он понимает в этой жизни хоть что-нибудь, лучше делать её хорошо - глядишь, тогда эти ребята перейдут из разряда "пушечное мясо" в разряд "боец подготовленный, жизнеспособный". А ещё следует держать Зой подальше от Стива. Выполнять.

\- Слушаю, Зой, - отвечает он, чуть наклоняя голову.

\- Не опасно ли находиться маленькому ребёнку в тире, сэр, - выпаливает девушка и заходится румянцем. Джон за спиной тихо бурчит про то, что "ему уже шесть, ну в конце-то концов". Баки едва успевает задавить улыбку на корню.

\- За его безопасность я отвечаю лично, Зой, это не твоя забота, - говорит он чуть резче, чем хотелось. - Ещё вопросы?

Шеренга из ребят группы первого этапа подготовки - девушки и парни разного роста и возраста, с различными физическими данными, цветом кожи и глаз - молчат.

\- Тогда начинайте тренировку. Первые выстрелы по сигналу, как обычно.

Когда группа расходится по двое в отсеки для стрельбы, он берёт Джона за руку и тянет в самый крайний, к стене. Там уже всё готово, как он и просил своего помощника Ларри: на стойке лежит матово-серый пистолет и пара магазинов к нему. Джон подходит ближе и уже тянется к оружию, как Баки командует:

\- Руки, новобранец. Ты ещё не прошёл вводный курс и не знаком с устройством и возможностями этого ствола. Так куда лезешь? - он треплет сконфуженного Джона по макушке, ловко подхватывает пистолет, привычно крутит его в руке перед носом мальчишки. - Смотри внимательно и запоминай. Это ФН Файв-севен, большеватый на первый взгляд, но зато не тяжёлый. Чуть больше полукилограмма. Удобный. Ты сможешь удержать без проблем. Отдача не сильная, так что к стене тебя не откинет, если попрактикуемся в стойке. Удобен с любой руки, можно попробовать и двумя. При особом патроне умеет пробивать бронежилет, - говорит Баки, и глаза Джона удивлённо округляются. - Вот это - предохранитель. Это - прицел. Познакомишься с ним чуть позже. А теперь возьми обойму и воткни её сюда, - он показывает, и мальчик помогает патронам встать в рукоять со щелчком. - Молодец, Джонни. Держи. Ну, как?

\- Вроде не тяжёлый, - улыбается Джон, неуверенно перекладывая пистолет из руки в руку. - Классный.

Баки вздыхает тихо. Берёт Джона за плечи и разворачивает к стойке. За ней - пустое пространство, на дальней стене висит лист с мишенью - контур человеческого тела и нанесённая на него разметка для стрельбы на поражение. Вдруг раздаётся резкий стартовый звонок к началу тренировки, и в тишине хлопают первые выстрелы. Джон едва ли не подпрыгивает на месте - вокруг становится очень шумно. И если ты не привык к этому шуму, находиться в нём довольно неуютно. Баки помнит.

\- Спокойно, - говорит он, уверенно держа живую руку на плече. - Это пристрелочная тренировка. Через полчаса тут будет ещё веселее. А потом я их час буду гонять на новом треке с мишенями. Посмотрим, как у них с меткостью в ситуациях с элементами неожиданности.

\- Я буду с тобой? - спрашивает Джон с любопытством.

\- Нет. Это работа, парень, а не шоу, - замечает Баки. Джон понуро вздыхает. - Но я договорился с Нат, она покажет тебе свою вотчину, пока я не освобожусь. Любишь компьютеры и всякие шпионские штуки, как в фильмах?

\- А то! - радостно кивает Джон. Да и Наташа ему нравится. Ну, совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Вот и ладно. А теперь давай займёмся стойкой. Нет, это никуда не годится. Ногу поставь сюда...

Через десять минут Джон надевает наушники и стреляет первые пять выстрелов. Мажет нещадно и расстраивается, но Баки не обращает никакого внимания на это.

\- Ещё, - говорит он. - Плечи ровнее. Не зажимайся. Что с дыханием? Снова забыл?

Джон старается изо всех сил - он очень прилежный. И довольно меткий, нехотя признаёт Баки. То ли хочет произвести впечатление, то ли на самом деле учится вот так, с лёту. Словно это в крови. Хмурится, кусает губы, делает всё, как ему говорят. Его руки немного дрожат от перенапряжения, а глаза начинают слезиться.

\- А теперь выдохни и послушай, - прерывает тренировку Баки, когда Джон отстреливает три серии по пять и не блещет результатами. - Ты думаешь, это просто мишень? Лист бумаги с разметкой? - спрашивает он вдруг, и голос его холодный и отрешённый. - Это не так, Джон. Этот человек целится в тебя в ответ. Он целится в того, кто тебе важен. И если ты не остановишь его, он убьёт всё, что тебе дорого. Понимаешь? - глухо спрашивает Баки, неосознанно уплывая мыслями в далёкое прошлое, когда его сердце билось неровно, дыхание было сиплым, и вокруг было так холодно, холодно, что сводило челюсти. И из-за каждой неровности чудились чужие стволы. Блики прицелов. Страшно. Страшно до одури - забыться, отвлечься, не заметить. Не среагировать вовремя. Промазать. Он бы не простил себе. Никогда бы не простил ошибки. И в итоге всё равно ошибся, пусть и в другом. - А теперь спокойно возьми ствол и устрани его, - произносит он тихо, веско, ледяным тоном. В Джоне словно срабатывает что-то. Он неторопливо берёт пушку, замирает в почти идеальной позиции. Прицеливается и даёт пять залпов на задержанном вдохе. Смотрит вперёд, за свои руки с пистолетом, выдыхает и его вдруг отпускает - начинает трясти мелко, нервно. Джон откладывает ствол на стойку, снимает наушники. Его руки дрожат. Звуки стрельбы вокруг уже не пугают, звучат словно фоном. Баки хмыкает и нажимает на кнопку, мишень медленно подъезжает к ним.

\- Два мимо, два в грудную клетку, одно в живот. Ты убил его, Джон. Молодец, - говорит Баки бесцветным голосом и замечает только тогда, когда Джон всхлипывает и порывисто вытирает лицо тыльными сторонами ладоней, шмыгает носом. - Эй, - тут же спохватывается он, присаживаясь на корточки. - Джон, что такое? Ты в порядке?

\- Я... Ничего, дядя Джеймс, - продолжает всхлипывать Джон. - Может, пойдём уже? Я... больше не хочу стрелять.

Баки притягивает его к себе и обнимает - неуклюже, молчаливо костеря себя. Было бы нечестно говорить, что он не добивался подобной реакции. Но детские слёзы всё равно сбивают с толку, и Баки теряется, почти паникует. Он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем скорее увести Джона к Наташе.

В лифт к ним заходит Сэм, и это оказывается настоящим спасением для Баки.

\- Кого я вижу! - начинает тот в своей обычной "улыбка до ушей" манере. - Два Барнса в одном замкнутом помещении, это убойная концентрация, парни, вы так не думаете?

\- Закройся, - с тихим смешком говорит Баки, тут же пожимая Сэму руку. У них принято подковыривать друг друга постоянно, и Баки думает, что даже если схлопочет ранение, Сэм будет сидеть рядом и донимать своими глупыми байками, чтобы он не отключился раньше времени. 

\- Я не знал, что вы работаете вместе, - удивляется Джон. Они уже встречались с Сэмом, когда ходили в парк аттракционов.

\- Сэм мой... напарник, - чуть запинается Баки, как, впрочем, всегда перед определением роли человека. Он вкладывает в слова "мой напарник" несколько более глубокий смысл, как и в "мой капитан".

\- Давно не виделись, Джон, - произносит Сэм, протягивая руку. Джон пожимает ладонь, а потом вдруг смотрит во все глаза. 

\- Так ты Агент "Сокол"?! - вдруг доходит до него. - Чёрт, ну почему я сразу не догадался? Ты так круто летаешь!

\- Не выражайся, - строго говорит Баки, и Сэм вдруг хохочет - ну конечно. И кто виноват, что ему приходится повторять любимые фразы Капитана Америка?

\- Ты ведь не расскажешь маме? - хитро смотрит Джон, подняв голову.

\- Наши тайны предполагают обоюдное молчание, - подмигивает Баки, а потом заканчивает сурово: - Но ты всё равно не выражайся. Нос не дорос.

\- Ла-адно, - соглашается Джон. - Сэм, а на твоих крыльях тяжело летать?

\- Ну-у, малыш, - Сэм делает вид, что глубоко задумывается, но его тут же прерывают:

\- Я не малыш, - огрызается Джон, напоминая. - Мне уже шесть!

\- Ох, прости-прости, - смеётся Сэм снова. Баки предпочитает не вмешиваться. Они приезжают на этаж Наташи и выходят из лифта. - Если удираешь от плохих парней, то летать очень даже просто. Впрочем, как с крыльями, так и без.

Джон понимающе хмыкает, Баки мысленно делает заметку - поблагодарить Сэма. Сам не зная, он отлично отвлёк Джона и увёл его в сторону от обдумывания одного и того же. От воспоминания о клочке бумаги с пулевыми отверстиями.

\- Ты тоже к Нат? - спрашивает Баки, и Сэм почему-то мнётся и кивает. Очень странно.

Они заходят толпой, Наташа едва успевает смахнуть пузырёк с лаком в ящик стола. Баки хмыкает про себя - пахнет-то всё равно. Впрочем, недолго - Наташа увеличивает мощность кондиционера-очистителя. Они тепло здороваются, Джон даже обнимает её за плечи, а Сэм целует в щёку. Надо же.

\- Развлечёшь его? - тихо просит он Наташу, когда Джон зависает под непрекращающийся трёп Сэма у стеллажа с коллекцией женских фигурок из комиксов. Наташина гордость. - Только не надо записей операций и перестрелок, ладно? Пусть уж лучше мультики смотрит.

\- Не понравилось в тире? - любопытствует Наташа, и, чёрт, зачем быть такой проницательной. Он вздыхает.

\- Кажется, я перегнул палку. Немного.

\- Хорошо, если немного, - прищуривается Наташа. - Ладно-ладно, Барнс, я всё поняла. Всё устроим по лучшему разряду. Мультики, мороженое....

\- Откуда у тебя здесь мороженое? - удивляется он.

\- Секрет фирмы, - подмигивает Наташа и кидает мимолётный взгляд на Сэма. - Ты во сколько освободишься?

\- В час.

\- Хорошо. Не переживай. У Стива сегодня до двенадцати, он сказал, что зайдёт ко мне после. Так что дождёмся тебя тут все вместе. Иди. Да иди уже, пока твои новички там друг друга не перестреляли.

И то правда, думает Баки и, быстро помахав Джону и кивнув Сэму, выбегает из кабинета. Путь обратно занимает ровно сорок три секунды бегом вверх по запасной лестнице.

********

На следующий день они едут из "Кариббеан Хелс Фэмили центр" после того, как все вместе навещали Мелиссу. Её обещают выписать через день, и это потрясающе, смотреть на человека, который долгое время находился будто бы на паузе, а теперь, после всего произошедшего, оживает стремительно, словно набирает яркости и цвета, звучит, хорошеет на глазах. Мелисса чувствуется именно так. Она шутит и часто, искромётно смеётся - словно звенят китайские серебряные колокольчики, отгоняющие злых духов. Баки видел такие в азиатских домах в той... другой жизни. Он не был особым ценителем прекрасного. Но и совсем пройти мимо него не мог - что-то внутри всегда откликалось. Даже не понимая, он всё равно реагировал. Стив называл это качество "склонность к созерцанию". Пусть так. Ему нравилось то, что он видел в Мелиссе. Чем светлее становилась она, тем дальше отступала тоска и обречённость, взявшие, было, в кокон. И он уже не боялся за неё - нечего было бояться. Бывает такая особая порода людей. Светлых настолько, что никакие тени не могут подступиться. Как Ребекка. Как дети. Как Стив.

Стив уверенно и неторопливо ведёт "эскалейд" по улицам Бруклина в сторону Манхэттена, к Центральному парку. Солнце яростно долбит в лобовое стекло, и оба козырька от солнца опущены, но это мало помогает. Сегодня на улице на самом деле потрясающе и не жарко, день наполнен солнцем и приятными мыслями. На Стиве, как и на Баки, солнцезащитные очки. От яркого лобового света они почти не спасают, но, пользуясь защитой их бликующей поверхности, Стив то и дело кидает быстрые взгляды вправо, на Баки, развалившегося в пассажирском кресле. На его аскетичную белую футболку с вытянутым воротом и блестящую руку, в кои-то веки не спрятанную под тканью. В профиль у него такая ярко выраженная, особенная линия челюсти, подбородка и губ, что Стив постоянно подвисает, ловя себя за разглядыванием. Даже сейчас, когда Баки снова не брился несколько дней, даже когда его длинные волосы просто беспорядочно откинуты назад, приглажены пальцами. Когда он сам на себя не похож, и всё же эта линия - Стив может нарисовать её по памяти за секунды, с закрытыми глазами, стоя на голове - выдаёт Баки целиком и полностью. Он всё тот же, с этой игривой ямочкой на подбородке, с мягко вздёрнутой верхней губой.

Стив помнит, как рисовал его раньше - быстрыми, рваными штрихами, пока тот не заметил, не напрягся, пытаясь принять удачную позу. Стиву очень хочется рисовать Баки сейчас, и это желание накатывает часто и спонтанно, оно такое яркое и всепоглощающее, что зудят кончики пальцев и приходится намеренно отвлекаться на что-то другое, чтобы не накрыло совсем. Нынешнему Баки не нравится, когда его рисуют с натуры. Стив пробовал. И будет пробовать снова. Почему-то ему верится, что однажды это случится, Баки захочет. Или просто не будет против. И тогда Стив покажет ему те свои альбомы, в которых Баки много. Очень много, подавляющее большинство. И всё - картинки из памяти. Ни одной натуры. Баки улыбнётся, скажет - ну ты и псих, Стиви. А потом сядет удачно, в красивом контровом свете, возьмёт книжку, старую добрую фантастику, и скажет - рисуй уж, что с тебя взять. Это будет новая веха, Стив знает. Он дождётся. Разве есть смысл торопиться после всего произошедшего с ними?

Сзади Хлоя спорит с Джоном из-за мультиков на единственном планшете. Они редко когда по-настоящему злятся друг на друга, поэтому ни Стив, ни Баки не вмешиваются. Детские голоса за спиной звучат как музыка - умиротворяюще. Стив доезжает до малоизвестной и потому не забитой парковки у бокового входа в Центральный парк и осторожно паркуется между двух машин. Дети сами выбрали сегодня место для прогулки, а Баки поддержал молча, отсалютовав батоном белого хлеба. Давно не кормил уток, сказал он и положил батон себе в рюкзак. В этот раз они долго собирались, потому что помимо поездки в больницу к Мелиссе и прогулки задумали пикник по всем правилам - с большой корзиной, с сэндвичами, сладостями и холодным фруктовым чаем из термоса. Самое то в жаркий летний день.

Хлоя и Джон держат Баки за руки, когда идут по тенистой аллее. Стив рядом несёт огромную корзину для пикника. Мимо них проходят мамочки с колясками и уже подросшими детьми, пробегают спортсмены с тонкими проводками наушников в ушах. Каждый встреченный человек поглядывает на них с любопытством и улыбкой. Ровные, словно застывшие плечи Баки медленно расслабляются, переходя в удобное, чуть сутулое положение.

Первый перевалочный пункт - та самая детская площадка недалеко от пруда, откуда видна ива на берегу. И пока Стив качает Хлою на качелях - та призывает качать выше, без устали выкрикивая "Ещё! Ещё, дядя Стиви!", Джон с Баки уходят к пруду, чтобы покормить уток - старых знакомцев. Когда они возвращаются, Баки перехватывает хохочущую Хлою и идёт с ней обследовать все доступные её возрасту лазилки. На его блестящую руку опасливо косятся и дети, и взрослые, но только первое время. Хлоя давно не обращает на бионику никакого внимания - и через время остальные люди, словно следуя её примеру, начинают поступать также. Почти так же - страх медленно уходит, но любопытство никуда не исчезает. И Стив видит сквозь равнодушно-сосредоточенную маску и прилипшую к губам улыбку, как тяжело даётся Баки это спокойствие. Как непросто ему вообще сейчас находиться в такой обстановке, окружённому чужими детьми и взрослыми. Но Баки знал, на что шёл и более того - поддержал идею. Он словно намечал себе новые и новые высоты и каждый раз брал их - тяжело, надрывно, но упёрто. И в этом был весь он. Стив не говорил ему ничего по этому поводу, он не считал, что вправе лезть с советами. Каждый несёт свою ношу. И значит, она посильна. Но даже так, когда не лез, всегда был рядом - чтобы успеть перехватить часть веса, если Баки вдруг станет совсем невмоготу.

Джон переключается быстро и выглядит более дружелюбным, чем в момент их знакомства. Он бегает неподалёку в компании других мальчишек, и они увлечённо играют во что-то, понятное только современным детям. Кажется, там фигурируют трансформеры. Ну конечно, сейчас совсем другое время. Стив задумывается над тем, насколько дети гибче и проще. Насколько искреннее. Хватает только имени, чтобы искренне доверить новому другу прикрывать спину в игре, чтобы яростно атаковать и так же, до последней капли крови, защищать собственную базу. А потом просто помахать рукой на прощание и разойтись - без истерик, без слёз и сожалений. У взрослых всё настолько сложнее. Стив вздыхает, думая об этом. Становятся ли люди лучше, вырастая во взрослых? Конечно, нельзя не брать в расчёт накопленный опыт и знания, но всё же... Дети так просто становятся счастливыми, так искренне радуются мелочам. Почему со взрослыми это не работает? Когда и каким образом приходит в движение рычаг переключателя?

Из размышлений его вырывает визг Хлои: "Не поймаешь!", она несётся от Баки к зарослям кустов в сторону, противоположную пруду. За ней бежит Джон, за ними обоими - Баки. И если стена кустов на первый взгляд кажется непролазной, на самом деле это не так - Хлоя ввинчивается в неё как нож в масло и исчезает. Следом исчезает Джон, и только Баки, притормозивший на секунду, призывно машет рукой - мол, чего стоишь, давай за нами. Стив вздыхает. Поднимает увесистую корзину и идёт к кустам.

Вот что ещё дают дети из потрясающих бонусов, которые без них никак не получишь - так это потайные входы в другой мир, который вроде бы и рядом, но совершенно незаметен для глаза взрослого. Где нет невозможного. Свой, детский. Обычно туда взрослым хода нет, всё, сбиты компасы, да и по габаритам не проходишь. Стив замирает рядом с Баки ненадолго, они оба глядят в монолитную стену переплетений веток и листьев, и намного позже замечают, что тропинка туда, внутрь, всё-таки есть. Незаметная, заросшая нестриженой газонной травой. Пониже пояса ветки реже и расположены аркой. Баки наклоняется и раздвигает вход в лаз руками.

\- Чур, я за кролика. Тебе выпадает роль Алисы, кэп, догоняй, - улыбается он и ввинчивается в заросли. Стиву остаётся только хмыкнуть и ломануться следом. К слову сказать - не так-то это и сложно. Тропинка есть на самом деле, ветки привычные к натиску и расходятся просто, не норовят хлестнуть по лицу, только немного цепляются за волосы и одежду, мягкие и щекотные.

Кусты заканчиваются неожиданно, и они попадают на зелёную поляну с высокой травой, заросшую ромашками. Волшебство, параллельная реальность, да и только. Хлоя бегает по поляне и собирает ромашковый букет. Джон стоит на берегу небольшого пруда - сколько раз были с Баки в Центральном парке, знать не знали об этом месте - и пускает по глади каменных "лягушек". У него неплохо получается.

\- Привал! - командует Баки и заваливается прямо на траву и несчастные ромашки, растягивается вольготно, закидывая руки за голову. Глубоко, расслабленно вдыхает. - Словно в другое измерение попали. Куда ты нас завела, Хлоя?

\- Не знаю, - улыбается она. - Погадай на ломашке, дядя Дзеймс.

\- Я не умею, - открещивается Баки, блаженно закрывая глаза и подставляясь всем собой под лучи солнца. Здесь много тени от высоких клёнов по кругу поляны, но он выбрал место ровно посередине, и солнце освещает его полностью, разогревая и железо, и ткань, и кожу под ней.

\- А меня мама научила, - хвастает Хлоя. Выбирает в траве самую большую ромашку, срывает и начинает дёргать лепестки, приговаривая: - Любит. Не любит. Плюнет. Поцелует. К селдцу плизмёт. К чёлту пошлёт. Любит. Не любит...

У Хлои выходит "поцелует". И когда Баки уточняет, кто кого должен поцеловать, Хлоя почему-то краснеет, показывает язык и убегает к Джону кидать камушки. Баки поднимается, подмигивает Стиву, оглядывается вокруг и срывает примятую собой же ромашку. Стив видит краем глаза, пока выкладывает еду на расстеленный рядом плед - Баки неторопливо отрывает тонкие, нежные лепестки от жёлтой сердцевины и шевелит губами. Когда в пальцах оказывается последний лепесток, его губы широко разъезжаются. Он оставляет его на стебле, зажатым в руке, закрывает глаза и снова ложится на спину. Спокойный и умиротворённый. Давно Стив не чувствовал, как Баки хорошо. Как ему самому хорошо - просто от всего происходящего.

\- И что ты себе нагадал? - со смешком спрашивает он, кидая в Баки яблоком. Тот ловит его даже с закрытыми глазами бионикой, умудряясь рассчитать так, чтобы не раздавить в мелкое крошево. Вгрызается, разбрызгивая вокруг рта капельки сока. Наверняка сладкие.

\- Всё тебе расскажи, - сквозь жевание отвечает Баки, и Стив улыбается.

\- Хлоя, Джон, - зовёт Стив через минуту. - Пикник в самом разгаре. Мы сейчас съедим всё самое вкусное.

\- Не-ет, - кричит Хлоя. - Нас подоздите!

Когда плед почти свободен от сэндвичей, пирожков и большей доли винограда, дети устраиваются с краю и, полежав недолго, просто засыпают. Хлоя удобно приткнулась головой на коленях брата и посапывает, лёжа на боку. 

Они с Баки быстро собирают оставшееся съестное в корзину, и как перестать улыбаться, глядя на этих двух спящих - не понятно.

Баки снова ложится на траву, подставляя небритые щёки солнцу. Стив, немного подумав, осторожно садится рядом. Просто смотрит, и даже мыслей никаких нет в голове. Лицо Баки расслабленно, тёмные ресницы едва заметно трепещут на сомкнутых веках. Красивый, чёрт. Стив не успевает понять, как тянется пальцами ко лбу. Проходится по заметным длинным морщинкам, спускается ниже и ощутимо приглаживает брови. Стив знать не знает, зачем делает это. Просто хочется, выходит само собой. Баки не реагирует никак, ни плохо, ни хорошо, и это означает только одно - молчаливое разрешение. Стив медленно скользит по бровям ещё раз - тёмные, мягкие, гладкие - и вдруг замирает между ними, с усилием прижимая указательным пальцем кожу посередине.

\- Что ты делаешь? - оживает Баки. Спрашивая, он почти не двигает губами.

\- У тебя тут морщина, - находится Стив, хотя в первый момент вообще теряется с ответом. Кто бы знал, что он делает. - Глубокая.

Баки усмехается.

\- Отстань, - говорит он. - Мне девяносто пять, вообще-то. Мне позволительно.

\- И всё же, - решает не сдаваться так просто Стив, разглаживая рельефную складку пальцем, - без неё было лучше.

\- Ха, - Баки дотягивается до его руки, обхватывает пальцами запястье и настойчиво тянет подальше от лица, - когда это было. Нашёл, что вспомнить.

Стив вздыхает и всё же ложится рядом. Его ладонь до сих пор в руке Баки, и он не пытается освободиться, а Баки почему-то не отпускает, только изредка перебирает, сдавливает пальцы костяшками, и от этого простого движения ещё, ещё жарче. Стив уже привык делать вид, что такие особенные, почему-то будоражащие мелочи - в порядке вещей. Словно так и должно быть между ними, словно это нормально, как и испытывать постоянное навязчивое желание всё это повторять. И он никак не может решить для себя, как же к этому относиться. Думать в такие моменты не особенно хочется. 

Он закрывает глаза, перебирает пальцами в ответ и улыбается, слушая глубокий вдох и медленный выдох Баки. Как лёгкий шелест ветра, гуляющего по кронам клёнов над их головами.

********

\- Доброе утро, мистер Старк, - в который раз повторяет Баки, не теряя самообладания.

\- Доблое утло, мистел Стлак, - старательно выводит нахмуренная Хлоя сзади, из своего кресла. Эта заковыристая "р" ей никак не даётся. 

\- Старк, - уточняет Баки.

\- Стлак.

\- Ста-арк, - тянет он, и Стив, а за ним и Джон сзади, начинает хихикать. Хлоя злится.

\- У меня не получается! Дядя будет селдиться.

\- Никто не будет сердиться, Хлоя, я обещаю, - уверенно говорит Баки.

\- Может, лучше что-то вроде "привет, Тони"? - предлагает Стив со своего места, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

Баки мгновение смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, приоткрыв рот. Хлоя так же смотрит на них обоих. А потом произносит чисто:

\- Пливет, Тони.

Стив усмехается. Кивает и подмигивает в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Мог бы и раньше вмешаться, - бубнит Баки, съезжая по сидению ниже. Дуется, конечно же.

\- Не мог, - честно говорит Стив. - Это было слишком мило.

Внутри Башни Старка всё сразу идёт наперекосяк. Тони встречает их на своём жилом этаже, он одет так в меру (в меру по-домашнему, в меру стильно, в меру удобно), что за этим явно кроется долгий и неравный бой с содержимым гардероба. И он явно нервничает. Точнее, это совершенно не явно, Тони Старк спокоен, улыбчив и обходителен, как никогда. Но Баки чувствует. Это как легчайший острый аромат тщательно скрываемой паники. Джон и Хлоя смущаются роскоши, конечно, целая башня для одного дяди, они вертят головами, и когда видят Тони, Хлоя вдруг решительно делает пару шагов вперёд, хмурится и старательно выводит:

\- Доблое утло, мистел Стла... Что это?! - взвизгивает она и прячется за Джоном, когда из-за спины Тони вылетает шар-ДЖАРВИС.

\- Рад познакомиться, юные мисс и мистер Барнс, - галантно здоровается Тони - пожимает руку растерянному Джону, в то время как Хлоя, уже без какого либо страха и не обращая на Тони никакого внимания, начинает боком-боком ходить вокруг за медленно смещающимся ДЖАРВИСом. Баки закрывает лицо рукой и тяжело вздыхает.

\- Я сдаюсь, - говорит он улыбающемуся Стиву. - Тони, это Хлоя и Джон. Прошу любить и жаловать. И не сердиться, если вдруг что. Пожалуйста, - говорит он, особенным тоном выделяя это "пожалуйста". Он пересекается взглядом с Тони Старком всего на мгновение, но этого хватает, чтобы было заключено негласное соглашение. Тони тоже заметно расслабляется. 

\- Это Джарвис, леди, - говорит он Хлое. - Точнее, это робот, которого я случайно собрал, когда думал, как вам объяснить, что такое ДЖАРВИС, когда его вроде как нет, и ...

\- Но я есть, сэр, - справедливо замечает ДЖАРВИС, его голос звучит прямо из шара. Хлоя подпрыгивает на месте, а Джон начинает озираться по сторонам. Шар подлетает ближе и фокусирует сверхчувствительную камеру на лице Хлои, а затем - Джона. На небольшом экране рисуется смайл - улыбка и подмигивание. - Мне очень приятно познакомиться с вами, мисс Хлоя, мистер Джон. Я буду рад вашей компании сегодня.

\- Ты лобот? - спрашивает Хлоя подозрительно. - А где твои нозки?

\- Если верить мистеру Старку, мне они не нужны. Зато я быстро летаю, - гордо отвечает ДЖАРВИС и делает захватывающий маневр вокруг детей. 

\- А я о тебе читал в научном журнале, - говорит Джон, пытаясь дотронуться до то и дела отстраняющегося шара рукой. На дисплее вырисовывается любопытно моргающий вопрос. - Там была статья про Тони Старка, некоторые его изобретения, и ещё шла речь о каком-то помощнике с именем Джарвис. Я тогда подумал, что это человек.

\- Вы мне льстите, мистер Барнс, - всё же слова Джона достигают цели. Шар замирает, и мальчик трогает гладкую прохладную поверхность пальцами. Улыбается.

\- Кажется, мы здесь уже не нужны, - притворно-разочарованно вздыхает Тони, приглашая Баки и Стива к лифтам. - Если вы не против, нам лучше начать наши дела сейчас. Я не знаю точно, сколько понадобится времени, и так сейчас по моей просьбе тут дежурит квалифицированный медперсонал. Я понимаю природу твоих фобий, Джеймс, но я всё же учёный, а не медик. И я не рискну вводить тебе наркоз самостоятельно, а потом следить за состоянием жизненных функций, пока ты будешь без сознания. Это мы поручим профессионалам. 

Стив хмурится, Баки смотрит на него, а потом в пол. 

\- Я буду рядом всё это время, - ровно говорит Стив, незаметно для Тони сжимая запястье Баки. - Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

\- А как же дети? - вдруг спрашивает Баки, уже стоя у лифта. Оборачивается. Хлоя и Джон сидят на диванчике, рядом с ними покачивается в воздухе ДЖАРВИС. Они о чём-то беседуют, и это настолько странная и при этом милая картина, что Баки зависает.

\- Через пять минут, - Тони сверяется по часам, - закончится совещание у Пеппер, и она спустится к ним. В любом случае, здесь им ничего не грозит.

\- Я обещаю присмотреть за ними со всем тщанием, - раздаётся из динамика возле лифта привычный механический голос ДЖАРВИСа. - Вам не о чем беспокоиться, Джеймс.

И если Баки вообще-то не особо верит словам и обещаниям, к ДЖАРВИСу это не относится. Внутри успокаивается, укладывается тревога, и он, помахав рукой Хлое с Джоном, заходит в лифт вслед за Тони.

Спустя час Стив, обряженный в белую стерильную одежду, сидит с другой стороны операционного стола посреди лаборатории внутри прозрачной пластиковой кишки. Он здесь вместе с Тони, держит спящего под лошадиной дозой наркоза Баки за руку. Баки уже пятнадцать минут лежит без сознания под клубками проводков. Они словно свили гнездо у него на груди. Рядом со столом пикает и переливается индикаторами система слежения, в которую и стремятся все эти проводки с груди и головы Баки. И этот его вид - совершенно беззащитный, побледневший - оказывается большим испытанием для Стива, чем он мог подумать сначала.

\- Твою мать, - вдруг ругается Тони с другой стороны стола, когда что-то щёлкает, сдвигается под его инструментом, и бионический протез оказывается у него в руках, тут же любовно обхватываемый. - Тяжёлая, - восторженно выдыхает он. - И как Барнс только таскает такую тяжесть.

А потом, вглядываясь в место разъёма на теле, лицо Тони под защитными очками перекашивается с отвращением.

\- Какая же мерзость, чёрт. Как топорно сработано, - неприязненно бубнит он, и Стив уже встаёт и почти перегибается через простыню, он хочет видеть это. Даже если это ужасно. Он должен увидеть Баки без руки. Он должен видеть последствия тех далеких дней и принять это. - Я не думаю, что тебе стоит на это смотреть, кэп, - резко говорит Тони и накидывает на место разъёма стерильную салфетку. Стив всё-таки успевает заметить крючья, торчащие прямо из зажившей плоти, остаток кости, а также блеск вживлённых рядом с ней разъёмов для соединения с сервоприводами и нервными центрами. Его передёргивает, он садится обратно, снова подхватывая живую безвольную ладонь. Возможно, ему только кажется, но пальцы Баки чуть подрагивают. - Это даже выглядит жутко, словно мясник работал, и я представлять не хочу, насколько это было больно, - говорит Тони тихо, перекладывая протез на специально приготовленный столик. - Не понимаю. Любой другой умер бы только от болевого шока.

\- Сыворотка, - только и говорит Стив хмуро, обкусывая губу. Баки без руки вызывает такие острые противоречивые чувства, что хочется выть. Протяжно, на высокой волчьей ноте. - Она не делала легче, не снимала боль. Просто помогала выжить.

\- Жуть какая, - Тони уже целиком уходит в работу, убирая салфетку и начиная осторожно изучать разъём. Он неразборчиво бубнит под нос, разговаривая сам с собой и тут же общаясь с Джарвисом через клипсу в ухе. - Как по мне, уж лучше костюм, чем эти ваши сыворотки, - говорит он сам себе. Стив делает вид, что не слышит, крепче сжимая зубы, почти до скрипа и хруста. Глупо драконить Старка во время такой ответственной работы. Доказывать что-то или спорить. Он предпочитает не думать, что было бы с Баки, если бы не сыворотка.

Сбоку в лаборатории за компьютерами сидят несколько человек в белых халатах - медиков и реаниматоров на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. Их почти не видно за прозрачными бликующими стенками передвижной операционной. Стив выбирает объектом наблюдения зелёную мелькающую на дисплее точку пульса Баки. Она живая, прыгает, как светлячок. Он смотрит на неё, отключаясь от режущей глаза белизны вокруг. Только чувствует прохладные пальцы Баки в ладони и видит зелёное мерцание.

 

Баки приходит в себя сразу, рывком, словно просыпается.

Голова чумная и гудит, перед глазами немного плывёт. Он на пробу шевелит пальцами и тут же слышит знакомые голоса.

\- Баки...

\- Эй, полегче, Барнс, протез ещё калибровать.

Он поворачивает голову и видит за прозрачной, немного размытой стенкой Хлою и Пеппер. Это определённо они, хотя узнать их очень сложно. Пеппер машет ему рукой, Хлоя показывает сердечко из сложенных по-особенному ладоней. Они обе в каких-то невероятных нарядных платьях на старинный манер - с корсетами, кринолинами и турнюрами, и он знать не хочет, откуда у него познания об этих деталях женского туалета в голове. Их лица вычурно выбелены и подрумянены на скулах. У каждой возле губ сидит чёрная мушка. А на голове Пеппер огромная, больше самой головы раза в три, шляпка в виде торта со всяческими розочками-птичками и прочими изысками. На Хлое шляпка поменьше, но не менее вычурная. Хлоя улыбается и показывает ему язык. Он пытается улыбнуться в ответ. На заднем фоне за их спинами Джон, уверенно стоя на скейте с репульсорами, носится в полуметре над полом за ДЖАРВИСом. Видимо, так выглядят догонялки по-старковски. Святое дерьмо.

Он не знает, пришёл ли в себя окончательно, или его сознание подшучивает над ним.

Он поворачивает голову в другую сторону и сталкивается взглядом с глазами Стива. Тот смотрит с тревогой, кусает губы и всё же улыбается. Мир вокруг ещё немного размыт, но Стива он видит чётко, даже слишком чётко. Он чувствует, как его ладонь сжимают чуть сильнее.

\- Как ты? - спрашивает Стив тихо, но даже так вопрос гулким колокольным звоном разражается в голове. Стихает медленно, то и дело отскакивая от стенок.

\- Вроде нормально, - отдирая прилипший язык, отвечает Баки. Улыбается уже увереннее. - Пить только хочу.

\- Вот, - протягивают с другой стороны. Баки скашивает глаза на руку в перчатке, держащую стакан с водой. Прослеживает дальше до самого плеча и головы. Тони снимает очки и устало трёт глаза. - Пить будешь, красавица, или будешь в гляделки играть? Или, может, тебя попоить с руки? Но тогда это к Стиву, мне ещё у твоего племянника гравиборд отбирать... а то он с ним сросся.

\- Грави... что? - переспрашивает Баки.

\- Важную научную разработку, - огрызается Тони, надеясь, что мальчишка Барнса не доломает его любимую игрушку.

\- А что с мисс Поттс и Хлоей? - как бы невзначай спрашивает Баки, надеясь, что всё же не галлюцинирует.

\- А, это, - Тони отмахивается, - девочки играли в Марию Антуанетту. У Пеппер есть отличная коллекция нарядов того времени. Знаешь, все эти подвязки, корсеты, кринолины... турнюры, - мечтательно перечисляет он. - Только вот носить их некуда. Так что сегодня Пеп оторвалась.

Баки вздыхает с облегчением. Кажется, с ним всё в порядке. Хорошо, когда не у одного тебя есть познания насчёт этих странных женских штук. Это даже примиряет его с обширным эго Тони Старка.

\- Ты, - Баки сглатывает воду, которую всё же удерживает сам в руке, - разобрался с разъёмом? Понял, что хотел?

\- Я Тони Старк, - заявляет Тони, стягивая с пальцев перчатки. - Конечно, я разобрался. Но ты тоже молодец, правда. Хорошо лежал, - говорит он с усмешкой, добиваясь гневного "Тони!" со стороны Стива. - Ладно, без дураков, Барнс. Это будет прорыв в гражданском протезировании, я обещаю. Спасибо, что пошёл навстречу. Я разобрался с основным принципом. Не всё из этого можно будет использовать на обычных людях, конечно, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Так что...

Баки только кивает и снова пьёт воду. Мир проясняется стремительнее с каждым глотком. Джеймс за прозрачной стенкой настигает, наконец, ДЖАРВИСа. Обхватывает шар руками, едва не переворачиваясь в воздухе, и кричит: "Поймал! Поймал!" ДЖАРВИС транслирует смех.

\- Дурдом, - вздыхает Баки и прикрывает глаза. Улыбается. Хорошо просыпаться после наркоза в тёплой, пускай немного странной, но дружественной компании. И всё же хочется поехать домой и поспать - уже безо всяких медикаментов и проводков, прилепленных к телу. Вот только Тони руку откалибрует, и сразу можно ехать.

Перенастроенная рука слушается будто бы даже лучше, охотнее отзывается на посылы нервных окончаний. Баки, сидя в машине, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, наблюдая за едва слышным смещением пластин. И думает с благодарностью, что, возможно, Тони Старк не такой уж и мудак с раздутым самомнением, каким он его привык считать. Надо будет глубже изучить этот вопрос.

********

Стив заезжает за Мелиссой около полудня, и она уже ждёт его в приёмно-выписном покое на первом этаже - ухоженная, в красивом жёлтом платье с зелёным ремешком, хорошенькая настолько, что Стив кашляет и с мгновение размышляет, не слишком ли пялится. А ещё она кажется настолько похожей на Баки, что у Стива в голове что-то клинит. Мелисса смеётся после приветствия и тянет руку, чтобы встать с помощью Стива со слишком мягкой банкетки.

\- Капитан Америка как всегда галантен, - замечает она, когда Стив придерживает для неё дверь сначала на выходе из больницы, а затем - когда они садятся в машину.

\- Это само собой получается, если рядом такая женщина, - парирует он невозмутимо и заводит "эскалэйд". Мелисса удивлённо хлопает ресницами и отворачивается к окну.

Стив совсем не похож на её покойного мужа. Точнее, он всё же похож - типаж однозначно тот же, крепкий блондин с широкими плечами и голубыми глазами. Вот только Ноэль был намного прозаичнее и проще, в нём не было этой галантности и деликатности, и спрятанной глубоко внутри ноющей печали, что порой появлялась на дне глаз Стива Роджерса. И она ловит себя на том, что невольно начинает с ним флиртовать - без какой либо цели, просто ради спортивного интереса. Глупость какая.

\- Дети очень соскучились по тебе, - говорит Стив, стоя в небольшой пробке на Бруклинском мосту. - Не думаю, что мы плохо справлялись, и всё же мама...

\- Есть мама, - подхватывает Мелисса и улыбается. - Я вряд ли смогу вас хоть когда-нибудь достойно отблагодарить за помощь, Стив. И мне до сих пор неловко из-за того, что всё случилось, как случилось. 

\- Главное, что с тобой всё в порядке, - отвечает Стив. - Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Вполне хорошо для того, чтобы приговорить бутылочку красного в тёплой компании.

Стив ненадолго поворачивает голову и смотрит на неё со странной задумчивой улыбкой. Всё чаще лицо Мелиссы словно расплывается и собирается снова уже чуть-чуть иначе, совершенно узнаваемыми чертами. Стиву неловко из-за этих вывертов мозга.

\- Дома ждёт не только бутылочка вина, - говорит он. - Мы хотели устроить приветственную вечеринку и познакомить тебя кое с кем. Наша соседка, - он делает паузу, раздумывая. - Несколько раз она очень сильно помогла нам, подстраховав с детьми. Да и просто отличная старушка. Уже почти что член семьи, - заканчивает он и улыбается.

\- Боже, сколько же я народу напрягла со всей этой историей? - совсем смущается Мелисса, чуть сползая по сидению и начиная перебирать пальцами на ручке кожаной сумочки.

Стив молчит, улыбка так и висит на кончиках его губ.

\- Знаешь, это очень здорово, что у Баки появилась семья. Что у меня, благодаря вам, есть возможность общаться с детьми, ко всему совершенно замечательными. Да и Баки... он за эти недели сделал такой гигантский рывок вперёд, я... - он осекается, словно раздумывая, в праве ли говорить. - Я не знаю, как объяснить. Могу ли я это объяснить.

\- В этом нет нужды, - прерывает его Мелисса. - Он приезжал каждый день. Он сидел со мной, пока я ждала результатов анализов. Я видела его тогда, в кафе, впервые, и видела вчера. Он улыбался и смеялся, вы собирались ехать гулять в Центральный парк. И это словно два совершенно разных человека, Стив. Это очевидно. Он стал теплее. И открытее.

Стив просто кивает, чуть крепче сжимая руль.

\- Но я не думаю, что это заслуга только детей, - замечает Мелисса после недолгого молчания. - То, что ты рядом. Безусловная поддержка. Это тоже очень многое даёт ему. Уверенность. Он чувствует твою надёжность и раскрывается от этого.

\- Я всегда был рядом, - тихо произносит Стив. - Но никогда он не менялся так быстро.

\- Боюсь, ты не прав, - Мелисса смотрит на него в упор, а затем вперёд, за лобовое стекло. Говорит словно своему отражению: - Просто это очень долгий путь. Ты настолько поглощён его комфортным прохождением, что, вероятно, упускаешь очевидные мелочи. Вспомни, какой гигантский отрезок Джеймс прошёл благодаря тебе. Вместе с тобой. Разве он осилил бы его в одиночку?

Стив не отвечает. Он предпочитает не уточнять, о чём именно говорит Мелисса, как много она знает и откуда вообще знает это. Он почему-то чувствует себя не вполне уютно, говоря с ней о Баки. Словно шепчется за спиной. Словно Мелисса знает что-то, чего он, Стив, не знает, упускает из виду. Дурацкое зудящее ощущение. Хорошо, что пробка заканчивается, и дальше они едут очень быстро, почти не стоя на красных светофорах.

\- Мамочка! Мамочка! - в два голоса вопят Хлоя и Джон, напрыгивают на Мелиссу едва ли не с порога квартиры, и она, хоть и зарекалась плакать, всё же всхлипывает. От счастья, конечно.

\- Как же я соскучилась, сладкие мои. Как же мне вас не хватало, - шепчет она, крепко-крепко прижимая к себе обвившую ногами талию Хлою и поглаживая Джона, обнявшего ноги, по голове. - Больше никаких больниц. Никогда, - говорит она уверенно.

\- Ну же, дети, пожалейте маму, как бы у неё швы не разошлись, - старческий голос миссис Лауфиц звучит заботливо и тревожно, и Мелисса выглядывает из-за макушки Хлои, чтобы встретиться с её выцветшими глазами за стёклами очков. Баки улыбается, стоя рядом со старушкой. Снова гладко выбритый и с волосами, забранными в хвост. Ну надо же.

\- Добрый день, - Мелисса ставит Хлою на пол, впрочем, та снова вцепляется в подол её платья и отпускать, видимо, не собирается. Улыбается приветливо. - Вы - Роза? Я много о вас слышала от Джеймса, спасибо вам большое от всего сердца, и простите за доставленные неудобства, - искренне благодарит Мелисса, пожимая тонкую кисть с пергаментной кожей и узловатыми пальцами.

\- Что ты, милая, - миссис Лауфиц улыбается и поправляет очки. - Какие неудобства? Давно у меня не было более приятных забот. Я рада познакомиться с мамой таких очаровательных деток.

Мелисса оглядывается по сторонам - она ещё ни разу не была в этой квартире. Подмечает открытую дверь в комнату, где, вероятно и жили всё это время Хлоя с Джоном. На ней налеплен яркий рисунок. Видит, наконец, за аркой гроздь разноцветных шариков под потолком на кухне, над столом. Чувствует, как пахнет какой-то потрясающе аппетитной запеканкой из духовки, и понимает, что очень голодна. 

\- Может, пойдём за стол, время обеденное? - предлагает Стив.

\- Я открою вино, - соглашается Баки. - Красное полусухое, - он подмигивает Мелиссе, а потом улыбается проходящему рядом Стиву. Они словно переговариваются о чём-то без слов. Аж до мурашек пробирает.

\- Мамочка, смотри, что мы нарисовали, - Хлоя прибегает из подмеченной комнаты с листом бумаги. Мелисса присаживается на корточки, рассматривая рисунок цветными фломастерами, и не может удержаться от очередного едва слышного всхлипа.

На этом листе все. Даже те, кого она пока ещё не знает. Пока - Мелисса уверена в этом. Посередине она сама, и держит за руку Хлою и Джона. Они все изображены по-детски ярко и довольно схематично, но спутать кого бы то ни было невозможно. Мелисса видит за спиной нарисованной себя Стива и Джеймса. Они стоят очень близко друг к другу, на их лицах застыли героические выражения. У Стива в руке щит Капитана Америка, а левая рука Джеймса нарисована серым и почему-то полосатая, как тельняшка. С другой стороны, видимо, стоит Роза. В её руках большой - без преувеличения, просто огромный - поднос с булочками. Что ж, с этим всё ясно, Мелисса улыбается. Выпечка - большая слабость Хлои. Рядом с Розой нарисована рыжеволосая женщина в чёрном костюме. Скорее всего, это - Наташа. Та самая, которая как-то заходила в больницу вместе с Джеймсом. Около Наташи нарисован темнокожий парень с большими крыльями. Сразу видно, что рисовал Джон - его рисунок более угловат, но точен в деталях и пропорциях. Мелисса понимает сразу, что это не ангел. На плечах видны ремни крепления, по бокам тела - специальные кобуры с оружием. На его груди выведено маленькими буквами "Сэм". Что ж, с ним ещё предстоит познакомиться. Как, видимо, и с той парой в другой стороне листа. На светловолосой женщине надета умопомрачительная шляпка в виде торта - рисунок Хлои. Рядом с ней мужчина - у него чёрные волосы и, кажется, бородка. Он в странном костюме жёлто-красных цветов. В его руках почему-то горящая паяльная лампа - рисунок Джона. Мелисса готова отдать лист обратно, как вдруг замечает стандартное для многих детских рисунков солнце в углу, а рядом облака. Из-за одного такого облака выглядывает человек. У него жёлтые волосы, голубые глаза и широкая улыбка. А ещё у него за спиной небольшие крылья - это точно они, просто поза такая, что сразу и не разберёшь.

\- Это папа, - уточняет Хлоя, тыкая пальчиком туда же, куда смотрит Мелисса. - Он плисматливает за нами. Так сказала тётя Лоза.

Мелисса опускается ниже, спиной опираясь на так удачно оказавшуюся сзади стену. Она прижимает дочь крепко к себе, притягивает и Джона, неуверенно мнущегося рядом.

\- Конечно, присматривает, детка. Он очень сильно любит вас, - говорит Мелисса и приказывает себе собраться. Нашла, чем заняться, расклеиться в такой радостный день.

\- Садитесь уже за стол, - мягко приглашает Баки, и Мелисса поднимается, принимая его протянутую руку, наскоро вытирает глаза и идёт следом за детьми. В квартире очень уютно и чисто. Наверняка готовились, убирались. Вот дают. Мелиссу особенно впечатляет широкий, удобный диван в гостиной, огромная плазма на стене и функциональная, обставленная по последнему слову техники, кухня. А ещё радует много света и воздуха из-за сочетания светлых оттенков интерьера и высоких потолков. Замечательная квартира.

После овощной лазаньи миссис Лауфиц и распитой под разговоры бутылки вина приходит очередь фруктового торта от Стива.

\- Ничего особенного, правда, - открещивается он от женского восхищения в сторону своих кулинарных талантов. - Просто бисквитные коржи из магазина, домашний крем и много консервированных фруктов. Пробуйте, я не уверен, съедобно ли это вообще.

\- О да, продолжай прибедняться, - поддевает его Баки под смех Мелиссы, беззастенчиво запуская палец в крем со своего края торта. Дети тут же следуют его примеру, перемазываются и хихикают, торопливо облизывая пальцы. Сегодня на них никто не ругается. Мелисса думает, как в этой компании вообще перестать улыбаться? Скулы уже ломит с непривычки, но это приятное, очень приятное чувство.

Они собираются ехать домой, когда за окном становится темнее - солнце уходит на другую сторону дома и клонится к закату. На часах почти пять.

\- Я подвезу вас. Дети собрались ещё с утра, - говорит Баки Мелиссе, и та кивает. В воздухе повисает странное напряжение, неловкость даже, поэтому они сбивчиво прощаются со Стивом и миссис Лауфиц, Хлоя надевает рюкзачок с щитом Капитана Америки, в руки берёт Баки-мишку. У Джона такой же рюкзак, только побольше. Они выходят из квартиры быстро, торопливо обмениваются поцелуями на прощание и спускаются под гомон детских голосов и шарканье ног по ступеням. Баки совершенно запросто несёт сразу три сумки. Он не оборачивается назад. 

Стив с миссис Лауфиц остаются дома. Впрочем, Роза только помогает вытирать посуду, которую Стив в этот раз почему-то не доверяет посудомойке. Они долго говорят под шум воды о том, сложно ли делать домашний крем для торта и насколько свежие нужны для этого яйца, и почём были консервированные персики в супермаркете на углу, просто чтобы не слышать, как вдруг непривычно тихо стало в квартире.

Квартира Мелиссы, вопреки ожиданиям, встречает чистотой и свежим воздухом. Здесь явно прибирались и проветривали, пока её не было, и Мелисса смотрит на Баки, приподняв бровь в изумлении.

\- Я не знал, насколько это нормально, но хотелось как-то помочь, - смущенно пожимает он плечами в ответ. - Убрался немного и в магазин съездил, купил самых необходимых продуктов, у тебя холодильник совсем пустой был, - говорит Баки. - Скоро спокойный сезон закончится, и я чувствую, у нас будет очень много работы. Я не знаю, как сильно буду занят. Возможно, вообще пропаду на неделю или месяц, - хмуро заканчивает он, пока Джон и Хлоя, громко переговариваясь на фоне, разбирают свои сумки в детской.

\- Это не страшно, - Мелисса подходит ближе и благодарно обнимает его за плечи, привставая на цыпочки. Поворачивает голову и укладывается ухом пониже ключицы, совсем близко к стыку с холодом железа. - Главное, возвращайся. Каждый раз возвращайся, ладно? 

Баки вспоминает, что теперь умеет обнимать в ответ. Практикует - ничего сложного, на самом деле. Улыбается и кивает.

********

Завтра нужно будет вернуть "эскалэйд" Мелиссе. Это будет завтра. Сейчас он крепко сжимает уже ставший привычным руль, и неповоротливая громоздкая тачка едет по Бруклинскому мосту в сторону Манхэттена, урча мягко и басовито. В слегка тонированных стеклах мелькают, стекая пятнами по светлому салону, уличные огни, бликует свет фар встречных автомобилей. В зеркало заднего вида попадают пустые автокресла Джона и Хлои, пристегнутые к сидениям, и от этого становится ещё хуже. Да что это такое? Отчего? Они же не навечно расстались. Всего на несколько дней. Он может заехать к ним хоть завтра. Это так, но... Он всё-всё понимает, он до безумия рад за Мелиссу, что с ней всё хорошо. Что она поправится, и жизнь Барнсов войдёт в прежнее русло, только с тем отличием, что теперь в ней будет место ему со Стивом. Он успел пустить корни, привязаться всей душой. Держащая сердце в кулаке тяжесть отпустила ещё в тот день, когда пришли результаты анализов Мелиссы. Когда он всё ей вывалил, испытав небывалое облегчение. И сегодня снова появилась, снова перекатила глупую мышцу в ледяной каменной ладони. Так странно и мерзко он давно себя не чувствовал. Он искренне рад за Мелиссу и детей. Он понимает, что они счастливы быть с матерью. Как понимает и то, что некая полоса жизни, которая неожиданно стала значить очень много, закончилась. Всё ещё будет, конечно, Мелисса ясно дала знать, что не оставит его в покое. Но это уже будет не так. Будет по-другому. Без этого постоянного бардака из детских игрушек, растащенных по всем комнатам и лезущих под ноги. Без нежных, трепетных детских объятий рано утром, когда ещё спишь. И исковерканного Хлоиного "люблю тебя, дядя Дзеймс", произнесённого прямо в ухо, когда глаза ещё закрыты. Без ежевечерних пенных битв-купаний, после которых ванную приходилось убирать ему, потому что Стив шёл на пост в детскую и монотонно читал ежевечернюю сказку. Детскую... Он сжимает руль крепче, не удержавшись от хмыканья. Без этих розовых носочков - Баки одергивает себя, ослабляя хватку на руле, едва не прорывая левой кожаную обивку - розовых Хлоиных носочков с кружавчиками на их сушке. Рядом с их огромными чёрными носками. Он вообще раньше и не задумывался, что такой размер - едва на указательный палец налезет - бывает. Что бывает ещё меньший... Он никому не рассказывал, но когда увидел эту картину, внутри скрутило так остро и сильно, что ему пришлось осесть на бортик ванной и переждать. Просто чтобы выровнялось дыхание. Это было круче, чем удар под дых в исполнении Стива.

Когда он собрался отвозить радостно гомонящих рядом Барнсов домой, мимолётно увидел периферийным зрением, понял сразу, но запретил себе думать: всё снова поменялось в их со Стивом квартире. Исчезли детские вещи. Игрушки. Горшок из ванной, цветные восковые мелки со стола в гостиной и рисунки на вырванных из альбома листах - детские и Стива, что Джон забрал с собой; любопытные носы и детский гомон, смех и топот ног, который звучал с самого утра и до вечера. Так, как было в эти две недели, больше не будет. И стало настолько паршиво, что он поскорее отвернулся, вышел из квартиры, подхватил все сумки и понёсся вниз через две ступеньки. Он и представить не мог, что привыкнет к этой мирной, к этой странной жизни так быстро и так сильно. Ему нельзя привыкать. Им обоим нельзя привыкать к такому. Никогда. Это разъедает - не сверху, а саму суть. Попробовав - пускай, изначально неохотно и со страхом, - оказываешься на крючке, и рад бы болтаться на нём, рад до дрожи, той самой, внутренней, предвкушающей, когда ещё только открываешь ключом дверь в квартиру, прислушиваешься и ждёшь. Детского топота, голосов, смеха или перепалок. Надо что-то делать с собой. Потому что желание резко свернуть к обочине, припарковаться и немного побиться головой о руль становится всё сильнее.

Запах настигает его ещё на первом этаже их дома. Сначала - неявный, но, чёрт, он заставляет уголки губ дрогнуть, а ледяную руку на сердце немного распустить пальцы. На третьем пахнет уже ощутимо, а через пролёт у двери аромат такой, что он едва успевает сглатывать набегающую слюну. И ведь не голодный! Чёртова курица по рецепту миссис Роджерс в чесночно-томатном соусе в исполнении самого Капитана Америка... Подумаешь, двенадцатый час ночи.

Он открывает тихо - хочется попасть в квартиру незамеченным, даже если это из разряда фантастики при слухе Стива. Внутри удивляется ещё больше. Не только умопомрачительный аромат печёной курицы, но и шкворчание, и чёткий оттенок в виде запаха жареного фри. Ну даёт. Стив убить его решил на ночь глядя? Баки проходит в сторону ванной мимо своей бывшей комнаты, стараясь не смотреть на опустевшее, всеми покинутое помещение. И всё равно отмечает это странное, цепляющее чувство. Его комната никогда раньше не оставляла впечатления брошенности. Впечатления, что чего-то остро не хватает. Снова подкатывает непонятная тошнота. Он запирается в ванной и несколько раз остервенело плещет холодной водой в лицо. Всё в порядке. Всё отлично, всё хорошо. Почему же он такой идиот? 

В кухне негромко, так, что едва слышно за шкворчанием, играет радио. Оркестр Луи Армстронга выводит свои томные мелодии с синкопированными ритмами, и Стив, неуклюже покачиваясь перед плитой, мешает лопаточкой картошку фри.

\- Я вернулся, - говорит Баки, и Стив вздрагивает, словно не слышал, что он пришёл. Стив вздрагивает каждый раз, и Баки знает, что это не из-за неожиданности. А из-за самой фразы и его голоса. Подло пользоваться этим, но порой чертовски хочется, чтобы эти широкие плечи, чтобы эта уверенная спина от задницы до самого выпирающего шестого позвонка вздрогнула. Возможно, он немного больший мудак, чем привык считать сам о себе.

\- Привет, - Стив поворачивается и улыбается мягко, просто. Совершенно по-домашнему. Привычно. Баки понемногу отпускает. Ему уже порядком осточертели эти перетягивания каната из его скрученных внутренностей. Хочется до безумия, чтобы отпустило совсем. Или уж сжало так сильно, чтобы до кровавых брызг. Хочется определённости. Как договориться самому с собой? - Ну как, всё в порядке? Отвёз?

Баки кивает. Неожиданно наваливается усталость, и он стекает на мягкое сидение высокого стула.

\- А у меня тут курица. И картошка, - словно оправдываясь, продолжает Стив. - Захотелось что-то. Как ты, Бак?  
8  
Неожиданный переход. Баки поднимает голову, встречается со взглядом Стива. На том фартук в тёмно-сине-серую клетку. Белая футболка с каким-то застиранным рисунком, старая и растянутая, и домашние штаны. Он весь так и кричит собой - тут дом, тут хорошо, спокойно, давай поближе к огню, друг, тебя давно ждут.

\- Да нормально всё, Стиви, - вздыхает он.

\- Мне тоже не по себе без них, - негромко признаётся Стив, отводя взгляд и теребя в пальцах ни в чём не повинную деревянную лопатку. - Так тихо было, как вы уехали. Пусто так. Я даже в магазин сбежал - за курицей и картошкой...

Баки хмыкает и молчит. Складывает локти на высокой стойке перед Стивом, ложится на них подбородком. Смотрит. 

\- Слушай, может, мы твою спальню в детскую переделаем? Пускай приезжают на выходные, с ночёвками, или когда у нас миссий не будет, - вдруг начинает Стив, и говорит быстро, видимо, чтобы не растерять по дороге запал. - А ты бы переехал в мою комнату. Насовсем. Можно купить кровать пошире. Или две, - резко поправляется он, вглядываясь в нечитаемое выражение лица Баки. - Тут тесновато, конечно, но на самом деле мы можем себе и дом позволить, если ты этого захочешь. Задний двор...

\- Собака, или даже две, - подхватывает Баки ровно, как по писаному. Его взгляд задумчив. - Барбекю по субботам, по пятницам - яблочный пирог и посиделки с соседями. Рыбалка, набеги Барнсов. Стив, ты слышишь себя со стороны? - вдруг спрашивает он строго, и Стив сутулится, откладывает лопатку. Рассматривает свои босые ступни с крупными пальцами. - Я не собираюсь никуда переезжать. Мне тут хорошо. Тут, с тобой.

\- Мне тоже, - подхватывает Стив на выдохе. Садится напротив на другой стул. Смотрит. - Я привык тут. 

Они молча рассматривают друг друга, словно не виделись несколько дней или кто-то из них был на опасной миссии - на предмет повреждений, царапин, новых морщин, залёгших глубже поперёк лба или между бровями. Тишина не тяготит, она обволакивает их патокой. 

\- Но насчёт детской ты всё-таки подумай. Детям нужен свой угол, когда они будут приезжать в гости.

Баки хмыкает, не разрывая сплетения взглядов.

\- Давай уже свою курицу с картошкой. И водку ту давай, Наташину. Сколько ей можно таскаться в холодильнике.

После ночного ужина он принимает душ - долго, как всегда. Под струями воды так хорошо не думать. Ты просто стоишь и ощущаешь направленные в затылок потоки воды: холодно. Горячо. Холодно. Снова горячо. Повторяешь столько, пока не надоест. Обычно не надоедает долго. Бионика приятно теплеет от воды и пара, греет бок. Это приятно. Это хорошо настолько, что иногда закрадывается мысль - уснуть прямо так. В ванной. Кто бы ему дал. Он моется по-быстрому, так же вытирается. Оборачивает полотенце вокруг бёдер, мокрые волосы неприятно скапывают на плечи и спину. Наверное, было бы неплохо подстричься. Он видел старые фотографии - ему шло. Почему бы и нет.

В спальне Стива горит ночник на тумбе с той стороны, где последнее время спал он. Его место свободно, Стив мерно дышит, лёжа на боку на своей половине. Он присаживается на край кровати, а потом ложится рядом осторожно, почти не потревожив пружины усиленного матраса. На спину, мокрой головой на подушку. 

Просто ложится, устраивается поудобнее и смотрит на погружённый в сумерки комнаты потолок. На едва заметные волоски трещинок в его побелке. Он забывается, но не сном, а странным маревом. Внутри ни мыслей, ни чувств. Перезагрузка. Видимо, это перезагрузка. Нужно собраться и подстроиться под новые условия. Он делал это столько раз, неужели сплохует сегодня? Из забытья вырывает тяжёлая обжигающая ладонь, распятая над пульсом в области солнечного сплетения. Наверное, это Стив во сне... Но - неожиданно - движение возобновляется. Ладонь скользит по животу, по мгновенно напрягшимся мышцам - разжигая пожар во всём теле тут же. Плавит его медленно до одури, словно преодолевая безумное сопротивление, словно прорывается не на, а под кожей, отдирая её от мышц...

Он поворачивает голову, чтобы утонуть в тёмном, тяжёлом взгляде Стива. В его чересчур серьёзном лице. Чтобы обжечься тлеющим румянцем на скулах, он заметен даже в полумраке. Баки рассматривает своё неявное отражение в чёрных, расширенных зрачках. Свет за головой создаёт эффект нимба. Стив останавливает руку на волосках под пупком неожиданно. И не двигает дальше, только начинает мелко дрожать.

\- Бак, я... - хрипло начинает Стив незнакомым, чужим голосом и сглатывает сухо. Словно смущается еще больше. В его глазах непривычное волнение, оно захлёстывает, плещет через край. Топит не только Стива. Дыхание учащается непроизвольно, и Баки всё это очень, очень, очень не нравится. Потому что нравится до одури. Потому что сводит с ума. И словно им снова шестнадцать - знать не знает, откуда в голове берётся эта цифра, и знакомые до отдельных фраз картонные стены, обклеенные старыми газетами. И обжигающий жар хрупкого тела рядом. Его ведёт, его уносит стремительно, и сопротивляться этой маете нет никаких сил, ни малейшего желания. Он ведь не спит? - Останови меня, если я делаю что-то не то, - шепчет Стив решительнее, и эхо этого шёпота отдаётся во всех уголках тела, распаляя, сбивая пульс напрочь. В паху, под махровой тканью полотенца, дергается. Баки знает, что Стив видит это. Стив не идиот. Он в курсе, что с ним происходит. 

Баки судорожно вдыхает до дна лёгких, всего на мгновение прикрывает глаза. 

А затем обхватывает железными пальцами поверх замершей ладони Стива и тянет вниз.


	10. Chapter 10

Наутро Баки просыпается первым.

И он очень доволен этим положением дел, потому что тяжёлая, родная рука Стива привычно и нужно держит его поперёк груди, словно обруч - винную бочку. И Баки правда думает, не будь этого объятия - развалился бы на части, ссыпался на пол дощечками, до того он себя странно чувствует сейчас. И мысли, точнее, - какие мысли в семь утра? - желания снова начинают бродить по телу, ища прорехи и пробоины в его боках. Нет. Нет-нет, нужно встать. Встать, покурить, выдохнуть. Стив сладко, щекотно дышит в шею, и как бы ни хотелось начать утро с обоюдно приятных и совершенно бесстыдных по мнению Баки вещей, что-то внутреннее и, хочется считать, мудрое, требует взять передышку. Требует тайм-аут, чтобы разложить ночное происшествие по полочкам, дать друг другу время свыкнуться. Дать поднятой взвеси снова улечься на дно, вот только уже совсем иным узором.

Он привычным нырком вниз уходит под руку, сползает, оставляет Стива - неприлично голого, едва прикрытого простыней, - на кровати одного. И всё равно не удержаться - смотрит. Смотрит до учащённого сердцебиения, до горящих щёк, до тупого, теплого нытья в животе. Ничего не изменилось, в самом-то деле. Для него - нет. И одновременно с этим изменилось всё.

Баки вздыхает, поднимает с пола своё небрежно кинутое бельё, штаны и майку и выходит из комнаты.

После душа ему лучше. Кожа не стянута высохшими потёками, волосы - свежие, перепутавшиеся все, и он только уверяется в своём желании подстричься сильнее. Перелопачивает все ящики в ванной, пока не находит машинку.

Потом всё же идёт в гостиную, нашаривает привычными движениями потайной карман в старом военном кителе, вытаскивает зажигалку и сигарету из почти опустевшей пачки - да уж, напряжённые выдались недели, так пора будет скоро и обновить стратегический запас - и боком-боком протискивается на балкон через приоткрытую дверь.

\- Доброе утро, Джеймс. Ох, прости, я не хотела напугать, - раздаётся слева извиняющийся голос миссис Лауфиц, потому что Баки вздрагивает и закашливается, хотя ещё даже не раскурил. Он на самом деле не ожидал встретиться с соседкой сейчас, а она такая маленькая, что едва маячит над своими цветочными ящиками. А еще перед глазами вдруг проносится минувшая ночь, и то, что стена спальни выходит на квартиру Розы, и... он не может ручаться, но кажется, они всё же были тихими. Так и есть, он плохо, очень плохо контролировал свой голос, но он всё же пытался. Боже, как же неловко. Словно эта милая старушка имеет третий глаз и степень по видению сквозь стены.

\- Доброе утро, - кивает он с улыбкой на едва потеплевших щетинистых щеках, зябко передёргивает плечами. В восьмом часу утра на улице не жарко, воздух освежает и пьянит низким концентратом угарного газа и повышенным содержанием кислорода. А ещё скоро Стив встанет на пробежку... - Вы не напугали. Просто я непростительно расслаблен с утра. Отличный денёк сегодня будет, как считаете?

Миссис Лауфиц ловко поливает цветы в длинных ящиках с крючковатыми лапами, которыми те упрямо цепляются за перила. Улыбается ему, хитро прищуриваясь. Косые рассветные лучи огибают угол соседнего дома и играют в глазах старушки, бликуют от очков. Нет. Неужели всё-таки слышала? Баки раскуривает с третьего... ну хорошо, с пятого раза и затягивается, занавесившись волосами.

\- Отличный, всецело согласна. Как вы, уже соскучились по деткам?

\- Эм, - Баки сглатывает вкусно горчащую от табака слюну. - Если начистоту, то да. Мне их не хватает. Но они совершенно счастливы, что Мелиссу уже выписали, и теперь семья снова воссоединилась. И я счастлив вместе с ними.

\- Понимаю,- кивает миссис Лауфиц, и у Баки от этого сочувствующего тона предательски жжёт уши. Он только наклоняется ниже и снова затягивается терпким дымом, вглядываясь в тёмные окна противоположного дома. - Очень, очень рада, что у них всё хорошо. Надеюсь, Хлоя с Джоном будут часто приезжать к вам в гости, Джеймс? А иначе я без них совсем загрущу. Кажется, уже начала, - вздыхает миссис Лауфиц, и Баки ничего не может поделать - вздыхает с ней на пару.

\- У Хлои завтра день рождения, - говорит он. - Вы помните, что приглашены, Роза? Если вы не против, конечно, провести громкий весёлый вечер вне дома, - улыбается он, поворачивая голову. Шершавые чугунные перила приятно холодят пальцы живой руки. - И не заботьтесь ни о чём, мы со Стивом подвезём вас. И обратно тоже. Или закажем такси, не имеет значения. Не отказывайтесь, Хлоя будет очень рада. А Мелисса и того больше. Теперь ей многое нельзя есть, и она стремится закормить вкусностями всех вокруг.

Миссис Лауфиц фыркает - словно посмеивается над ним добродушно.

\- И не думала отказываться от таких замечательных приглашений, молодой человек. Ко скольки мне быть готовой?

\- Праздник начнётся в четыре, ехать тут часа пол, так что... - Баки поводит в воздухе железной кистью с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой.

\- Хорошо, - кивает миссис Лауфиц и отставляет опустевшую лейку на подоконник. - Пойду я, оладий нажарю. Приходите за вашей порцией через двадцать минут, молодой человек. Я буду ждать.

Баки кивает, и Роза скрывается за дверцей в своей квартире. Через время оттуда начинает звучать едва слышная танцевальная оркестровая классика годов из семидесятых. Замечательная у них соседка всё-таки.

********

Когда Стив просыпается и выходит из спальни - взъерошенный, в наспех натянутом белье - Баки уже почти спокоен, совершенно бодр и неприлично свеж. Он сидит на мягком стуле у кухонного стола в позе лотоса, допивает вторую по счёту кружку кофе и листает ленту новостей в стареньком, по-кошачьи урчащем лэптопе. Стив добирается до ванной за два стремительных гигантских шага, на пути успев сказать в его сторону что-то нечленораздельное, отдалённо напоминающее "добрутро". Он закрывается в ванной, и тут же из-за двери слышится включённый душ. Баки усмехается, понимая, что читает новости механически, поглощая информацию и совершенно не понимая её. Потому что единственное, что его сейчас _и правда_ интересует, это шумы за закрытой дверью ванной. По ним он восстанавливает всю картину, видит Стива, - смущённого? Нервничающего? - каждое его суетливое движение у раковины с зубной щёткой и с бутыльком пены для бритья перед зеркалом практически через стены. Ничего, думает он про себя, первое утро самое идиотское и неловкое. Первый разговор. А потом разрулится как-нибудь. Они втянутся, оба втянутся - Баки уверен. Он прокручивает страницу браузера вниз, в ванной что-то гулко падает, раздаётся приглушённый голос Стива. Баки улыбается. Ай-ай, Капитан Америка. Ругаешься, ещё как ругаешься в приватной обстановке. Ему ли, Баки, этого не знать.

Он всё же зацепляется за интересную информацию - серьёзные скидки на туры в Диснейленд во Флориде, и тут же прикидывает маршрут и просчитывает возможность. Задумывается глубоко, потому что это вдруг кажется ему отличной идеей - пара дней вне дома, пара дней и столько же - ночей, о которых можно потом год вспоминать. Баки увлекается и не слышит, как Стив выходит из ванной - в одних домашних штанах, с полотенцем на плечах, и замирает на входе в кухню.

\- Бак, - говорит он, и Баки вздрагивает, начинает клацать мышкой, зачем-то закрывая, а потом снова открывая вкладки. Не может поднять глаза от монитора, и ловит себя на том, что прячется за волосами. - Я, э...

\- Слушай, - все же собирается с духом Баки и тихо перебивает его на полуслове, ещё не поднимая глаз, словно он чем-то просто до безумия там, в компьютере, занят. - Вчера мы прекрасно обошлись без слов. Может сегодня, м... тоже как-нибудь без них? Лично я не чувствую никакого противоречия. И да - мне всё понравилось. А тебе? - выпаливает он и всё же поднимает голову, сцепляется взглядом с ошарашенным и смущённым взглядом ясных голубых глаз. Стива, с ещё влажным обнаженным торсом, одетого только в вытянутые на коленях домашние штаны, хочется облизать. Просто встать, подойти и вылизать по контурам мышц, но ведь не поймёт. Пока - не поймёт. Баки окатывает неосуществлённое желание - нытьём под ложечкой и зудом на кончиках пальцев - так хочется подойти, снова прикоснуться, напоминать себе, какая на ощупь кожа Стива (Баки по совершенно непонятным причинам уверен, что она такая же, какой была и в тридцатых), пока память не перегрузится от объёмов поступающей информации, не перемкнёт напрочь.

\- Эм, - тушуется Стив и краснеет, как есть - до ключиц и немного ниже. - Мне тоже.

А потом он делает невероятное - улыбается широко, счастливо. Сыто. И говорит:

\- Я вообще спросить у тебя хотел, зачем ты машинку достал, - он подкидывает на ладони найденный Баки ещё утром прибор.

\- А... это... - Баки чувствует себя совершенным идиотом и приходит его очередь смущаться и краснеть. Стив что, только и хотел с самого начала - спросить про машинку? А он ему завернул... Баки быстро проводит железными прохладными пальцами по лицу. Вот же дурак, прости Господи... - Я вспомнил, что видел у тебя машинку. Вот, нашёл. Подстричься хочу.

Стив удивленно приподнимает бровь.

\- Ты серьёзно? Зачем?

\- Надоели, - пожимает плечами Баки, встряхивая нечёсаными волосами. - Думаешь, не нужно?

Стив стоит и мнёт губы - то ли подбирает слова, то ли просто не знает, что сказать. Баки его понимает. С ним непросто.

\- Если ты хочешь, - произносит Стив всё же. - Может, лучше в салон сходить? Там красиво сделают.

\- Нет, - ожидаемо отвечает Баки, прихлёбывая подостывший кофе. - Подстриги меня сам. Я и салон - это смертоубийственно. Даже думать не хочу.

Стив кивает и уходит в ванную - видимо, отнести машинку и развесить полотенце, а потом накинуть на голые плечи - Баки старается не думать, но на них до сих пор ещё заметна пара стремительно бледнеющих пятен - футболку. Стив никогда не выходит к завтраку полуголый. Не то воспитание. Баки ставит локти на стол и прячется лицом в ладонях. Вздыхает - с чувством. Что ж, полдела сделано. Нужно двигаться дальше.

********

Ещё минут через десять, когда Стив достаёт из холодильника и привычно разогревает в микроволновке - подумать только, как естественно это у него выходит - нарезанные для него Баки горячие бутерброды, Баки успевает сварить ещё кофе. Они перемещаются по кухне в медленном ломаном танце так, словно та резко уменьшилась в размерах. Или как если бы они были магнитами разных полюсов - постоянно неловко соприкасаясь локтями, притягиваясь друг к другу и выдерживая чёртово гробовое молчание на фоне привычных бытовых шумов. Стив не может удержать прорывающуюся жаркую улыбку, и Баки назвал бы её смущённой, если бы не глаза. Они ясные, светлые. Но по краям, на самом дне радужки, висит клочками тёплый ночной туман. Стив ни о чём не жалеет - и это так открыто читается во взгляде, что у Баки дыхание перехватывает. Он не выдерживает первым - наливает им свежий кофе и ретируется со своей кружкой обратно за монитор лэптопа.

Баки не смотрит на Стива, пока тот задумчиво ест бутерброды и свою порцию пышных оладий, не смотрит, когда начинает пить кофе. Но видит начатое движение руки и отзывается на него ещё до прикосновения - радостно, как щенок, которого наконец-то позвали гулять на улицу. Внутри _всё_ вспыхивает. Стив просто кладёт свою ладонь на его, лежащую рядом с лэптопом. Накрывает нежно, обдавая теплом. Проглаживает пальцами от запястья к костяшкам и обратно, пока не замирает без движения - просто обхватив его руку своей. Баки взгляда не может отвести от их сплетённых ладоней на столе. У Стива тяжёлая рука и кисть с напрягшимися сухожилиями и выпуклыми дорожками вен.

\- Бак, - говорит Стив негромко. Баки медленно поднимает глаза. Стив улыбается ему - тепло и будто бы вопросительно. Сжимает пальцы крепче и... ничего не говорит.

\- М-м? - вот и всё, на что хватает Баки. Он снова смотрит на коротко подстриженные круглые ногти Стива. На длинные пальцы. Внутри всё сжимается, трясётся и клокочет в предвкушении. Ну же, ну?

Стив улыбается сильнее, на мгновение опускает голову, растирает свободной рукой макушку и затылок, смущённо соскальзывает по шее. А потом снова смотрит, и это взгляд такой, от которого ночью у Баки внутри всё трепетало. Баки не уверен в правильности названия эмоции, но это восторженное волнение он испытывал впервые за долгие десятилетия.

Стив смотрит на него, _в него_ , и продолжает молчать.

Баки теряется в этом ровном, честном взгляде. Может, он путает, но Стив никогда раньше не смотрел на него так. Открыто, незамутнённо. Может, он путает, и Стив смотрел так на него десятки раз, только он, Баки, не смог понять и услышать.

В жестяную раковину с завидным постоянством скапывает ни с того, ни с сего потёкший кран. Капли разбиваются о дно со шлепком, разлетаются мелкими брызгами.

За открытым окном переругиваются гудками машины. Приближаются, шуршат по асфальту, выкатывая шум на середину улицы, останавливаются и снова едут, удаляются вместе с пыльным шуршанием в облаке своих же выхлопных газов; это ритм дыхания большого города. Он не затихает ни на секунду.

Где-то этажом выше негромко играет рок. Низкие частоты и сольные гитарные выпилы лучше всего пробиваются через перекрытия высокого потолка.

В груди Стива стучит сердце. Баки отчётливо слышит этот стук. Ровный, глухой. Умиротворённый. Под ритм его ударов можно запросто играть _Andante_ без метронома - не ошибёшься. Баки прислушивается к этому нужному и важному шуму. Стук сердца. То, что слышат дети, ещё даже не родившись. К чему тянутся бессознательно, от чего успокаиваются - стоит лишь прижать к груди, перехватить удобнее, чтобы ухом - к сердцу. Покачать в том же ритме, плавно, без рывков. Стук сердца успокаивает. Сколько раз он сам проворачивал этот фокус с Хлоей? И каждый раз сработал. А ведь он делал это по наитию, рефлексы срабатывали: подхватить на руки, прижать к груди. Дать вслушаться: я спокоен. Моё сердце живое и бьётся. Я защищу тебя. И сейчас он сам хочет прижаться ухом, щекой; прикрыть глаза и послушать. Его собственный ритм учащается. Потому что взгляд Стива говорит слишком многое, и Баки не уверен, готов ли всё это услышать.

_Как же мне хорошо, когда ты рядом. Было ли когда-нибудь лучше?_

_Ты ведь помнишь? Я с тобой до конца._

_Я больше не отпущу тебя. Никогда. Даже не думай чудить._

Стив смотрит со стула напротив - серьёзно, тепло, словно улыбка впиталась под кожу, её нет, но она уже на подходе, готова вот-вот проклюнуться на уголках губ, был бы повод. Он бессознательно водит пальцем по загрубевшей, шелушащейся коже возле костяшек на его руке. Стив не говорит ни слова; только смотрит - так, что Баки всё понимает. Это не договор, не сделка даже, и совершенно точно не пылкое признание. Это просто Стив, который в своей манере, ненавязчиво-толсто намекает - ты мой. Допрыгался. Имей в виду и соответствуй, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Баки хмыкает и улыбается, закусывает губу. И всё же сдаётся первым, опускает глаза вниз, к столу, к их переплетённым рукам, куда угодно подальше от говорящего взгляда Стива. 

Стив не обижается, даже будто бы не замечает этого. Выпускает улыбку на волю - та широко, солнечно растекается по губам. Стив весь, полностью расслабляется. Даже по стулу немного сползает. А потом наклоняется вперёд, над столом, обхватывает своими жаркими пальцами запястье Баки и тянет руку на себя, ближе, к губам. Так, что Баки приходится тоже наклониться навстречу. Стив прислоняет запястье к лицу и потом долго, голодно вдыхает запах с кожи Баки. Прихватывает губами, когда Баки едва шевелит пальцами и касается его покрасневшего уха и шеи над затухающими окружиями укусов. Баки почти стыдно. Но больше жарко и сладко-маятно. От этих лёгких касаний дыхание напрочь перехватывает, и жжётся внизу живота. Стив в ответ дышит им и жмурится так, что становится похож на рыжего соседского кота из дома напротив, когда тот, совершенно довольный жизнью, блаженно разваливается на подоконнике четвёртого этажа под ласкающими шкуру солнечными лучами.

\- Так что ты говорил насчёт подстричься? - вдруг тихо спрашивает Стив, со свистом вдыхая и выдыхая, щекоча кожу запястья. - Можем попробовать сейчас.

Баки согласен. Сейчас. Почему бы и нет. Сейчас - это просто отлично.

Он позволяет поднять себя из-за стола и отвести в ванную, когда Стив встаёт и настойчиво тянет за собой, не расцепляя ладоней.

********

В день рождения Хлои, и если Баки правильно помнит, привычно выпутываясь из-под руки Стива, это суббота, и это сегодня, всё идёт наперекосяк с самого утра. Он подхватывает вибрирующий телефон с тумбочки, выходит из комнаты и прикрывает за собой дверь, мимолётно глянув на расслабленно сопящего Стива поперёк кровати. Время уже восемь, и если вчера Стив бегал, то сегодня снова никуда не пошёл. Проспал. Кажется, его ночи стали более утомительными, чем раньше.

Баки отвечает - на дисплее чёрным по серому светится "Мелисса Барнс".

\- Утра, Джеймс. Прости-прости-прости, я знаю, что разбудила, но я понятия не имею, что делать... Мне так неловко... - она тараторит в трубку слишком бодрым голосом, словно встала уже пару часов назад. И по заполошному тону слышно, что Мелисса Барнс недалека от приступа истерики.

\- Доброго утра, Мел. Что-то случилось? - спрашивает он как можно спокойнее.

\- Боже. Я, кажется, переоценила свои силы, Джеймс. Готовка, потом нужно съездить забрать платье Хлои, и за тортом тоже заехать - я подруге заказывала. И...

\- Я могу чем-то помочь? Мне не сложно, и не отговаривайся. Ты уже позвонила мне. Первая, - напоминает Баки в трубку, водя пальцем по стеклу в кухне туда-сюда. Под подушечкой прохладно и еле слышно скрипит.

\- Джеймс, - вздыхает Мелисса. - Я никудышная мать, правда? 

\- Отставить, сержант, - улыбается Баки. - Ты самая лучшая мама на свете. Что там у тебя случилось? Если нужна помощь - я без проблем. Я надеюсь, всё в порядке?

\- О, да, конечно, - тут же успокаивает его Мелисса. - Не случилось ничего страшного. Просто я просила прийти сегодня няню - Хелен, знаешь, я иногда обращаюсь к ней за помощью, когда возникают срочные дела, и я не могу взять детей с собой. Но сегодня она отзвонилась и сказалась больной, а я просто не в состоянии переделать все дела, когда и Хлоя, и Джон бегают под руками. И сюрприза не получится, сам понимаешь...

\- Я могу посидеть с ними. Можем даже съездить по делам, только скажи адреса, и я всё устрою. Правда, Мел.

\- Джеймс, - выдыхает Мелисса с облегчением. - Я не знаю, как благодарить тебя, правда.

\- Шоколадный пирог с вишней, - отвечает Баки, и улыбка у него такая широкая, от уха до уха. - Ещё подойдут обнимания и поцелуй. Кажется, я вхожу во вкус.

Мелисса негромко смеётся на том конце линии.

\- Это не так сложно устроить. Правда, Джеймс, спасибо тебе. Ты меня просто спасаешь.

\- Буду через час-полтора. Нормально?

\- Через полтора вполне, не торопись, - соглашается Мелисса. Баки слышит какой-то монотонный топочущий шум. - Я буду ждать. А Хлоя уже прыгает и оттаптывает мне ноги. Кажется, она соскучилась.

Баки улыбается - тепло, и передаёт неугомонной ранней птахе Хлое привет. Он слышит, как она высоко смеётся и что-то болтает, и прикрывает глаза. Баки сбрасывает вызов, попрощавшись с Мелиссой, и только тогда осознаёт, что стоял у окна на кухне голый. Совсем. Он молниеносно проскальзывает взглядом по окнам дома напротив, но все они выглядят зашторенно и сонно. Ладно. Ладно. Надо быть немного более приспособленным к жизни по утрам, думает он и заворачивается до пояса в полупрозрачную штору. А потом раздумывает ещё несколько мгновений и набивает сообщение Наташе. Он не ошибается - та отвечает почти сразу, несмотря на раннее время. "Буду через час".

Конечно, Наташа не предлагала свою помощь. Но она так покровительственно изрекла как-то раз: "Не будешь справляться - позвони. Может, я придумаю, чем помочь", что это крепко въелось в память. И вот теперь она отвечает почти сразу, и хоть в её сообщении пара колючих подковырок по поводу парня без личного транспорта, она соглашается приехать. И Баки, даже если не сможет в этом признаться напрямую, очень ей благодарен за это. 

Он мысленно пожимает самому себе руку - разрулил проблему. Теперь у него есть Наташина машина. И есть Наташа, которая поможет с малышами, потому что сама хочет этого, даже если и не признается никогда. Они, наверное, в чём-то похожи, смеётся он про себя. А ещё есть Стив - которого надо пойти разбудить - со своим харлеем, и его можно будет отправить за платьем Хлои. Адрес уже пришёл сообщением от Мелиссы. Сама Мелисса пусть спокойно готовит все эти вкусности, от одного запаха которых слюна начинает течь в пару раз быстрее, заполняя рот. В особенности - шоколадно-вишнёвый пирог, который он так любит, потому что это просто взрыв вкусовых рецепторов и праздник желудка. Когда он ест его, малодушно признаётся самому себе, что выдержал бы питание одним пирогом в течение долгого-долгого времени.

Он считает, что хорошо справился, и испытывает что-то очень странное, разложив всё по полочкам. Решать бытовые, а не тактические и не боевые задачи, определённо приносит удовлетворение и чувство спокойствия. Такое тёплое и увесистое ощущение, которое греет изнутри и внушает уверенность. Он учится быть социальным - об этом говорила ему психолог полгода назад, и в начале осени он будет обязан повторить плановый визит к ней. Возможно, - хотя от мысли о посещении того вылизанного кабинета Баки крепче сжимает челюсти, - возможно, в этот раз ему будет что рассказать доктору Гренерс.

А насчёт побудки Стива у него есть пара идей. Баки улыбается плотоядно и, оставляя телефон в прихожей, просачивается обратно в спальню. До приезда Нат не меньше пятидесяти минут, и этого должно хватить.

********

\- Я хотел сказать, что горжусь тобой, - Стив крепко обнимает Баки за шею, притягивая ближе, и он с самого утра уже весь потный и непристойно грязный. И это его совершенно не волнует. - Но это не совсем то слово, понимаешь?

\- Замолчи, - бубнит Баки в подушку, а сам улыбается - довольно и расслабленно. - Серьёзно, Стив, замолчи. Я просто предложил свою помощь. Я люблю Хлою и Джо, и Мелиссу, и это вообще-то нормально...

\- Я понимаю, - кивает Стив сам себе, - но раньше ты бы...

\- Раньше уже прошло, - твёрдо говорит Баки. - Как раньше уже не будет.

На тумбе рядом со Стивом лежит, лениво помаргивая зелёным индикатором, тревожный маячок для срочного вызова. Он не активировался уже несколько недель после того случая под Вашингтоном.

\- Как раньше уже не будет, - тихо, словно откусывая маленькими кусочками на пробу, повторяет Стив в задумчивости, а потом вдруг говорит: - Я с удовольствием помогу, заеду за платьем Хлои или что там ещё нужно. Но для начала я должен заскочить в штаб к Марии.

\- Зачем? - с интересом спрашивает Баки.

\- Она давно просила сделать характеристики на новичков.

\- Я не делал никаких характеристик, - непонимающе говорит Баки, смещаясь в сторону Стива.

\- Я, эм... - Стив смущается, когда Баки совсем поворачивается к нему лицом, опираясь на локоть, и смотрит в упор.

\- Ты - что?

\- Я сделал характеристики за тебя тоже, - говорит он, покрываясь розовыми пятнами на скулах и шее. Уши уже малиновые - они всегда сдают его первыми.

\- Какого чёрта, Стив? - раздражённо шипит Баки. - Перестань меня опекать. Я сам в состоянии справляться со своей работой.

\- Я знаю, - Стив смотрит прямо и обезоруживающе улыбается. Притягивает Баки ближе за плечи, оглаживает примиряюще. - Я знаю, и ты отлично справляешься со всем. Просто...

\- И когда ты вообще успел сделать характеристики на оба подразделения? - удивлённо щурится Баки, не давая договорить. Его волосы - коротко стриженные по бокам и на затылке, с беспокойным растрёпанным вихром сверху (это всё, на что хватило умения Стива) - превращают его в какого-то незнакомого и одновременно слишком родного, совершенно невозможного, очень горячего парня. Стив только смотрит своим тёплым взглядом, и... у Баки не выходит обижаться на него дольше пяти секунд.

\- Ну, - мнётся Стив, - ночью.

\- Ночью? - Баки удивляется совершенно искренне. Если вычесть часы бодрствования, они спали меньше шести часов. - Мог бы разбудить меня, раз так.

Стив смущается ещё больше. Точнее, не так. В его упрямом волевом лице, чётком и красивом, точно скульптурная лепка, не меняется ничего. Но вслед за ушами и щёки становятся совершенно красными. Баки забывает, как дышать.

\- Не мог.

\- Поче... - начинает Баки, и его вдруг осеняет. Он быстро оглядывает комнату. Точно. На небольшом столике рядом с мягким креслом у окна лежат две папки. Даже отсюда Баки различает тёмно-бордовую папку ЩИТа и поверх, непонятно откуда взявшийся в таком соседстве, небольшой скетч-бук. На нём аккуратно пристроены две современные ручки для рисования. Он сам подарил их Стиву на День Независимости. - Ах ты, - возмущается он и делает резкую попытку спрыгнуть с кровати, но Стив вцепляется в него мёртвой хваткой и нагло смеётся в поясницу. Дыхание щекочет обнажённую кожу, заставляя вздрагивать снова и снова. - Какого чёрта, отпусти, - требует Баки, но если Стив обхватил своими ручищами - вырываться дохлый номер. - Я должен это увидеть.

\- Ты не должен, - с явной широченной улыбкой отвечает Стив, не ослабляя хватки. Баки делает вид что соглашается, вздыхает и укладывается на место, будто бы успокаивается. Но как только хватка ослабевает совсем немного, выворачивается, выкручивается лаской, рывком спрыгивает с кровати и через красивый гимнастический кувырок оказывается у столика.

\- Мухлёвщик, - смеётся Стив, оказываясь половиной тела на полу, но разве за Баки успеешь? - Бак... эй.

Он говорит всё тише и уже не смеётся, потому что Баки перелистывает страницы в скетчбуке, и с каждой страницей делает это всё медленнее, а лицо его становится совершенно нечитаемым, только глаза смотрят чересчур внимательно и самые кончики ушей горячее рассвета - Стив так взволнован, что в горле пересыхает.

\- Я серьёзно так выгляжу, после... после, - Баки мотает бионической рукой со скетчбуком, так и не выговорив.

Стив молчит - язык вообще отказывается шевелиться - и не может смотреть в ответ на вопросительно-строгий взгляд. Изогнутая бровь Баки вбивает в него гвозди по живому. Если честно, ему хочется сквозь землю провалиться. И дело не в обнажённом Баки - подстриженном, потрясающе красивом, так сильно похожем на себя из прошлого - в рассветных лучах посреди его - _их_ \- спальни. Он просто забыл убрать свой скетчбук подальше. Разве он один виноват, что последние пару дней рисует Баки именно _таким_?

\- Извращенец, - припечатывает Баки, и Стиву снова становится до одури смешно. Почему-то перед глазами разворачивается воспоминание из их детства, когда именно это слово Стив сказал Баки - кажется, им было по двенадцать, - в ответ на предложение подсмотреть за девчонками в женской раздевалке после физкультурной пробежки. Баки тогда изо всех сил выделывался - то ли перед девчонками, то ли перед Стивом, но дверью по носу они в итоге получили на пару.

\- Я знаю, - смеётся Стив, и внутри у него повторяется много раз, тише и тише - _Я знаю, знаю, знаю..._ \- Иди сюда, - говорит он Баки и тянет навстречу руку. Баки откладывает скетчбук на столик и идёт.

********

Стив водит по бионическим сочленениям на плече пальцами так осторожно и наверняка нежно, что Баки, лежащий рядом на животе, думает, что никогда не признается Стиву. Не признается, что не чувствует ничего. На самом деле, он и пальцами чувствует не очень, смутные тени былых, наполненных тактильностью, ощущений. Но всё, что выше, просто пластины мёртвого металла. Он, конечно, ощутит и очень ярко, если вогнать между пластин отвёртку или нож, или закоротить сервоприводы. Но это другое. Баки смотрит на то, как трогает его плечо Стив, словно намеренно не касаясь живой кожи рядом, и мучительно пытается представить, как чувствует. И в какой-то момент ему на самом деле кажется, что да. Лёгкие, невесомые касания. Он бы чувствовал их именно так.

\- Тебе она нравится? - спрашивает он тихо у Стива, и тот сначала смотрит вопросительно, а потом невесело хмыкает. Он и сам не понял, что уже который раз проводит пальцами по контуру красной звезды.

\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Стив. - Это русские рисовали?

Баки кивает. Ему на самом деле очень нравится смотреть, как Стив трогает его руку. Больше её никто - _никто_ \- не трогает, только для планового осмотра боеспособности или калибровки, и никогда - вот так. Хотя он вспоминает, что дети тоже совершенно запросто хватали его за бионическую ладонь. Висели на железе пластин, как пара надоедливых обезьянок. Баки улыбается. И думает, что это, всё же, другое.

\- Ты... словно не держишь на них зла, - роняет Стив задумчиво.

Баки молчит и изо всех сил заставляет себя чувствовать. Он несколько раз срывался и пытался свести эту звезду. Её не брало ничто. Ни растворители, ни наждачка, ни острые лезвия. Какая-то особенная краска, въедавшаяся в металл намертво. Свести невозможно. Если только перерисовать сверху. Баки невесело ухмыляется и вдруг думает, что вся его нынешняя жизнь - это отчаянная и дикая попытка "перерисовать сверху". 

\- Это было не самое плохое время, - ровно отвечает он Стиву. И он не обманывает.

Стив молчит, продолжая осторожно водить по пластинам и стыкам возле звезды. Рука безмолвствует - Баки расслаблен, и сервоприводы почти не слышно.

\- Ты мне расскажешь когда-нибудь? - тихо спрашивает Стив с какой-то обречённой серьёзностью. Он не поднимает глаз, а Баки смотрит - смотрит на него жадно. Но не пролезть под тени от густых ресниц.

\- Когда-нибудь, - честно обещает он, и Стив кивает в ответ, светлея лицом.

Вдруг раздаётся звонок в дверь - резкий и до того неожиданный, что Баки подпрыгивает из положения лёжа.

\- Чёрт. Сколько времени прошло? Это Нат, наверное.

Он слетает с кровати и, прыгая, натягивает на голое тело мягкие домашние штаны, пытается отыскать взглядом футболку. Первым её находит Стив и точно перекидывает прямо в руки через кровать.

\- Я в душ тогда, - говорит он Баки с лёгкой улыбкой. Встаёт, лениво потягиваясь кверху всем телом, перекатывая мышцы, и шлёпает босиком по паркету в сторону ванной.

Баки смотрит ему в... э, спину и думает - чёртов ты позер, Стив Роджерс.

Резкий трезвон повторяется, и Баки отмирает, спешит в коридор, чтобы открыть.

\- Господи... обалдеть, - ошарашенно выдыхает Наташа, когда он впускает её в квартиру. - Твои волосы.

\- Мне идёт? - улыбается Баки, встряхивая стоящей кверху чёлкой и в два рывка натягивая домашнюю мятую футболку на белый литой живот. В ванной за его спиной громко шумит вода.

\- Ты даже как будто помолодел, - Наташа смотрит на него с недоверием, но потом всё же улыбается. 

\- Лет на семьдесят? - весело хмыкает Баки, и Наташа в ответ хихикает - в своей привычной мурлыкающей манере.

Они проходят на кухню, Наташа устраивается прямо на широком подоконнике между распахнутых створок, подтягивает колено наверх. На ней ладные и почти строгие светлые брюки и красивая рубашка с коротким рукавом - по ней разлетелись диковинные яркие птицы. Такие же яркие, как блики в рыжих волосах. Она смотрит наружу с интересом, иногда искоса поглядывая на хлопочущего у плиты Баки. С улицы тянет утренней свежестью, сбоку колышется полупрозрачная штора.

\- У нас есть немного времени? - спрашивает она. - Я бы кофе выпила.

\- Нальёшь сама? - спрашивает Баки, показывая подбородком на одинокую джезву посередине плиты. Кофе в ней как раз на порцию. - В холодильнике есть джем и паста, хлеб около тостера. Хозяйничай.

Наташа кивает, спрыгивает с подоконника и идёт к шкафу за кружкой. Она всегда выбирает одну и ту же, но Баки никогда не спрашивает - почему, давно уже записав в "Наташины любимые". Просто выглядит странно, но от этого немного теплеет внутри - факт того, что она точно знает, где у них кружки. И ложки, и всё остальное. Он оставляет её на кухне одну ненадолго, чтобы переодеться в выходной вариант одежды в спальне. Он почти готов ехать за детьми.


	11. Chapter 11

У Наташи есть небольшой секрет.

Ну как, секрет, улыбается Наташа, когда об этом думает. Мелочь, на самом деле, ничего не значащая блажь.

Когда её завербовали работать в Штатах, попала она под командование очень забавного человека. Ни ранг, ни звание его не имеют никакого значения, сейчас он сед, как лунь, нянчит внуков и ловит форель где-то на Аляске, куда подался после отставки.

Но вот с юмором у него было всё в порядке. Первым подарком, который она, юная и горячая, специальный русский агент, получила от него на Рождество, была... пижама. Хорошая хлопчатобумажная пижама из штанов и рубахи на тонких пуговицах, с бирочкой "Сделано в Китае". Во времена Советов это означало - добротно и на века. И Наташа даже прониклась, особенно после слов, сказанных параллельно с подарком - "в нашем деле очень важно, чтобы было удобно и тепло спать. А то спать-то нам порой мало выпадает". Вот только когда развернула подарок дома, заметила деталь - была пижама вся в мелких кругляшах с полосато-звёздной символикой.

Наверное, как американский флаг, подумала тогда Наташа, пожав плечами.

Это намного позже она узнала о Капитане Америка и оценила подкол. А в самом начале знакомства с пижамой... просто постирала, высушила и стала спать. Тряпка оказалась до того удобной, что сон в ней приходил мгновенно. И никаких ночных кошмаров.

Пижама с множеством щитов Капитана Америка прожила в спальне Наташи без малого семь лет. Семь. Она не вытягивалась. Не выцветала от стирок. Она была бы вечная, да немного подвела ткань - истончилась в некоторых местах постоянных складок и почти прохудилась. Но и тогда Наташа, наученная не самым счастливым детством, не смогла её выкинуть. Пижама была любовно выстирана, сложена и таскалась с Наташей по всем её официально-конспиративным квартирам и даже по миссиям, если те были плановые и предполагали отдельный номер в отеле. В гражданском чемодане Наташи для талисмана был отведён специальный плоский карман.

Эта пижама положила начало тщательно скрываемому Наташиному увлечению. Мании даже, если быть честной перед самой собой. Её едва сдерживаемо вело от всяких милых мерч-штук с символикой Капитана Америка. Брелоки, магниты, ручки, записные книжки... кухонные мелкие штуки, над которыми сначала полчаса ломаешь голову - зачем вообще эта хрень нужна, но ведь хочу-хочу-хочу, а значит, нужна, и Наташа всегда тяжело вздыхает в этот момент, и всё равно всегда сдаётся самой себе. В конце концов, в жизни не так уж и много радостей. Раз в месяц она стабильно позволяет себе какую-нибудь ерунду. (Последними были куплены пайетки для украшения ногтей в виде щита Кэпа, и Наташа, поглядывая на них вот уже несколько дней с нарастающим зудом в ладонях, задумывается - не будит ли это слишком? Хотя она предполагает, что мужчины в её окружении вообще склонны не замечать детали женского маникюра - не тот формат.)

После той пижамы Наташа покупала себе новую каждый год, если не чаще - почему-то в Китае резко разучились шить. Но она упрямо покупала и покупала себе разные вариации - с щитом во всю грудь, пижаму, стилизованную под костюм Кэпа, просто сине-красную полосатую пижаму в белых звёздах. Ни одна не была столь же мила сердцу, как первая, с которой всё и началось.

Об её невинном (и боже, просто страшно представить, как полыхнёт штаб, если хоть кто-то пронюхает) хобби никто не догадывался. Но тем больше её грели два комплекта детских мягких пижамок, которые она недавно выискала в интернете в подарок Хлое. Малышка, кажется, всецело разделяла её мерч-манию, и Наташа решила сделать ей приятно таким нехитрым способом. Ну и себе тоже, что скрывать.

Пижама продавалась комплектом. Первая шла со щитами Капитана Америка и была очень похожа на её, Наташину, с которой всё началось. Вторая была чёрная и... с рукавом в виде принта бионической руки, с красной советской звездой на плече. Если брать обе, на сайте полагался подарок в виде кожаного портмоне с символикой Кэпа, и... Наташа просто не смогла устоять.

Она улыбается, раздумывая обо всём этом, пока Баки закрывает за ними дверь квартиры, и только поэтому не замечает, как из соседней двери на лестницу выходит старушка в очках.

\- Ох, простите, пожалуйста! - тут же спохватывается Наташа, едва не зашибив пожилую леди. - Я задумалась, обычно со мной такого не происходит.

\- Ничего страшного, милая,- отвечает миссис Лауфиц - а это была именно она. - Джеймс, дорогой, не познакомишь меня со своей спутницей?

Смотрит она при этом так, словно просчитывает вероятности увидеть и Наташу, и Джеймса в чём-то элегантном и беспросветно подвенечном. Их обоих передёргивает от ассоциации.

\- Это Наташа. Коллега. Нат, это Роза, наша великолепная соседка и хороший друг, - улыбается Баки уголками губ. А потом растягивает улыбку искреннее. Его осеняет. - Роза, мы едем сейчас к Мелиссе, хотим забрать Хлою и Джона прогуляться, чтобы разгрузить Мелиссу с частью дел. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы составить нам компанию? Если нет, я закажу такси на половину четвёртого, самую красивую и надёжную машину.

\- А какая машина у твоей очаровательной коллеги? - хитро прищурившись, вдруг спрашивает миссис Лауфиц, разглядывая Наташу с интересом. Баки понимает. Он и сам порой ловит себя на разглядывании. Нат весьма эффектна и умеет выгодно преподнести себя и в гражданской одежде (с распиханным под тканью минимальным арсеналом), даже когда не бывает затянута в чёрную кожу и кевлар форменного костюма, как в военную модификацию корсета.

\- Феррари Ф 430, мэм, - рапортует Наташа с мягкой улыбкой.

Миссис Лауфиц делает вид, словно глубоко задумалась. Но в выцветших глазах прямо за стёклами очков блестит задоринка, и Баки может поклясться, что Роза отлично понимает, о какой именно машине речь.

\- Что ж, - притворно вздыхает миссис Лауфиц, - думаю, мне подойдёт. Вы сможете подождать несколько минут? Я переоденусь и захвачу подарок.

Баки кивает и смеётся - тихо и хрипло, сотрясаясь плечами. По его ощущениям, внутри расщёлкивается и звонко разбивается о ступени старой лестницы ещё один тяжёлый замок.

\- Никак не могу привыкнуть к тебе, Джеймс. Вроде, ещё вчера видела со стрижкой, но сегодня снова как в первый раз, и раз от раза тебе идёт больше, - говорит миссис Лауфиц и скрывается, наконец, за дверью.

Баки хмыкает, стоит ещё секунду, улыбаясь в пустоту, а затем спешит сбежать по ступеням вслед за Наташей.

********

\- Какие у нас планы? - спрашивает Наташа, пока они сидят в салоне феррари с открытыми настежь окнами и ждут миссис Лауфиц.

Баки задумывается. Он ещё не успел подумать об этом. Ненадолго улетает мыслями в своё детство. Им было весело без особенных развлечений. Они со Стивом сами себе были развлечения. Мысль ощутимо отдаётся в голове, теплом расплывается по вискам.

\- Можно свозить их в Бруклинский парк, - задумчиво говорит он. - Там есть аттракционы и площадки, Хлоя будет...

Наташа соглашается - хорошее место и недалеко, так тому и быть. И пока Баки говорит, расписывая возможные плюсы парка на берегу реки, она смотрит на него сбоку. На коротко выбритый висок, на то, как аккуратно и любовно выстрижена вся зона до верхней линии волос. Мастерски. И вдруг видит - за ухом, чуть пониже раковины, тень словно от проходящего синяка. Её бровь непроизвольно изгибается, и всего неделю назад она бы уже с осторожностью, но полезла трогать пальцами на предмет припухлости и стала выяснять, кто его приложил или укусил, и не нужно ли в срочном порядке искать антидот. Но не сегодня, нет. За последние дни в Баки что-то встаёт с ног на голову, или, если говорить правильнее, наоборот - с головы на ноги; что-то переворачивается так, что от Баки фонит нещадно. Она не хочет докапываться - чем именно, и какой природы эти волны, но пальцами этот след за ухом - там, где в зеркало не видно - трогать уже не хочется, как и бежать за антидотами. И она ещё жаждет полюбопытствовать, подначить дружески - оу, Барнс, кто тебя так разукрасил? Познакомишь с этой красоткой? - просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, на то, как вздрогнет, на то, что начнёт говорить, - но потом внезапно вспоминает про свою пижаму, и... А, пусть их. Не её дело, что и у кого происходит за закрытыми дверями. Тем более, если оба - а она на наблюдении собаку съела - совершенно довольны происходящим.

\- Что? - хмуря бровь, внезапно спрашивает развернувшийся лицом Баки.

\- Ничего, - улыбается она как можно проще и искреннее. - А вон и Роза.

Баки тут же выходит из машины и откидывает своё сидение, чтобы галантно придержать за руку невозмутимую старушку в строгом летнем платье и шляпке, пока она вместе с кожаным ридикюлем размещается на заднем кресле низкого спорткара.

********

\- Боже! Роза, Нат, - всплескивает руками Мелисса, когда они втроём оказываются за её дверью. - Проходите! Как же неожиданно, что вы все вместе, но я так рада вас видеть, меня с самого утра дети совсем заму...

\- Дядя Дзе-е-еймс! - вопит Хлоя, топоча ножками по паркету, и с разбегу запрыгивает Баки на руки, обхватывает пятками за бока, а руками - за шею. - Пливет! А у меня день лождения! Меня мама в этот день лодила, так Джон сказал. И ещё мне должны далить подарки. Мне и маме. Где мой подалок? - она отлипает от его шеи, отстраняется и вдруг спрашивает: - А где твои волосики?

Роза и Наташа не удерживают улыбок и негромко смеются.

\- Я, эм... - теряется Баки, потому что Хлоя такая маленькая и почти ничего не весит - в его руках, требовательно заглядывает в глаза, осматривает критически, так, что неожиданно становится понятно - в его жизни появилась женщина, к встрече с которой он будет всегда внутренне и внешне готовиться. Чтобы соответствовать. Давненько с ним такого не случалось. - Мне было с ними неудобно, и дядя Стив обстриг их.

Хлоя рассматривает его ещё пару секунд с суровым прищуром, а потом улыбается и кивает:

\- И плавильно, что обстлиг. Так намного лучше. У тебя есть ушки. А я думала, что их нет.

Баки вздыхает и улыбается, целует в лоб почти что племянницу, если закрыть глаза на пару поколений между ними, и осторожно опускает её на пол. Серьёзно говорит:

\- Собирайся. Бери Джона, рюкзак, своих медведей, и едем в парк. Это будет первый подарок. Я обещаю подарить тебе много-много подарков сегодня.

Хлоя взвизгивает, подпрыгивает на месте и снова уносится - теперь в обратном направлении.

\- Проходите, пожалуйста, - говорит Мелисса, неловко переминаясь под аркой, разделяющей прихожую и холл. - Я так глупо себя чувствую. Не могу сегодня с ними управиться, они с самого утра перевозбуждённые какие-то. У меня уже голова трещит. Пойдёмте на кухню, я вас хотя бы кофе с кексом угощу.

Они проходят через арку по краю гостиной в кухню. Роза оглядывается с одобрением - ей тут явно нравится. В квартире чисто и убрано. Очень уютно, всё пропитано эмоциональным теплом хозяев. Идеальную картину делают несколько реальнее растянутые по полу из детской комнаты игрушки - словно там случился игрушечный потоп, и волны из вагончиков, частей лего и фигурок динозавров добило даже до массивного овального стола в гостиной.

На кухне царство умопомрачительных ароматов в самых странных их сочетаниях - сдобность сладкого бисквита переплетается с пряным густым духом жареного мяса, скручивается в нечто неделимое и зависает под потолком. За стойкой сидит Джон - в пижаме, взлохмаченный - и почему-то сердито ест хлопья с молоком. Они на три голоса приветствуют, одновременно желая приятного аппетита.

\- Доброе утро, - хмуро отвечает Джон, на что получает лёгкий подзатыльник от Мелиссы и строгую выволочку:

\- Молодой человек, разве уместно здороваться таким тоном?

Джон вздыхает. Кладёт ложку рядом с глубокой тарелкой, приглаживает волосы и застёгивает пижаму на все пуговицы. Потом поднимает голову и нейтрально, но всё же более дружелюбно произносит:

\- Доброе утро, тётя Роза, доброе утро, Наташа. Доброе утро, дядя Джеймс.

\- Молодчина, - Мелисса проводит рукой по непослушным тёмным волосам, и Джон сильнее наклоняется к тарелке с хлопьями. - Папа бы гордился тобой.

Джон продолжает хлебать завтрак. И Баки, конечно, могло показаться, но он различил в бурчании под нос "папы больше нет". Он хмурится на мгновение и подходит ближе, опирается на стойку бёдрами. Наташа с Розой мгновенно окружают работающую духовку и плиту, на которой всё дымит, бурлит и испускает эти невероятные ароматы, обсуждая будущее меню. Оценив ситуацию, Баки проскальзывает рядом и устраивается на соседнем с Джоном стуле. Удерживает самое нейтрально-незаинтересованное выражение лица, цапает пригоршню арахисовых орешков из вазочки посреди стойки и принимается методично их уничтожать.

\- Что стряслось? Выкладывай, - проговаривает Баки неожиданно и очень тихо где-то между пятнадцатым и двадцатым орехом. Джон отвлекается от хлопьев и поворачивается к нему, но Баки продолжает смотреть прямо. - Эй, не пялься. Это же секретная информация. Ты не должен привлекать внимание, - говорит он, едва шевеля губами, и закидывает в рот ещё арахиса.

Джон вздыхает еле слышно и возвращается к хлопьям. Он продолжает есть так же, как Баки - жевать орешки, и Баки уже мысленно морщится и готовится отвесить себе затрещину за проваленную миссию, как Джон всё же открывает рот и говорит куда-то в тарелку:

\- Только что, перед вашим приходом, звонила будущая классная. Я ведь в школу иду с сентября. Уже в понедельник. Мама давно место выбивала в определённой школе, которая неподалёку с тренировочным бассейном.

\- Понял. И что критичного в звонке классного руководителя? - интересуется Баки.

\- Она сказала кое-что важное. Первая неделя у них проходит в форме знакомства преподавательского состава и семей первогодок, там какой только фигни не планируется - фестиваль творчества, концерт, разные встречи. Она спросила, сможем ли мы поучаствовать в день отца, в следующий четверг, а мама была такая радостная, что нас взяли именно в ту школу, что не поняла толком вопроса и согласилась. А потом сидела и минут десять переживала, что ей теперь делать. Чувствую, прослыву дураком в первый же день, - вздыхает Джон и вяло ковыряется в хлопьях. Те уже совсем размокли и выглядят довольно сопливо.

\- Это проблема решаемая, я думаю, - выдаёт Баки, раздумывая несколько секунд. - А тебе следовало бы быть более снисходительным к маме. Она очень старается для вас с Хлоей.

Джон морщится.

\- Да знаю я, знаю. У нас лучшая в мире мама...

\- Значит, ещё что-то? - понятливо уточняет Баки. Он быстро оглядывается - Роза уже пристроилась у шкворчащей сковородки с лопаточкой, на ней кремовый с рюшами фартук. Наташа нарезает кекс рядом на деревянной доске, а Мелисса аккуратно разливает кофе. И они говорят-говорят-говорят о чём-то, что Баки идентифицирует как "женские разговоры". Не важно. Джон сутулится и словно опускает нос ещё ниже к тарелке. Того и гляди - утонет кончиком в молоке.

\- Она зачитала предварительный список детей в моём будущем классе. 

\- И? Что с ним не так?

\- Дэн Малкольм, - только и говорит Джон. Баки смутно припоминает.

\- Тот мальчик из плавательной школы, который тебя достаёт?

Джон сжимает кулаки на столешнице и закусывает губу.

\- Придурок. Ненавижу его. А теперь ещё и учиться вместе...

Баки вздыхает и легонько хлопает Джона по плечу. Ободряюще - как он надеется. Стив часто делал так для него.

\- Нужно держаться, Джон, - говорит он. - Бывает, случаются вещи, которые сами расставляют всё по местам. А если нет - ты справишься в любом случае. Не поддавайся на провокации. Ему надоест твоё бездействие, и он оставит тебя в покое. Вот увидишь.

Джон еле заметно кивает, не разжимая зубы. Сзади подходит Наташа и ставит на стойку тарелку с кексом. Он торчит во все стороны тёмными бусинами изюма.

\- О чём шепчетесь, мальчики? - хитро спрашивает Наташа, и Джон не может не улыбнуться в ответ на её лучезарную улыбку. Баки понимает его, у него тоже не всегда получается игнорировать.

\- Это секретная информация, - выдаёт Джон и кладёт последнюю ложку с хлопьями в рот.

********

\- Ты задумчивый сегодня, - говорит Наташа, когда они неторопливо едут к парку в сторону Бруклинского моста. Хлоя с Джоном мирно сидят сзади в переставленных из эскалэйда креслах и глазеют по сторонам в низкие окошки, здесь совсем недалеко, и Наташа надеется, что они не успеют заскучать. Роза наотрез отказалась ехать с ними, то ли на самом деле пожелав помочь Мелиссе с готовкой, то ли все же приняв их за романтически настроенную пару. Наташу эта несгибаемая черта в старушке по-доброму забавляет.

Баки оборачивается от окна и смотрит на неё своим облегчённым вариантом пробирающего сканирующего взгляда. Словно раздумывает, стоит ли открываться, стоит ли говорить вообще хоть что-нибудь. И Наташа с удивлением понимает, что раньше, пару месяцев назад, точно бы не ответил. Даже головы не повернул бы. А она бы и не стала спрашивать. Смысл? Но она спросила, и Баки смотрит на неё, и он собирается ответить - Наташа осознает это по чему-то неназванному, но заметно теплеющему на дне глаз. Джеймса всё чаще хочется называть на манер Стива - "Баки". Удивительно, как такому, как он, как бывшему _агенту_ может подходить такое дурашливое и во многом детское прозвище. "Джеймс" ложится на язык неповоротливо, хотя это установленная им самим граница, которую он пока не отменял. "Баки" просится с языка тем естественнее, чем дольше взгляд Барнса остаётся живым, играющим и странно-тёплым. Всё же человека делают глаза, думает Наташа. Кто бы что ни говорил, но глаза выдают, глаза рассказывают без слов. Глаза выбалтывают самые сокровенные тайны, если дать им хоть немного воли. Они светятся и наполняют лицо одухотворением. У Наташи уголок губ тянется вверх, и она позволяет себе кривоватую улыбку.

\- Мы едем сейчас по улицам, которые я не узнаю; хотя мы определённо бродили тут со Стивом в детстве, да и позже я... передвигался по ним не раз, - негромко говорит Баки.

\- Не удивительно, - пожимает плечами Наташа, мягко сбрасывая скорость и выворачивая на дорогу, ведущую прямиком к пристани. - Прошло много лет.

\- Я не об этом, - замечает Баки, снова отворачиваясь к окну и рассматривая проплывающий мимо светофор, перекрёстки и витрины небольших магазинчиков на первых этажах. Наташа напрягается на несколько мгновений - ей кажется, что всё. Больше он ничего не скажет. Но Баки вдруг продолжает:

\- Я говорю о разных позициях видения. О том, насколько по-разному воспринимается одно и то же различными людьми. Я ведь часто бывал тут на миссиях, когда был подконтролен ГИДРе. Я знаю Нью-Йорк, пожалуй, лучше многих других городов. Я смогу добраться до нескольких секретных точек - заброшенные здания и склады, где можно отлежаться несколько дней и найти спрятанные боеприпасы или аптечку - даже если останусь без зрения или буду тяжело ранен. Я знаю местную систему канализации наизусть, Нат. И ты знаешь, я очень высоко оцениваю твои навыки, но я могу затеряться в любой момент так, что ты даже не поймёшь, когда именно и куда я делся. - Баки берёт паузу, но Наташа и не думает возражать. Она всё понимает и без объяснений. - Я просто задвигаю эти знания подальше как что-то, сейчас мне не нужное. Вообще не нужное. Намного интереснее просто сидеть и лупиться по сторонам, словно едешь тут впервые. Осторожно, красный.

Наташа вовремя притормаживает и старается не подать виду, что слова Баки достаточно остро заточены.

\- Когда ты ребёнок, - продолжает Баки, пока они стоят на светофоре, - ты видишь мир с особенной точки. И это не только рост - всё кажется больше и выше, основательнее, чем взрослому. Это внимание к особенным, только ребёнку понятным деталям. Это определённо страхи. Но и надежды. Готовность к чуду при каждом повороте за угол. И вместе с этим невнимательность и разбитые колени, - загорается зелёный, и Наташа трогается, боясь спугнуть хоть слово из откровенной речи. Баки замолкает ненадолго, но он явно намерен выговориться до конца. - Когда ты снайпер с вычищенными мозгами и кодами подчинения вместо личности, ты воспринимаешь город как сложную систему координат, путей отхода, удачных и неудачных лёжек и просто потенциально опасным или же безопасным набором вертикалей и горизонталей в определённых плоскостях, как навязанные условия, в которые тебя ставят принудительно. Вот цель. Вот город. Работай.

Баки смотрит вперёд, а потом смотрит на Наташу. Его взгляд не холодный, но и не обдающий теплом, как когда он с родственниками или Стивом. Не такой. Совсем немного, но Наташу это задевает. На мгновение.

\- А сейчас ты везёшь нас в Бруклинский Парк, и я понимаю, что бывал здесь тысячи раз, но верно и то, что я здесь впервые сегодня. Я смотрю по сторонам, не ребёнок, не снайпер. И мне вроде как нравится то, что я вижу. Всё совсем другое.

Наташа кивает и неслышно глотает загустевшую слюну. Она понимает его. Боже, как же хорошо она его понимает. Она покрепче сжимает руль пальцами с ярким маникюром. И на ноготках безымянных пальцев гордо блестят под слоем прозрачного лака щиты Капитана Америка. 

Они едут дальше молча, но Баки не перестаёт думать на вдруг поднятую тему. Мысли роятся в голове, они не вызывают дискомфорта или болей, но их странно много, и они насквозь пронизаны воспоминаниями.

В их со Стивом детстве они видели в Бруклине только те вещи, которые могли их, детей, заинтересовать. Дома казались жутко высокими, а Бруклин Бридж Парк - необъятным. Они со Стивом знали наперечёт все булочные, где их по вечерам могли угостить оставшейся нераспроданной выпечкой. Это смешно, наверное, но Стив всегда подходил к стеклянным дверям один - тощий и мелкий, этакий болезненный мальчик с блестящими глазами, прилизанными набок пшеничного цвета волосами, и сердобольные хозяйки отдавали ему черствеющую выпечку, ни о чём не жалея. Стив отлично справлялся со своей ролью, он сам её придумал и учредил, не позволяя Баки и на шаг приближаться. Словно понимал, что стоит ему, крепкому задиристому оболтусу, появиться рядом - и им едва ли выделят и пару рогаликов. Стив всегда был крайне рационален. Они знали точно, рядом с какими подворотнями не стоит даже проходить, потому что для двух голодных мальчишек с булками, завёрнутыми в полу рубашки, это почти стопроцентные неприятности от более старших ребят. Они как-то добирались до пристани и садились на самый конец пирса, и смотрели в сторону Манхэттена. Люди ходили там бесконечным потоком в вечернее время, и обычно никто внимания на них не обращал. А они сидели на деревянном настиле, свесив ноги, слушали крики чаек и хрустели выпечкой, кое-что разламывая на кусочки и кидая в воду. Чайки ждали с нетерпением, белёсыми росчерками носясь внизу, их собиралась целая куча-мала. Они дрались за хлебные шарики - ни он, ни Стив не были слишком щедры на подношения, сами обычно ходили с урчащими животами. Но им нравилось смотреть на копошение чаек. А Стив пытался кидать куски самым неловким, но у них всё равно отбирали большие и сильные.

Баки криво усмехается самому себе, снова поворачивая голову прямо. Совсем скоро они приедут. Хлоя сзади что-то горячо доказывает Джону. А Наташа молчит. Ему кажется, что она единственная, кто не Стив и кто может достаточно хорошо понять его.

Сидя на пирсе и жуя булки, они со Стивом воодушевлённо ждали волшебного момента. Им обоим нравилось смотреть на закат. Солнце словно накренялось и выливалось с неба в воду Ист-ривер, делая её алой, оранжевой, золотистой, сиреневой. И всё это быстрыми мелкими мазками из-за ряби по воде, как на картинах классических импрессионистов. Зрелище завораживало каждый раз и никогда не надоедало. А ещё Баки всегда втайне смотрел на Стива - урывками, искоса. Потому что Стив, в широко распахнутых глазах которого отражался закат, был неприлично прекрасен. До того, что даже у него - мальчишки - сердце щемило. Он до сих пор помнил это как что-то невероятное. Он плакал, когда вернул эти воспоминания. Точнее, когда они обрушились на него ледяными и одновременно кипящими потоками. Воспоминания из детства оказались очень важными, ключевыми, чтобы поднять со дна другие, более поздние и зрелые. И во всех, совершенно в каждом из них был Стив.

Баки вдыхает чуть глубже. Наташа уже заруливает на парковку у входа в Бруклин Бридж Парк и ищет свободное место. Выходной. Даже на стоянке не протолкнуться.

Его никогда не волновало количество Стива в его прошлой и нынешней жизни. Он не задумывался об этом ни разу. Присутствие это было естественным и нужным, необходимым, как воздух. Ты ведь не мучаешься идиотскими вопросами, почему дышишь. Даже представить невозможно, как иначе. Стив просто был рядом, потому что так и должно было быть с ними двумя.

\- Ула! - подаёт голос Хлоя, как только Наташа припарковалась и заглушила мотор. - Плиехали! Дядя Дзеймс, я хочу лозовую вату! И вон того летающего мишку! Мне мозно мишку сегодня?

Баки улыбается, выглядывая в окно "летающего мишку". Им оказывается гелиевый шарик, привязанный у ближайшего передвижного ларька с разнообразной привлекающей детей продукцией в стиле "мимо не пройдёте".

\- Можно, детка. Сегодня можно столько мишек, сколько захочется. Слово Джеймса Барнса.

********

Всё их гуляние в парке можно условно назвать "охота за медведями".

Хлоя едва успевает обзавестись летающим мишкой, как тут же отдаёт его брату, устремляя взгляд дальше, на киоск со сладкой ватой. "Впелёд, впелёд," - весело подгоняет она, убегая вперёд. Наташа только вздыхает и улыбается. Она возит - Барнс платит. Всё честно.

Потом с мишками наступает небольшой краткосрочный перерыв, и пока Хлоя с Джоном и даже Наташа едят вату, у Баки вдруг звонит старкфон. Единственный навороченный гаджет из нового времени, с которым он сработался по собственному направленному желанию.

\- Стив?

\- Бак, - раздаётся обрадованно-растерянное в трубке. - Я уже разобрался с делами и съездил за платьем. Оно очень красивое, не видел ничего подобного.

\- Тебе повезло, - улыбается Баки. - Первый ценитель Хлоиного платья. Что-то случилось?

Стив мнётся недолго, заставляя волноваться, но потом отвечает:

\- М, вообще-то, да... Тут такое дело... Тут неподалёку продавали шарики - такая цветастая добрая вывеска, я не смог мимо пройти...

\- М, - мычит Баки, закусывая губу, заставляя себя не смеяться. Он уже догадывается. Он знает такого Стива, когда тот что-нибудь чудит, как свои пять пальцев. - И?..

\- Короче, я купил огромную связку разноцветных гелиевых шаров... и теперь стою с ней на парковке возле мотоцикла и чувствую себя идиотом.

Баки не удерживается и прыскает. Наташа заинтересованно изгибает бровь.

\- Боже, Стив, - улыбается он широко. - Чем ты думал?

На самом деле забавно. Стив иногда очень сильно уходит то ли в свои мысли, то ли просто не придаёт окружающей реальности должного значения. И в итоге отчебучивает что-нибудь. Вот как с шариками и мотоциклом. Но намного ярче в голове Баки картинка, как крепкая широкоплечая фигура Стива с разноцветным облаком шаров над головой растерянно замерла на безлюдной парковке. Бедный.

\- Да не думал я, Бак, - отмахивается Стив. - Просто увидел и понял - должен купить и подарить их Хлое. Они такие яркие, праздничные. Настроение от одного взгляда поднимается.

Баки сглатывает и облизывается. Стив ворчит, но Баки упорно слышит в этом урчание. Будоражащее такое.

\- Стив, просто закажи такси. Мотоцикл со стоянки завтра заберёшь, не страшно, - советует он.

\- Уже заказал, - тихо хмыкает Стив в трубку. Баки расстёгивает пару верхних пуговок на рубашке.

\- Я-то думал, ты в безвыходной ситуации, - оборачивая слова низкими обертонами, совершенно на автомате отходя на шаг дальше и отворачиваясь к газонам, говорит Баки. - И зачем ты звонишь тогда?

\- Хм-м... Чтобы ты знал, что даже Капитан Америка иногда творит полную ерунду. Довольно часто, между прочим. Но обычно никто кроме лучшего друга не может его в этом поддержать или же хотя бы посмеяться. А мне иногда это надо. Чтобы без пафоса и по-домашнему. Я ведь только человек. Пускай и не самый обычный.

\- Стив, - прерывает Баки, потому что у него внутри уже всё подпрыгивает от тянущего напряжения. Последние дни он с ума сходит. Он оборачивается и видит, как Наташа с Хлоей разгоняют большую стаю голубей, и во взмахах крыльев то и дело мелькает расшитая разноцветными бабочками розовая кофточка Хлои и светлые летние брюки Наташи. Джон продолжает кормить птиц крупными хлебными крошками, и они возвращаются, а потом разлетаются от беготни и визгов снова и снова. Баки улыбается, внутри всё стремительно теплеет от этого зрелища. Но ещё ему мучительно сильно хочется оказаться рядом со Стивом сейчас, и просто с силой вжать в себя - в своё тепло, в крепость тела, в запах. Постоять немного. Потом отпустить и посмеяться друг над другом на пару. Но это всё потом, потом всё. - Ты тупица, - выдыхает он с закрытыми глазами первое, что на ум приходит. - Шарики и мотоцикл, это ж надо было додуматься, - снова хмыкает он, слыша, как Стив тоже усмехается в ответ. Это щекотно слушать. Баки улыбается и ёжится.

\- Спасибо, Бак. 

\- Обращайся. Теперь мне есть, чем донимать тебя. Я ведь не отстану.

\- О, да, - тянет Стив в динамике, и Баки ощущает нутром, как тепло он улыбается при этом. - Точно ведь не отстанешь, будешь каждый день припоминать...

\- И каждую ночь тоже, - тихо проговаривает Баки. Стив замирает с той стороны трубки, только дышит громко, и Баки тоже замирает - слова сами собой сорвались, жаркие, и надо бы остановиться прямо сейчас от греха подальше. Он закрывает глаза и усмиряет дыхание.

\- Кажется, моё такси, - говорит Стив севшим голосом. Баки только улыбается в ответ. Он знает - нет ещё никакого такси, но Стив стоит посреди безлюдной парковки с букетом разноцветных гелиевых шариков в руке, совершенно точно покрасневший от ушей до ключиц. Ключицы Стива, думает Баки, сглатывает и мысленно отвешивает себе затрещину. Перерыв. Им обоим нужен перерыв. - Отбой, встретимся через пару часов.

Баки нажимает на сброс и убирает старкфон в карман брюк. Последние дни его преследует навязчивая мысль, оформленная в физически ощутимые ноющие позывы тела. Он хочет любить Стива ещё больше. Ещё сильнее, если это хотя бы теоретически возможно. Он кипит.

Они незаметно доходят до ряда тиров, и тут у Хлои снова случается приступ "хочу вон того белого мифку справа в третьем ряду". Баки улыбается и кивает - ему не сложно. Его стрельба отвлекает и развлекает, стрельба позволяет сконцентрироваться и взять себя в руки, особенно если рядом с крестом прицела не маячит схлестнувшийся в рукопашной Стив.

В тир они заходят дважды. В первом Баки под оглушительные способности Хлои как болельщика отстреливается и забирает призом медведя. Предварительно, правда, приходится осмотреть винтовку и подправить у неё бионическими пальцами прицел. В другом случае попадания из неё можно было бы отнести скорее к чуду, чем к намеренной акции. Джон смотрит на это ровно и почти без интереса, и каждый раз немного вздрагивает от громких выстрелов. Баки хмурится от этого.

Во втором тире он предлагает пострелять Наташе.

\- Стрельба не мой конёк, - кокетливо поиграв бровями, отказывается она, но Баки это только подзадоривает, и он отстреливается снова, забирая в награду крупного белоснежного зайца. Внутри у него что-то странное и удивительное - пальцами ощущается как множество мелких и мягких при этом шариков. Баки долго мнёт живот зайцу, задумчиво вертя в руках, пока они идут в сторону аттракционов. А потом всё же вручает Наташе. Насовсем.

\- Йуху! - кричит десятью минутами позже неугомонная Хлоя, пока их вертит в центрифуге, трясёт на горках, сталкивает в машинках - до искр! - и крутит на подвесных качелях. Даже у Баки что-то ёкает внутри на первых аттракционах, но потом, конечно, перестаёт - организм быстро привыкает к предложенным нагрузкам. Но как это всё Хлоя и Джон - между прочим, оттаявший, наконец, - выдерживают, совершенно не понятно. Наташа после каждого аттракциона старательно поправляет разлетевшиеся во все стороны волосы, выглядя достаточно невозмутимо. Но при этом очень забавно. На "Тройной выворот" она с ними идти напрочь отказывается, а после запуска дьявольского агрегата Баки и сам не кривит душой, искренне размышляя, зачем вообще потащился сюда. Он даже серьёзно рассчитывает варианты отхода путём аварийного спрыгивания с многочисленными тормозящими перекатами через себя, но потом видит Хлою, а рядом с ней Джона, и их щёки так смешно раздувает в момент "выверта", они радостно вопят, а их глаза светятся незамутнённым детским счастьем, что он вдруг улыбается - и начинает смеяться, представляя, насколько же у него в те же моменты дурацкое выражение лица. 

После аттракционов нестерпимо хочется пить. А некоторым ещё и есть. Они берутся за руки с Хлоей, Джон отважно вышагивает впереди Наташи, совсем рядом, и выискивает кафе.

\- Мороженое!

\- Картошку фри.

\- Капучино и овсяное печенье.

\- Американо. Две чашки. И эклер. У вас есть эклеры? - спрашивает Баки, и когда официант в небольшом уличном кафе прямо неподалёку от лодочной станции кивает, заказывает ещё: - И два сока детям. Какие будете?

\- Яблочный, - сразу говорит Джон.

\- Моковный буду, - огорошивает Хлоя.

\- Морковного у нас нет, к сожалению, - отвечает официант. На его уличные джинсы сверху повязан длинный поясной фартук с карманами. Кажется, словно парень передвигается в макси-юбке, и Баки ненадолго залипает на колыхание и складки тёмно-серой ткани. 

\- Тогда помидоловый, - соглашается непритязательная Хлоя, официант кивает, и Баки не решается поинтересоваться у неё, насколько томатный сок сочетается с банановым мороженым.

\- Я в туалет. Кто со мной? - улыбается Наташа, поднимаясь с плетёного кресла.

\- Я пойду руки помою, - внезапно смущается Джон и уходит перед самым носом Наташи.

\- Вот же самостоятельный, - вздыхает она. - А ты не хочешь, сладкая? - обращается Наташа к Хлое.

Та только мотает головой. И тут же, резко переключаясь, смотрит куда-то в сторону за плечо Баки.

\- Дядя Дзеймс, смотли! Что это там такое?

Она вскакивает в кресла и спешит в ту сторону, но Баки ловко подхватывает её за ремешок летних хлопчатобумажных шорт-фонариков. Наташа закатывает глаза и уходит вслед за Джоном.

\- Куда ты понеслась без меня?

\- Там медведи! - оглушающе говорит Хлоя и тычет пальчиком. Глаза у неё горят. Баки вздыхает и оборачивается. И правда. Впритык к натянутой стенке уличного кафе стоит странный автомат, подобный Баки видит впервые. За стеклянной витриной внутри горой навалены мягкие игрушки, а по центру над ними с потолка автомата висит лапа, которая, если следовать логике, должна двигаться и хватать понравившуюся игрушку. - Побежали смотлеть!

Они идут и смотрят. Хлоя ходит вокруг - насколько позволяет притиснутый к стене бок - автомата не раз и не два, присматривается к содержимому. А потом ожидаемо изрекает:

\- Хочу вон того мишку. Полосатого.

Баки глубоко задумывается, выискивая названного медведя глазами.

\- Ты уверена, что он полосатый? Обычно полосатые тигры бывают, а не медведи.

\- Он полосатый, - настаивает Хлоя. - Вот же, смотри, - и тычет пальцем в стекло.

Баки приглядывается к куче и вычленяет наконец-то. Это и правда медведь. Он почему-то зелёный и в весёлую оранжевую полоску, но если Хлое он нравится, то почему бы и не попытаться.

\- Что вы тут делаете? - спрашивает почти бесшумно подошедший сзади Джон.

\- Собираемся вызволять медведя, - отвечает Баки. - Попробуешь?

Джон сначала смотрит на агрегат скептически, а потом всё же соглашается. Баки хлопает по карманам брюк. Мелочи совсем немного, но на их забаву хватит, наверное.

\- Я слышал, как мальчишки из секции говорили, что такие автоматы уже устарели. Из них зачастую невозможно хоть что-либо вытащить.

\- Может быть, да, а может, и нет, - задумчиво бурчит Баки, приглядываясь к джойстику. - Не попробуем - не узнаем. Хлоя, перестань вертеться, пожалуйста. Это отвлекает.

\- Хочу мифку! Хочу мифку! - трещит Хлоя, но носиться перестаёт.

Первый пробный заход над медведями Баки делает сам, попрощавшись с квотером, чтобы понять, какой принцип использовать для взаимодействия с этим механическим зверем. Металлическая лапа – точь-в-точь как остов его кисти, со смешком думает Баки, двигается немного неслаженно с чёткими сигналами джойстика, ходит рывками и поскрипывает. Он даже подцепляет что-то, но, не успев донести до кармашка-выхода, вываливает игрушку обратно в гору себе подобных. - Хм, крепко задумывается Баки. Понял. Значит, тактика такая...

Они с Джоном стоят перед светящимся нутром стеклянной витрины и негромко совещаются. Хлоя нетерпеливо стоит на носочках, прилепившись носом к стеклу, и удерживает зрительный контакт с зелёным в оранжевую полоску медведем. Наконец, приходит время от теории перейти к действиям.

\- Прошу, Джон, - говорит Баки, чуть отступая мальчику за спину, освобождая место перед джойстиком. - Мы всё равно достанем этого медведя. 

\- Слово Барнсов, - сурово кивает Джон и торжественно опускает в щель выданный квотер.

Спустя десяток подходов, вспотевшего по вискам Баки, сосредоточенно закусившего нижнюю губу Джона, посмеивающуюся рядом Наташу и рьяно болеющую то ли за металлическую лапу, то ли за дядю с братом Хлою, зелёный в оранжевую полоску медведь всё же оказывается у них в руках. И, пожалуй, счастливые глаза Хлои и счастливые объятия сразу для них двоих стоят этих мучений. В какой-то момент Баки малодушно подумал, что они не победят эту зверь-машину. Хорошо, что не опозорились. Можно выдохнуть. Давно уже обычный американо не казался ему столь божественно прекрасным.

\- Кажется, пора двигаться обратно, - говорит Наташа, пристально рассматривая зелёного медведя в объятиях Хлои. Она крепко держит его поперёк туловища и отпускать в ближайшем будущем явно не собирается. Даже ради удобства поедания мороженого. - Уже три.

Баки кивает и быстро набивает текст Мелиссе.

"Как обстановка? Запрашиваю возвращение на базу".

"Возвращение на базу - подтверждено. Обстановка располагает немного выпить", - приходит почти сразу.

Баки улыбается и поднимается с кресла, гибко потягиваясь кверху всем телом. Смотрит на солнце, бликующее по воде - пушистый жёлтый диск медленно покачивается, проплывая над шпилями высоток Манхэттена. Предпоследний день лета очень тёплый и полный самых приятных впечатлений.

********

Они только поднимаются на третий этаж дома Мелиссы, как дверь распахивается, и на пороге стоит Стив.

\- Дядя Стиви! - шумит Хлоя, выпутывается из руки Баки и бежит к Стиву, который присаживается перед ней на корточки. Хлоя запрыгивает на него сверху, обнимает за шею руками и за бока - ногами. Трюк тот же, что она проделала с Баки утром, и Баки отлично помнит, как приятно чувствовать в руках смешной вес маленького тёплого тельца.

\- Привет, сладкая. С Днём Рождения! - улыбаясь до ушей, говорит Стив куда-то в завитки золотистых волос на шее, и смотрит на Баки, на Джона, на Наташу - словно здоровается с ними всеми.

\- Ого! Как класиво! Шалики! - восторженно восклицает Хлоя, отстраняясь и всматриваясь за плечо Стиву. Там по всему потолку в прихожей рассыпаны разноцветные шары, наполненные гелием. И это так необычно и празднично, что на несколько мгновений завораживает. Баки загадочно улыбается, когда проходит в квартиру последним, цепляя макушкой свисающие вниз блестящие ленточки. Шариков тут столько, что не понятно, как Стив не улетел куда-нибудь от порыва ветра.

А потом начинается веселье.

Уже в кухне они здороваются с Сэмом, совершенно по-домашнему орудующему в сковороде деревянной лопаткой. Он шутливо пикирует в словесной форме с миссис Лауфиц на тему, какие же блины лучше - толстые или тонкие.

\- Конечно, классические тонкие блины, - говорит она, споро нарезая батон на деревянной доске. - В них можно и начинку завернуть, и на языке тают...

\- Но мэм, - возражает Сэм, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, - а как же мягкий ванильный вкус толстых блинов? Да, их не свернуть, пожалуй, но так вкусно макать в мёд или джем, или мазать сверху шоколадом!

\- Всё-то у вас, молодых, с ног на голову вывернуто, - вздыхает миссис Лауфиц.

\- Мэм, возможно, нам стоит устроить как-нибудь состязание и проверить утверждения опытным путём?

\- Боюсь, что победит дружба, - усмехаясь, шепчет Баки Стиву в самое ухо. - Всё равно сожрёт и тонкие, и толстые, ещё и добавки попросит.

Хлоя, вольготно сидящая в объятиях Стива, подслушивает и хихикает. Наконец, их замечают.

\- Принцесса! - Сэм откладывает лопатку и подходит ближе, берёт ладошку Хлои в свои тёмные пальцы и галантно целует. - С Днём рождения! Мой подарок, может, банален, но я на самом деле не в курсе, что сейчас дарят таким классным девчонкам, как ты. Посмотри, лежит на столе в гостиной.

Стив спускает Хлою на пол и уходит за ней смотреть подарок. И, проходя мимо, так трепетно и "случайно" касается бедра и поясницы Баки, что Баки ничего не может поделать с собой - мгновенно откликается.

\- Привет, - здоровается Сэм с Баки и Джоном, под мышкой которого зажат зелёный в оранжевую полоску медведь, крепим рукопожатием.

\- Спасибо, что пришёл и помогаешь, - кивает Баки.

\- Шутишь? Первый детский день рождения, на который меня позвали. Я не мог пропустить. А это что? - косится он на медведя.

\- Новый Хлоин любимчик, - смеётся Баки.

\- Мы его полчаса из автомата доставали, - серьёзно подтверждает Джон.

\- Да. Твоя племянница отличается редкостным и уникальным чутьём на эксклюзив. - Сэм рассматривает медведя с сомнением. Ясно-голубые стеклянные глаза с чёрными бусинками зрачков делают картину максимально полной.

Наташа сменяет Мелиссу у раковины и домывает крупные, мясистые листья зелёного салата, пока Мелисса уходит привести себя в порядок и, наконец, переодеться и уложить волосы. В гостиной она забирает с собой Хлою, которая не собирается выпускать из рук огромную тяжёлую Книгу Сказок с потрясающими яркими картинками и крупным шрифтом - подарок Сэма. По ощущениям, книга весит с половину Хлои, но девочку этот факт не останавливает.

\- Стив, накроете на стол? - просит Мелисса, проходя через гостиную к спальням. - Подключи Баки, он знает, где у меня что лежит. На десятерых.

Стив кивает и снова улыбается. На потолке у люстры, перекатываясь от лёгкого ветерка из раскрытых окон, покачиваются разноцветные шары. Стив быстро проходит вдоль стены, пока никого нет, и выглядывает наружу, оценивая обстановку. Здесь ничего не изменилось. Тихая улица, припаркованный под окнами Эскалэйд и незахламлённая лестница пожарного выхода. Ему нравится, как это выглядит. Безопасно.

********

Мелисса выходят с Хлоей из спальни, и они обе такие невыразимо красивые, что Баки на какое-то время отключается от реальности. Очень, очень красивые. И родные.

\- Не зря я забирал платье, - негромко говорит Стив рядом, выводя из транса.

\- Это точно, - медленно кивает Баки, не отрывая глаз от Хлои. Она похожа на зефирку со вкусом крем-брюле, думает он. Такого же цвета воздушное платье на нешироких лямках, пояс, вышитый чем-то блестящим. Стеклярусом, запоздало выдаёт предположение память. И лиф, украшенный множеством маленьких накрученных из ткани розочек. Бесподобно.

\- Тебе от Марии привет, кстати, - словно извиняясь, шепчет Стив, наклоняясь ближе. - Она сказала, что на первый раз прощает. Но в следующий раз просит делать резюме на команду самостоятельно.

\- Придурок, - беззлобно отвечает Баки.

\- Я не мог ей рассказать, почему сделал резюме за тебя.

\- Государственная тайна, - шепчет Баки и усмехается.

\- Именно, - соглашается Стив.

\- Давайте все за стол, - громко говорит Мелисса и спешит на кухню. Хлоя в это время подходит к столу и с любопытством стаскивает из вазочки маринованную оливку. Пробует, морщится вся, но проглатывает. Моя кровь, с удовольствием думает Баки. Он тоже не выплюнул бы, будь оно на вкус даже как дерьмо. Исключение только у потенциально ядовитого.

 

Через несколько минут они все сидят за столом тесным кругом и раскладывают наготовленные вкусности на тарелки. Баки особенно интересуют вон те огромные креветки под неопознанным соусом и салат со шпинатом. Ему нравится пробовать новое. Сейчас, когда можно. Когда он чувствует, и может позволить себе есть не потому, что нужно быть в форме, а потому, что хочет _наслаждаться вкусом_ , это совершенно особенное удовольствие.

В дверь звонят, когда они пьют вино и шампанское, желая Хлое множества и множества приятных вещей. Она улыбается в ответ, светя ровными мелкими зубками, и гоняет по тарелке с весёлым рисунком королевскую креветку.

Мелисса уходит открывать, и Баки идёт вместе с ней - тенью, ненавязчиво, и занимает лучшую позицию для быстрого реагирования в случае чего. На пороге женщина - высокая и худая, чуть постарше Мелиссы. За её руку держится девочка, ровесница Хлои.

\- Мари, проходите скорее! Умнички, что пришли, мы уже сели. Лиззи, детка, Хлоя очень ждала тебя. Давайте, давайте, не стесняйтесь. Это Баки, мой двоюродный брат. У нас сегодня тёплая компания, скорее садитесь за стол, - говорит и говорит Мелисса, закрывая дверь за соседкой сверху, единственной, с кем сдружилась в этом доме за несколько лет. Девочки ходят в один сад, Баки помнит. Он кивает как можно более дружески и даже пытается улыбнуться, но знает, что выходит не очень. Он ещё достаточно скован при близких контактах с незнакомыми людьми. Мари и Лиззи идут за Мелиссой в гостиную, а Баки ещё остаётся у двери и перепроверяет замки, выглядывает в глазок на лестничную клетку. Пусто. Интересно, Старк с мисс Поттс придут вообще?

********

Когда Тони с Пеппер всё же приходят, на столе уже дымится горячее, и Баки узнал бы аромат этого тушёного мяса из тысячи других. Дело в специях или чём-то ещё - он не знает. Но это определённо то же самое тушёное мясо, что ели они с Беккой в своём детстве по праздникам. От этого осознания он какое-то время сидит, заворожённо смотрит на блюдо с горячим и не сразу замечает Старка.

Тони, попадая в помещение, производит эффект световой бомбы. Вот только что всё было мило, доброжелательно и вполне по-семейному, как появляется Тони, и начинается _праздник_. Всё шипит, переливается бликами и пузырится, как молодое вино, Тони словно везде и сразу - командует огромному молчаливому детине сгрузить коробку - видимо, с подарком, потому что на ней объёмный бант - на диван, успевает пожаловаться на жару, поздравить с Днём Рождения Хлою, поцеловать ей руку, поздороваться со всеми, сделать комплимент Мелиссе, что-то шепнуть на ухо Джону, отчего мальчишка весь преображается, подколоть Стива, отодвинуть и задвинуть стул для Пеппер, уже присаживающуюся за стол рядом с миссис Лауфиц. Он успевает целомудренно подкатить к пожилой леди и - Баки не верит своим глазам - имеет в этом успех. Спустя пять минут после своего прихода он уже закадычный друг и душа компании, и Стив рядом посмеивается в кулак, а Баки просто закатывает глаза и хмыкает. Тони по-прежнему действует ему на нервы, но факт в том, что после тех ковыряний в руке в его Башне смиряться и воспринимать этого человека становится легче. Намного легче. И острое неприятное чувство, которое Баки всё же порой испытывает, вспоминая цель - Говарда Старка (хотя и ни с кем не говорил об этом ни разу с тех пор, как начал возвращаться) - вина за устранение родителей Тони почти не давит таким мёртвым, неподъёмным грузом на плечи каждый раз, когда Тони попадается на глаза. Он принял этот факт. Принял Баки. Баки благодарен за это, пожалуй. Да и не только за это, за многое и многое другое. И сейчас груз словно растворяется минимум на половину. Это немало, кто бы знал, насколько это много на самом деле. Баки вздыхает и улыбается Тони на противоположном конце стола - почти незаметно, одними краешками губ. Спасибо, говорит Баки про себя. Тони неожиданно поднимает глаза и на секунду встречается с ним взглядом. В этот момент он чем-то давится и закашливается - несерьёзно, хотя Пеппер довольно ощутимо стучит его по спине. Наверное, тоже душу отводит, думает Баки. Улыбка разъезжается шире, и он уже смотрит в свою тарелку.

********

Неловкая ситуация возникает, когда Баки вручает свой подарок.

\- Что это? - интересуется Хлоя, разглядывая с любопытством цветастую бумажку от Баки.

\- Путёвка в Диснейленд во Флориде. На три дня, - говорит он, уже готовясь объяснять, что такое Диснейленд, но Хлоя подпрыгивает на месте, воздушный подол её платья подпрыгивает вместе с ней, и она пищит:

\- Диснейленд! Диснейленд! Здолово! Здолово! Хочу туда поехать! Когда мы поедем, дядя Дзеймс? - она уже обнимает Баки за ногу, не выпуская из рук буклет.

\- Даты открытые, в любых числах сентября, когда получится, - отвечает Баки больше для Мелиссы, которая смотрит на него с улыбкой, и тут случается непредвиденное. Хлоя хмурится, отпускает его ногу и говорит:

\- Хочу сейчас. Поедем в Диснейленд сейчас!

Дальше происходит что-то, что временно вводит его в ступор. Хлоя вдруг начинает злиться и требует Диснейленд вот сию секунду. К объяснениям подключается Мелисса и миссис Лауфиц, а Баки только стоит, смотрит и чувствует паралич - он не понимает, чем вызвана бурная негативная реакция, и ни слова не может из себя выдавить, просто смотрит и видит, как глаза Хлои становятся подозрительно блестящими, а щёки - контрастно алыми. В конце конов, Мелисса уводит её в ванную - умыться, а кто-то - Стив, конечно, - тянет его в сторону кухни за руку.

\- Она сейчас успокоится, Бак, - говорит он, крепко обнимая. Баки только тогда осознаёт, что весь деревянный. Словно у него самого приступ, от которых он, думал, уже избавился. - Выдохни, - шепчет Стив на ухо. - Давай же. Вдох - выдох, Бак. Вдох - выдох.

И он дышит. Его отпускает медленно, начиная с макушки. Словно стаивает наст, и постепенно возвращается чувствительность. Неприятное ощущение, но Стив обнимает его крепко и успокаивающе поглаживает по спине. Его руки крепкие и тёплые. Этого достаточно. Всегда было достаточно.

\- Почему она так? - спрашивает Баки через какое-то время, немного отстраняясь. - Что произошло вообще?

Стив смотрит задумчиво. Взгляд у него мутный, жаркий. Они впервые с утра наедине, и жар тел ощутим даже через ткань одежды.

\- Кто бы знал, - пожимает он широченными плечами. - Дети. А я не большой спец, ты же знаешь.

Баки вздыхает и чувствует, как ладонь Стива скользит выше, пока не укладывается по-хозяйски на затылок, не начинает творить дорожки в коротких подстриженных волосах. Баки жмурится от непередаваемого удовольствия. Стив не гладит, он ощутимо придавливает, но делает это так нежно, что хватает пары движений, чтобы Баки совсем расплылся.

\- Твои волосы, - шепчет Стив, и лицо его близко. Очень близко. Сейчас поцелует, думает Баки и вспыхивает весь, полыхает до потолка. Но Стив ни на чуть не приближается больше, только смотрит своим глубоким небесно-голубым взглядом, проедая насквозь, и это непреодолимое расстояние чувствуется высоковольтным напряжением, зудит от него даже под кожей, Стив смотрит, смотрит и не двигается. - Твои волосы. Совсем как раньше, Бак. Я, кажется, от этого совсем рехнулся, - говорит он.

В этот момент - Баки слышит - в кухню кто-то заходит. Ненадолго притормаживает на пороге, но потом всё же проходит к раковине за их спиной. Льётся вода. Стив кидает только мимолётный взгляд и возвращается к его глазам, но то, что он не вздрагивает, не отстраняется, не отпускает затылок, даже ласкать пальцами не перестаёт - говорит Баки о многом. Говорит Баки всё. Он прикрывает глаза и сглатывает, почему-то ощущая себя распятой бабочкой. Счастливейшей в мире распятой бабочкой с выпущенными на свет кишками. Смотрите. Любуйтесь. Я красив.

\- Пропустите всё веселье. Вы должны это видеть, - доносится из-за спины голос Наташи. - Сэм принёс твистер. Дети начали играть, Хлоя стала зазывать Тони. Он отказывался, ссылаясь на глаженый костюм, на что Хлоя задумалась и сказала: "Точно. Ты толстый, ты не поместишься на поле".

\- Что она сказала? - обалдело переспрашивает Баки, поворачивая голову вбок.

\- Что он толстый, - хихикает Наташа.

Стив издаёт странный звук и смеётся в кулак. Его пальцы на затылке ощущаются лёгкими обжигающими касаниями.

\- Бедный Тони... - говорит он.

\- Можете себе представить? - улыбается Наташа. Баки вздыхает и поворачивается к ней лицом, выпутываясь из объятий. - Так что сейчас Тони в позе "зю" доказывает всему миру обратное.

\- Твоя племянница прирождённый манипулятор, - снова смеётся Стив, оборачивает ладонь вокруг пальцев Баки и уводит его вслед за Наташей обратно в гостиную.

********

Надо отдать Старку должное, думает Баки позже. Он гибкий. Очень гибкий.

********

После твистера, в который Тони если и не одерживает победу, но совершенно точно доказывает Хлое, что он "помещается на поле" и заслуживает её одобрения, дети распаковывают ту самую огромную коробку на диване. Под крышкой оказывается вместительный дом в разрезе - механический, в стиле начала девятнадцатого века для механических же куколок, и Мелисса, а вслед за ней и Хлоя, и Джон, и Лиззи поражённо вздыхают - в доме включается свет и всё приходит в движение. Звучит мелодичная старинная музыка, как из заводной шкатулки. Жители принимаются за свои нехитрые дела. На первом этаже кто-то, кто пока без имени, играет на рояле. И всё настолько филигранное и потрясающе стильное, что слова на самом деле теряются.

\- Тони, - с восторгом начинает Стив, но его обрывают.

\- Тони, Тони, - Старк осушает свой бокал с красным практически залпом под удивлённым взглядом Пеппер. - Я всегда Тони. Так, делал помаленьку в качестве отдыха. Вроде, забавная вещица вышла. 

\- Вышло круто, - признаёт Баки.

\- Я шила для них костюмы, - признаётся Пеппер со смущением. - Нравится мне это дело. Иногда думаю, что стала бы швеёй, родись я в прошлом веке.

Подходит Хлоя и от души целует и Тони, и Пеппер, благодаря за подарок. Пеппер незаметно, как она надеется, вытирает уголок глаза и улыбается. А ведь меня так и не поцеловала, думает Баки удручённо. Настроение опять портится, но в этот раз он хотя бы может дышать. Ладно. Не сейчас, но он разберётся. Обязательно разберётся, что к чему.

А потом Мелисса вместе с Розой вносит торт. Наташа запевает поздравительную песню, Сэм издаёт звуки губами, и похоже, словно он подыгрывает ей на трубе. Шоу талантов, а не Мстители, улыбается Баки. "С Днём Рожденья тебя", - мысленно подпевает последнюю фразу и смотрит через свечи на Хлою. Рядом с ней Джон, с другой стороны Лиззи, они порываются помочь задуть, но Мелисса осаждает их - свечей всего четыре, боже, так просто. Баки становится внутренне очень смешно, когда он зло думает, влезли бы все пропущенные им года на реальных размеров торт.

\- Загадай желание, кнопка, - говорит Мелисса негромко, наклоняясь к Хлое. Баки вздрагивает и замирает. - Загадай самое важное желание и задуй свечи, оно обязательно сбудется.

_И вот он уже сидит на маленькой кухонке в их небольшой квартире в бараках. Рядом мама. Отец - он редко когда улыбался, но сейчас его взгляд добрый. Слева сидит Бекка - завороженно смотрит на наполовину стаявшие свечи. Их собирали по всем квартирам - дорогое удовольствие, на каждый детский день рождения наскребают всем миром. Напротив знакомые мальчишки и девчонки. Они все живут тут же, и часто вместе пересекаются на улице. Дружат. Китти, Рок, Лавель, Бобби. Они смотрят на него, и немного завидуют. Их глаза мерцают в свете свечей. Справа, конечно, Стив - розовощёкий от не до конца сошедшей температуры, улыбающийся. Так повелось с детства - Стив справа, Баки слева, куда бы ни пошли, что бы ни делали. Вместе. Заодно. Баки улыбается. Торт кривой - сложно сделать торт, когда дома почти ничего нет. Но его маме это каждый год удаётся. Она волшебница. Свечей, кажется, восемь. "Загадай желание и дуй, - говорит ему мама. - Только не абы что. Самое важное желание, Джимми". Баки смотрит на Стива, проговаривает про себя накрепко, зажмуривается и дует._

Когда Баки выныривает, Хлоя ещё смотрит на четыре свечки в красивом торте с нарезанными по верху фруктами. А потом вдруг поднимает голову и встречается с ним виноватым взглядом. Робко улыбается, зажмуривается и дует.

********

Тони с Пеппер уходят первыми. У Тони сегодня ещё какая-то крайне важная встреча. Потом Стив вызывает Такси для миссис Лауфиц. Она немного устала. После торта Мелисса устроила танцы, и Тони, выпив с миссис Лауфиц на брудершафт молочного ликёра, начал называть её Роза и пригласил на фокстрот. Баки не ожидал, что Тони умеет так изящно и мило флиртовать со старушками. Определённо, у него было, чему поучиться.

Потом Мелисса позвала танцевать его самого, Наташа танцевала с Сэмом, а Мари пригласила Стива. И тот, обычно отнекивающийся - пошёл. Отказывать в такой тесной и тёплой компании было бы невежливо. Наблюдать за тем, как деревянно он покачивается в танце и как при этом старается, было невыносимо забавно. Мелисса улыбалась вместе с ним.

\- Спасибо за этот день, - сказала она ему негромко. - Если бы не все вы, всё было бы совсем по-другому. И прости Хлою. У неё иногда бывает. Она порой слишком эмоциональна. Она не хотела тебя обидеть. И Диснейленд, боже. Сто лет там не была, так что это подарок для всех.

\- Я там вообще не был ни разу. Как и Стив, - согласился Баки. - Интересно. И не благодари меня. Я хочу проводить с вами так много времени, как только смогу. Одна кровь.

\- Одна кровь, - повторила Мелисса и улыбнулась.

Следом за миссис Лауфиц уходят Мари с Лиззи. Хлоя очень тепло прощается с подругой и, зевающая, вместе с Джоном идёт в ванную. Пока Мелисса занимается с детьми, Сэм и Наташа носят со стола посуду на кухню. Баки помогает, подхватывая сразу гору составленных друг на друга тарелок и балансируя ими на весу. Наташа ловко загружает посудомойку, переговариваясь с Сэмом.

\- Объявляется семнадцатая тайная сходка без кэпа, - говорит она, когда Баки сгружает гору тарелок в раковину.

\- Опять? - стонет Сэм. Баки улыбается.

\- У меня есть кое-что интересненькое. Вам понравится.

\- Со ставками? - интересуется Баки.

\- Конечно. А какой смысл тогда?

\- Я из-за вас опять без налички останусь, - вздыхает Сэм.

\- Сними побольше, - на два голоса говорят Баки с Наташей и смеются. 

А потом приходит Стив и уводит его в гостиную. Из колонок играет что-то медленное и инструментальное. Радостное плюханье из ванной слышно даже через музыку и шум из открытых окон. В гостиной свежо, воздух пряный и прохладный. Вечера выдают дыхание приближающейся осени.

\- Иди сюда, - негромко говорит Стив и притягивает к себе.

И в этом нет ничего особенного - они просто покачиваются на пустом пятачке между столом и диваном, и Стив крепко обнимает по спине, а Баки держит в ладонях тёплую поясницу Стива, уложив голову на плечо. Он слышит дыхание Стива совсем близко, почти на ухо. Глубокое, размеренное. Видит, как на шее ритмично бьётся артерия. Наверное, они выглядят даже глупо, но Баки вообще плевать. Он закрывает глаза. И всё становится хорошо.

Звук раскрывшейся двери и ставшие громкими детские голоса выводят из транса за секунду. Баки мягко целует Стива в шею и идёт к ванной.

\- Передохни, Мел, - говорит он, принимая из её рук сразу и Джона, укутанного в полотенце, и Хлою, у которой виден только нос. - Я уложу их. 

Мелисса благодарно соглашается и расслабленно падает на диван. Он видит краем глаза, как рядом присаживается Сэм. Стив смотрит на него с вопросом, но Баки мотает головой - нет. Сам справится. Потом появляется Наташа с недопитой бутылкой вина в руке, и они вместе с Мелиссой выбираются на пожарную лестницу через окно. Баки улыбается, открывая дверь в детскую коленом.

\- Плости меня, дядя Дзеймс, - негромко мурлычет Хлоя из складок полотенца. Её нос касается шеи, щекотно. - Я плохо сделала, что обидела тебя. Я не буду так больше.

\- Договорились, кнопка, - Баки удивляется извинению. Он уже приготовился выпытывать всё через не хочу. - Почему ты рассердилась?

Хлоя надевает пижаму и показывает язык.

\- Она боится, что ты не сдержишь обещание, - тихо говорит из своей постели Джон. - Папа обещал свозить нас на озеро отдохнуть, когда вернётся из горячей точки.

Баки прикусывает щёку изнутри и кивает. Понятно.

\- Ты ведь отвезёшь нас в Диснейленд? - спрашивает Хлоя, когда Баки укрывает её одеялом. - Плавда, отвезёшь?

Она зевает, и Джон тоже заразительно зевает в ответ из соседней кровати, они уже почти спят. Баки целует в лоб одного и вторую. Желает добрых снов.

\- Я очень постараюсь, - говорит он тихо самым серьёзным тоном и выходит из детской.

********

\- Ну как ты? Сильно устала? - с улыбкой спрашивает Наташа, наливая в утащенный с кухни бокал красного полусухого. - Нервный выдался денёк.

На улице уже совсем темно. Желтоватым светом горят фонари. И всё кажется каким-то волшебным и звенящим. Мелисса удобнее устраивается на железных ступеньках на пледе и принимает бокал. Долго втягивает аромат, блаженно улыбается.

\- Сильно. Но это был потрясающий день. Знаешь, вообще после больницы жизнь играет всеми красками радуги и палитры "Пейнта".

Наташа смеётся, отставляет опустевшую бутылку на железные прутья лестницы. Опирается на перила и вглядывается в зашторенные окна соседнего дома. Бокал в руке большой. В один такой половина стандартной бутылки и умещается.

\- Ты молодец, Мел. Справляешься на отлично. И дети у тебя отличные. В меру милые, в меру дикие. Забавные.

Мелисса вдруг смеётся в голос.

\- Дикими их ещё не называли.

\- Первой буду, - мягко улыбается Наташа.

\- Хлоя хотела уже в твою пижаму залезть после ванной, - тихо посмеивается Мелисса. - Такая классная пижама. Еле отобрала, чтобы постирать.

\- Рада, что понравилась, - "у меня у самой похожая", едва не проговаривается Наташа, но вовремя закрывает рот.

\- Вы с Сэмом встречаетесь? - вдруг спрашивает Мелисса. - Прости, если лезу не в своё дело. Это всё вино, - тут же отмахивается она от своего вопроса.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает Наташа после молчания.

\- Он заинтересован. А ты?

Наташа снова молчит. Вино немного горчит на корне языка, но это нужная горечь.

\- Мы работаем вместе. Очень тесно работаем. Это тяжело, - говорит она, наконец. Мелисса кивает ей со ступенек. 

\- Понимаю. Мы с Ноэлем тоже вместе работали. Не так тесно, как вы, конечно. Разные подразделения. Я вообще из штаба не выходила. Но в конце концов, где таким девчонкам, как мы, ещё найти себе хорошего парня? Если большую часть жизни проводишь в работе? Даже если мыслить логически, за оставшееся свободное от работы время невозможно узнать человека. Если только подцепить на раз. Так, ради секса, - она пожимает плечами и снова делает большой глоток. - Хорошее вино.

\- Очень хорошее, - соглашается Наташа. Ей есть, о чём подумать. Не то, чтобы Мелисса ей глаза открыла. Это всё прописные истины. Просто иногда сказанное со стороны кажется проще и понятнее, чем собственная каша в голове.

\- Он забавный, - говорит Мелисса после долгого уютного молчания на свежем вечернем воздухе под утекающее через губы вино. Её бокал уже пуст, у Наташи - на последний глоток. - И смотрит на тебя так, - мечтательно тянет Мелисса. - Я бы дала ему шанс на твоём месте. Если, конечно, ты в принципе настроена на отношения.

Наташа задумчиво улыбается, допивает и подаёт Мелиссе руку, чтобы поднять её со ступеньки. Ей совсем не холодно. Изнутри нарастает тепло - из-за вина ли, или же от волнения. Может, на самом деле попробовать? Сколько можно его динамить. Сэм настойчив, но крепко уважает её границы. Не навязывается, но, чёрт, всегда находится где-то поблизости. Наверное, этим он и покоряет в итоге.

Они перелазят через раму и закрывают за собой окно.

********

Баки сидит на пассажирском месте в эскалейде и завороженно смотрит в чёрную приборную панель перед собой. Вокруг темно, только фонарь ярко горит над дверью парадной. Машину снова настойчиво одолжила Мелисса, и без выслушиваний возражений сунула ключи Стиву.

У него между ног рюкзак, и оттуда, даже завёрнутый в несколько слоёв бумаги для выпечки и полотенце, невероятно дурманяще пахнет шоколадно-вишнёвый пирог. "Как обещала, - подмигнула Мелисса, когда укладывала его внутрь и застёгивала молнию. - Ешьте на здоровье".

Баки сидит в машине, Стив рядом, на месте водителя, и они уже припарковались у своего дома на Эджком-авеню, но Баки вдруг осеняет кое-чем, и он не может выйти из машины.

\- Дети терпеть не могут ждать.

\- Что? - встряхивается от затянувшегося молчания Стив. Баки только сейчас понимает, что он всегда даёт ему возможность, когда он зависает - подумать, прийти в себя. _Не торопит_. Каким боком он вообще до сих пор Стиву нужен - загадка.

\- Я вспомнил, что дети терпеть не могут ждать, Стиви. Скоро. Потом. Завтра. В сентябре. Они не понимают этих определений. Пустой звук, пшик, - говорит Баки черноте панели между своими коленями. - Для них нет вчера, и завтра - никогда не будет. Только сейчас. Только сейчас имеет значение. Я понимаю, почему Хлоя расстроилась. Мы ведь были такими же.

Стив смотрит на него во все глаза, а потом вдруг берёт бионическую руку и переплетает свои пальцы с железными, тянет костяшки к губам. Баки поворачивает голову и смотрит на это, и заставляет себя чувствовать. Кисть в теории самая чувствительная часть руки. И всё же под чувствительностью к механическим воздействиям явно имелось в виду не нейро-реакции на едва слышное тёплое касание губами к железным костяшкам. Баки судорожно вдыхает. Он всё равно чувствует. Памятью. Всем собой. Такое не забывается просто так. Такое вообще не забывается.

\- Почему мы так долго ждали? - тихо, хрипло спрашивает он.

Стив смотрит на него, держа руку у губ. Взгляд у него растерянный.

Баки медленно выдыхает, высвобождает руку и, хватаясь ей за подголовник, подтягивается к Стиву рывком. Целует страстно и жадно, Стив сладкий и горячий, Баки вжимается в него, впечатывая в кожаное кресло. Пробует губы, скулы, шею, снова губы... Стив жарко стонет, начиная неразборчиво шептать, обнимает изо всех сил, отвечает голодно и так искренне. И Баки слышит каждое вышептанное слово отчётливо, они бесконечным повтором главного вырезаются по живому. Его ведёт сильнее, так, что голова кружится. Он ликует всем существом, но тут же старается осадить себя. Было бы что слушать. Разве он хоть когда-нибудь в этом сомневался?

\- Так люблю тебя, - выдыхает Баки севшим голосом и снова целует Стива в губы; и чувствует всей грудью, как под рубашкой Стива бешено колотится сердце.


	12. Эпилог

\- Доброе утро, - говорит, наконец, Стив, когда они с Баки усаживаются в просторной, светлой аудитории перед несколькими десятками людей. Это в основном дети и их родители, по большей части мамочки. Но есть и несколько пап ближе к задним рядам. Баки рядом только напряжённо улыбается и мелко перебирает железными пальцами. Волнуется. Стив не раздумывая обхватывает его за плечо и несколько раз ободряюще хлопает.

\- Всё в порядке, - говорит он негромко. - Как договаривались, хорошо?

Баки продолжает натянуто улыбаться и кивает. Но Стив слышит - он уже вдохнул и незаметно очень медленно выдыхает.

\- Вы все знаете, кто мы, - продолжает Стив под одобрительные перешёптывания детей за партами перед ними. Джон сидит в ряду у окна за третьей, а совсем рядом с ним в соседнем ряду светловолосый голубоглазый мальчик, которого портит только заносчивый взгляд и нахмуренные брови. Зато глаза говорят правду - он тоже удивлён и взволнован. Их визит как снег на голову, хотя с руководством школы всё было оговорено заранее. - Я - Стив Роджерс. А это - мой бессменный боевой товарищ и лучший друг Баки Барнс. Вы ведь помните Баки?

\- Да! - взрывается класс. - Баки классный! А рука! Он так круто стреляет!

Стив слушает этот гул и косится на Баки. Тот улыбается - широко и уже искренне.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он негромко, но что-то происходит - и класс замолкает. - Правда, спасибо. Мне очень приятно.

\- Сегодня важный день, сегодня мы поздравляем наших отцов и благодарим их - за дом, за пищу, за мирное небо. За тепло и поддержку. Вы уже поздравили своих пап? - спрашивает Стив.

\- Да! - гудит класс на разные звонкие голоса.

\- Отлично, - кивает Стив и снова смотрит на Баки. Тот моргает ему в ответ. Вот и молодец, думает Стив. - Мы пришли на встречу с вами именно в этот день, чтобы поговорить о важных вещах. О самых важных вещах, знаете, и мы на самом деле едва не поругались с Баки, когда думали, о чём именно говорить с вами. Есть предположения?

\- О войне? - с готовностью отвечают из разных уголков. - О ГИДРе! О бесчеловечных экспериментах, - Баки удивляется и отмечает щупленькую девочку в очках за второй партой. Она ловит его взгляд и смущается, словно ещё меньше становится. Он ободряюще улыбается ей, заставляя краснеть ещё больше. - Об оружии! Об Америке! О Свободе!

Вариантов у детей много, и каждый надеется, что Капитан Америка услышит именно его. Гул нарастает.

\- Вы молодцы, - шевелит губами Баки и снова происходит чудо - не сразу, но голоса стихают. - Вы во многом правы. Мы сегодня тоже голову ломали над всем этим. Но ведь не расскажешь о Свободе или Войне за короткую встречу. Да и не хочется о войне, если честно, - говорит он. - У вас сейчас столько информации вокруг. Даже слишком много. Но вы отлично и без нас знаете, - тут его голос садится и срывается. Он достаёт из рюкзака бутылку с водой и неторопливо откручивает крышку. Стив подхватывает.

\- Вы и без нас знаете, что война не несёт людям ничего хорошего. Это разрушенные дома. Убитые и покалеченные близкие и родные, которых ещё вчера вы держали в объятиях. Это смерти, много смертей. Разруха и кровь.

\- И свист. Такой характерный, возле уха. Который слышишь и думаешь - мимо, Господи, - добавляет Баки глухо. Но его слышат. Воцаряется зудящая тишина.

\- Мы решили, что не о войне хотим поговорить, - с нажимом роняет Стив, смотря на Баки, а потом - на детей и всех, кто сидит дальше, не за партами, а просто - на стульях. - Мы много чего прошли плечом к плечу. И пришли поговорить о том, как важно сегодня уметь жить м и р н о. Жить в мире - с собой, с окружающими. Как сохранять мир там, где вы есть. 

\- Нельзя поддаваться агрессии, - говорит Баки, и взгляд у него задумчивый.

\- Но нужно уметь защищать - себя или того, кто в этом нуждается - с холодной головой. Если вам говорят, что мирный человек не должен учиться боевым приёмам - не верьте. Несопротивление, неумение дать отпор злу тоже зло. Игнорирование зла - зло ещё большее. Будьте сильными, чтобы быть способными к правильному выбору.

\- Я ошибаюсь, - говорит дама с заднего ряда, - или вы подбиваете наших детей к драке?

\- Ошибаетесь, - спокойно отвечает Стив. - Не к драке. Но к умению защищаться. Навыки самообороны ещё никому не повредили. 

\- А ещё дружба, - говорит Баки и смотрит на Стива, а потом на Джона. Подмигивает ему. - Настоящая, крепкая. Если вы видите, что кому-то нужна помощь, и проходите мимо, вы развязываете войну. Война - это не только оружие и боевые действия. Но ещё и бездействие.

\- Если вы кричите "Бей, бей", когда ваши одноклассники дерутся, вместо того, чтобы разнять их и успокоить, вы тоже развязываете войну.

\- Если обижаете девочек,

\- Или мальчиков, не важно, - уточняет Стив. - Если обижаете кого-то, кто слабее вас, кто не может дать отпор - вы развязываете войну.

\- Возможно, кто-то из вас здесь считает, что война это здорово, - говорит Баки. - Для вас у меня есть пара слов. Война всегда возвращается за тем, кто её начал. Просто помните об этом.

Дети перешёптываются, их лица серьёзны. Кто-то кивает. Кто-то задумчиво смотрит на них. Возможно, они и правда не зря пришли сюда сегодня.

\- Знаете, что самое сложное для таких, как мы, солдат с почти вековой историей? Это именно жить мирно. Понимаете? Когда больше ничего не умеешь, кроме как воевать. Это самая неприятная часть.

\- Как это ничего не умеешь? - с любопытством спрашивает рыжий мальчик позади Джона. - Капитан Америка отлично рисует!

Стив смеётся, немного смутившись. 

\- Это так, ты прав. Я давно не рисовал. Надо бы... А ты, Бак?

Баки пожимает плечами.

\- Расскажите нам! Нам интересно! Ну же!

Дети снова гудят, и Баки сдаётся. Приподнимается на сидении, на котором он уже изрядно съехал, и без опаски устраивает на парте перед собой железный локоть. По аудитории прокатывается восторженный вздох.

\- Я... - начинает Баки под заинтересованным взглядом Стива. - Я бы вышел в море на яхте. На настоящей яхте, парусной, знаете, для управления которой нужна сноровка и команда. Взял бы Стива с собой помощником - пускай рисует, пока штиль. Или шторма по памяти, почему нет?

Он улыбается и покусывает губу, предпочитая не замечать, как жарко ест его взглядом Стив. Дети взволнованно шумят. Кажется, им по душе эта идея.

\- Отлично придумал, Бак, - шепчет он.

Они говорят ещё полчаса. О мире. О забавных ситуациях среди Мстителей. О их мирных хобби и увлечениях. Дети проникаются, слушают внимательно. Джон слушает их сосредоточенно, смотрит с интересом и необъятных размеров благодарностью. Баки этот взгляд до мурашек пробирает. Они ни слова не говорят про семью или личное. Потом отвечают на вопросы и раздают автографы. Вообще, этого не планировалось, но когда к тебе тянутся и тянутся детские ручки с бумажками, бейсболками, пеналами... разве можно отказать?

Потом начинается урок, а они выходят из кабинета и, то и дело задевая друг друга плечами, идут по длинному и пустому коридору. Школа на самом деле очень хорошая, это чувствуется в самой атмосфере. Баки искал информацию - на преподавательский состав тоже отличные досье. Прикопаться откровенно не к чему.

Ещё сорок минут они проводят в кабинете администрации, выслушивая благодарности. Кивают, улыбаются, обещают зайти ещё раз - Капитан Америка каждый месяц успевает где-то появиться с визитами благотворительности. Такие социальные встречи совсем не редкость. А теперь можно и вместе с Баки.

\- Ну как тебе? - спрашивает Стив, когда они останавливаются у кофейного автомата.

\- Срочно двойной эспрессо, - говорит Баки и криво улыбается, заталкивая монетки в монетоприёмник. - Передозировка гражданскими. Система перегружена.

\- Да ладно тебе, - смеётся Стив и лупит по плечу так, что Баки качается на месте. Впрочем, возвращает он Стиву не менее увесисто. Они берут свои стаканчики - латте для Стива и двойной эспрессо Баки, - и идут за школу, чтобы сесть на спортивной площадке на снаряд и спокойно попить кофе, нежась в ещё ощутимо тёплых солнечных лучах.

\- Мне кажется, что всё не зря, - говорит Баки, отпивая. Горько. Хорошо.

\- Мне тоже так кажется, - кивает Стив.

Они пьют кофе молча и смотрят на окна школы. На отличную спортивную площадку с футбольным и баскетбольным полем. С тренажёрным пятачком и беговыми дорожками. В их время такого разнообразия и подавно не было. Футбол был, бег, прыжки. Вот и всё, пожалуй. Они допивают, когда раздаётся оглушительная трель звонка - слышно даже с улицы.

Через какое-то недолгое время дети высыпают на улицу. Малыши - самые первые.

Они ещё какое-то время смотрят на разбредающихся по домам ребят, не сдерживая улыбок. А потом поднимаются и идут на парковку. Сегодня было тяжёлое утро. Они дважды чуть не поругались. Сначала, когда Стив предложил надеть форму, а Баки наотрез отказался. Его аргумент - что в форме и на мотоцикле это как-то слишком, - сработал. Но потом ему пришлось дать обещание, что он наденет форму специально для Стива. Пришлось соглашаться.

Вторым подводным камнем была, собственно, тема беседы. И Баки искренне рад, что сегодня прошло так благодушно. Он серьёзно настраивался на очень тяжёлое взаимодействие, и всё оказалось совсем не. Намного интереснее. Эмоциональнее. Легче. Дети вообще невероятны. Такой мощный отклик от них.

В итоге они одеты в довольно строгие тенниски и чистые джинсы, и рука Баки смело бликует на солнце, пока они идут к парковке за мотоциклом.

\- Что это там? - вдруг останавливается Стив. За кустами, которые насажены вдоль, слышна возня и мальчишеские подзуживающие крики.

Они обходят заросли и вдруг оказываются на пятачке, с которого видно. Трое мальчишек постарше обступили белобрысого соседа Джона по парте. Его тетрадки и ручки разворошенной кучкой валяются на газоне. Он сам силится подняться с травы, и светлая рубашка в паре мест уже в зеленоватых пятнах. А брови сведённые, и взгляд такой упорный, что... Едва он встаёт на ноги, его снова толкают.

\- Ну что, Малкольм, не надоело ещё? Мы можем тебя получше повалять. А всего-то надо было - деньги на завтрак. Что, бедно живёшь, денег зажал?

Стив порывается пойти вперёд, но Баки вцепляется в ремень и тащит его обратно, в заросли.

\- Что? Они же...

\- Тихо! - шипит Баки. - Смотри.

По дорожке к парковке идёт Джон. Он видит Малкольма и прибавляет шагу. Подходит ближе.

\- Что тут происходит? - спрашивает он строго. 

\- А ты кто такой? - со смешком интересуется самый высокий мальчишка. Такие громче всего плачут, когда впервые получают по рылу, думает Баки. - Крути педали, пока не дали. Не твоего ума дело.

\- Вставай, Малкольм, - говорит Джон и даже протягивает руку. Мальчишка на траве сильнее сдвигает брови и, качаясь, поднимается сам.

\- Да что ты неугомонный такой? - удивляется высокий и замахивается. Дальше всё происходит в считанные мгновения. Джона отец и правда хорошо научил. Подсечки, тычки в болевые точки, пара пинков под колено. Джон молодец. Аккуратная работа. Баки гордится им. Мальчишки валяются по траве, хватаясь кто за что, высокий ноет громче всех. Но Баки уверен - ничего страшного. Ни одного по-настоящему опасного удара, только болевые. Но если на Джона пожалуются... Ему придётся вмешаться.

\- Ничего себе, - взволнованно шепчет Стив. - А он хорош.

\- Моя кровь, - улыбается Баки.

\- Я бы и сам справился, - говорит Дэн Малкольм, но руку Джона принимает.

\- Ага, конечно, прости, что помешал валяться на газоне, - Джон опускается рядом с ним на корточки и помогает собрать тетради и карандаши. - Ого, что это?

Дэн забирает из рук Джона блокнот молча, и заталкивает в рюкзак. - Не суй свой нос куда не просят, Барнс, - говорит он.

Джон усмехается.

\- Как скажешь. Но красиво. Это из бассейна?

Дэн кивает.

\- Я всё расскажу, - не унимается длинный, потирая ногу и живот. - Я расскажу, что вы нас избили.

\- А я расскажу, что ты трясёшь деньги с первогодок! - грозно говорит Дэн длинному. - Я к директрисе пойду и остальных ребят подговорю, у которых вы деньги забирали. Мы всё про вас расскажем. Вас отсюда мигом вышвырнут!

Маленький, а едкий, думает Баки с улыбкой. И белобрысый, надо же. Они складывают с Джоном последние тетрадки и поднимаются.

\- Пошли отсюда, - командует Дэн, уводя Джона в сторону парковки. Там они ещё что-то говорят друг другу и пожимают руки, и Баки читает по губам: "Мир? Мир". 

Баки улыбается. Тычет локтем замершего Стива. Тот открыто улыбается в ответ, находя ладонь Баки. Они выбираются из зарослей, освобождаясь от листьев и веточек в волосах.

\- Это тот мальчишка, который Джону прохода не давал в секции. У него там целая свита, - говорит Баки, пока они неторопливо идут чуть в сторону - к одинокому харлею в самом углу парковки. До сих пор отчётливо помнится, как же потрясающе ехать без шлемов, как здорово держаться за Стива, когда он мчит по улицам, в кои-то веки нарушая половину дорожных правил. - Обижал и вещи раскидывал.

Стив хмыкает, пытаясь прибрать растрёпанные волосы. Бесполезное занятие, им ещё обратно ехать.

\- Они, кажется, подружатся, - говорит он.

\- Ещё бы, капитан очевидность, - улыбается Баки.

А потом у Стива в кармане начинает противно пищать тревожная кнопка. Смешного мало, но Баки откидывает голову назад и хохочет - громко, заливисто, заражая Стива.

\- Что, негодяи, террористы и прочая шушера вернулась из отпуска?

Стив достаёт прибор и отжимает по центру - это означает, что сигнал принят и они скоро будут.

\- Наверное. В конце концов, лето закончилось.

Они садятся на байк, Стив привычно заводит. Харлей раскатисто урчит, отзываясь на повышенные обороты.

\- В штаб? - спрашивает Баки, устраивая руки на боку и животе Стива. Прижимается крепче. Тот улыбается и утверждающе кивает. Мол, куда ещё. Лето закончилось, но жизнь-то продолжатся.

Дэн и Джон идут в сторону плавательного бассейна, что-то увлечённо обсуждая.


	13. Бонусы

\- И что сегодня на повестке дня? - спрашивает Сэм, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Баки в кабинете Наташи в штабе. Уже поздно, и почти все ушли по домам, исключая дежурных и Стива, который доделывал какие-то дела с Марией и Фьюри.

Что может быть на повестке дня на собрании "без Кэпа"?

\- Девочки в купальниках? - предполагает Сэм.

\- Сквернословие? Новые матерные слова на арабском? - вносит свою лепту Баки.

\- Фантазия у вас... - Наташа закатывает глаза, обходит диван и присаживается между ними, втискиваясь бёдрами, чтобы хоть немного пододвинулись. - Задница Кэпа! - торжественно говорит она, и Баки давится и кашляет, отчего Сэм тут же, нежно перекидывая руку через её спину, начинает стучать его между лопаток кулаком.

\- Ну как, порядок? - спрашивает Сэм, когда Баки перестаёт кашлять и начинает смотреть на Наташу круглыми глазами. И ничего не отвечает Сэму - моментальное переключение.

\- Откуда? - ещё хрипло спрашивает Баки у Наташи.

Наташа только хитро улыбается.

\- Янкиз. Когда ты не пошёл и сплавил Стива мне.

\- А у меня была реабилитация с ветеранами, - подхватывает Сэм. - И при чём тут его задница?

Наташа улыбается ещё шире, хотя Баки честно думал, что уже просто некуда. Достаёт свой старкфон. Что-то колдует пальцами на верхней панели, и кусок плексигласа оживает, светится и... на весь экран показывает затянутую в джинсы задницу Стива Роджерса. Наташа нежно жамкает по центру экрана, и задница начинает двигаться - в такт подпрыгивающим движениям остального тела. Из динамика доносится сдавленный вой и гул.

\- Боже, - подводит итог Баки. Глаза у него блестят, губы пересохли, а скулы медленно заливаются лёгким румянцем.

\- Гол? - понятливо уточняет Сэм.

\- Угу, - кивает Наташа. - Делаем ставки.

\- Боже,- повторяет Баки. Он не может отвести взгляда от зажатого в Наташиной ладони куска пластика. Разве что моргает. Изредка.

\- Только не говори, что...

\- Именно, - подтверждает Наташа догадку Сэма. - Каждый раз. Он вскакивал с сидений каждый раз и тряс своей задницей перед моими глазами. Мне даже приелось в какой-то момент.

\- Боже, - в третий раз произносит Баки и закрывает глаза. То ли чтобы не видеть, то ли чтобы представить получше.

\- Тридцать семь? - предполагает Сэм навскидку.

\- Бери больше, - сразу отвечает Наташа. - Диапазон от сорока до пятидесяти. Кто загадает ближе - срывает куш. 

Сэм изгибает бровь и закатывает глаза. Кладёт на журнальный столик двадцатку. Баки не глядя достаёт деньги из кармана рубахи и кладёт поверх двадцатки Сэма.

\- Сорок семь, - говорит он с закрытыми глазами, мягко улыбаясь. "Всё же представляет", - хмыкает про себя Наташа.

\- Эм... Сорок восемь? - хитрит Сэм.

\- И-и-и... Баки побеждает! - выкрикивает Наташа, хватая со стола бумажки и одну засовывая себе в джинсы.

\- Да чёрт вас побери! Вы сговариваетесь! - негодует Сэм. - И почему это ты забрала мою ставку себе?

\- В качестве моральной компенсации.

\- Ты нас надула, - всматриваясь в Наташу проницательным взглядом, говорит Сэм. - Надула, так ведь?

Наташа смотрит в ответ, красноречиво изогнув бровь, и легонько стучит пальцем по старкфону.

\- Все сорок пять тут. Сейчас убедитесь.

Она встаёт, обходит диван, кладёт телефон на стол и что-то делает в нём, что изображение - да-да, всё та же затянутая в джинсы задница Капитана Америка - теперь транслируется на всё полотно через проектор.

Баки говорит "Боже" в четвёртый раз и засовывает себе в рот огромную жмень попкорна. Сосредоточенно жуёт. Больше он не говорит ни слова.

Наташа нажимает "плэй", и ролики по десять-пятнадцать секунд начинают идти один за одним.

\- Ровно сорок пять, - усмехается Наташа и тоже заталкивает в рот горсть попкорна. - Считайте, мальчики.

\- Да вы издеваетесь! - стонет Сэм, вглядываясь в сосредоточенно-нейтральные лица Наташи и Баки, которые жуют попкорн и смотрят... трансляцию. - Почему мы вообще должны это смотреть?

\- Потому что красиво, - неразборчиво бубнит Баки сквозь жевание, но это за членораздельную речь не считается.

\- Потому что мы команда, Сэм, - говорит Наташа, - в горе и в радости, помнишь? - а потом вдруг поворачивается к нему и коротко целует. Затем снова суёт в рот попкорн и смотрит вперёд, туда, где уже в девятый - Сэм считает, серьёзно, он считает, так проще смириться, - раз вскакивает со своего места ярый бейсбольный болельщик Капитан Америка. Боже правый.

Сэм сидит, шокированный, ещё с пять секунд, а потом хватает горсть попкорна из чаши с Наташиных колен и тоже принимается увлечённо жевать. Двенадцатый раз, отлично. Черт с ними. Команда так команда. Тем более, что ни на какую другую он всё равно уже не согласится.

********

\- Что это? - потрясённо спрашивает Тони у воздуха, отставляя свой едва пригубленный кофе на край стола. - Джарвис, увеличить.

\- Сделано, сэр. Если я правильно понимаю, любительская видеосъёмка от тридцатого августа, сделана предположительно аппаратом Агента Сокол. Длительность минута пятьдесят шесть, на двадцать пятой секунде, что стоит у вас на паузе, вы пытаетесь поставить руку на жёлтый...

\- Джарвис! - не выдерживает Тони. - Я знаю, что это. И знаю, что я делаю. Вот это, это что? - он пригибается к виртуальному монитору и тычет в изображение пальцем, пытаясь угодить себе куда-то повыше пояса. Картинка идёт пиксельной рябью и настраивается, только когда Тони убирает палец. - Твою мать.

\- Не понимаю запрос, сэр.

\- Да куда тебе, - Тони оседает на стул со вздохом, косится куда-то вниз, под завязанные полы палата. Потом - с осязаемым сожалением - на тарелку свежих пончиков рядом с кофе. Берёт кружку и выпивает залпом. - Удалить запись.

\- Возможно только из вашего личного архива, сэр. Но она распространена также по аппаратам Стива Роджерса, Наташи Романофф, Баки Барнса, Марии...

\- Стоп, я понял, - говорит Тони с тяжёлым вздохом и неохотно встаёт с кресла. - Если Пеппер будет спрашивать - я в спортзале. Запри двери и не выпускай меня оттуда раньше трёх, даже если я буду угрожать анинсталом или важным совещанием. Не верь мне, Джарвис. Я изворотливый сукин сын.

\- Директива принята, сэр. Желаете мотивирующие ролики или аудиокнигу? Музыку для тренировки?

\- Ага, - Тони уже заходит в лифт и нажимает на индикацию тренировочно-спортивного этажа. - Поставь вот этот ролик и зацикли его. Более мотивирующего сложно придумать. Толстый. Я им покажу, толстый.

********

Стив выпутывается из объятий Баки - сладких, сонных, чертовски тёплых, таких, что одно это уже достойно увековечивания в балладах о крепости духа - и идёт на пробежку. На улице уже ранняя осень, терпко и пряно пахнут первые слетевшие листья. Стив бегает долго, порой, по полтора-два часа, каждый раз меняя маршрут, и по ощущениям, оббегая добрую половину Манхэттена. Он не слушает музыку - Баки запретил наушники, сказал, это притупляет бдительность и готовность к форс-мажорным ситуациям. Баки прав, но Стиву хватает шума и дыхания города, чтобы двигаться в ритм, чтобы подстраивать под него своё дыхание. Нью-Йорк добродушный спящий зверь. Стиву нравится ощущать его силу. Этим утром он добегает до парка и, пробежав по самому краю, разворачивается обратно.

Уже на Эджком-авеню он отвлекается на рекламу на мимо проезжающем автобусе. Это он, чёрт, и он рекламирует "Дорито". Нет, он не смущается и не стыдится. В конце концов, эти "Дорито" чертовски вкусные, и с другой стороны он не видит в этом опыте ничего плохого. Интересный опыт. Вот только Мария ничего не говорила об автобусах.

И в этот момент он заворачивает за угол дома и с силой налетает на кого-то, пытается инерционно смягчить удар и валится на асфальт, группируясь. Рядом падает бумажный пакет, из него выкатывается дурманяще пахнущий свежий пончик в шоколаде. Вот незадача.

\- Простите, - начинает Стив, протягивая руку к пончику. В этот момент он встречается с чужой рукой и резко поднимает голову, - бух! - удар лбами такой, что звёзды кружатся как сошедший с орбиты нимб. - Боже, простите, - стонет он, потирая голову. Всматривается - фигура высвечивается расплывчатым тёмным контуром в мягких рассветных лучах. Лица не видно. Человек начинает смеяться.

\- Чёрт, Стив, - хихикает он. - Это я. - Ну ты и придурок... Эй. Стиви. Чего ты так смотришь?

\- Не вижу... - взволнованно говорит Стив, часто-часто моргая. Он тянется руками, он развалился на асфальте на углу их дома, и... - Не вижу тебя.

\- Эй? - взволнованно звучит голос. - Всё в порядке? Это я, Стив. Баки. Это я.

Наконец, Баки приседает рядом с ним и попадает в тень. Лучи больше не бьют Стиву в глаза, мешая рассмотреть. Какой же он... Какой же потрясающий, Господи. Стив сглатывает и притягивает Баки ближе за скулы. И вдруг - смеётся.

\- Это ты, Бак, - говорит он хрипло сквозь смех. - Я столько голову ломал, а это всегда был ты. Боже. Ну я и...

\- Тупица, - с готовностью подхватывает Баки. Стив тянется ближе. - Эй, эй, Стиви, мы на улице вообще-то. Я тебя что, так сильно приложил?

\- Плевать, - говорит Стив и целует. Потом ещё раз. И снова. - Двадцать первый век, Бак, - вставляет он где-то между и улыбается - пьяно и довольно. - Должны же быть от этого хоть какие-то бонусы. 

Баки улыбается в ответ. Поднимает пакет с пончиками и подаёт руку Стиву, чтобы рывком поставить на ноги.

Пожалуй, ему нравится двадцать первый.

**_* fin *_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от автора: дорогие друзья, те кто ещё тут и читает. все, кто ждал. огромное моё вам СПАСИБО от всего сердца. я дописала. честно, хотела сделать это раньше, но некоторые непредвиденные обстоятельства... да и вообще очень много всего навалилось в плане письма, вот и развезлось. но не в этом суть. честно, я очень рада, что всё же дописала. и что эта история получилась несколько более домашней, камерной, и интимной, чем я предполагала в начале. что есть, то есть, хотя флафф обычно вообще не моё. простите ))
> 
> про АО3. я планирую оформить этот текст с натыренными из инета картинками. чтобы красиво было, тем более что некоторые ситуации прописывались прямо по картинкам. особо понравившимся. надеюсь, так можно.
> 
> ещё раз огромное всем спасибо, что были со мной. сложно сказать словами, насколько неоценима для меня была ваша поддержка.  
>  __  
> искренне и от всей души ваша, долбодятел-без-вычитки-Нав


End file.
